The Spirit of a Pirate
by Adrea019
Summary: Three crazy childhood friends are looking for a very expensive treasure. Unfortunately, a rich villain won't let them to get it that easy. Plus 3 blondes and 1 brat is gonna make their way harder. . . and more romantic. Jeff/Trish John/Stacy Randy/Candice
1. Promo

**_Are you ready. . .  
__. . . for something different?_**

_**Three Friends:  
**The Swindler - Jeff Hardy  
The Thief - John Cena  
The Compulsive Gambler - Randy Orton_

_One Good Coquette - Trish Hart  
What Can Be Better Than One Good Coquette?  
Two Good Coquettes -  
Trish Hart & Ashley Massaro  
And The Arrogant, Yet Cute Materialist - Stacy Keibler_

_Meet The Rich Villain - Bret Hart  
And His Loyal Smartass Assistant, Who Always Stammers - Brian Kendrick  
Also Here Will Be The Crazy Brat - Candice Cena  
And Her Serious Psychologist Mother - Joanie "Chyna" Cena_

_And They All Need Your Attention  
They Will Steal  
They Will Be Looking For Treasure__  
So Be Prepared For The Adventure._

_Don't Believe In Fairytales,  
__This Is The Story Of The Pirates.  
Don't Worry, They Won't Have Wooden Legs  
Or Plastic Eyes.  
Don't Believe In Nothing. . . _

_Very Soon. . .  
**The Spirit of a Pirate.**_

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Adrea019_**

* * *

**Notes:**  
**1). **This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So all credit goes to her and her amazing story. Thank you!  
**2). **As you may noticed, I changed some of the characters surnames: Trish Stratus - Trish Hart, Candice Michelle - Candice Cena, Joanie Laurer - Joanie Cena. You will get why I did that, when we're gonna begin with the story.  
**3). **This chapter was a promo  
**4). **I imagine you're wondering what's gonna be the main couples of the story. . . HA! I won't tell you :) You'll have to figure out :p  
**5). **With this story I'm replacing "I Think I Love You".  
**6). **I do not own the characters or the scenario of the story._  
_


	2. The League of the Swords

****

The Spirit of a Pirate

**_Chapter: _**1

_**Chapters name: **The League of the Swords_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Vickie Guerrero_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, trishjeffhardy, Amelia92, Esha Napoleon_

_**Date: **2009-02-10_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

_~ Three boys, who probably were 7-8 year old, were standing on the bank of the lake. It was dark, no moon, no stars, only bonfire. Each of the boys were holding a wooden sword - they were fighting against each other. They were laughing, shouting, having a good time. ~_

She was watching the video with tears in her eyes. It was her own little cinema and now she was sitting here all alone. No one was beside her. How many years ago did it all happen? Maybe 17, maybe 18. Now these boys are grown men. Right now they're probably around 24 - 25 year old. Do they remember all of this? Do they remember that once this happened, that once they were "The League of the Swords"?

_~ Now three boys were standing in a little circle, beside the fire. One of them was holding a little penknife.  
- From now on, we will help and protect each other no matter what happen. And we will always be the members of The League of the Swords. - the boy, who was holding a penknife said. - I swear with my blood. - Then he slowly extended his hand and touched his finger with the penknife. Suddenly little marsh of blood appeared on his finger. He gave the penknife to another boy.  
- I swear with my blood. - another boy repeated and did the same thing as the first boy.  
- I swear with my blood. - the third boy cut is finger. Then three boys extended their hands and touched each others bloody finger. ~_

Vickie Guerrero's heart started racing faster and faster, because she knew what's going to happen next. How many times did she watched this video? 100? 200? 300? Almost everyday. And the following part of the video was the part, where she always started crying.

_~ And suddenly BAM!!!!! A ship, which was sailing in the lake exploded. Three boys with terrified eyes turned around to see how huge explosion lighted up the darkness of the night. ~_

Vickie touched her eyes with the tissue. _Some wounds never heal. _Why did this have to happen? Why did the boys had to see the death of their fathers? That's cruel, and that's unfair.

Vickie stood up and took three letters of her table. Too much of waiting. Way too much. . .

* * *

**Jeff Hardy - The Swindler ( 27 year old )**

A brown-haired man in a white suit, little suitcase in his hand, black glasses on his eyes and black blind man's stick, was walking slowly to the little candy-shop near the street. When he reached the small window of the shop, he put in it is hand and started grabbing, searching for something with his hand. A blonde-haired seller looked at him with a weird look as he finally took and showed her a little plastic-bag with chocolates, which were packed up as golden coins.

- Five dollars. - she said as Jeff Hardy put his hand in his pocket and got some money from it. He slowly touched the banknots trying to figure out its worth. When he finally found 5 dollars he gave it to her, as she was trying to get the money, he touched her hand, took in his and slowly kissed it as she smiled widely.

- Thank you. - he said

- You're welcome. - the woman responded. - Cute guy. Too bad that he's blind. - she said to herself when the man walked off. Unfortunately all the romantic seller's thoughts were taken off, when a red car hit the same blind man, who was walking down the street.

* * *

**John Cena - The Thief ( 25 year old ) **

- Salute. - John smiled as he and a girl ( what's her name? ) clinked their glasses with champagne. They were resting in a bubble bat, kissing passionately, having fun. He took her hand in his and saw her wedding ring, John smiled and kissed her hand slowly. After that, she looked at her hand. . . but the ring wasn't there anymore. John smiled widely and she saw her ring. . . in his mouth.

- Wizard. - she giggled. The girl took the ring out of Johns mouth with her own.

**xoxo**

- Wanna play? - girl asked as she confined him to radiator.

- Bring it. - John smiled as he kissed her. She touched the towel, which was hanging around his waist. Then he placed small butterfly kisses on her neck. Girl turned her head to the window, letting John to take over her neck. As she looked from the window, she saw police car stop near her house.

- My husband! - she screamed out.

- What? What's wrong? - John asked

- My husband arrived home! - she rushed searching for a key, so she could let John go.

- Uh-oh! We're in trouble! - he said half scared half laughing.

* * *

**Randy Orton - The Compulsive Gambler ( 28 year old )**

- You've got the baby-boy. - Randy said as he took the newborn from doctors hands and gave it to the boys mother.

- He's so handsome. - the woman said. - Thank you. - she smiled looking at Randy

- For nothing. I'm a doctor, that's my job. - he responded as suddenly someone from behind turned him around and hit him straight to his face.

* * *

**Jeff Hardy:**

- God, I am so so so sorry! - the man, who hit Jeff said as he got off his car and helped Jeff to get up. - But you can't walk the streets like that!!!

- You almost killed me you sick freak! - Jeff responded angrily. - What? If I'm blind that means that everyone, who wants, can just hit me with a car? Well you're wrong! - Jeff said as he tried to hit the driver, but he moved away. It's not that hard to escape from the blind man after all. Then Jeff tried to hit him 4 more times, but he failed. While doing that Jeff accidentally bumped into some man, who was going through, and almost fell. The driver catched Jeff, got him his blind man's stick and opened the doors of his car.

- Common, sit here. You'll kill yourself if you won't stop doing that. - he said and bend down to lift Jeff's suitcase

- Police! - Jeff said loudly as he took his suitcase

- That's right, I'm calling the police! - the before mentioned seller said as she got near the driver.

- No. What police? For what? We don't need it! - driver said as they with the seller started arguing.

At the meantime Jeff saw the same suitcase as his in the car, and exchange it with his own.

- Common stop arguing! - Jeff said

- How are you? We don't need a police, do we? - the driver asked

- No. - Jeff responded as he hit drivers sensitive place with his blind man's stick. - I'm going home.

- Wait, are you sure you can go? I mean. . . Do you need any help? - the seller asked

- No, thank you, blondie. - Jeff smiled as he walked away.

- Blondie???!!! - seller asked herself. _Wasn't he blind?_

- Blondie???!!! - driver asked the same question himself. The same second he got into his car and opened the suitcase. Instead of a lot of money, there were some chocolates packed up as golden coins. Drivers face got red as he got off the car suddenly. Jeff turned around, took off his glasses, threw away the blind man's stick, smiled widely to the driver and ran away. Driver started to run after Jeff while the seller left speechless.

* * *

**John Cena:**

- Sweetheart!

- John, he's here, he's here! - the girl screamed out. - I can't find the key, he'll see you and then he'll kill you!!!

- Don't worry, baby. Just come down to him, ok? - John smiled. _Adrenaline._

- Fine, but you watch out!

- Fine I will! - John responded as he just couldn't stop smiling. Somehow he loved situations like this.

**xoxo**

- Hey Alison. - the man said as he kissed his wife

- Hey. - she responded nervously. - How was your work today?

- Same as always. - he rolled his eyes. - Entire day I was dreaming about you. - he kissed her one more time. - What if we fulfil my dreams? Lets go upstairs. - the man smiled as she almost collapsed

- No, uhm. . . I. . .

- Common, babe. . . - he took her hand as they started climbing the stairs

**xoxo**

He opened the door as she was ready to die, but there was nothing in the room, which shocked her.

- What is this towel doing here? - her husband asked. - And why the hell the window is open? - the man looked from window only to see as John from another side of the window jumped to the ground. The problem is. . . he landed _without_ towel. . .

When John waved to Alison's husband and turned around to run, he was greeted by a policeman who had his gun set straight to John's forehead.

- Get to my car. Now!!!

* * *

**Randy Orton:**

- You owe us a lot of money dude! - the tall brown-haired man shouted to Randy when they got to the corridor.

- Common, I'm late just few days. - Randy tried to explain

- You late to give us money for weeks Orton! - another man shouted

- Give me one more week. - Randy asked. - Just one little week.

- NOW!

- I don't have money right now.

- You just can't get it. - the man said as they both dragged Randy outside the building

**xoxo**

When two men along with Randy came outside, police officer bumped into them.

- Have you seen one tall man, who's not older than 30 running around? - he asked

- There's a lot of men like that. - the brown-haired man responded, who tried to act that nothing special is happening

- Yeah, but this one's. . . you see. . . he's kinda. . . naked. . .

- Naked???!!! - both men asked in union

- Yeah, I was supposed to drive him to the police-station, but he ran away.

- Look. . . isn't there. . ? - one of the men, who was holding Randy pointed to a man, who was running the street trying to hide his. . . uhm. . . body places.

- That's him! - police officers turned around to see John, and Randy used this opportunity - he hit the guy, who was holding him to stomach and ran away after John. Police officer and two men ran after them.

* * *

There was going a big parade in the streets. People were dancing, singing, talking. . . And Jeff, who was still running from the mad driver mixed up with the people, while Randy and John, did the same. They all split up, trying to not to be noticed. Randy got a news-letter from some 40 year old to hide his face. John got a wrap from a sellers table to hide himself, because men were looking at him like he was crazy and girls licked their lips seeing him naked.

The driver, also mixed up with people trying to find Jeff, and when he did, he started to push people to sides since he wanted to make his way near Jeff. Police officer and two men started asking people did they see two young men, one naked, another with doctors suit, and one girl pointed to John. All three of them started making their way to John.

Jeff knew there's no other way, he understood, that he couldn't escape. . . at least. . . Jeff got all the money from the suitcase kissed them one last time and trow all of them out.

- MIRACLE!!!!!!!! - People started shouting as they bend down to lift up some money. Now it was such a confusion, that nobody listened to the angry driver, tall men or mad police-officer. Right now, it was impossible for them to get Jeff, John and Randy. . .

**_And that's three main characters, who we'll gonna have to deal with =D_**


	3. Three Letters

_**Chapter: **2_

_**Chapters name: **Three Letters_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Vikcie Guerrero, Stacy Keibler and Bret Hart._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Amelia92, Esha Napoleon, & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-02-12_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE" ( CHAPTER 1 )**

_* Vickie Guerrero watched a video of John, Jeff & Randy when they were kids. Also she watched a video footage how guys' fathers died in boat explotion. She took three letters of her table. . . what is she gonna do with them?  
* Jeff Hardy accted that he's blind to steal money from an unfair business-man.  
* John Cena had another adventure with a married woman, unfortunately, her husband arrived home sooner than it was planned, so John got himself in a serious problem. Happens to be, that John had to run naked the streets to hide from policeman, who caught him.  
* Randy Orton has been borrowed some money from two men, now these men were trying to get back their money. Randy ran away.  
* All three of them mixed up with another people in a parade, so angry driver, policeman and two men had no chances to get them._

_

* * *

_**Jeff Hardy - The Swindler:**

As later that day Jeff came home, if we can call the medium-sized yacht, where he lived 'home' in the first place, he was greeted by his lilliputian pal, named Andrew.

- Hey Jeff! - the man, who was half Jeff's high said.

- Andy, what's up? - Jeff smiled

- I'm good. Just hanging around looking for job. - Andrew put on a sad smile

- Got one? - Jeff asked

- Yeah, got the great offer from the circus. - Andy responded sarcastically as Jeff giggled.

- It's just a matter of time dude. You'll get yourself a good job, I see it no other way.

- I'm not so sure about it. I'm starting to think that God hates me.

- God hates everyone pal. - Jeff smiled a little. - So, stopped by for a chat, want a can of bear or need some favour? - he asked

- No, maybe sometime later. Jeff, I found this letter in my postbox but it seems that it's addressed not to me. - Andrew said as he took out the letter off his bag. - Look, your name's written here. - he pointed to a note _"Jeff Hardy"_ on the letter as Jeff took it to his hands.

* * *

**Randy Orton - The Compulsive Gambler:**

- Lauren, sweetheart, I know your mad at me, but you said you love me and I love you too, beauty. - Randy was talking on the phone with his girlfriend after he took a shower and now was sitting on comfortable sofa, feeding fishes. He had a roommate - his fellow doctor Kevin, but he wasn't home yet. - Look, a lot have happened, but we can go through all of it baby doll. Just give us a chance. Please. I missed you. Why don't you answer me, huh? Why do I have to talk with your answering-machine?

Randy didn't noticed as doors in on the first floor opened up and were closed again.

- If you're about that gambling game, than you're wrong, I'm not addicted to it. It's just your imagination. If I wanted to stop, than I would easily do it, but I don't. Because I need money, babe. You know that the pay, which I get for working as a doctors assistant is not enough to arrange wedding. Our wedding. But I can't do it without you. Please call me back, any day, anytime. Love you.

Seconds later Kevin showed up upstairs with some letter in his hands.

- Having love-letters Kev? Who's the unlucky girl? - Randy teased

- It's not for me, it's for you. Found it near the door, see - it got your name on the top. - Kevin said as he gave Randy the letter.

* * *

**John Cena - The Thief:**

As John was standing in front of the mirror in his apartment and was performing little card-trick to himself, he heard a knock on the door. He put cards on a perfectly cleaned table and made his way through his also perfectly cleaned apartment to the door. When John opened the door, there was no-one standing in front of them. John looked around and was about to close the door, but his eyes caught up a white letter resting on the floor. John picked it up and saw a note on it: _"John Cena". . . _

* * *

Randy opened up the letter.

**xoxo**

Jeff opened up the letter.

**xoxo**

John opened up the letter.

**xoxo**

All three letters had the same text:

_"If we could turn the time around and see what happened in your pasts, in your childhoods, we would see the story of the pirates. Do you want to turn the time around, boys?  
If so, I'll be waiting for you in my cinema after two hours.  
I have something very important for you guys,  
Much Love ,  
__Aunt Vickie Guerrero"_

While reading the letter, John and Randy smiled.

* * *

**Trish Hart & Ashley Massaro - Two Good Coquettes:**

Red roofless Chevrolet was standing in a quite big garage, while one blonde girl with few black and pink hanks in her head, was working with his broken engine. Ashley Massaro was wearing sand color long pants, which were hanging on her hips and white little T-shirt, which showed off her perfect stomach. Of course, her white T-shirt was a bit dirty now.

When Ashley's back started to hurt because of a long bend-down, she stretched herself. Same minute another blonde girl with a dark jean mini skirt, white long T-shirt and yellow wrap with brown and green nuances, which was tied up somewhere a bit higher her forehead and in another side it was falling beautifully along with her golden locks, appeared. Trish was holding new engine, which had to replace the broken one, which Ashley just took off the Chevrolet.

- This one? - Trish asked pointing to the new engine with her eyes.

- This one my soul twin. - Ash smiled as she took the engine of Trish's hands. - Lets get back to work? - she asked as both girls once again bend down to insert a new engine. When after 10 minutes Trish stretched herself, she saw her father, Bret Hart, standing in front of them, in another side of the car.

- Dad, what are you doing here? - Trish asked as Ash send Bret an air-kiss and Bret smiled to her.

- Just wanted to see my daughter. - Bret responded as he kissed Trish's forehead. - Of course, I tried to call her, but she didn't answer me.

- Well, I lost my mobile phone. - Trish responded simply

- Once again? - Bret Hart asked as Trish took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and got back helping Ash. - Trish, you know why I'm here, don't you?

- Yes, I do, but I'm not going. - Trish answered looking her father in the eyes. - That was your promise, not mine.

- Trish, princess, I love you more than life. And you will insult me very much, if you won't show up. - Bret kissed Trish's forehead once again, and like that, he was gone.

* * *

- Ash, sweetheart, is everything up for your, girls trip yet? - Vickie asked a bit later, when Ashley and Trish came back of the garage to her house. Now both girls changed their clothes into clean ones.

- Yes, mom. Almost everything. - Ash answered as she was putting the camera and other little things to her handbag.

- T, are you sure about that? - Vickie asked Trish. - Your father would kill you.

- He's too busy with his engagement party's planning right now. - Trish answered as she took some food of the fridge to put in a bag. - My dad can't wait to get me a stepmother and it doesn't matter that Stacy's my age. Can you believe that? I was a little girl when my mom died, and I don't need a mom right now, when I'm 24. It's just phatetic. I can't stand Stacy, she so just cares about dad's money. - T rolled her eyes.

- I think Stacy's a nice girl. - Ashley responded. - Of course she would be nicer if she wouldn't be marrying Bret. I mean he could be her father.

- Princess, nobody will ever replace your mom. - Vickie touched Trish's shoulder. - Your dad needs to move on. You know all this time he was living with the memories of Anna, it's normal he needs someone besides him now when you're a grown woman. What will he do when you'll get married and leave the house? Bret can't stand loneliness.

- What if Stacy's marrying Bret not because of money? - Ashley asked

- Please, Stacy's a beatiful, young, smart 24 year old woman. Why the hell should she marry the boring 47 yeard old? I have an answer - that 47 year old is rich. - Trish answered

- Mom, what's this? - Ashley interrupted when she opened the little fridge who was on the table. There was a lot of food in it.

- I thought you'd be hungry during your ride. - Vickie responded as she got back cleaning the dishes

- But we don't need so much food! - Ash said a bit annoyed as Trish was happily looking at all the apples, drinks, yogurts, fruits and other stuff in the little fridge. - We didn't even asked you to help us!

- Common Ash! - Trish softly hit Ashley with her elbow. - Thanks Vickie, you're awesome! - she said to Vickie. - This is gonna be so cool!

- I feel like in high school. - Ashley took a deep breath as girls said goodbye to Vickie

- Take some pictures Ashley! - Vickie said when they were already leaving

- It's my job mom!

* * *

**Bret Hart - The Villain & Stacy Keibler - The Arrogant Cuttie**

- Brian, I need my daughter and Ashley to be in my engagement party. - Bret said to his assistant. - Take care of that, will you?

- Of course Bret. - Brian responded as they heard shouts comming from upstairs and saw Stacy going down along with their wedding planner.

- So, cancel the yacht, the fireworks, the waiters, the singers, everyone! - Stacy was saying angrily to the wedding planner. - Oh, and don't forget so send everyone a "Sorry, the wedding is postponed" letter, because your daughter - she pointed to Bret, - decided to not show up!

- It's no big deal. I see no problem of postponing the engagement party. - thw wedding planner said

- Exactly, no big deal. - Stacy put on a fake smile. - Because promise is no big deal, isn't it Bret? - she asked angrily

- Common Stace, don't be a hysteric. - Bret responded

- Oh, me? Hysteric?! I was planning the wedding for five months Bret! And now because of your spoiled daughter it's all gonna be for nothing!

- Don't worry, Trish's gonna be there. - Bret tried to calm his fiance down

- And if she won't than what?

- Don't bother your pretty head for my daughter hunny. - Bret said. - She will be there, that's my promise to you.

- You sure? - Stacy asked

- I'm sure. - Bret smiled as Brian touched his shoulder a little and whispered something to his ear.

- What's wrong? - Stacy asked

- Nothing important. You keep planning our wedding and I will take care of my daughter and Ashley, deal?

- Deal. - Stacy smiled a little as Bret placed a small kiss on her lips. Then he and Brian were gone.

* * *

**_So, where are Trish & Ashley going? What important does Vickie have for John, Randy & Jeff? And who ( or why ) called Bret?  
All of that and more you'll found out in 3rd chapter.  
Thanks for reading!_**

**_P.S _**I know that you guys a probably getting bored, since it's been 2 chapters already and no sight of any romance yet ( well, there have been John & Alison and Bret & Stacy but these are probably not the couples you want to see ), but before starting any romances, I want to introduce the characters, their personalities to you, so you know better what am I talking about. Don't worry it's just the intro. Plus, don't forget that it's also an adventurous story :)


	4. Antique Stone

_**Chapter: **3_

_**Chapters name: **Antique Stone_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Bret Hart, Vickie Guerero, Stacy Keibler_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-02-15_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE" ( CHAPTER 2 )**

_* We found out that Jeff lives in a medium sized yacht, Randy has a girlfriend name Lauren and has problems with gambling games.  
* John, Randy & Jeff got letters from Vickie Guerrero. She asked them "do you want to turn the time around?", so do they? Vickie asked them to meet her in her cinema after two hours, will the guys show up?  
* Finally we met Trish Hart & Ashley Massaro - two good coquettes. Trish's a daughter of Bret Hart and Vickie Guerrero is Ash's mom.  
* The girls got ready for some trip. Where are they going?  
* Bret Hart & Stacy Keibler are getting married ( =O ). They're planning their engagement party.  
* Bret received a call._

* * *

Randy Orton slowly made his way through the poor street near the little cinema. If there wasn't a note "Fancy" hanging on the second floor's balcony, you would never guess that this building is something more than just a simple house. When Randy reached the half-open door of the building, he saw a little note "Cinema", which was sticked up on the wall near the doors.

He smiled a little - somewhere, sometime he saw this cinema, he just couldn't remeber when.

When Randy slowly entered the door and stepped inside, John Cena with his motor-cycle arrived near the same cinema as well. John looked up - the building was small and poor, but very carefully cleaned. John smiled. He was very excited, what does it mean _"Turn the time around"_? Why right now, he is here? What special did aunt Vickie, who he barely remembered, has for him? With these thoughts John entered the cinema.

It was pretty dark inside, only from green-painted windows running light made the medium-sized cinema lighter. Since windows were green, it seemed that the light is green too. Somewhere about 15-20 rows of chairs were standing in front of not that big, but also not small screen. As John was looking over the place, he heard a small noise coming from the same room and as John turned around, he saw another man in grey T-shirt standing deeper in that room.

- Hey, you look somehow familiar, do we know each other? - John asked as on Randy's first surprised face now appeared a small smile.

- And how do you think wizard?

- Wizard. . . how do you. . . - John tried to concentrate. After few seconds he looked at a man in front of him once more. - It's impossible. . . Randy?

- You bet. - Randy smiled as two man slapped hands and hugged each other. - How are you doing man?

- Good, well. . . fearly good. I see you're not that fine. . . What happened? - John asked as he pointed to a little bruise on Randy's face.

- Long story. . . - Randy responded trying to get away from the question. - Wow. . . I thought I'd never see you again. It's been awhile man. . .

- Yeah. . . how many years past by? - John asked

- I'd say 18. - Vickie responded instead of Randy as she joined two men in the cinema. As John and Randy turned around to see her she smiled widely. - 18 years. . .

- Hey, ma'am, we're looking for a woman named Vickie Guerrero. Do you know where we could find her? - Randy joked

- Shut up. - Vickie giggled as Randy hugged her. - My little boys are grown men now. . . Who could ever thought that you'd be so handsome? - she said as John hugged her. - I just so missed you boys. - she hugged Randy and John at one time.

- And where's Jeff? - Randy asked. - Did he come?

- I got a letter, where you told me you'll give me something important. So I've been waiting and waiting, but I didn't get anything. - the three heard a voice coming from the same room. When Vickie, John and Randy turned around, they saw Jeff resting on some chairs in 9th row.

- Calm down sir, it's just a matter of time. - Vickie smiled. - You don't know what I prepared for you boys. It's classic!

* * *

Ashley and Trish were sitting in a red Chevrolet, Trish drove while Ashley was singing according to a very loud music, which they were displaying. Unfortunately that music was not loud enough to outcry the noise, which they suddenly heard. That noise was coming from. . . the sky. Trish looked up to see the helicopter which was flying straight above them. What really sent Trish over the edge, is that she saw none other than her father waving to them from it.

- Fuck! - she whispered. - Will I ever run away from my father?!

After a couple of minutes trying to hide from the helicopter, Trish drove into a field, trying to make it harder for her father to get them. She drove real fast.

- What are you doing???!!! - Ashley shouted loud enough for Trish to hear between helicopter's noise and music.

- I don't know!!! - T answered

- For God sakes Trish, you'll kill us!

- No I won't, I won't let my father to stop us from running away once again!!!

After a couple of minutes like that, the Chevrolet suddenly stopped.

- What happened? - Trish asked shocked as the helicopter landed in front of their car and her father got out of it.

- The engine. . . it broke down. . . AGAIN!!!!! - Ashley answered, while Trish showed the middle finger to Bret, Brian and the man who was driving the helicopter.

* * *

_~" - This is the boat of my dad! - one of three boys cried out after few seconds, when the boat exploded. He wanted to run to the lake, maybe to swim near the exploded boat, but Vickie catched the boy and hugged him tightly. The boy set himself free and wanted to continue running to the lake, but when he saw Vickie's eyes, he felt stiff. Vickie was crying. He never saw her crying before, this woman in front of him - she would never cry if it wouldn't be serious. That moment Jeff Hardy understood - no hope left, his father is dead.  
Now Jeff was the one who hugged Vickie.  
- There was my father. . . my fathers boat. . . Explosion. . . - he sobbed  
At the meantime, two other boys - John and Randy, shoulder in shoulder were standing a bit further. Randy was still staring at the boat on fire without blinking. No emotions on his face. You could easily thought, that he just doesn't care that his father just died, but it wasn't like that. He still couldn't believe it, and if he could, than he tried to accept that.  
John took Randy's wrist and slowly bend down to the floor. He leaned against Randy's legs and covered his face with his hands as he felt tears warm up his face."~_

Jeff watched the video surprised of himself - when was the last time he acted serious? When was the last time he felt sad? The past years of his life were full of happiness, optimism, adventures. And the feeling which he felt right now. . . He wasn't sure if he likes it.

- Well, I was working in casino for a couple of months, then I worked as a barman in a club. You know, trying to find my place. - Jeff turned around to see John talking to Vickie as Randy was besides them listening carefully.

- I'm a doctor, but it's not my ultimate goal. - Randy started when John finished. - And I have a girlfriend, name Lauren. - he smiled. - We are having some problems right now, but I really care about her. She's such a cutie. For that matter I'm looking forward to marry her. - Randy smiled as John smiled back and Vickie congratulated him.

- And you Jeff? How are you doing? - Vickie asked

- Can't complain. - Jeff answered. - I'm same as always.

- What are you doing for living? - Vickie asked once again

- Uhm. . . you know, working in one company in another. I've been teaching children in schools sports, till I got sick. - Jeff responded as Vickie linked and stood up.

- Liars! That's who you are! - she said angrily as guys looked at her surprised. - Liars! One wizard, who doesn't get any offers! - she looked at John. - An doctor assistant with the dream to progress! - pointed to Randy. - And charismatic workless swindler, who can't sit in one place! - looked at Jeff. - That's who you are!

- Jeff Hardy. - Vickie said as she took three files off her table. She opened one of them, with the note _"Jeff Hardy" _on the top. - Professional swindler. Can steal anything from anyone anytime. For his profit, we need to tell that he's the most cunning swindler of his profession. - Vickie kept reading from the file. - The expert of disguising. Active. Sportsmanlike. Clever. Quick. Perfectly fencing with the sword. Typical adventurer without adventures. The pirate without sword. Man with a vision. - as Vickie read the file, Jeff's mimic didn't change, John looked impressed and Randy was slowly shaking his head smiling. Finally Vickie end up with Jeff, put his file on the table and took the following one.

- John Cena. - she declared as John emidiately stood up trying to stop her from reading his file, but Vickie ignored him. - The wizard. Philanderer and the thief. Attractive. Creative. Does everything he can to reach what he wants. Has this weakness for older and married women. Because what he likes the most is to show all his tricks to his lovers. Almost invisible, can escape from any possible situation.

- Typical commentary of the single woman. - John joked but it didn't seem funny to Vickie, so smile from Johns face immediately disappeared. Vickie put Johns folder on a table and opened the file with name _"Randy Orton"._

_- _Randy Orton. Always gets in trouble. Not honest. Weakest point - his girlfriend Lauren. Compulsive gambler. Talking about gambling games - he never wins. His entire life is trying to pay back his debts. And everytime he losses - he gets in depression, because he has no idea where to get money. Because of his passion for lottery he gets into pretty pathetic situations, like: he stole 500 dollars from one old blind man, when he had to payback his debt. - after this sentence John gave Randy this _"That low?" _look, while Randy raised both of his eyebrows.

- No no, that man was deaf, not blind. - Randy explained, but that didn't convinced anyone in the room. Vickie put on Randy's file on the table.

- The thief, the swindler and the gambler, that's who you are! - Vickie said. - And I have something for you.

- What? Another moral? - Jeff asked

- No. 4 million dollars for each of you. - Vickie responded simply as all of the boys' jaws dropped.

* * *

- So, here we are. You catched us. - Trish said when Ashley, Bret and herself entered Hart's house.

- Trish! - Stacy said cheerfully as she made her way to Trish. - It's so awesome you came back! - Stacy hugged her as Trish rolled her eyes. Then Stacy let her go and placed a small kiss on Bret's lips. - So the engagement's party is not off?

- No sweetie. - Bret smiled

- Angela, let's go! - Stacy called her wedding planner after Bret's response, and both women climbed upstairs. Bret kissed Trish's temple and when Trish moved away, he hugged Ash.

- Dad don't act like you love me or care about me, ok? - Trish said

- But that's true princess. - Bret responded calmly

- Dad, now I'm here. So you can lock me, give me tones of morals every day or do whatever you want, but just so you know, one day I will run away again. - T said

- Like a thief. - Bret responded to his daughter as Ashley sat on the sofa. - Do you want to end up as a reporter in some stinky agency, gaining 2 dollars a day and having absolutely no future? And that's because of what? Because you didn't know how to use all the opportunities which you have for being my daughter?

- I _am _a reporter. - Trish responded as Bret took a deep breath

- Oh, for God sakes Trish, I can give you a job here. . .

- We _have _a job. - Trish said climbing the stairs

- I'm talking about a real job. What are you doing right now - it's just a joke. - Bret answered taking a seat near Ashley. After his sentence Ash looked at him seriously.

- A joke? - Trish turned around. - A joke is that you are marrying a girl who could be your daughter, dad.

- Now stop right here. - Bret said as he stood up. - What's this is all about? Because I made a commitment?

- Because I want to go away and you don't let me.

- And I never will. - Bret admitted. - And you are jealous to Stacy, because now you have to share my attention with her. This conversation is over. - Bret end up a discussion as he left the room.

- Trish enaugh of that. Let's go. - Ashley said as she came near Trish.

* * *

- So you're trying to say is that we're gonna have to make a crime? - Jeff asked as he raised his eyebrow

- I'm not trying to say anything. Just do it, take your money and do what you want with it. - Vickie responded

- Could you please explain? - Randy asked

- There is an antique stone with some ancient note on top of it. - Vickie explained. - All you have to do - is get that stone and exchange it into money. It's worth - 12 million dollars. 4 millions for Randy, 4 for Jeff and 4 for John.

- That easy? - John asked

- Far from easy. - Vickie smiled. - They take a very good care of it. It is in one always locked room, near the door of that room, always stands a guard. Even if you'll get in that room, you'll find the antique stone in a box made of glass. Of course, you could just break the glass and get the stone, but here comes the problem - the stone is protected by laser's rays. The only way to open it - you'll need a finger's seal of it's owner, which you'll have to put in a special security system.

- Who is the owner? - John asked

- Bret Hart. . .

* * *

**Uh-oh! Will Trish ever get away from her father? How will the engagement party go? Will Jeff, John and Randy accept to steal the antique stone? Even if they will, will they success?**


	5. Mission Completed?

_**Chapter: **4_

_**Chapters name: **Mission Completed?_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Randy Orton, John Cena, Vickie Guerrero, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Ashley Masaro, Jeff Hardy & others_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-02-17_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE" ( CHAPTER 3 )**

_* The guys finally met up in Vickie Guerrero's cinema.  
* Trish & Ashley tried to run away from Bret, but Bret cathced them.  
* Vickie told Jeff, John & Randy about the antique stone, which worth is 12 million dollars and offered them to get the stone and exchange it into money. Antique stone's owner is. . . Bret Hart. . . Will the guys accept?_

* * *

- The plan is simple. - Vickie started. - Tomorrow there's the engagement party of Bret Hart and his fiance Stacy Keibler. The party is organized in Bret's yacht, it's theme - masks. . . You know, everyone there are gonna wear masks. So, Bret hired a wizard to raise everyone's spirits. I gave money to that wizard, so that he, let's say, misses the party. And John, - she looked at John who was listening carefully, - you're gonna replace him. This way you're gonna get the key of that room from Bret Hart, he wears that key on his neck as a necklace. John is also gonna get the glass, from which Bret will drink, so you could get his fingerprints, which you need to open the safe. Then you will give the glass and the key to Randy, who will intoxicate the guard of the room where the antique stone is. Then with a key, which John gives him, Randy will enter the room. From the glass you'll get Hart's fingerprints and open the safe.

- Nice. - John whispered to Randy

- Then appears Jeff. - Vickie continued. - You will get there with your own ship, which is gonna remind everyone a ship of pirates. Bret and everyone else will think that it's the part of Johns magical show. You'll show a few tricks to them and with that ship you'll get away from the party with 12 million dollars. What do you say?

- Yes!!! - Randy and John answered almost in union

- No. - Jeff said as he took his bag and left the cinema. . .

* * *

**NEXT DAY AROUND 6 P.M ( STILL BRIGHT OUTSIDE )**

A lot of people - women in pretty dresses and men in expensive suits, were parking their cars near the landing-state. Big two-storied yacht was almost full of people, who were waiting for the party's beginning.

From white limo climbed out Stacy with long orange dress wihout sleeves and golden mask, which covered half of her face, and Bret in a white suit. After few seconds from the same limo climbed out Trish and Ashley - Trish wore a green-light blue-yellow dress, which didn't cover her knees and Ashley wore a little pink dress. Both girls had silver masks on their faces.

- Maybe it won't be that bad. This yacht is huge. - Ashley smiled

- Don't think about the yacht, I have something better. - Trish giggled as she took a key from her cleavage.

- What's this? - Ash asked

- The key.

- Well it's pretty obvious that it's the key. The question is: why do we need it?

- This key unlocks the room, which dad protects that much. There is his famous antique stone. Also in that room there's a safe, where dad has a lot of money. So. . . we're gonna take that money and escape!

- You're a genius! - Ashley responded happily

- I know. - Trish giggled

**xoxo**

At the same time John and Randy appeared. They both were pulling big suitcases, boxes, which they need for their magical performance. Both men wore white suits.

- How the hell we're supposed to get away from the yacht when we're finished? - Randy asked a bit angrily. - I can't believe Jeff refused. It's such an opportunity!

- Yeah, but we can't blame him. It's his choice, though it'd been nice if he joined us. - John responded. - I guess we'll just have to wait till this same yacht will bring us home.

- Or we could jump from it to water and swim to the bank.

- Hey! I want that antique stone, but I'm not gonna die because of it! - John responded seriously as Randy hit him playfully with his elbow.

- I was joking smartass! - Randy answered as John duddently stopped in his track. - What is it?

- I'm gonna marry that woman. - John said as he stared at Stacy, who was talking with some of the guests.

- I don't think so, she's a bride. - the wedding planner said as she came from behind them

- It's impossible, she can't marry Hart! - John said

- She is. - the wedding planner smiled. - And you're probably the wizard and. . . uhm. . . his assistant, I guess?

- Yes. - John said almost in a whisper, still staring at Stacy. _She's too perfect for Bret Hart. . . _

- Awesome. Follow me!

* * *

**LATER ON, AROUND 8 P.M ( IT'S DARK OUTSIDE )**

- Oh, sorry. - John smiled as he _"accidentally" _bumped into Stacy Keibler, who was standing near the table with lots of food.

- It's ok. - Stacy smiled as she took off her mask.

- The bride? - John asked as he doesn't know

- Future Bret Hart's wife. - she nodded somehow not happily.

- Congratulations.

- Thank you. And you are. . ?

- The wizard. - John answered as somehow from somewhere in his hand appeared a rose, which he gave to Stacy.

- Thank you. - she giggled as John nodded. Like that she put on her mask and was gone.

- What a girl. . . - John whispered to himself when she was gone.

- I can't do this! - Randy said as he came near John after a couple of seconds. - I can't!!!

- Whats wrong? - John asked nervously.

- Look! - Randy pointed to the man in a dark-blue suit, who was a bit further in the same hall. ( He was the same man, who Jeff stole money from in the first chapter ). - I owe him money. _A lot _of money, John.

- You're with a mask you idiot! - John responded angrily. - He won't recognize you!

**xoxo**

- Ladies and gentleman it's a huge honor to share this amazing evening with you. - John announced a bit later, when he was standing near a big box, on a little platform as all the people were watching at him.

- What a cutie! I swear he's so sexy! - Trish whispered to Ashley, who were both watching Johns show.

- Too many muscles. - Ash whispered back

- But before putting a little bit of magic in this party, - John continued. - I would like to congratulate the fiance Bret Hart and his fiancee Stacy Keibler! Congratulations! - John said as he came near Stacy and Bret who were both smiling widely. First of all, John took Stacy's and Bret's champagne glasses, then he put a necklace of flowers ( you know Hawaii ones) on Stacy's neck, while doing that their eyes met. _Something about this girl. . . _he thought. Then did the same to Bret, but this time John tried to get the key of the room. Unfortunately, no key was hanging on Bret's neck, which made John feel out of track. - And now, I would like to represent you my assistant. . . Bernard! - John said as he was once again on a platform, near the box. After his words, Randy with a mask appeared ( John didn't wear a mask ). - Bernard, would you mind to climb up in a box? - John asked

- No problem. - Randy responded. He tried to change his voice a bit, since the man, who he was owing, was also in the hall. Nobody noticed, that while closing the box, John gave Randy Bret's glass. - Where's the key? - Randy whispered

- He didn't have it. - John responded silently. - Try to get there without a key. - When John closed the box, he took a sword and quickly stick it in the middle of the box. He took two more swords - one sticked into right box's side, another in left side. People started applauding.

- Ok, I'm gonna go get the money, you stay here. It won't take long. - Trish whispered to Ashley

- Luck. - Ash responded

- I hope he won't mind staying here for a while. - John joked as he started performing his other tricks, so people forgot about Randy. People were enjoying his show, especially Stacy. . .

**AT THE MEANTIME**

Swords didn't hurt Randy, because before John started sticking them to to the box, Randy was already out of the box in another side, where people couldn't see him, somewhere in front of John's legs. Then Randy, with the glass in his hands slowly and quietly made his way out of the hall, near the special room. . .

- Hey Albert! - Trish greeted the guard, who was standing near the door of that room.

- Miss Hart. - guard nodded

- Oh, why so formal? Call me Trish. - she smiled as he felt a bit shy. _Is masters daughter flirting with me?! _- Greg was looking for you everywhere!

- He knows I'm here. . .

- I don't think so, he's all red from anger. It's not good when your boss' mad at you, is it? - she smiled as he obviously got nervous. - Don't worry, I'll stay here for awhile. You go. _Well, she couldn't get in the room without a key. Only Bret has it. . ._

- Ok, thank you Trish! - guard sad as he moved away. When he was far enough, Trish's smiled disappeared in a blink of an eye, she got a key and opened the door. The room was quite small, there were a few sofas, a bar in the corner, in the middle of the room stood a box made of glass, in that box was an antique stone. But Trish wasn't interested in antique stone. She quickly made her way near the bar. Behind it was a safe. Trish bend down to it - she typed the code and opened it. Then her heart stopped - the safe was completely empty. . .

- What the. . . Unbelievable! - Trish whispered to herself. She was about to go, but then the doors opened up again - Randy stepped into the room. He couldn't see Trish, since she was hidden behind the bar. Trish watched him carefully.

- Easier than I thought. They didn't even bother to lock the door and hire a guard. - Randy whispered to himself as he took off his mask. Randy came near the vitreous box and put the glass on top of it. Then he took out the rubber glove and put it on his hand. Trish didn't blink - she was afraid to miss something. Randy looked at the glass carefully till he found the fingerprint of Bret on it. He pressed his own finger ( with the hand on which was the glove ) against the fingerprint and touched the security systems special space for finger with it. Nothing happened so Randy thought that he did something wrong, but then the glass of the box slowly started to open up. No lasers rays. Randy smiled and took off the antique stone. - Hello luxury life! - he giggled, put the stone in his pocket, put the mask on his face and left the room. He made his way near the hall ( in the other side, where John was ), slowly crawled back to the box.

Trish was more than impressed.

**xoxo**

- Wait, did I forgot something? - John asked smiling after a couple of tricks, when he saw that Randy came back to the box. - Yeah, I guess I did. . . Let's see if Bernard's still alive? - John said as a couple of people in the hall ( mostly women with Stacy in front of them ) giggled. When John opened the magical box, Randy stood up and got out of it receiving a lot of applauds.

Randy waved to people with his left hand while another hand was behind his back. John saw that in that other hand he was holding a 12 million dollar worth antique stone.

Wizard couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**_So is that it? What will Jeff do? Will John and Randy get caught? Will Trish tell her father what she saw, if she won't - then what will she and Ashley do next? Are the guys finally rich? And what's up with Stacy and John?_**


	6. Pirate and The Queen

_**Chapter: **5_

_**Chapters name: **Pirate and the Queen_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter:** Jeff Hardy Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus & Vickie Guerrero_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-02-26_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Randy & John accepted to steal the antique stone, while Jeff refused.  
* The engagement party finally started. John met Stacy and felt very impressed by her.  
* Randy took the stone, Trish saw everything._

* * *

Jeff was doing his daily routine in his ship, while his friends in the fellow ship where having a party. True, they did invite him, but he didn't feel like going. It was dark, no stars, only moon. While cleaning the table, Jeff saw the little white rock, peacefully resting on a cupboard. A usually rock though, yet it had a big meaning to Jeff. He got it from his childhood years, when him, John and Randy were best friends.

_What happened?_

Jeff didn't feel how memories started running through his mind - three teenagers, best friends, no discipline. Girls, adventures, laughter. And then with the explosion, it all ended. Their fathers died and so did their friendship. But maybe it's not too late? Maybe they can bring it back?

_Do you want to turn the time around boys?_

- Andy, I need I huge favour! - Jeff said as he ran near the fellow ship, where a lot of people were partying.

* * *

- Amazing, I swear to God, that was amazing! Luck's obviously in our side tonight. - John said happily later on, when him and Randy where walking on the ships deck.

- 12 million dollars. . . 6 for you and 6 for me. - Randy responded. - That means that I could payback all of my debts, marry Lauren. . .

- Go to Hawaii? - John added as suddenly one man, who looked like security guard came to them.

- Good evening gentlemen. - he greeted as guys nodded. - I'll have to check you with the metal and stone detector. - he said as guys almost freaked out. He started with John, but found nothing, so he started checking Randy. Randy took out the antique stone from his pocket and put it into the guards pocket. It was planned, that after guard finish checking on them, Randy just take the stone back, but then, unexpectedly, Trish joined the circle.

- Hello. - Trish smiled

- Hey. - guard answered as guys nervously smiled

- Aren't you the wizard and his asistant? - Trish asked

- Yes we are. - Randy responded

- I just wanted to let you know that your show was amazing. - she said as guys smiled. - So, do you like the party?

- Of course. And you? - John smiled

- Pretty good. Just trying to survive my dad's and Stacy's engagement.

- You're the daughter of Bret Hart? - John raised his eyebrow surprised, Trish nodded. - Yes, you have his eyes.

- But they see the life differently. - she responded as Randy smiled. John would have smiled too, but he saw that while talking Trish took the antique stone from guards pocket, and that stopped him. - Well, anyway, I don't want to torture you more, so I guess I'll go.

- Nice girl. - Randy said to John later when Trish and the guard left. Randy was preparing to go after the guard.

- She took the stone! - John took his head in his hands.

And suddenly night's sky became brighter. The feeling that night's turning into a day. Wonderful fireworks were coming from. . . the sea??? Only when the haze, which came along with fireworks, cleared away, all the guests of Bret's and Stacy's engagement party saw another ship, with black pirates flag. . . A lot of people in that ship, including Lilliputians, who were dressed like pirates, were fighting with the swords.

- What the. . . - Randy started, but lost his voice as he saw none other than Jeff Hardy standing among them. - Jeff???!!!

- No way! - John exclaimed half happy half surprised.

* * *

- Nice dude! - Randy said as they slapped hands later on, when Jeff and a couple of his friends landed in Bret's ship.

- Thanks. Decided to join you guys. After all it's 4 million dollars man! - Jeff smiled. - So did you get the stone already?

- Yes. . . well, not exactly. - John responded

- What do you mean?

- Everything was done, but then came the guard with the metal and stone detectar. - John said.

- He cought you? - Jeff asked nervously

- No, while the dude was checking on us, Bret Hart's daughter took it. - John answered. - Can you believe it? We done everything perfectly, and than the girl. . . _the girl! _wrapped us around her finger. Unbelievable!

- Are you kidding me? We _have_to find her! - Jeff said. - How does she look?

- She's blonde, she wears a green mini dress and she has a silver mask on her face. - Randy responded. - I don't know if it can help, but her name's Trish.

- Trish? - Jeff asked

- Yeah. - John confirmed. - Let's split up. I'll go to the first floor, Randy to the second, Jeff - you search the deck, ok?

- Ok. - Jeff and Randy answered.

* * *

- Where the heck that girl is? - Jeff whispered to himself as he was still searching for Trish on the deck. It's been around 15 minutes, and still no sight of her. Jeff had the sword in his hand, which made him look more of a pirate, and a black mask on his face, since it was the theme of the engagement party. Jeff looked around, but didn't see the mentioned girl, so he turned around to go find Randy and John. Jeff got into a ships corridor, which was empty, when he didn't find anything, he wanted to go away. He turned around. . .

. . .and there she was standing.

Time stopped. There was only her and him. Unbelievable attraction, like you found the piece of your soul in somebody else. Green pair of eyes locked onto the brown ones. She wore a little green-blue-yellow dress, she had a silver mask on her face and she was blonde. Definitely Trish.

Then Jeff removed his eyes from her, after all, the talk goes about 4 million dollars, he can't screw it all up. He slowly raised his hand and pointed his sword inch from her throat.

- Somebody told me that you have something, which belongs to me, Queen. - he said. Trish immediately took another sword, which was hanging on the wall as a decoration and pointed it inches from Jeff's throat.

- Well that somebody's a big liar, Pirate. - she smiled a bit.

- So you want it rough? I don't mind. - Jeff smiled back as they started fencing with the swords. After a couple of minutes like that Trish slightly starched his hand with her sword, which caught him off guard. When he forgot about fencing to look at his hand, she once again pointed her sword to his throat. He thought he's in a big trouble, but then she threw her sword away and got close to him. Trish slowly took off his mask, her eyes never leaving his. She stroked his cheek as he was now staring at her lips feeling an urge to feel it's taste. Then she smiled widely.

- Not bad! - Trish complimented his facial features. Jeff smiled, suddenly took back his sword, got the stone which she was holding in her hand and pointed his sword to her throat. Trish was afraid to make a move. Jeff stared into her eyes for awhile, then, using his sword, he brushed her hair to her back. Trish was breathing deeply wondering what's next. He touched one of her dress' brace, then another. Trish's dress fell off hanging on her hips, exploring her white bra.

- Very, very nice. - he complimented her before he was gone. . . with the stone in his hands.

* * *

**OTHER DAY IN THE MORNING:**

Other day, Randy, John & Jeff along with Vickie Guerrero, were making their way to the little bank/exchange. They all were very excited - wouldn't you be excited moments before you become a millionaire???

- So how much money you'll give us? - John asked later on, when they were waiting for the bank/exchange worker to finish checking the antique stone.

- 12 million dollars. . . - Randy whispered to himself, but others heard it too.

- Uhm. . . not more than. . . 12 dollars. - worker announced.

- What??? Are you kidding me?! That's the antique stone, we're supposed to get 12 million dollars and not only 12 dollars! - Jeff cried out.

- I'm sorry gentlemen, but this stone is worthless. The only thing about it, it's these notes, - he pointed to the notes, which were on the stone. - but still, that's nothing special. So as I said, I can't give you more than 12 dollars. - John snatched the stone from workers hands and very angrily threw it to the corner.

- Fuck! You liar! - he looked at Vickie, who was as surprised as them. - All we done, all we been through, was for nothing???!!!

- John. . . - Jeff said a bit calmer. - Maybe that's a simple mistake.

- I checked it a couple of times, believe me, it's worthless. - the worker repeated.

- Guys! Come here! - The three turned around as they heard Randys voice.

- What? - John asked still kind of pissed off.

- Look. - Randy pointed to the stone. It was broke in half.

- Since when the stone can be broken? - Jeff asked also pissed off.

- Since God said so. . . - Vickie bend down to the stone as guys gave her weird looks. Not only the stone was broke in half, in the middle of the stone there were three pieces of paper. Vickie lifted them up.

- What is this? - John asked interested while Vickie easily put the pieces of paper into one picture.

- Picture of Saint Mary. - Vickie responded almost in a whisper

- How the hell is Saint Mary involved into this mess? - Randy asked

* * *

**So, how is Saint Mary's picture involved into this? What's next for Jeff/Trish and John/Stacy? Is the story of the pirate's over or is it just the very beggining?**


	7. Saint Marys Church

**_Chapter: _**_6_

_**Chapters name: **Saint Marys Church_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro & Vickie Guerrero_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-03-02_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's "Alma Pirata". So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

**_Notes:_ **_Guys I have to inform you, that chapters of this story is gonna be real long!_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff joined Randy & John in a yacht.  
* Trish stole the antique stone from Randy & John, but Jeff got it back from her as they shared a moment.  
* Other day they guys and Vickie went to bank/exchange to sell the stone for 12 million dollars, but then they found out, that stone is worthless.  
* As John threw the stone to the corner, it broke down in half and they found a picture of Saint Mary in it. What does the picture mean?_

* * *

- Welcome to your new home boys! - Vickie said as she opened the door of a big, but not very luxury apartment. When you first go into the apartment, there's a kitchen connected with the dining room and drawing room. Then, when you go further, there's two stairs, which leads to the bedroom. In the bedroom, there's three strange beds - one very high, you have to climb the stairs/ladder to get into it, another's a swinging bed - it's fixed to a ceiling with long, strong ropes, and the last one is like the first one, just a bit lower. Then there's the bathroom and other small mystery rooms.

- Whoa, not to sound arrogant or mean, but why exactly should we live here? - Jeff asked when him, Randy, John and Vickie entered the apartment

- Yeah, what can guarantee us that it's not another trick of yours? - John added

- Listen guys, I know you might not trust me after this, but please, just sit down, let's talk. There's one story I think there's time for you to know. - Vickie smiled as they sat down around the table.

- What story? - Randy raised his eyebrow

- It's about your fathers. It might seem a little too incredible to believe, but it's truth. - Vickie smiled a bit when she saw guys' interested faces. - Your fathers, just as yourselves when you were kids, were The League of the Swords. You see there's an unbelievably expensive crystal, named Alma. Your fathers sacrificed their lives to find it. Unfortunately, they failed. And your mission is to end what your fathers started. I can promise you, if you'd find Alma, not only you would become rich as hell, it would change your lives boys. That's why you have to live here, it's not easy to find the crystal, if you'll live all together, you could hang out all the time and work on the Alma mission with no problems.

- It's such a bullshit. - John smiled ironical. - How the hell we're supposed to find that crystal?

- Your fathers weren't stupid, they insured themselves. - Vickie answered. - They left you a lot of hints, which leads to Alma. You'll just have to find out what those hints mean.

- What kind of hints? - Jeff asked

- You already got one, it's Bret Harts antique stone, the picture of Saint Mary in it. - Vickie took the picture from her handbag and put it on the middle of the table.

- Bret Hart, somehow I don't like that guy. But I'm sure as hell impressed with his daughter! - Jeff smiled widely

- And I'm with his fiancee. - John smiled back

- What's the name of the crystal again? - Randy asked

- Alma.

- Alma in Spanish means. . . soul? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- That's correct. - Vickie confirmed. - And now let's get to work. Any ideas what this picture means?

* * *

- It may be the copy of some painting, a saint painting for that matter. - Jeff stated as they were still sitting around the table, trying to figure out pictures meaning. - Or maybe a simple hint of religion, you know "Believe in God, boys". Maybe our fathers want us to be more religious. Like pray every morning and every evening, go to church every Sunday. . .

- Exactly!!! - Vickie stood up suddenly. - The church! Church!

- What? - John raised his eyebrow

- Saint Mary and the church - Saint Marys church, get it? That's where I met your fathers!

- You sure? - Randy asked

- Hey I might not be a teenage girl anymore, but I do have a memory! - Vickie said

- Does that mean we'll have to go to the church? - John asked desperately

- Unfortunately. - Vickie nodded.

* * *

- Here we go. - Randy smiled a little as the three were near the church. It was dark outside. - I pray for luck, because we're so gonna need it. - John and Jeff nodded agreeing with Randys words as they entered the church. They didn't notice that Trish and Ashley were following them. . .

* * *

Guys were silently rambling churches corridors, trying not to get noticed as suddenly Randys phone rang. John and Jeff turned to Randy giving him "I kill you!" faces, but since the person who called Randy, was his precious Lauren, Randy couldn't just ignore the call.

- Baby what's wrong? Why your calling me? - Randy whispered to his phone.

- You will kill him or you're gonna give this honor to me? - John asked Jeff as Jeff took the phone from Randys hands.

- Lauren, sweetheart, you picked the worst time to call Randy. So please call him after few hours, ok? - Jeff said before turning off the phone as Randy got all nervous. Then suddenly the priest opened the door and stepped into the corridor, Jeff, John and Randy hid themselves.

- Ok, now lets find some soutanes and lets start searching for anything, which would remind the Saint Marys picture. - John whispered when the priest was gone.

* * *

When the guys changed their closes into soutanes, which they "borrowed" from the laundry, they entered churches main hall, where the cross was hanging and around 20 other priests were waiting for the Mass' beginning. Every single one of them were wearing brown soutanes with hoods on their heads, that's how Randy, John and Jeff looked either. Then the guys slowly made their way to the bench and sat down. Ash and Trish carefully entered the church, trying not to get noticed.

- See anything? - John whispered.

- Look at that little statue on the desk in the corner. It's exactly the same as in the picture. - Randy whispered back.

- Yeah, we definitely have to get it. It might lead us to Alma. - Jeff agreed. - Randy, you go get it and I'll sit in confessional, watching your back, so if anyone notices you, I'll give you signal.

- Deal. - Randy noticed as he and Jeff were gone to do the mission, while John smiled happy that he won't have to do anything. Unfortunately he got the shock of his life when the old priest stood right in front of him with the biggest smile on his face.

- Welcome back priest Herald. - he said happily as all the other priests turned around. John then looked at the bench he was sitting in, there was a name "Priest Herald Backing" written there. Johns eyes grew wild as he understood, that the place he was sitting in, was dedicated to some other priest. - We're so glad that after three years spent in Italy you came back to us. We were waiting for this moment for so long. Would you give us pleasure and accept to run the Mass?

- Of course! - John responded with a fake smile, wondering is the problem, which he just got himself into was as bad as he thought.

* * *

- The Pirate got into confessional, I'll go tease him. - Trish smiled. Her and Ash was hiding in the corner, watching the three men.

- I'll go see his hotties friend, who just wen t God knows where. - Ash responded also smiling as girls slapped hands and parted.

* * *

- Hello my friends. . . uhm soul brothers. . . Gods sons. . . priests. - John said as he was standing in front of all the priest trying to run the Mass. - We don't know God, ya know, since he's. . . well. . . he's kinda invisible, - some priest raised his eyebrows and John saw it. - BUT our souls knows him! If we can't see God that doesn't mean that he doesn't exist. Because he dos exist! He's everywhere and he's here with us this amazing. . . uhm. . . adorable evening. - Priests tried to get the point in his words. - Uhm. . . so yeah. . . amazing evening. . . uhm. . . amazing. . . adorable evening, isn't it? - he felt cold sweat on his forehead. - But what makes this evening so amazing and adorable? God, my brothers. God. . . he's a good guy. - priests raised their eyebrows again. - So why don't we pray for our souls who can see God now? - John smiled nervously as priests bend down to pray.

- He's a little weird, don't you think? - One priest asked to another.

- Yes, but he just came back from Italy, maybe they run the Mass like this there?

* * *

- Father, forgive me because I made a sin. - Trish said as she bend down to a confessional, where Jeff was. Jeff, of course, didn't recognise her, and he pretty much frightened out because he thought that he'll just sit there, watching Randys back.

- Uhm. . .huh. . . I'm listening. . .uhh. . . my child. - Jeff said trying to imitate the real priest.

- I was using my body for _very _bad things father. - Trish said trying to not to laugh

- What things??!! - Jeff asked sounding way more interested than a priest should be, which made Trish want to laugh even more. - Uhm. . .what. . . what things, daughter? - Jeff repeated in a normal, cold, rational tone.

- Things like. . . doing _it _many times, with many men. - she tried to sound attractive, and it worked. It was getting harder and harder for Jeff.

- With all of them together at one time, daughter? - Jeff asked surprised as Trish almost broke down laughing

- Yes father, with all of them at once. - Trish confirmed as Jeff opened his mouth widely. He tried to see her face, but it didn't work out.

- Well. . . you needed it. Sometimes it happens my child, so. . . I mean if there was no other way, maybe you needed money or. . . - he said searching for the right words.

- It was not for money, father. - she said as he stirred very soundly, so all the priests, who were listening for Johns Mass turned around. Trish was almost wriggling on the floor laughing.

- SOULS are our lighthouses, and what are we doing with them? Huh? - John heard it too, so he concentrated all the attention of priests to him again. - Huh? Tell me??!!

- I just can't. . . control my passion. . . myself, whenever I'm around men. - Trish continued. - It's just. . . just happens. One minute I'm hanging out in the city, in the club or anywhere else, and another I'm already in the bedroom with them. I can't resist when they're doing all this. . . this stuff. It drives. . . me. . . crazy, father. And then I feel. . . terribly guilty. Even now, I'm here, in Gods home, talking with you father and I can't help but to want. . . What's wrong with me father?

- Uhm. . . oh God. . . uhh. . . it happens, daughter. Well. . . ya know. . . uhm. . . pray for your. . . your. . . - Jeff searched for the right word to came out when he heard John almost screaming to priests about how dirty soul can get. - Pray for your soul, my child. - he finally said as Trish suddently opened the door of the confessional and got into it. - It's you?! You little. . .

- Yes, it's me. And I'm not leaving till you gonna tell me what is Alma. - she said as he stared at her shocked

- What Alma? - he decided to pretend that he doesn't know anything.

- Don't play dumb with me Pirate. I heard how you and two of your friends - the one who now tries to run the Mass and the other one, who got who knows where, talked about it. So why don't you waste my time, huh? Split it up!

- Or what Queenie? - he started to giggle as she fake-giggled too. Then Trish strongly rested her knee to his_ body place_. Jeff silently cried out in pain.

- Or you can say goodbye to this _little tiny piece _of yours.

- I swear I don't know anything! - he said

- Uhm. . . I don't believe you. - she playfully rolled her eyes and rested her knee even harder.

- Ugh fine! - he said nervously, as Trish loosen her knee a little. - Alma is. . . - he started as she concentrated all her attention to his words. Another second she found her wrist confined to confessionals trellis. - . . . none of your business darling. - Jeff said as he kissed Trishs chin, she angrily turned her face away after it. Then he was gone with wildest smile on his face.

* * *

Randy slowly made his way near the little desk and when nobody looked at him, he grabbed the statue of Saint Mary. When he realised that he don't have any pocket or bag to hide it, he opened the fellow door of some room and stepped inside. Randy took a deep, relaxed breath, when he saw that there's nobody in the room. There was only a big statue of Saint Mary, flowers and candles.

Since his job was done, Randy decided to take off his soutane, which he wore on his real clothes. But just when he started undressing Ashley stepped in that room.

- Is everything okay? - she asked as he gave her a nervous smile and bend down to Saint Marys statue, pretending to pray. Ash gave him weird look and walked away thinking that maybe Randy is a real priest. Randy took a deep breath once again.

* * *

- Amen! - John stretched out his hands to sky, ending the Mass. He was pretty satisfied with his performance. Priests repeated "Amen" after him. Then John noticed, that the guy, who was standing next to him during the Mass, the assistant, bended down and kissed the Mass' goblet. After him, John also bend down and kissed the goblet, then, since he wanted to look more like an excellent priest, he kissed the Bible three times and the table. Priests looked at him like he was crazy. - Thank you for coming. And remember to take care of your souls, children of God! - he smiled widely and walked away. All three guys met up in the room, where Randy was.

* * *

- Where's Jeff? - Randy asked before Jeff opened the door and stepped into the room. He was all stoop like a hook. - What happened to you, man?

- Lets say Harts daughter is a coquette. - Jeff responded. - You got the statue?

- Of course. - Randy nodded. - By the way what's up with the Mass-running thing? You looked like possessed or something. - he added looking at John

- Hey I was pretty good! Like you would have done it better! - John responded holding the statue.

- Did you figure out what the statue means? - Jeff asked

- No, not yet. - Randy responded as they started checking the statue. It didn't take long - the new hint was right there, they just had to turn the statue upside down. There was written only one thing: HeART-86

- Oh no, we'll never figure this out! - John said

* * *

**_Will Trish figure out what Alma is? Will John, Jeff & Randy ever find the crystal? Whats next for other characters?_**


	8. Heart's Form Necklace

_**Chapter: **7_

_**Chapters name: **Heart's form necklace_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter:**Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro & Vickie Guerrero_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-03-05_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

_**Notes: **I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long!_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Vickie told boys about Alma - the super expensive crystal, which their fathers wanted to find. Jeff, John & Randy will have to follow hints to find it.  
* Vickie and the guys found out the the picture of Saint Mary means Saint Marys Church, where Vickie met guys' fathers.  
* Randy, John & Jeff pretended to be priests to get in a church.  
* John ran the craziest Mass ever, while Jeff sat in confessional, where Trish confessed him her fake 'sins'.  
* Trish knows that there is such thing as Alma, but she doesn't know what exactly is it. She tries to force Jeff to tell her.  
* The new hint: HeART-86._

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING ( AROUND 23:00 P.M ):**

- That idiot! I can't believe that he confined me to trellis! - Trish said angrily as she and Ashley were outside, sitting on Church's bench. - Thank God you set me free.

- I know. I always said that knowing how to unlock the door or a handcuff with the clip is a huge talent. - Ash smiled. - I knew how to do that when I was a teenager already. Having a mom like mines, it was necessity. She didn't let me go anywhere. I couldn't go to dates, to the cinema anywhere except to your house. - she added

- She loves you, I mean you're Vickie's only daughter. - Trish responded. - Talking about Vickie, why your so strict to her?

- Because she deserve it. - Ashley responded coolly. - She has no right to hide from me who's my father. I have a right to know, Trish. Whenever I ask her, she changes the topic and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her lies and her secrets. For that matter, your not the kindest daughter to Bret either.

- I have tons of reasons. - Trish defended herself. - First, he's very overprotective and he can't admit that I grew up, second he's marrying Stacy, which is so stupid.

- Sucks. - Ash whispered as Trish nodded. - And if that's not enough now we're waiting for The Pirate to come off the church, so we could spy on him. - Ash smiled

- He will tell us who that Alma is. - Trish said very confident. - Or else. . .

- Look he's there! - Ash cut her off to show Randy, John and Jeff coming out from the church. Randy and John went to one side, while Jeff went to another. The girls silently went after Jeff.

* * *

When Jeff reached the yacht, he was living in and entered it, Ashley and Trish waited a couple of minutes, so he couldn't see them. After around ten minutes, Jeff was asleep, and the girls got near the yacht. Each of them took a sword, which were resting on the yachts floor and suddenly they started making a huge noise with them, so Jeff came outside only with his sleeping pants, to see whats going on. Trish felt very impressed by Jeff's perfectly scripted chest and stomach muscles, and of his big arm tattoo.

- What the hell is your problem?! - he asked angrily as both girls, who were standing in different directions, pointed their swords to Jeffs throat.

- My problem is you Pirate! - Trish responded

- The name's Jeff. Jeff Hardy. - he said not so irritate anymore.

- I'm Ashley Massaro. - Ash winked at him as Trish gave her an angry look.

- What is Alma? - Trish asked seriously.

- Your friend? - Ash asked too.

- You're jealous, aren't you? - Jeff smiled to Ashley as Trish rolled her eyes. Then Jeff tried to escape from the girls, but they just put their swords closer his throat. Trish with one movement with her sword cut off Jeffs sleeping pants, so now he was standing only in his underwear. Ashley started cracking up. - Oh, so you're going straight to the deal? - Jeff smiled widely as Trish gave him a mean look. - Fine, I'm in. Both at once or separate? - he asked still smiling.

- You're starting to annoy me. - Trish said raising her eyebrow

- Who is Alma? - Ash repeated

- Who is Alma? . . Well she's my lover. - Jeff lied. - Adorable girl, I swear, so passionate. She's perfect, not jealous, not boring, doesn't talk much. - he smiled as Ashley came closer him, so now her sword was almost touching his throat. At the meantime Trish came from behind him and kicked him between-legs. Jeff fell to the floor wriggling from pain as Ash started laughing.

- Fine, lets go. - Trish said. - But for your information, we will comeback. - she added looking at Jeff.

* * *

**OTHER DAY IN THE MORNING ( AROUND 10:00 A.M )**

- You're late! - John said when Jeff, who was holding a suitcase, entered the house, where they were supposed to live. John and Randy were sitting around the kitchens table eating breakfast.

- Sorry, haven't got to sleep at night. - Jeff answered.

- Who is she? - Randy smiled as Jeff raised his eyebrow. - What?! There were two of them?

- I don't know what are you talking about, but I was taking care of business. Harts daughter and her friend Ashley wanted to find out what is Alma. I swear these two are spying me. - Jeff said as he sat down. - So sorry that I'm late. Had to pack up since from now I'm living here.

- I hope you didn't tell them anything? - John asked

- Of course no. - Jeff responded as suddenly three of them heard a voice coming from the bathroom. - What the. . .

- Oh no, it's my grandpa. - Randy stood up as his grandpa, Ric Flair entered the room singing some old song. - What did you do? - Randy asked nervously.

- Nothing just taking a bath. What, I can't take a bath anymore? - Ric asked

- Grandpa, you already met John, - Randy said. - this is my other friend, J. . .

- Josephine! - Ric happily cried out before Randy could finish. - I knew you'd come back to me Josephine! - he took Jeffs hand and kissed it as Jeff suddenly removed his hand from Rics arms.

- Sorry Jeff, - Randy blushed as John started laughing. - grandpa has no memory. When he was young he had lots of women, so now he's taking everybody as his old flames. He already took John as some Margaret.

- That's ok but tell him I'm not any Josephine!- Jeff said

- Ahh, that's fine! - Ric said. - Josephine what so ever was a slut! - he finished as Jeff laughed a little.

- Key guys, I'm going out to the city. Somebody's with me? - John asked

- No. - Randy and Jeff responded. Soon after Johns leaving the door opened up and fat man with a gun in his hand stepped in.

- Money and valuable things, now! - he said.

* * *

- Can't believe it's happening. - Randy whispered to Jeff, when they three - Randy, Jeff & Ric where sitting on the floor with their hands tied up in their backs. - I'm gonna kill the motherfucker!

- Okay boys, I think I don't need to tell you that if police will find out about it. . . - the fat man said as he came from the bedroom with money in his hands.

- You're gonna do what? Call us names fattie? - Ric asked. He was too old and too crazy to feel fear. - Or you're gonna tell your mommy about it?

- Hey, wash your mouth before you talk about my mom! - the feaf demanded as Jeff and Randy just raised their eyebrows

- I was already dominate your moms bedroom when you existed only in her nightmares! Whoooooooo! - Ric responded as the thief, who's face was red from anger, started to make his way to Ric. And then suddenly, when there were only two steps left, he stopped and put his hand on his chest, he was more red than tomato. You could see that each breath causes a lot of his effort. Then the fattie fell down to the floor emotionless. The three stared at him shocked.

- Whoooooooo! - Ric said once again after about 5 seconds

- Ugh great! Your grandpa just killed the fattie! - Jeff said pissed.

- My grandpa killed the fattie and Vickie is gonna kill us! - Randy responded

- What do we do? - Jeff asked

- Whoooooooo! - Ric added

- Just shut up! - Jeff turned to Ric

- I thought it would rhyme with your past words. - Ric said silently.

- First off, lets lie him down on a couch. - Randy offered

- How? Our hands are tied up. - Jeff reminded

- I have one free hand. - Randy raised his left arm. - I was planning of taking the fattie down, but then he fell to the floor. . . dead.

- Okay, lets try this. - Jeff said as they stood up. Somehow Randy managed to get the fattie on his shoulder and then he layd him down on a couch.

- Man, he's heavy as hell! - Randy said.

- I imagine. - Jeff smiled a bit as guys sat down on the other couch. Ric did the same and Jeff because of it, rolled his eyes.

- So, you quit boxing? - Randy asked. - When we were kids and teenagers, you were doing it all the time. You even attended boxing trainings.

- Yeah, I know. - Jeff smiled sadly. - After dads death, I forgot about it. Now it's just an old story.

- Our dads deaths changed everything. - Randy smiled sadly back, when the door opened up again, and Trish and Ashley stepped in the room.

- Oh no! - Jeff said as Trish rolled her eyes.

- What are you doing here? - Ash asked them

- What are we doing here? What are you doing here? - Randy corrected her. - It's not nice to get into other peoples home without permission.

- We don't need permition. It's my moms home!

- Your moms? Holly fuck, Vickie Guerrero is your mom? - Jeff's eyes grew wide

- Yeah. - Ash responded. - This place, along with the cinema belongs to my mom. - Ash confirmed.

- Well, we're staying here for awhile. - Randy responded shyly.

- I don't mind. - Ashley smiled. She was always a nice person. Only then the girls noticed the fattie lying on the couch.

- What's up with him? - Trish asked as Randy immediately got all nervous.

- A friend. He got tired. - Jeff explained as Trish bend down to the fattie, not bending her knees.

- What a nice booty! - Ric said happily as Ashley started laughing along with Trish. Then Trish sat down on the edge of the sofa, where the fattie was ''resting". Trish looked more carefully at his face. He was not normally red.

- Is he alright? I mean he looks kind of. . . - Trish started as Jeff cut her off

- Why so many questions, huh? Why don't you just leave?

- Oh no my love! - Trish smiled while standing up and getting near Ash, who was sitting on the other sofa. - We have so many questions, so many doubts, so why don't you just clear them all away? - she finished as somebody knocked on the door, but guys just kept sitting in their places. - Why don't you open the door?

- Uhm. . . huh. . . Randy, you open. - Jeff said. Remember, his hands were tied up, but girls couldn't see it. Randy shook his head. If he stands up, they'll see the ropes on his right arm. - Why don't you give us a favour, Queen? We're so tired, had so many trainings and other stuff. . . - Jeff lied as Randy kept nodding agreeing with Jeffs words. - Common, you open the door. - Trish raised her eyebrow, waiting for the "magical word". - Please. - Jeff rolled is eyes as Trish smiled and went to open the door.

- Hey. - John said as he entered the house, not paying attention to who opened the door for him. Girls greet him back. Only then John noticed them and smiled. It was an instinct. Whenever John sees girls, he starts flirting. - How's your future step-mom? - John asked looking at Trish.

- Stacys alright. She should be, I mean dad bathes her in money. - Trish responded sitting back near Ashley. - What else does she need? - _A man who would deserve her and the man who would be her age. _John thought, but didn't say anything loud.

- What are you doing here? - John asked Jeff and Randy as he noticed the fattie.

- John, the fattie is _sleeping. _- Randy responded as John sat near him. - Understand, _deeply sleeping. _- Randy tried to inform John about the situation, John understood the hint.

- Oh my. . . You gotta be kidding me?! - John stood up as Ashley gave them the weird look. Trish raised her eyebrow.

- What's wrong? - Trish asked

- Uhm. . . uhh. . . Randy said that Jeff said that he has a crush on you. - John split up as Trish opened her mouth in shock. She looked at Jeff, who gave a fake laugh.

- Oh, John is such a joker, aren't you John? - Jeff gave John the 'You're dead' look and stepped Johns leg hardly. John had to try his best to hide the pain.

- Yeah. - he said almost in a whisper.

- See, he was joking. _Only_ joking, Queen. - Jeff said staring at Trish. Then they five heard some voice beyond the door:

- Randy, are you in there?! It's me! Lauren!

- Oh no, it's Lauren, my girlfriend. - Randy said to the girls.

- Then why don't you open the door to her? - Ashley asked

- Be. . . because. . . - Randy tried to make up the explanation as they once again heard Laurens annoying voice.

- Randy!

- Lauren, sweetheart, I can't open the door now!

- Why?! So now you don't even want to let me in?!!! - Lauren asked angrily. - Are you at least alone???!!!. - Trish and Ashley exchanged glances and Ash smiled evilly.

- No, he's with me! - she responded as girls started giggling. Randy gave them 'You didn't?!' look.

- Oh, I get it. While I'm thinking all the time how to save our relationship you're in your house with another woman and don't even want to open up?! I'll remember this Randall!

- No, baby, don't go! - Randy pleaded as guys heard Lauren walking away. Then he looked at Ash, who, along with Trish, was still laughing. - Why did you do that? Why you're so cruel? - he asked staring at Ash.

- Lauren's not here, she went away. . . - John started singing Randy's mobile phones melody as Randy hit Johns stomach with is elbow. John fell down on the fattie. As he saw Ash and Trish giving him weird looks, he just sat on the edge of the sofa pretending to be alright.

- What's up with your friend? Doesn't he feel anything? Is he dead or something? - Trish asked

- NO. - John responded getting nervous. - What are you saying? He's just. . . just sleeping. You see he can go through three days without any sleep, and when he finally gets to sleep than he sleeps_ like_ dead. But that doesn't mean that he _is _dead. Please!- John lied.

- Listen, Wizard, we're pressed of time and we're bored with your oddity, - Trish said as she stood up and bend down to John. He stared at her chest. . . as long as he saw the hearts form necklace, with some Chinese note on it. _HeART-86. _- so split it up! What is Alma? - she got near Randy who was still staring at Ash.

- Why did you do that? - Randy asked Ash as Trish rolled her eyes. _It's time for him to get over it! Common!_

- You see? I'm tired of them! - Jeff spoke up. - I'm tired of these two spoiled, curious brats who interferes in other peoples business. So out! Now! - at the same moment the door of the house opened up and guys saw Vickie standing there.

- Ashley! Trish! - she cried out. - You better have a very good excuse ladies!

- Mom, we just. . .

- Ash, Trish, go to my house now. I'm sorry boys if they disturbed you. - she said as girls left the house. - Ashley is my daughter and Trish is Ash's best friend, Bret Hart's daughter. Please forgive them whatever they did, and I now that they did something wrong. - Vickie sat down next to John. - Who is this man? - she asked.

- Uhm. . . - Jeff started as Vickie started checking fatties pulse.

- He's dead. - Randy confessed

- He's not dead, silly. He just collapsed. That happens when you weight too much. - Then Vickie slapped fatties face really hard and he jumped off his place. - See? - she asked smiling at the guys. - You, out! - she demanded to the guy did what he was told. He didn't want to get almost killed again.

- The new hint was HeART-86, right? - John asked as Vickie nodded.

- HeART might mean two things - whether heart ot Hart. Or maybe both of them. . .

- What are you talking about? - Randy asked

- What is Trish's surname? - John asked

- Hart. - Vickie responded.

- What is China's code? - John asked again

- What does it have to do with the hint? - Jeff asked

- What is China's code? - John asked. - No matter telephone, postal code or whatever.

- I think their telephone code is 68 or 86. - Jeff responded

- Exactly. 86. - John smiled

- What? - Vickie asked. - You drive me crazy being so mysterious!

- Hart has a heart form Chinese necklace on her neck. China's telephone code is 86. Got it? HeART-86.

- You're a genius! - Jeff smiled

- Nice dude! - Randy complimented as Vickie clapped her hands

- Don't praise me. - John smiled widely. - Better start thinking how are we gonna get the necklace from Trish.

* * *

**_Will the guys get Trish's necklase? Will Ashley and Trish keep torturing the guys about Alma? Talking about the crystal, is it far away?_**


	9. An Affair

_**Chapter: **8_

_**Chapters name: **An affair_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Brian Kendrick, William Regal._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Amelia92, Jeff Hardy fan 4 life, Esha Napoleon & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-03-06_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* We met the new character - Randy Orton's grandpa Ric Flair, also we found out that Vickie hides from Ashley who her father is.  
* Ash and Trish once again tried to find out what is Alma, but nobody's even planning of telling them.  
* Ric almost killed the thief, who tried to steal money from the guys.  
* The hint HeART-86 means Trish's Chinese heart's form necklace. That means that Randy, Jeff & John will have to get the necklace from her._

* * *

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of the most amazing people around - Ainat. I know how you like John/Stacy pairing, so I hope you'll enjoy this. You rock girl! =_)**

* * *

**THE SAME DAY:**

- Trish! - the old servant of Harts, William Regal, greeted as Trish entered her, Bret's and now Stacy's house. Trish greeted him back. - Mister Bret would like to see you in his office. - he smiled gently to the young blonde.

- Why? What happened?

- I honestly don't know. I guess he just wants to talk to you. - he responded before walking away.

**XOXO**

- Will said you wanted to see me dad. - Trish sat down on a chair in front of Bret's desk, in his workroom.

- Princess, I noticed that the past few days you're always out somewhere. - Bret responded. - Somebody very reliable informed me about these three guys. . .

- You once again hired someone to spy on me?! - Trish immediately stood up.

- Every fathers duty is to know where his daughter is. And with who. - Bret responded very calmly and took cigar. These Trish's hysterical fits weren't new to him. - I'm not up for another argument, so I'm gonna make this quick and clear - Alma is not your business sweetie. - just as Bret said the word 'Alma' Trish's anger disappeared. _What did Bret knew about Alma?_

**XOXO**

Stacy was making her way to Bret's work room since she wanted to talk to him about their wedding details, but when Stacy was just at the door, she heard voices coming from it. It was obviously Bret with Trish. Stacy knew that what she's up to do was not good, but she couldn't fight the curiosity. The blonde young woman leaned against the door and started listening to the conversation.

**XOXO**

- What do you know about Alma dad? - Trish asked as she sat back on a chair.

- A lot. More than these three guys which you're hanging around with. - Bret responded calmly. - And don't even bother yourself Trish, I'm not telling you anything. The only thing which you have to know about it, is that it's very, and I mean very dangerous Trish. Those guys have no idea what they're getting themselves into.

- It's? You mean Alma is not a person? - Trish asked

- Sweetie, if you care at least a bit about yourself, don't become the part of that story. It's their destiny, not yours. They might now think that it's just the funny adventure, but actually, they're playing with their lives. Those guys won't live long if they won't be careful. - Bret continued. He didn't think that by telling this to his daughter, he's just making her more and more interested. - Promise me.

- I'm sorry dad, but I can't. - Trish answered.

- Then at least promise me you'll be careful. And don't get too much into it, deal?

- Deal. - she smiled before kissing Bret's cheek and leaving. Trish was too deep into her dads words to pay attention to Stacy, who was still standing near the door. After Trish's leaving, Stacy entered Bret's workroom.

- Honey. - Bret smiled as Stacy kissed him and sat down on his lap. - What happened?

- What is Alma? - Stacy asked

- Oh no, first Trish and then you? Baby, don't pay attention to it. It's not necessary for you to know. - he answered

- So we're keeping secrets from each other? - Stacy asked trying to control herself. - I thought we deal to be completely honest?

- Alma's not my secret. - Bret responded coolly. - And I'm marrying you not to get more problems. I have Trish fo that one. You're dedicated to keep me happy Stacy.

- I'm? Dedicated? - Stacy jumped off her seat. - I'm not a thing, not your property, not your toy to be dedicated for anything! - she cried out. - So don't you dare to talk to me like this Bret!

- Haven't I bought you with 100 000 dollars worth engagement ring? - Bret stood up.

- You bastard! - Stacy slapped him. When Bret turned around after her slap, he grabbed her hear:

- I usually kill people when they dare to do something like this to me. Other time, you won't be an exception. - he whispered to her ear and let go of her hear. Stacy crying ran off the room.

Bret didn't feel guilty. He lost that feeling years ago.

* * *

As Stacy entered her's and Bret's bedroom, black mascara along with tears, was rolling down her cheeks. She was hurt, but more than that, she was angry as hell. Stacy always had self respect, and that little thing called ego, so she would never let any man to insult her like this and get away with it. She wanted revenge. . .

Stacy started searching for something in commodes and drawers, until she found little black address/telephone book. She whippedher tears before taking her mobile phone and dialing a number from that book.

* * *

- Let's go the easiest way - let's just steal it from her. - Randy offered. - What I'm saying is that tonight we'll break into Hart's house, when everyone's sleeping and steal the necklace! Easy as two plus two.

- Are you kidding me? While I'm alive you won't break into the girls, who's like a daughter to me, house! No, no and once again no! - Vickie declared

- I was thinking. . . - Jeff started. - Vickie, you know Trish, as you said yourself, she's like a daughter to you. Just take the necklace from her and give to us. I don't know, borrow it or something, maybe we won't need it long. Easy as one plus one.

- I'll tell you what would be easy as zero plus zero. - Vickie answered ironical. - Get it yourself anyway you want, EXCEPT for stealing.

- Why can't you help us? - John asked

- Because it's your mission. Your fathers - Gilbert, Bob and John, all they asked me is to tell you about Alma and to help you as far as I can. But they almost forbid me to do anything instead of you. I'm a secondary character in this story. - Vickie smiled as John's mobile phone suddenlyrang. John looked at his mobile phone, the number was unknown. He excused and went to the other room to answer it.

**XOXO**

- Hello? - John picked up the phone

_- Wizard? - Stacy asked_

- Who are. . . wait. . . Stacy? Bret Hart's fiancee?

- Yes it's me, Stacy Keibler, remember?

- Of course. How could I forget? - he smiled

_- Listen, I know we don't even know each other, I mean I don't even know your name. . . _

- John Cena. - he represented himself

_- Now I know. - Stacy smiled a bit. - John, uhm. . . I don't know how to ask it. . . maybe. . . you know, maybe. . . we could meet somewhere? Somewhere out from everyone else. Away from Bret and others. We just had an argument and as far as I remember, you're the only person who had been nice to me in the past half year. I don't want to sound sluttyor easy-to-get-with, but I need someone right now and. . . _

- Stacy you don't have to explain me nothing. It'd be a pleasure to me. - he smiled.

_- Really? Cause if you're just trying to be nice or. . . _

- Stacy, seriously, I would love to meet you. What about my apartment. . . I mean. . . you know. . . uhh. . . my apartment is quite big and I could set us a dinner or something. . .

- _It would be perfect. - Stacy smiled. - But does it bother you that I'm engaged?_

- The question is does it bother you?

_- Uhm. . . - she smiled. _

- So deal? What about today at 5 p.m at my apartment? - John saved Stacy from his own question

_- Fits to me._ _- she answered_ _as they exchanged they're 'see_ _you' and picked off their phones, after John telling her his address._

**XOXO**

- John, everything's alright? - Vickie asked as John entered the room after his phone talk.

- Better than alright. - he smiled. - So you decided which one of you two will get the necklace?

- Yeah. We decided that you will get it. - Jeff puckered up.

- Why you're so sure that it's whether me or Jeff? - Randy asked also a bit pissed

- Because I have a date you morons. - John responded

- Ugh great! - Randy said. - So I guess you'll gonna have to do it? - he asked Jeff

- Why?

- Because John has a date and I have to fix things with Lauren after what that punk br. . . - Randy noticed how's Vickie glaring at him. After all, the girl he was talking about, was Vickie's daughter. - After what a beautiful, but naughty miss Ashley did. - he corrected himself as Vickie smiled.

- Fine. When the talk goes about The Queen, it's always me who has to deal with her. - Jeff stood up. - Haven't you noticed that the girl hates me? She doesn't love you either, but at least she tolerates you!

- Stop complaining! - John said as Jeff left the house to accomplish his mission. - She's your style after all!

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY AT 5 P.M:**

John was already done with preparing the dinner for his and Stacy's date ( he can call it that, can't he? ) in his old perfectly cleaned apartment, when the doorbell rang. John was wearing white shirt and light jeans, nothing special though, yet he looked really sexy. When John opened the door his eyes got on his forehead. _Is what he's seeing real?_

Stacy wore a little black dress and high heels, her hair was loose flowing. John had seen so many woman, but none of them could compare with Stacy, no doubt about that.

- Hey. - he said not sure if he was screaming or whispering. He couldn't hear his voice.

- Hey. - she smiled to him as he let her in the apartment. - Nice place you've got here.

- It wasn't that beautiful before you came in. - he kissed her hand as she giggled. - Up for dinner?

- Of course. - Stacy responded as he helped her to sit on a chair. - Gentleman much, huh? - she giggled.

- That's how an adorable lady like you should ne treated. - he responded as she almost collapsed. Handsome, sweet, funny, knows how to cook food and treats women like princess'? Did she made a right decision accepting to marry Bret?

**XOXO**

They were having dinner for about an hour, and it was the best time she had in the last several years. Not only that he was funny and smart, but he was also not in love with himself as most men like him would. He was very plain and that made him even more attractive. Of course the only reason she called him was because she wanted to have an affair with someone, so she could laugh behind Bret's back after the way he treated her earlier. But when she met John better, she couldn't do this to him anymore. She couldn't use him as her boy toy. He was too good or that.

- I think I should go now. - she smiled a bit after finishing her meal. - Thank you for this amazing evening. - he wanted to beg her to not to go, but John didn't want her to feel forced or something.

- I had a great time Stacy. - he said standing up from his chair. - Thank you for coming.

- Thank you for inviting. - she smiled to him as their eyes met. They couldn't resist and before did they know, they were already kissing. Kissing lead to making out on a bed, and making out on a bed lead we all know where. . .

* * *

- Brian, where is Stacy? - Bret asked his assistant.

- She said she's going to some friend, Bret. - Brian responded

- And you believed that? - Bret asked before leaving his house to walk the streets looking for his fiancee. Maybe he shouldn't have acted with her that strict?

* * *

Jeff was walking the streets thinking about his mission. So many thoughts crashed his head, the main of them being: Why does the Faith always brings him and Trish together? First there in Bret's yacht, then in confessional, then in his yacht and in Vickie's place and now he's responsible for getting her necklace. How will he get her necklace in the first place?

When Jeff was in the corner of the street, further he saw Bret Hart walking there, followed by Brian. When Jeff looked more further, he also saw a bunch of his friends - around 8 guys hanging around. They looked like a bad, irresponsible men with no moral limits. Suddenly Jeff's head crashed the perfect idea. The first genius idea that day. He called one of these friends:

_- Jeffro, what's up? - he asked_

- Not much. Listen, Frank, I need a favour.

_- Anything, man. What do you need?_

- I need you and the rest of the guys, who are with you at the moment to scare the holly crap out of Bret Hart. . . - Jeff kept explaining to Frank the rest of the plan. When they coordinated the trifles, Jeff picked off his phone and ran as fast as he could to his house.

* * *

- Hey Bret Hart!- Frank called after Bret and Brian as him and other 7 guys were making their way to him.

- How do you know my name? - Bret asked while turning around

- Who doesn't know about the great and rich business man Bret Hart? Huh? I heard he has enough money to get himself an A class girl for a wife. - Frank said as he pointed his penknife to Bret's throat as other 7 guys were around whether holding Brian or nodding, agreeing with Frank. - But does he have enaugh money to convince me to not kill him and his little friend?

- I'm an. . .huh. . . assistant. - Brian said ( remember, Brian has problems with stammering ).

- Then why don't you assist yor boss when I'm gonna beat the hell out of him. - Frank said as he hit Bren to his stomach. Bret almost fell down to the floor, but Frank was holding him. As Frank was about to hit him once again, suddenly Jeff appeared. Jeff was pretending to be a mime. His face was all completely white, his eyes were encircle with the eyeliner. He was all dressed in black.

- Hey, what are you doing? - Jeff cried out as he came near the circle.

- Stay out of this boy! - Frank declared

- Or what? - Jeff asked as he fake hit Frank, Frank pretend to fell down to the floor while Jeff fake hit another guy's stomach with the elbow. Also there was more of a fighting, in which end, they seven ran away as Bret stood up and Brian adjusted his suit.

- Thank you. Seriously, I'm very appreciated. - Bret said as Jeff smiled

- No problem. I wouldn't suggest you to walk these streets late. Here's pretty dangerous. - Jeff nodded and turned around praying to God that Bret would invite him to his house, so he could get to Trish's room and take the necklace. Why to pretend to be a mime? If Trish will be there, maybe she won't recognize him.

- Wait! - Bret called as Jeff had to stop himself from screaming "Yes!!!".

- Yeah? - Jeff pretended to be surprised

- I would like to repay you for saving us. - Bret said

- If you're talking about money. . . I can't. I mean, I did it because I don't like when these guys starts nagging another people, not because I wanted to get money. - Jeff lied

- Well then at least let me to invite you for a coffee. - Bret offered

- Well I guess coffee wouldn't hurt. - Jeff smiled as they started making their way to Bret's house.

**XOXO**

- Once again thank you for saving us. - Bret said as he and Jeff were smoking the highest class Bret's cigars.

- That's alright. You were lucky that they didn't do anything to you and your assistant. - Jeff responded. - Uhm. . . can I excuse to go to the bathroom? - Jeff asked. _It's your chance!_

- Of course. - Bret responded. - Go upstairs to the second floor, then go the long corridor. 3rd door to left.

- Thanks. - Jeff said. He thought that his mission is almost completed as suddenly door of the house opened up again. Trish walked in. Jeff wished to be invisible.

- Dad, what's this? What the mime is doing here? - Trish asked. She didn't recognize Jeff.

- His name is Jack. And he saved me and Brian from the thief. - Bret explained. - Jack, this is Trish, my only daughter. - he represented as Trish rolled her eyes and stretched her hand for him to kiss. Jeff took her hand and kissed it. While doing it, he lifted his eyes and they meet hers. She stared at him for a moment, then her mouth opened up.

- It's you. - she whispered.

* * *

_**Uh-oh, Trish recognized Jeff. . . What will she do? Will she tell her father about it? Will Bret figure out about Stacy's affair with John? What will happen with Randy and Lauren?**_


	10. Lost In A Storm

_**Chapter: **9_

_**Chapters name: **Lost in a storm_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle & Brian Kendrick._

_**Huge Thanks to:**Ainat, Esha Napoleon, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92 _

_**Date: **2009-03-08_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* One more new character - William Regal, Hart's servant.  
* Bret knows about Alma. He told Trish that it's very dangerous and asked her to "not become the part of the story".  
* Stacy & Bret had an argument, Bret said he'd kill her if she would slap him again.  
* Stacy & John had an affair.  
* Boys sent Jeff to get Trish's necklace. Jeff pretended to be a mime to get in Hart's house. Even though Jeff's face was all painted in white and black, Trish still recognized him. What will she do?_

* * *

_- Dad, what's this? What the mime is doing here? - Trish asked. She didn't recognize Jeff._

_- His name is Jack. And he saved me and Brian from the thief. - Bret explained. - Jack, this is Trish, my only daughter. - he represented as Trish rolled her eyes and stretched her hand for him to kiss. Jeff took her hand and kissed it. While doing it, he lifted his eyes and they meet hers. She stared at him for a moment, then her mouth opened up._

_- It's you. - she whispered._

- You know each other? - Bret asked

- Of course! - Trish responded, but then changed her mind. - Uhm. . . I mean no. . . I confused him with someone else. - Trish could see how stress was gone from Jeff's face after her response. - It's nice to meet you. - she smiled a bit

- Nice to meet you too. - Jeff smiled a little bit too as they shaked hands.

- Bret, - Brian called out as he stepped into the room. Jeff and Trish were still staring at each others eyes. - your business partner is calling you. He says it's important.

- Uhm. . . I'll excuse for a second. - Bret smiled uncomfortably. He wasn't happy to leave his daughter and a young stranger all alone.

- No problem. - Jeff responded as Bret and Brian left the room. - You didn't tell him. - he looked at Trish, when no one was in the room besides them.

- Yet. I didn't tell him yet. - Trish corrected Jeff. - Can you imagine dad's expression if I tell him that you are the same man who stole the antique stone? Dad was real mad after that incident. - she smiled. - So I think it would be better if we come to an agreement.

- What do you want? - Jeff asked her for the very first time in their acquaintance seriously.

- Information. - she responded. - You know very well what I want and I'm sick of repeating it to you and your friends, what are their names? John and Randy. So make it the last time, what is Alma?

- I told you, she's my lover. - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- DAD!!!

- Wait, don't scream. - he whispered. - Alma. . . guys will kill me for that. . . Alma is the island.

- DAD!!!

- Shut up! - Jeff whispered angrily. - I'm telling you the truth. Believe me or not - it's your business already.

- Do you think I'm stupid? - Trish asked. - Don't you try to fool me Hardy. - She finished as Bret entered the room along with Brian.

- I'm sorry once again for leaving you alone. - Bret smiled a little. - Another business deal, they can never wait. - he rolled his eyes. - Anyway, Jack, I know you're sick of me repeating that, but thank you. If you ever need a job or something, you know where to find me.

- Thanks. - Jeff smiled. - I guess I'll go now.

- See you later. - Bret responded as Jeff was gone. Trish went after him ignoring Bret's questions and Brian's weird look.

**XOXO**

- You deceived my father, but not me Pirate. - Trish yelled after Jeff as he turned around. She was still wearing her Chinese heart's form necklace.

- How stubborn are you! - Jeff turned around.

- Watch your mouth, Jeff. - she responded. - We made an agreement, I'm not betraying you to my father, you tell me the truth what is Alma.

- I already told you the truth!

- Don't joke with me, Pirate! Why did you come to my house? What do you need from my family?

- Alma is the island. If you believe me, then good, if you don't, then also good. It's your business. You know what? You're just trying to pretend that you're interested in Alma, but actually you just want to be around me, because you're heels over head with me. - Jeff smiled widely as Trish was about to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Their foreheads were almost touching. - You might be playing cat and dog with other guys, but you won't play with me, Queen. Because I see through you. You're dying how you want to kiss me. - he pulled her even closer, their lips were inches from each other. Jeff put his hand on her neck, she didn't notice how he took her necklace. As she was going to close her eyes and let the kiss happen, he rubbed her cheek with his own roughly and moved away laughing from the white spot his face paint left on her cheek.

- You're an idiot! - she yelled as he was still laughing.

- You're dying for me princess. - he said with a smile as she was watching at him like she would want to kill him. In the other hand, she did want to kill him. - Don't spy on me anymore. Can't you understand that I won't tell you anything? - like that he was gone. While going Jeff looked at the necklace in his hand. The necklace was lying on the wrong side and Jeff's eyes grew wide as he read the Chinese letters from the other side, it said: Kaho'olawe. _Kaho'olawe is the island! The island where I've been so many times! _Jeff called John and informed him that he is sailing with his yacht to Kaho'olawe.

Only then Trish noticed that her necklace was gone. She wasn't going to let Jeff fool her. Trish went after him.

* * *

- That was amazing. - John smiled to Stacy who was lying next to him.

- I know. - she giggled

- Do I get to see you again?

- I don't know. After all I'm engaged.

- That didn't bother you this evening. - he noticed

- John. . .

- No, Stace. You don't need to answer me now. Let's do this - I'll give you my phone number. Call me whenever you want, ok?

- Ok. - she smiled as he once again kissed her.

* * *

- Unbelievable! - Randy whispered to himself while going out of Lauren's house. He tried to explain her what happened but she completely ignored him. - And now it turns out to be my fault! Damn! - he kicked the ball, which was resting on a road. Probably some child lost it. Randy placed his hands on his head when he saw that the ball, which he kicked, hit the head of a young girl, who was driving the motorcycle. The brown-haired girl didn't keep the balance and fell down to the floor along with her motorcycle. Randy ran near her to help.

- Oh my God! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! - Randy said as he bend down to her.

- No, I'm not okay I'm all dirty! - the girl said. She was not older that 20.

- Uhm. . . let me help you. - Randy said while taking off his shirt. - Let me at least clean your face.

- No, don't touch me! - she said nervously. The girl didn't have many injuries. Just a few scratches.

- Listen I'm a doctor. . . well a doctor's assistant. Believe me, I won't hurt you. - he raised his hands in offence.

- Well. . . ok. - she said as he touched her cheek with his shirt. - I'm Candice by the way. ( Candice Michelle, here - Candice Cena ).

- I'm Randy. - he said. Randy didn't know that this girl was John's sister. - I'll lead you to the hospital so we can make sure you're fine, ok?

- Ok. - she smiled as he helped her get up.

- Can you go? Don't need any help? - he asked. The truth is, Candice was completely fine, but the view of a hot guy without T-short helping her was more than spectacular. A little lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

- No, my back, it hurts! - she lied

- Key, let me help you. - Randy took her hand and wrapped it around his neck, while with other hand he was holding her waist. They headed to the hospital, not knowing that Lauren saw everything.

* * *

Jeff was sailing in the ocean with his ship, planning to get to Kaho'olawe and he had no idea that Trish was with him, hiding in the little cabin, watching his every move. They were far from the bank, wherever you look - only ocean, water and sky. Nothing more. Jeff wasn't wearing a shirt, since it was pretty hot outside. He had only sand color long shorts. Trish was wearing green T-shirt and jean mini skirt.

Since Trish wanted to get more comfortable she stirred, hoping that Jeff wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately he heard. . . Jeff slowly made his way near the cabin, where the noise came from. Trish looked around, since Jeff was nowhere around she decided to move to more comfortable place. And the first second she made a move, Jeff hit her head with his hand, not knowing that it was her who he hit. Trish was lying on the floor emotionless as Jeff just smiled - he knew that she'll be ok, besides he didn't mind some company.

- The thing about rich chicks - they never learn. - he said to himself smiling.

* * *

- Where have you been? - Bret asked as Stacy entered their house

- Brian didn't tell you? - Stacy asked coolly

- Stacy, baby, please. - Bret stood up from a chair and made his way near Stacy. - I'm sorry that I hurt you. I shouldn't act the way I did. I was just angry because of Trish. You were in a wrong place at the wrong time. - he explained

- You said you usually kill people when they insult you. - Stacy said with tears in her eyes. - Is that truth? Have you ever. . . ever killed anyone?

- Of course no. - Bret lied. - An you most of all people should of know that. Stacy let's call it quits, ok? I love you sweetheart and we're gonna get married soon. Common, it's not worth it. Let's just forget it. Ok?

- Ok. - Stacy nodded as Bret kissed her softly.

* * *

As Trish woke up after about an hour, she found her arms tied up. Trish tried to set herself free as she heard familiar Jeff's voice.

- Don't even bother. - he advised

- What are you doing you fool? How dare you to tied me up, did you lost your mind or something?

- First of all, the only one who's losing her mind is you. And you're losing your mind for non other than me. - she rolled her eyes as he continued. - Second, I might be a fool, but you're ten times more stupid if you thought that I wouldn't notice you during the entire trip.

- Listen, don't get your hopes up. The only reason why I went after you to this ship is because I want to get my necklace back, ok? - she said still trying to set herself free. Then he bend down to her and took her chin in his hand.

- You went after me because you have a major crush on me. - she moved her face away. - You know Trish, you're a crazy brat. Crazy, but I like it. - he smiled widely touching the tip of her nose with his finger and standing up.

- Listen, _crazy brat, _I'm getting sick of your self-love. - she said as he giggled. - Since as far as I understand I'm gonna have to spend a miserable time together with you while sailing, why don't you make this time better for me? - she asked as he raised his eyebrow imagining a certain way how to make her time better.

- How?

- First, of course, let me the hell go. Because when we're gonna get home I'll tell my dad about this and then he'll make your life unbearable. Second, let's chat about. . . I don't know. . . maybe about Alma or why do you need my necklace?

- Queen, - he started while taking a bottle of bear and opening it. He threw the sharp corck on the floor, somewhere near her. - when we'll get home, which I dunno we will, then there's gonna be a different talk, but now, as long as you're in _my _ship, there's _my _rules and here is no such thing as Bret Hart and his influence.

- Ugh please. Your rules? Don't make me laugh. - she rolled her eyes ironicaly smiling.

- My rules. - he confirmed also smiling. - The number one rule is that all chicks in this ship must be topless. - he giggled as she gave him a fake laugh too.

- Did you know that you're such a retard? - she said while secretly taking the sharp corck, which was lying on the floor. Trish slowly started sutting the rope of her hands with it.

- No, but thanks for informing me. I'll keep that in mind. - he responded before taking a sip of his bear.

**XOXO**

- Good, I see you calmed down. - Jeff said later on, after about twenty minutes. During this time none of them said a word.

- I didn't have other choise. - she responded. - But don't worry, when I set myself free, you better watch your face, Pirate.

- Because what are you gonna do? Kiss me to death? - he smiled

- Don't you get tired of saying nonsenses all the time? - she raised her eyebrows.

- Don't you get tired of doing them? - he responded a she just took a deep breath. It was a waste of time of arguing with him. - The storm is coming. It will be hard to sail. We might get in danger. - he added.

**XOXO**

Jeff was right - the storm did come. It was raining like crazy, both of their clothes were all wet. Also there was a thunder going on and on, waves were huge and dangerous. Exactly then Trish set herself free. Jeff was looking at the map as Trish grabbed the sword which was resting on the table. As he stood up and turned around, he felt the same sword pointed to his throat.

- Oh no not again!

- Do I have to repeat my question? - she asked

- Trish it's not the time to talk about Alma, don't you see how huge the storm is? - he asked annoyed a she stepped closer. Unfortunately, since it was raining, the floor was also wet and very slippery, so Trish almost fell down, but Jeff caught her. - Listen, I swear we'll talk about this later Queen, not know. Common!

- Let me go! - she yelled at him before kicking his between-legs with her knee and going further. Jeff was caught up in a pain as Trish went backwards further and further watching him. She didn't notice even when she was standing on the very edge of the ship. Again, since it was very slippery, she fell from the ship to the ocean. Jeff immediately jumped to the water after her.

He dived one time looking for her than another, and once again, but Trish was nowhere around. Then Jeff dived even deeper, but still couldn't find her.

- TRISH!!!!!! - he cried out before taking a look at his ship. Jeff cursed himself as he understood that he didn't shut off the motor of the ship, so now it was getting further and further away. Too far to reach. It would be wrong to say that Jeff cared much about the ship, now his mind was going on and on about Trish and her disappearance. It was until the huge wave hit his head following by another, and another. Jeff lost his balance, soon his consciousness. Giant, incredibly powerful waves took Jeff with them and he didn't have strenght to fight them.

Jeff and Trish were lost in an ocean. . . in the middle of the storm.

* * *

**_Will John & Stacy meet up again? What's up with Randy & Candice? Will Randy figure out that Candice is John's sister? And, most importantly, are Jeff & Trish alive?_**

_P.S I'm so caught up with this story! I mean seriously I can't force myself to update my other stories! Don't be mad, please :)_


	11. Desert Island

_**Chapter: **10_

_**Chapters name: **Desert Island_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, OC._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Amelia92, Ainat, Esha Napoleon & trishjeffhardy _

_**Date: **2009-03-17_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff got Trish's necklace and found out the new hint: Kaho'olawe, the island where Jeff been a lot of times.  
* Stacy forgave Bret. But is she and John over? Was it a one night stand?  
* Randy met Candice, but he doesn't know that she is John's sister.  
* Trish got after Jeff in a trip with a ship to Kaho'olawe as suddenly the storm began. Trish accidentally fell from the ship to the ocean, Jeff jumped after her. Jeff couldn't find Trish, it end up that not only Trish was lost in an ocean, waves took Jeff with them too. . ._

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

_. . . Not again!. . I swear we'll talk about this later. . . Common! . . Let me go! . . TRISH!!!!!!_

Incredibly light sky. The croaking. The never ending ocean and the beach. Jeff slowly opened his eyes. His entire body was in pain, he felt very dizzy. No strenght left, he couldn't find the will to move a finger. The view he saw was very obscure, every second seemed to last forever.

_. . . Not again!. . I swear we'll talk about this later. . . Common! . . Let me go! . . TRISH!!!!!!_

- Trish. - he whispered while suddenly overturning on his stomach, coughing with water. Jeff slowly stood up. He turned around looking over the place he was in at the moment. It was obviously an island, the desert island, since there were nothing besides threes, sand and water. Jeff looked over once again, trying to find Trish. She wasn't there. - Queenie. - he put his hands on his head. - No, Queenie, no. . . No! - Jeff sat up on the sand. _What's the reason to find Alma if it already killed someone? _After a couple of minutes Jeff took his mobile phone from his pocket. But it wasn't working. The mobile phone was all wet from water.

Jeff stood up again throwing the mobile phone on the sand and starting to walk around the beach. _Maybe there were any people?  
_He didn't know that this island was Kaho'olawe, the same island he was sailing to. Jeff was just in another side of it.

* * *

- So who's the girl? - Kevin asked as Randy entered the kitchen that morning.

- What girl? - Randy asked nervously.

- The brown-haired? The one you lead to the hospital?

- Don't start with this Kev. You know as well as others do, that I love Lauren, only Lauren and no one else. - Randy took the glass of juice.

- But you still offered her to get in the hospital this morning so you could check on her? - Kevin smiled somehow not happily

- It's my job. - Randy responded slowly as his phone rang. - Hello? - he asked to the person on the phone.

_- What's up man? - John asked_

- I'm pissed off. Lauren doesn't want to talk to me.

_- Just get over her dude!_

- Do you want me to turn off the phone? - Randy asked nervously.

_- Kay, fine. Listen, do you know where's Jeff? Since he got to the trip yesterday, I didn't hear anything from him._

- He's fine. Maybe Jeff decided to spend the night here. It's dangerous to sail at night. I'm sure he'd comeback later on today.

_- Well if you say so. . . _

* * *

Jeff was still walking around the beach with the memories of yesterday going non stop through his head as he saw someone lying on the bank, near the water. Jeff stopped for a second, looking carefully. The person was very far away.

- Trish? - he asked himself. First Jeff was going slowly, then faster and faster, till he started running as fast as he could. And with each step he saw clearer that the person was Trish. As Jeff was already near her, he turned her on her back and placed her head on his knees. - No no no no! Queen, wake up! Trish! Please! No no no! Not again! God, Trish please. - he touched her face, but she showed no emotions. He looked at the sky praying for God that she'll be ok. And when he looked at her face next time, he saw her widely open eyes staring straight at him. Jeff jumped from his place freaked out as Trish started laughing almost hysterically. He stood up staring at her completely shocked as Trish was jumping up and down, never stopping to laugh.

- You believed it! Oh my God, you believed it Pirate! - she said through laugh as he was still staring at her shocked. - Also don't look at me like that, I saw you coming so I decided to give you this little prank. - she laughed again.

- Ha ha ha ha ha! - he faked a laugh. - Wow what a joker you are! God, how funny! What a joker! You're a barbaric, immature brat - that's who you are! You are. . . a fool! You can't joke with things like this, are you fucking crazy?! You can't make a laugh out of this, you can't!

- You thought I was dead? - she asked still laughing.

- You know what? You're one very idiotic girl. I don't think that there is any other more idiotic girl than you in the world!

- You were so scared for me! - Trish giggled. - You're dying for me Jeff!

- You are dying for me. - he responded seriously. - Any other _normal _person would be scared as hell in this situation, since we're in a desert island, but not you. Because you're just so happy to get in here with me. You are one of those girls who thinks that to get in a desert island with their dream guy is the most romantic thing ever.

- Well. . . - she rolled her eyes smiling. - . . . we are in a desert island, but where's my dream guy? - Jeff suddenly took her wrist, turned her around and pressed his body to her back. One of his hands was still holding her wrist, while with another he was holding on her stomach.

- I still dunno are you insane or just have a terrible taste of humor, - he said. - but one thing I know for straight - you're heels over head with me Trish. But you know what? It's ok. I don't mind. I always had lots of girls going crazy for me. You ain't the first one sweetheart. - Jeff smiled

- Look, Jeff, I'm gonna tell you something about myself. I would never ever ever ever get with someone like you, understand? Never.

- Typical. Typical chick. You all are the same, aren't you? - he let her go. - Each of you says the same: I'd rather die than get with a guy like you, I wouldn't touch you with a stick and so on. But not that deep inside you're falling in love with me!

- Yeah, you have no idea how much I like you. - she responded sarcastically. - Anyway, have you seen your friends monkeys running around somewhere, while crying over my fake death? - she asked as he overturned her on the floor, placing himself on top of her.

- Don't joke with me. - Jeff said, holding on her wrists.

- Is it my fault that you want me that much?

- Listen, we don't have other choice but to be together. Or have you seen anyone else here?

- It will be a cool day in hell before I stay together with you, ok? So try to survive by yourself. Now let me go. - she asked as Jeff let go of her wrists and stood up. Trish also got on her feet.

- Fine, I'm gonna try to explain it to you once again. We are the only ones in the desert island. Lost. Without food. Without water. Without anything. We have no idea when we'll gonna get out of here. Understand? We'll have to stay together not for fun, not to satisfy your little girly crush on me, we'll have to stay together to survive, Trish. And you're still able to joke? Have you thought about that?

- Yes. Of course I thought about that Jeff. - she responded. - I'm a woman, unlike men, we think. We're practical and we're smart. Plain simple.

- Uh-huh. Plain simple? Well than tell me what are you gonna do?

- Find a solution, that's what I'm gonna do. - she responded before turning around and taking a few steps to the island's forest.

- There's a lot of wild animals. - he warned

- I'm not afraid of them. - she responded taking a look at him, but never stopping to go.

- Have I ever told that you have a nice booty? - he asked smiling as she turned around and gave him a finger. He giggled at her stubbornness. With that, she was gone.

* * *

- Beautiful? - John smiled as he dialed Stacy's number and now was on the phone with her.

_- Wizard. - Stacy giggled. - How's it going?_

- Terribly missing you. - John responded. - I swear you're on my mind non stop.

_- Well. . . then we can meet._

- When you want. Where you want. W_hatever_ you want. - John smiled.

- _I can't promise you that I can escape from Bret, but I'll try. What about 2 p.m at. . . uhm. . . "La Verde"? You know that restaurant, don't you?_

- Of course. It fits to me. - John answered. - Can't wait to see you.

_- Bye._

* * *

A bit later, after about 40 minutes, when Trish came back with coco-nut in her hands, she found Jeff baking a fish on a little bonfire. He turned his head to look at her a little and smiled, while she gave him an obviously fake smile back. Trish sat a bit further on a big log and took a sharp stone, so she could 'open' the coco-nut.

- Wow Trish. Very nice. You'll be satiated all the time, no matter how long we'll be here. - he smiled.

- Don't start with me Pirate. - she took a deep breath not having luck with the coco-nut. - And you? Baking a fish I see? Trying to imitate a cook or something?

- Why? - he turned around a bit.

- Nothin' just saying. Since you fail at everything you do, I'm worried that you might poison yourself. - she smiled sarcastically.

- Don't worry darlin'. Nothing's gonna happen to me. - he responded still smiling a bit. - Not in this island. Not now. Not here.

- Why you're so sure? - she raised her eyebrow.

- Cause I feel like it.

- So you trust yourself like this?

- I grew trusting no one but myself. People are traitors, that's our nature. - Jeff answered. - When my dad died in the boat explosion. . . Well, it was hard. That hard, that you could never imagine. Mom couldn't handle that, so she jumped off the bridge. She couldn't care less about what's gonna happen with me. What she did was selfish. And I could never forgive her for that.

- How old were you when this happened? - Trish asked. It was the first time she felt so sorry for him. She just wanted to run to his hands, hug him and share his pain. To tell him that she knows how it feels when you lost someone precious. But no, maybe he's just playing with her emotions? Maybe he's jut trying to get her weak and emotional so he could use her? Trish will soooo never let that happen! Yet, his pain, that disappointment in everything and everyone looked so real. . .

- 7. - Jeff responded.

- When. . . when my mom died I as 4. - Trish said silently as he turned around to look at her. And it felt that she doesn't need to say anything more. It felt so strongly that he understands everything.

- What happened to her? - Jeff asked.

- Car accident. - Trish responded. - Dad said that her body was too deformed to even arrange the real funeral. So we just buried her. No funeral, no nothing. As strange as it may seem, I can't remember a damn thing about it.

- What was her name? - he asked staring at her feeling the very same way she did.

- Anne. - she smiled sadly. - And your dads?

- Gilbert. - he responded. The same minute he finished baking his fish and put it on a big green leaf. At the meantime Trish had no luck with coco-nut. Then Jeff, after taking a few pieces of fish, made her way near her and sat up on the same log she was sitting. - Here. I won't let you die from hunger. - he smiled as she smiled back a bit.

- Thanks, but I'm vegetarian.

- Common! It's not that you have many choises. - he said as she smiling took the leaf with the fish. Trish took a few very small bits as he was staring at the see.

- You know. . . It's not that bad. - she said after a bit of time.

- So you admit that I'm a great cook? - he smiled

- Uhm. . . well. . . you're not bad. - she admitted.

- Common, I'll teach you how to catch a fish. - he said as they both stood up and waded into the ocean, the water was to Trish's knees and it was touching Jeff's shins, since he was taller than her. Jeff had long, sharp stick in his hands, which with they were going to catch a fish. After about 30 minutes of trying, they got themselves more food.

* * *

- I can't believe it! I'm gonna kill the motherfucker! - John cried out while walking up and down his apartment. His sister, Candice, was sitting on his bed after telling him about yesterdays accident with the motorcycle, biting her nails. - I mean seriously! Who does he think he is?! I will hunt him down that. . . that. . . fucking idiot! If he thinks he can do that to my baby sister and get away just like that, well he's got another thing coming from him! Jackass!

- John, calm down. It was just an accident. - Candice rolled her eyes. - It's not that I've got broken leg, arm, neck, ribs, wrist or something. I'm alright.

- Are you sure you alright? - John asked concerned

- Yes, I'm sure I'm alright. - Candi smiled

- Well you don't seem to be alright! - he said

- But I am!

- How do you know?!

- I know, because. . . Wait - how do I know that I'm alright? - Candice raised her eyebrow.

- Yeah! - John responded. - You said he hit your head with a ball, maybe something went wrong with your head and now you don't know are you alright, because you're just too mildly retarded to know that! And then you said that he lead you to the hospital, maybe he gave you some medicine which made you. . .

- John, he didn't give me any medicine. He just checked on me and told me to go to the hospital today, so he could check on me once more. - Candice explained.

- Okay now, there's no way in a hell you're going back to that freak. - John laughed a bit like it would be the biggest nonsense ever.

- Yes I am! - Candice said while standing up.

- Wait. . . you know. . . you're a genius! - he smiled and kissed her forehead. - Nice sissy!

- What? What did I do?

- You gave me the perfect idea! You're gonna go to the hospital to him like nothing happened, and I'm gonna secretly go after you. When he'll think that everything's fine I'm gonna jump from the corner and suffocate him with his own stethoscope! - John smiled evilly. - We'll gonna get rid of a body in some river.

- And they say I'm crazy. - Candice rolled her eyes before kissing John's cheek and leaving his apartment.

- You're no fun! - he shouted to her when she was closing the door. Candice just showed him her tongue. Soon after that his mobile phone rang. - Hello? - John picked up the phone.

_- Do you think I'm an idiot? - the angry woman's voice asked_

- Stacy? - John asked surprised

_- Wow! What an honor! You even remembered. - she said angrily. _

- Why you're talking like that? What's wrong baby? - he asked trying to understand what his is all about.

_- I've been waiting 40 minutes for you John! 40 fucking minutes! And you're still nowhere around! -_ John looked at the clock. FUCK! He missed his and Stacy's meeting!

- Stacy, I know it's the most stupid thing I could say right now, but sorry. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I've got problems with my sis and it just. . . I just forgot. Seriously. Don't get mad beauty.

_- Three things I've got to say to you. First: so you think I'm just **getting **angry? Am angry as hell for the last 40 minutes you moron! Second: so that's how much I mean to you? You forget about me whenever your sister, if she's the reason why you didn't come in the first place, comes to you with her problems? Who do you think I am? I'm not another slutty lover of yours! You won't play with me Cena! Third: you're right. 'Sorry' **is** the most stupid thing you could say._

Stacy picked off the phone. John put his hands on his head. _This time I really screwed up._

* * *

- You know why it took so long to catch a fish? - Trish asked as they both were going through the forest looking for fruits or something eatable. - Because you're mega slow. Seriously, you have to train more sweetie!

- Oh please! I'm mega slow? It's you mega slow! Besides you say I don't train much? Well how do you think where I got these from? - he pointed to his perfectly scripted chest and stomach muscles.

- God, marry yourself if you love yourself that much! - she rolled her eyes playfully. She was going first, Jeff, not that far away, went after her.

- That would be a crime to all the women of this world. - he smiled widely as suddenly Trish cried out. He looked shocked as he saw her, hanging upside down on the tree with her ankles tied up together on the branch. When Jeff saw that she's ok, he started laughing.

- Don't you laugh idiot and help me! - she commended holding on her skirt, so it would fall down.

- Idiot? No, that's not the way to talk with the only person who can help you. - he came closer to her smiling. Trish's head was in the same league with his chest. - You know, looking upside down, those look even better. - he giggled staring at her chest.

- Listen you punk freak, it's not time for your retarded jokes! - she said angrily, but smile never left his face. - Don't you understand that if blood will reach my head I will die?! Of course it would be better than staying with you in the desert island but still! Set. . . me. . . free. . . NOW!

- Or what? - he asked bending down a little so their faces was is the same league. - Have you ever tried a french kiss while other person is hanging upside down? - he smiled

- Not in your wildest dreams! Are you deaf or something? Help me!

- You know? I don't like your attitude, Queen. - he pretended to be mad and took a few steps from her, making an impression that he's gonna leave her hanging there all alone.

- No, Jeff help me! Please! Please! Please! - she asked nicely as he smiled and returned to her.

- You owe me a favour! - he said before bending down a bit and putting her head on his shoulder. When Jeff stood up he was holding her stomach with one hand, while with another he was untiding the knot. After about five minutes he was done. As her legs were almost free, he took her in his hands, so she wouldn't fall to the ground, and placed the blonde girl on the floor. - And next time be more careful. - he smiled.

* * *

**_What's gonna happen to Jeff & Trish? Will John find out that the man, who accidentally kicked his sisters, Candice's, head, was Randy? Will Stacy forgive John?_**


	12. The Diamond Necklace Problems

_**Chapter: **11_

_**Chapters name: **The Diamond Necklace Problems_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Bret Hart._

_**Huge Thanks to: **trishjeffhardy, Esha Napoleon, Ainat & Amelia92 _

_**Date: **2009-03-28_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff & Trish got in a desert island.  
* John & Stacy organised another date, but John forgot it. Stacy got real mad and upset with him.  
* Randy invited Candice to the hospital, so he could check on her once again. Candice, of course, accepted._

* * *

- Hello there! - Candice greeted happily as she came near Randy and Kevin, who were talking in a hall of the hospital, which was just a bit crowded.

- Hey Candice. - Randy smiled uncomfortably along with Kevin. Candice could tell that Kevin's smile wasn't sincere, but it wasn't that she cared much. Candy got closer to Randy and placed a kiss on his cheek, very near his lips. Randy blushed a little. - How's it going? How do you feel?

- Good I guess. But you never know what might happen, so I'm very happy that you will make sure I'm alright. - a wide smile never disappeared from her lips.

- I might check on you! - Kevin interrupted.

- No, it's ok. It she feels bad, than it's my and only my fault, so I'm gonna face the consequences. - Randy responded. - And I'm so sorry for what happened once again. - he looked at Candice.

- No problem. - she giggled. - I wanna thank you for your concern. - she was about throwing herself into is arms, but Kevin stepped between them.

- I'll exuce. I have to go, duty's calling. - he explained as Candice smiled a little to him. She didn't like the guy already.

- By Kev! - Randy waved a bit. - So. . . uhm. . . let's go.

**XOXO**

- I see no damage. You're completely healthy. - Randy said when they were done.

- I know that. - Candice responded

- Then why did you come here? - he asked raising his eyebrow

- Because I wanted to see you. - she responded sincerely.

- Look Candice. . . how old are you?

- 24. - she lied. Randy took a deep breath before sitting besides her.

- 17? - he asked as she shook her head.

- 18? - Randy asked again. Candice nodded blushing.

- But I'm months away from becoming 19 just so you know! - she added as he took a deep breath and stood up.

- Not to sound rude, but I really have to work. There's a lot of people waiting for help and I have to. . .

- Am I disturbing you? - she asked sadly. Randy didn't know how to respond. - Look, just one little chat and I'm gone, I swear. You tell me a little about yourself and I tell you a little about myself, deal?

- Listen, I really have to. . .

- Please. - she gave him puppy dog eyes

- Fine. - Randy responded before sitting besides her again. - You start first.

* * *

John silently sneaked into Hart's residence with red roses in his hands, making sure that nobody saw him. He looked around once again, but the house, at least it's first floor was empty. John then quickly, yet silently climbed the stairs to the second floor and started watching through every door's keyhole, searching for Stacy's room. When he found it, John opened the door and quickly got into the room.

- What the hell are you doing here? - Stacy jumped from her bed freaked out. She wore nothing but her little pink "La Senza" nightgown. - If Bret see you. . .

- Don't worry, he won't see me. - John assured. - I stopped by to apolagize once again. Look, I even got you some roses. - he smiled.

- Do you really think that by giving me roses you will force me to forget about 40 minutes waiting for you? - she raised her eyebrow crossing her arms.

- No. I just thought it would help. - John responded sincerely as she rolled her eyes and took the flowers.

- Will you forgive me? - John asked getting closer her.

- Tell me one reason why should I.

- Because of this. - he grabbed her cheeks and locked her lips with his own. First she tried to fight, but then gave up and they started almost making out. - Convinced you? - John asked when he finally moved away breathless.

- Not. . . at. . . all. - she smiled a bit before pushing him from the room and shutting the door right to his face. - I won't be another one night stand to you sweetie. - Stacy whispered to herself smiling. Of course she didn't notice, that while going backwards as she was pushing him, John secretly grabbed her diamond necklace, which Bret gave her as a present. . .

* * *

- Good morning Queen. - Jeff smiled as Trish woke up. He was already sitting on a lock staring at the sea.

- Bad morning Pirate. - Trish answered. - I swear I'll rather die than sleep on leafs on the sand again. My neck's killing me!

- I know. And why the hell queen sized beds aren't growing on trees in case if some spoiled brat like you gets in a desert island? - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- Shut up! - Trish wrinkled up still rubbing her neck.

Silence.

- Did you know that when me, John and Randy were kids, we used to hang out with Ashley? - Jeff asked finally

- Oh please, you really think I'll believe that? - Trish asked annoyed. - Do you remember when we tree - you, me and Ash were at your boat when we tried to find out what is Alma, after Saint Mary's Church thing?

- Yeah?

- Then she represented herself to you. Why the hell did she do that if she already knew you? Or then in Vickie's apartment, where you guys are living in, Randy and John didn't act with her like with their childhood friend either.

- Maybe she just doesn't remember. - Jeff raised is eyebrow. - At first I didn't remember her too. I mean it wasn't that we were best friends. We hang out together just one summer. You see mines, Randy's and John's fathers were very good friends with Vickie, so in turn. . . One summer our fathers decided to stay at Vickie's and they took us with them. That's how we met.

- You're serious? - Trish raised her eyebrow surprised

- No kidding. - Jeff responded as they suddenly heard a noise of helicopter in the sky. It was pretty far away, but it didn't stop Jeff and Trish, who were already sick from each other, to jump from their seats and start to shout, waving their hands, trying to get helicopter's people's attention. They even got into a little hill full of trees and stones trying to be as visible as it was possible. And then. . . CRASH! They both fell into a huge, deep pit, which was covered with branches and leafs. . .

* * *

- Stacy, my love. - Bret kissed his fiancee when he came back after work.

- Hey Bret. - Stacy smiled nervously. Somehow she just couldn't fell not guilty in front of him for having a romance with John. - Is everything alright? You seem anxious.

- It's because of Trish. I have no idea where is she. She like. . . disappeared. - Bret sat on the sofa, following by Stacy

- Don't worry, she's not a little girl anymore, I'm sure she can take care of herself. And besides, I bet she's with Ashley once again. - she put her arm on his.

- Listen, I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems. - Bret said as Stacy smiled. _And why the hell does he have to be so sweet now, when I have an affair???!!!_

- Are you kidding me? I'm your fiancee. It's ok. - she responded

- But still. . . I want to show my gratitude to you. I want to thank you for being here, for sharing my problems, for taking your time, for being so supportive about everything. Thank you. - he smiled

- You're welcome. - Stacy placed a small kiss on his lips. _And what was happening now? First I fell guilty for cheating on you, now I feel like betraying John?! Can my life get any more miserable?_

- Remember that diamond necklace with I gave you a little while ago? - he asked as Stacy nodded. - Well, I want you to wear it tomorrow.

- What for?

- Romantic date. You and me. I'll book a place in the best restaurant around, deal?

- Deal. - Stacy smiled a little. She didn't know that her diamond necklace was now in John's hands.

* * *

- Could you please move your hands away from me? - Trish asked after their fall. Now she was lying on top of Jeff in a real deep and real huge basement, which reminded of some old, neglected hiding place. One of Jeff's hands was on Trish's back, while another was resting on her booty.

- Oh. . . yeah. . . right. . . sorry. - he mumbled while doing what he was told. When Trish crawled off him and stood up, Jeff stretched his hand waiting for her help, but she didn't notice it, so Jeff just rolled his eyes and also stood up. - What is this place?

- I don't know. - Trish responded. She was holding on her heart, which was beating way faster than it was supposed to and breathing deeply.

- What's up with you? - Jeff asked

- Uhm. . . Jeff. . . I have to tell you this. I have a little problem about enclosed places. Claustrophobia. - she responded

- You gotta be kidding me!

- Hey, I have a better taste of humor than this! - Trish protested

- Right. You clearly proved it when you pretended to be dead. - Jeff noticed.

- Just please get me out of here. - she said

- You're one very difficult chick you know. - Jeff responded. - I'd love to help you, but first I have to find out about this place. Someones clearly have been here before. - he said while taking a little kerosene lamp and turning it on. It was very peaceful until he heard Trish screaming and quickly turned around. Trish suddenly ran besides him and hugged his arm. He gave her a questioning look.

- Spider. The big one. - she explained as he just laughed. I have to notice, it wasn't that funny to any of them when they heard a little noise and moments later saw a human skeleton. - OH MY GOD! - Trish screamed

- C'mon! It isn't even real. - Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at the other side. There he saw something, which really got his attention. There were 4 crossed swords engraved in the wall. In each swords hilt, there were poker chips. As Trish was still staring at the skeleton with huge fear, Jeff silently took all the poker chips and put them into his pocket. _If there are only 3 members of The League of the Swords, then why exactly there are 4 and not 3 swords? . ._

* * *

As Stacy entered hers and Bret's bedroom, she, of course, started preparing for their date tomorrow. She found herself an adorable dress and then decided to take out her diamond necklace. Imagine Stacy's expression, when she couldn't find her necklace nowhere. _It's worth - about 40 000 dollars, how could I loose it?! _She placed her hands on her head. After a couple seconds of thinking, Stacy put her hands on her hips, took a deep deep breath and got all white from anger.

- Cena, this time you got way too far! - she whispered to herself.

* * *

- I told you that something went wrong! - Randy said to John when they were in a ship, sailing to Kaho'olawe. Jeff took too much time there.

- You told me? When I called you and said that he's gone, you pull out that shit about how dangerous it is to sail at night. Jeff spend almost his entire life sailing, so such thing as sailing at night means nothing to him. - John raised his eyebrow. - And now it turns out to be my fault?

- I'm not blaming anyone. - Randy responded. - I hope he's still alive though.

- I believe he is. I guarantee that of three of us, it's me who has a biggest danger to his life. - John smiled while taking out Stacy's diamond necklace of his pocket.

- What's this? Are you crazy you stole it from someone?!

- Oh believe me, I will give it back to it's owner. - John smiled again widely.

**XOXO**

- JEFF?! - Randy and John were screaming so Jeff could hear them, when they reached Kaho'olawe. It was already dark. Both men climbed up in a small hill when they were done with the beach, and started making their way through the little forest on the hill. - Where is he? - John asked. They both were looking carefully trying to find Jeff as suddenly, while going backward, Randy bumped into something. He turned around only to see a huge tree, what really scared Randy that he heard a small noise from behind it. John and Randy exchanged glances.

- One. . . two. . . three. - Randy whispered without sound before him and John suddenly rushed to attack whoever was there in the other side of the tree. They bumped into Jeff and Trish. And all 4 started screaming.

- Randy, John! - Jeff cried out happily after a bit of time. - What are you doing here?

- We came to find you. What happened dude? - John asked

- Storm. - Jeff responded simply.

- Wait. . . what exactly is Trish doing with you. . . in a desert island. . . alone? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Nice man. You're very quick. Congrats for both of you. - John smiled as well.

- I'll pretend that I didn't understand. - Trish rolled his eyes. - Your friend stole my necklace, I followed him to get it back.

- And that's it? - Randy asked

- Yeah you pervs! - Jeff responded

- However, did you find anything. . . you know. . . _anything? _- John asked Jeff trying to send him a message "Did you found another hint?"

- Guys, stop sending each other those secret messages, I'm not that dumb, ok? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just tell me what is Alma? - Trish asked while Jeff secretly gave John 4 poker chips. John, Jeff and Randy exchanged glances.

- Fine, but you must promise that you won't tell anyone. . . well except Ashley and that you won't hinder us to find Alma anymore. - Randy looked at her seriously.

- Of course. . . I promise. - Trish said getting all excited while crossing her fingers on her back.

- Alma is the crystal Queen. - Jeff said. - A very expensive crystal.

- Our fathers wanted to find it, we want the same. - John added. - Now let's get the hell out of here.

* * *

**_Trish knows what is Alma. . . it's a good or a bad thing? What will she do? Will she fulfill her promise? Did the guys made a right decision by telling her? How will Stacy get her necklace from John? And finally, how will Stacy's and Bret's date go?_**


	13. Let The Game Begin!

_**Chapter: **12_

_**Chapters name: **Let The Game Begin!_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Startus, Ashley Massaro, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, OC's._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, trishjeffhardy, Ainat & Amelia92 _

_**Date: **2009-03-29_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

_**Notes: **This chapter is really long, but there's so many things, which have to happen, I just can't keep on delaying them!_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Randy & Candice had a little chat, so now they know each other better.  
* Stacy & Bret decided to go out on a date. Bret asked Stacy to wear her diamond necklace for the event, the problem is. . . John stole it from her.  
* Jeff found another hint - 4 poker chips.  
* Guys told Trish the truth about Alma.  
* John & Randy saved Trish & Jeff from the desert island._

* * *

**NEXT DAY IN THE EARLY MORNING:**

- The poker chips obviously means that we'll have to go to the casino. - John stated. - But what exactly do we have to find there?

- Give them to me. - Randy asked as John gave him the poker chips. They were sitting like this thinking for about 30 minutes. - These chips are obviously from the BlackBird Casino. The best casino around. - he explained. - As we already know, on each chip there's a note: V.I.P - 2. In BlackBird, there are three V.I.P game tables. One of them - V.I.P - 1, Roulette, not what we need. Another - V.I.P - 3, The Big Six, also shouldn't bother us. And finally, there's V.I.P - 2, Poker, exactly what are we looking for.

- Does that mean we'll have to get that Poker table? - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- I believe so. - Randy answered

- It's V.I.P. We're simple guys living in their aunts apartment, how we're supposed to get to play on _that _table and not on regular one? As far as I heard you have to be a very important person to get to play on V.I.P table. Not to talk how we're supposed to steal it. - John added

- A little lie wouldn't hurt, would it? - Randy winked

- Guys, just to warn you, I will show up at whatever you're thinking to do a bit later, now I have business to take care of, ok? - Jeff said

- Fine. - John answered. - Somehow me and Randy will deal with it alone at the beginning.

- Then good luck, I'm gonna get going. - Jeff smiled as he left.

- We'll need some help. - Randy took a deep breath. - Guess from who?

* * *

- Can someone tell me what is she doing here? - Trish raised her eyebrow as Ash and herself were sitting at their tables at their work ( they're journalists ) and saw Stacy.

- Her brother Chris ( Jericho/Irvine ) is this section's boss. Need I say more? - Ash responded

- I hate it. I swear to God I do. She's already dominating _my _house, _my _dad, now she wants to dominate in _my _work?! - Trish asked pissed

- Just ignore her, as far as she stays out of our way, we'll stay out of hers. - Ash smiled. - Better tell me how was it going in a desert island.

- Horrible. Hardy is the most stupid guy in the universe.

- Did he tell you anything about Alma?

- Yeah, they three gave me that bullshit that Alma is. . .

- The crystal? - Ash finished

- How do you know?!

- Heard mom talking on the phone. - Ash responded. - Anyway, cover for me? I had a reservation to one very busy manicurist. I just can't cancel it.

- Of course. - Trish smiled as they quickly hugged. - Luck. - moments after Ash's leaving in front of Trish's table stood Randy & John. - Well well well, look who's here. . .

* * *

As Ashley was driving her red Chevrolet to the manicurist, she saw Jeff walking the streets.

- Need a ride? - she smiled widely as Jeff smiled back. - Jump in!

* * *

- They are re. . .re. . .repeating the hi. . . history, Bret. - Brian said as him and his boss was in Bret's work room.

- Just like their fathers. - Bret agreed. - I knew that this day will come. And I prepared for it. Here we go again. . . - he smiled sadly. - The gamers changes, but the game keeps the same. - Bret sipped his brandy. - I hope they won't end up like their fathers. - he laughed a bit.

- Do you want m. . .me to take take care of i. . it? - Brian asked

- Of course. Just don't be so harsh on them. Scare them away, that's all I ask.

- Consider it d. . .done Bret. - Brian nodded.

* * *

Trish entered her dad's work room wanting to find some money. No, she wasn't stealing, for that matter Bret himself told her to get some money from his work room for her needs. As the blonde girl opened a drawer of Bret's table, one small, pretty, wooden box concentrated all her attention. Trish slowly took the box in her arms and opened it. A sad smile appeared on her lips when she found her mom's photo in the middle of the box. Her mom had long, curly, golden hair, warm smile and beautiful, expressive, brown eyes. When Trish took the photo in her arms, she also saw some newspaper cutting lying there. Trish carefully took the piece of paper and her heart stopped as she read the title: **_"Bret Hart's Wife Anna Died In The Both Explosion"_**. Trish kept reading the article shocked:

_"Yesterday in the middle of the night the boat exploded while sailing to unknown direction. Explosion took the lives of famous business man's wife Anna Hart and three of hers and B. Hart's close friends John Cena, Gilbert Hardy & Bob Orton. Bret Hart refused to comment what did his wife do in the ship with his friends during the last hours of her life.  
However, we want to express our deepest condolences to Bret Hart, family and friends. Their memory will always live in our hearts and memories"._

- My mom didn't die in the car accident. She died in the boat explosion with the guys' fathers. - she whispered to herself not being able to control her tears.

* * *

The worker of the BlackBird Casino, Liam, was reading the newspaper. As he tuned over the next page, his eyes grew wide: **_" Sheikh Alu Kashar Visits USA: Power, Millions & Poker. _**And then with smaller shrift there was a note_: " Let The Game Begin: Incredibly Rich Arabian Sheikh Alu Kashar, Along With Assistant & Translator Dhakir Rahman Is Looking For The Best Casino In The Country. Which Casino Owner Will Be The Lucky One? _After the long text there was a picture of Randy, surrounded by journalists and John, who was standing a bit further Randy. Both of them wore long white soutanes and same white wraps on their heads, which were fastened by black strings. Black eyeliner was around their eyes, which made two "Arabians" look even more mysterious, since their whole faces were hidden with wraps, eyes with hands were the only body parts showed.

- Oh man. . . this must be good. - Liam whispered to himself.

* * *

Bret climbed down the stairs singing some song as it was one very happy day to him. . . as far as he saw Trish standing on the last step, with watering eyes, leaned on the railing.

- Princess, what's wrong? - Bret asked concerned getting closer her.

- What happened. . . I wanna know dad. Why did you lie to me? - she asked as Bret's face got pale.

* * *

- What do you mean there's no place left? - John spilled out with huge accent when he was standing in BlackBirds Casino's registry, pretending to be Arabian. - Me and my sheikh came from South Arabia to visit a casino, you should kiss the floor, which we're walking on and what do you do instead? Insulting me and my sheikh?! May Allah help you if my sheikh will found out about how you act, you. . . you. . . fool!

- I'm sorry sir, but if you want to visit our casino, you must make presentations months before you visit us. - the worker explained as John grabbed one journal which was resting on the table and started searching for the article, which Trish faked for them. When he found the page where was written about sheikh visiting USA he stretched it out in front of worker's face.

- You see this?! Huh? It's Alu Kashar! Do you know who's Alu Kashar??? He's second most powerful creation on this planet after Allah! Do you still have guts to argue with me? Me?! The assistant and translator of sheikh Kashar! My name is. . . is. . . - John found his name in the article. - My name is Dhakir Rahman and I will squash you like a little worm if you won't give me and my sheikh tickets to V.I.P - 2 Poker game!

- But sir. . . - worker tried to say something but Liam came and lightly puched him away.

- Let me take care of this. - he whispered. - Mister Dhakir Rahman, it's a huge honor for BlackBird's Casino to welcome you and sheikh Alu Kashar. - Liam said before handling John two tickets. John stared at him for a moment before grabbing tickets from his hands and walking away.

* * *

- I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't tell you the truth. - Bret responded. - I thought it would be better this way.

- Better? It was better to tell me that she died in the car accident? - Trish asked

- Your mom cheated on me. - Bret answered as Trish stared at him even more shocked. - I gave her absolutely everything I had, but it wasn't enough. She always wanted more. John, Gilbert & Bob were my best friends, at least I thought they were. Can you imagine how it felt when I found out that Anna fell in love with one of them?

- Which one of them did mom cheat on you with? - Trish asked

- It doesn't matter. . .

- It does to me. I need to know.

- Gilbert Hardy. - Bret responded as Trish painfully closed her eyes. - But Bob and John weren't much better since they supported their affair. They even helped your mom and Gilbert to hide their relationship from me.

- What were they doing in the ship?

- They wanted to run away so they could live without hiding. I felt so much agony, so much hate, so much pain, daughter. - Bret explained sitting up on the sofa.

- I had the right to know.

- I understand. Forgive me sweetheart. I just didn't want you to hate her because she died while wanting to leave us for her lover. He was more important to her than us. - he said

- I can't believe you dad. I can't. - Trish said before walking away. Bret just covered his face with his arms.

* * *

- I swear when I remember that summer! - Ash giggled when she and Jeff were walking the park. - It was short, but we had like so much fun! I can't believe I didn't recognize you guys!

- Me too. It's pity we never met after that summer. - Jeff added

- Do you remember that we used to date during that time? - Ash asked

- You're serous?

- Yeah. It was like for less than one week, but still. . . it was fun. - Ash smiled.

- There's nothing what we didn't do during that time. We were swimming, playing, watching movies. . . Do you remember that movie. . . how does it call? "The Adventures of Thom Soyer" or something like that? - Jeff asked

- Of course. I still have it.

- Really?!

- Yeah. Do you want to step by this evening so we could watch it? - she asked

- I would love to. - Jeff responded

* * *

- Bret, this is amazing. - Stacy smiled when she and Bret were at the restaurant. The restaurant was big and romantic. There were roses on their table, you could see the pond with white swans beyond the fence since their table was outside. Stacy wore adorable green dress without sleeves, her hair was curly, black eyeliner around her eyes, which made her look very sexy. Bret wore black suit with green tie, since he wanted to match Stacy's dress color.

- _You _are amazing sweetie. - Bret smiled back. - Stacy, baby, why didn't you put on your diamond necklace?

- Because. . . uhm. . . one diamond fell out and I took it to master so he could fix it. I hope you're not mad about it. - she responded nervously.

- No, of course not. - Bret lied. - But could you call that master and tell him to hurry up fixing the necklace, because tomorrow I have a business meeting and I want you to accompany me. It would be really nice if you wear it.

- Of course. Don't worry. I will sure as hell talk to the _master_ about it. - Stacy smiled

- Here's your order. - a waitress said as she brought them their dishes.

- Bret?

- Yes sweetie.

- It wasn't just a romantic date, wasn't it? - Stacy asked.

- How do you know? - Bret raised is eyebrow.

- Presentiment. - she responded as he smiled.

- No, you're right. I called you out on a date not only to spend some time together. There's also some very good news I have to tell you. - Bret smiled. - Baby you know that town's mayor's election is coming. I'm about to take part in it. If I succeed as a lot of people are saying, I will be the new mayor of this town. - he smiled as Stacy's face got white. _It's one thing to cheat on a business man, but when you cheat on the mayor. . . God, Stacy, what have you and John got yourselves into? . . _

* * *

- This movie is just great. - Ash said as she and Jeff were done watching their childhood movie.

- I know, it's hilarious. I remember we could never get bored watching it. - Jeff smiled. - It brings back so many good old memories.

- Is there anything else what could bring back some old good memories? - Ash smiled flirtatiously.

- Let's try this. - Jeff smiled back as Ash leaned in and kissed him. They started making out.

- It feels so good, but it's also way too fast. I mean. . . you know. I'm not that easy. - she giggled when they moved away finally.

- Don't worry. Let's let everything go of it's own accord. - Jeff said as Ash kissed him again. - As I would love to stay here with you, I have to go, I hope you won't mind. - he said after it.

- Of course not, but can we meet tomorrow?

- That would be awesome. - he said before kissing her again and leaving.

- Oh God, you're such a womanizer, but I would forgive you everything because you're just so cute! And where was this guy before?! - she whispered to herself smiling.

* * *

- Good evening. - Jeff said as he entered The BlackBird's Casino and now was standing in front of the guard who was protecting the doors of the room, where V.I.P - 2 table's poker was going. Jeff wore elegant black suit.

- Good evening, sir, but I can't let you go inside. - the guard responded

- What do you mean you can't? Why is that? - Jeff asked

- Because only very important people, millionaires, are preparing for the game and I didn't get any direction's that there's someone else who will join them.

- What's your name? - Jeff asked

- Anthony, sir. Anthony Joshua.

- Listen, Anthony, - Jeff placed his hand on guards shoulder. - you probably confused me with someone else. . . Do you have any idea who I am? You know the sheikh, Alu Kashar who's now in there?

- Yeah. - guard answered.

- He came to this country only to play poker. But why, in your opinion, of all the countries in the world he chose this one?

- I don't know. . .

- Because I recommended him USA and I recommended him this club. He's one of my closest friends and what do you think might happen, if I recommend him to talk with this casino's owner to fire you?

- Fine sir, I'll let you in. But when you're inside the room, please prove me that you are sheikh's friend. - guard responded before opening the doors to Jeff.

- Alu Kushar! Alama sur veid laturo! - Jeff said happily, trying to immitate arabian langague as Randy stood up also and they hugged.

- Halataruto amaxati durgo! - Randy also imitated Arabian language. Happily for them, people actually thought that they are really speaking Arabian language. Guard nodded to Jeff and closed the door. He was convinced. Randy pointed to Jeff an empty seat.

- Hello everyone, my name's Daniel Morris. A friend of sheikh Alu Kashar and the business man. - Jeff represented himself lying as the people in the room nodded. Besides him, there was Randy, John, who was standing behind Randy's chair and wasn't playing, also casino's owner George Harvey and one more rich guy - Harry Murphy with his wife, who also wasn't playing.

- Let the game begin gentlemen! - the owner of BlackBird casino, George Harvey smiled.

**XOXO**

At first, each of them put just one chip in the middle of the table. Then Harry put 5 more chips.

- I have one very beautiful project, wouldn't mind more money to invest in it. - he explained

- My projects will wait, I'll pass. - George smiled

- Me to have important project too. I stake ten. - Randy said with accent putting 10 chips in the middle of the table.

- Fifteen. - Jeff responded simply pushing his chips. After that, Harry showed his cards - 10, 10, 10, 10 and The Queen. Randy closed his eyes mumbling some curse and angrily threw his cards on the table. Jeff showed his: 10, 10, 10, 10 and ace. - Let's continue. - Jeff smiled widely while pushing all the chips to his side. The barman brought some alcoholic drinks.

**XOXO**

Second set: Jeff showed his four aces and 9. Won.

**XOXO**

Third set: nobody had more powerful cards than Jeff's four kings and ace. Won again. Randy whipped the sweat off his forehead with his head's wrap. John started feeling nervous. _Randy's a compulsive gambler. I hope he won't get too much into this. . . _

**XOXO**

Fourth set: Jeff won again.

- Well, I guess that's it. I'll go now. - Jeff said when he stood up to push all the chips to his his side. Harry suddenly grabbed his wrist.

- No, you can't go! - he said

- My arm. Let go of it. - Jeff said trying to control himself. Harry did what he was told. - Why can't I go?

- Because that's the way it works. You have to give us the opportunity to get back our money. - Harry explained.

- Listen sir, unfortunately I have other way more important things in my life. If gambling games are the most important things of your life. . . oh well. . . - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- He's right. - George added. - There's a lot of time left, you have to give these gentlemen a chance to get back their money. - he smiled sincerely.

- Enough, quit this conversation. - Randy interrupted, as usually, with accent. - You sit down. - he looked at Jeff, than back at his cards. Jeff gave Randy the "What the fuck are you doing?" look, but Randy didn't notice. John felt cold sweat on his forehead.

- If you love your life, better start your part of a plan now. - John whispered to Randy.

- Common, I have good cards. Just few more sets. - Randy whispered back before sipping his whisky.

**XOXO**

4 more sets pass by, but Randy didn't win any of them. John leaned against him once more.

- Die. - he whispered, unfortunately Randy didn't hear, so John leaned against him again. - Die or I kill you. - he said

- One more set. I swear the last one. - Randy whispered while secretly puring something into his own glass.

- Just fucking die! - John whispered harshly.

And as strange as it may seem Randy did win the ninth set. He stood up after unveiling his lucky cards and and stretched his hands out to the ceiling.

- Halija Allah mua! - he said happily trying to imitate Arabian language.

- Thank you Allah. - John "translated". And then. . . Randy grabbed his heart. All the men stood up questioning what's happening and does the "sheikh" feel good. After a few anxious breaths, Randy fell straight on the Poker table. - No! Alu Kashar! No! - John cried out trying not to laugh.

- Oh my God. - George whispered as him and Harry tried to help Randy, to check is he dead.

- Nobody will touch the sheikh! - John cried out while taking out the sword which was hidden in his back, and poiting it to George and Harry. Then John took the glass of whisky, from which Randy was drinking and smelled it. - What did you pour in his glass? - John asked with huge accent.

- In his glass? I swear we didn't. . . we. . . - George responded

- Well than what's this?! - John asked as he spilled out the whisky from Randy's glass on the wooden floor. It started foaming. Meanwhile Randy secretly hitched a fake bomb to the table.

- Oh my God. . . I swear. . . we didn't. . . Is he dead? - George responded

- Dahil alijah gopolocha ma hulu! - Randy said pretty loud not moving.

- My sheikh! - John ran near Randy. - He said he can't move! My sheikh! Oh no! What did yu do to him! Alu Kashar! - John squat down pretending to cry and then suddenly jumped from his seat. - The bomb! There's a bomb beyond the table! - he cried out as George, Harry and Jeff, who was also only acting stared at him shocked.

- WE HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE! - George said.

- A police?! Are you joking with me?! It's not some regular citizen it's the sheikh Alu Kashar! We need a special help. - John said while taking out his mobile phone. - Porilo hadulu majir tuluduna! Akaratal da mopo! - he said to the phone. After about ten minutes, Vickie Guerrero showed up also with white soutane and some protective mask on her face.

- And that's their special help? - Harry whispered to George.

- Gahala kalopo muriba? - Vickie asked John in their "Arabian language" while they both were squat down looking at the bomb.

- Jugulado hasupolomo galu. - John "answered".

- We have to inactivate the bomb, but the chances are very small. - Vickie said while standing up. - This entire casino will be on fire if we won't do it.

- No! You have to save my casino! - George cried out. - I don't know, it's your mission, do something! Let's say. . . uhm. . . take out this table out of my casino and bring it to the save place where you could inactivate it!

- But when will we pay for your table? What about the game? - John asked

- You still think abut the game? Get the table and disappear, it's a present, you won't need to pay me one dollar. Just don't let my casino to explode!

- We appreciate your collaborating. - John nodded before getting close the table again. - We need one more person to lift up the table! - he announced.

- I'd love to help! - Jeff said.

- Come here, not only that I'm giving you my V.I.P table, I'll show you a secret exit! - George said before taking out the key from his pocket. - Follow me gentlemen!

**XOXO**

- I can't believe we succeed! - Jeff said when him, Randy, John & Vickie were in a small truck, driving home with the table. Jeff was playing with Vickie's head's wrap. Now he had it on his owns head and he, as well as Randy and John also had only his eyes which were seen of his entire face.

- I know. I loved this hint! - Randy added. He was the one driving.

- You almost ruined our mission! Randy, you have a serious problem about gambling games. - John responded.

- I'm so proud of you boys. I actually thought that this mission will be impossible, but now I see that you're just as talented as your fathers. - Vickie said as all of them smiled. . . as far as about 4 black cars drove in their way and out of them climbed out about 7-8 guys with black masks on their faces and wooden sticks in their hands. . .

* * *

**_Poor Trish, her father lied to her about her mom's death. . . Will the fact that their parents were lovers make Jeff & Trish closer or more distant? What will happen to Stacy's diamond necklace? Will Jeff & Ashley make a good couple? Are Randy's, John's, Jeff's & Vickie's lives in danger?_**

_P.S - I'm sorry that I hooked up Ash & Jeff so quickly. It's like in one chapter they barely talk with each other, in another they're making out. . . but there's so many things to take part, I can't stand on one thing for so much time. If I would have took more time for Ash's & Jeff's relationship, other things would have to wait. . . I can't do that. So please understand me :)_


	14. Danger

_**Chapter: **13_

_**Chapters name: **Danger_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Startus, Ashley Massaro, Vickie Guerrero, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, OC's._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Amelia92, Ainat, Esha Napoelon & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-03-30_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Trish found out that her mom died not in a car accident, but in a boat explosion along with Jeff's, John's & Randy's fathers.  
* Stacy lied to Bret why she didn't wear the diamond necklace at hers & Bret's date, but she also promised to wear it tomorrow, in Bret's business meeting.  
* Jeff hooked up with Ashley, does that mean that there's nothing going on between him and Trish?  
* Randy pretended to be a sheikh Alu Kashar, John - "sheikh"s" assistant & translator Dhakir Rahman, Jeff - "sheikh's" friend and business man Daniel Morris to get the new hint - Poker's table. They succeed.  
* As the guys along with Vickie were driving back home, they got a nasty surprise - 8 guys with black masks and wooden sticks getting in their way._

* * *

- What the fuck is going on? - Randy asked still staring at 8 men from the truck window.

- Oh my God buys, what do we do? - Vickie asked completely freaked out.

- You'll do nothing. - Jeff responded. - Leave it to us.

- 3 on 8? - John raised his eyebrow.

- We don't have a choice. - Randy responded

- Ok, let's go. And you Vickie, stay out of this. Whatever happens, you'll stay here, hiding, understood? - John asked as Vickie nodded crying.

**XOXO**

- Very good, I knew we won't have to force you to come off the trunk. - One of the eight said. - Now take off your masks. I can't wait to meet three idiots who thinks that they're going to bring back the history.

- We're not _going _to bring back the history. - Randy responded. - We already did that. - he said before knocking out the stick out of one of their hands. Then Randy kicked his stomach and started hitting his face with the fist like crazy. Meanwhile, another mugger tried to hit Jeff's head with his stick, but Jeff moved away, so he just knocked out the window of his own car. Then Jeff grabbed his stick and hit attacker's back, after that the masked man fell down to the floor. John was standing between two bad guys, who raised their sticks wanting to hit John's head both at once, but John squatted down, so they hit each others stick causing pain in their wrists. John quickly stood up and hit one of their faces so hard, that he broke his nose, after that he kicked others attacker's between-legs place hard enough to get him rolling on the floor, screaming from pain.

When Randy was still beating the holly crap out of the bad guy, another one grabbed Randy's shoulders and moved him away from his "victim". The masked guy smacked Randy's face into his car and when Randy fell down to the floor, holding on his face, three guys started kicking his ribs as hard as they could.  
As Jeff was dealing with his victim, another one turned Jeff around and hit his stomach with the sick. Blood appeared from Jeff's mouth as he fell down to the floor.  
One of the attackers hit John very hard, that hard that he almost broke Wizard's jaw. After that, the masked guy hit John once again and kept doing that till John also fell down to the floor.

- This time, we're done with you, but if you still keep searching for Alma, believe me, we will give you so much pain, that hell will look like heaven. Alma already has it's owner. Deal with it boys. - one of the masked guys said. After his words, all the bunch got in their cars and drove away. Vickie ran out to help the boys.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

- Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? - Stacy asked as she saw John walking near her.

- So that's how you greet me? - John smiled a bit. Jaw still reminded him of last night, but when he saw Stacy, he kinda forgot it all. - You missed me, that's why you called me, right?

- I missed my diamond necklace that's why I called you. - Stacy responded. - How dare you to steal it from me?!

- I had to find an excuse to meet you again. - John responded

- John, do have any idea what might happen to both of us if Bret will find out about it? He will kill you and then he'll make my life a living hell. You're still able to joke? If you don't give a shit about yourself, that's fine. But I won't let you to play with my life, clear? If you will ever do something like that again, I will tell Bret about you myself.

- I'm sorry kitty, but actually, I'm not afraid of Bret. - John responded while taking out the necklace and showing it to her.

- Well you should be. - she responded while trying to get it, but John quickly moved his hand away.

- A kiss, than it's yours. - he smiled widely, but it didn't seem funny to Stacy, who just grabbed the necklace from his hands and walked away.

* * *

- I thought my mom died in a car accident. - Trish said crying as she and Ashley were sitting in Ashley's room. - My entire life I was questioning myself why did it have to happen to her. And it was just a lie.

- Oh Trish. - Ashley took a deep breath. - I wish to tell you so many comforting words, but I don't know where to start. I don't know what to tell you.

- Then don't say anything. - Trish responded. - I live in the world of lies, if my dad could lie about such thing as my moms death, then he could lie about absolutely everything. And you know what Ash?

- What?

- There's no one in this world, who I can trust. It's horrible. You don't know what does it mean when you practically don't know anything about your parents.

- I do. - Ashley responded as tears showed up in her eyes as well. - Believe me, my soul twin, I do.

- I'm sorry. - Trish answered

- Are you silly? You're my best friend and I love you. - Ashley said before hugging Trish.

- Enough of that. No more tears. - Trish said when they moved away. - Better tell me are you serious about dating Hardy?

- We started just yesterday, I don't know where it will all lead, but I'm willing to try. - Ash smiled a bit whipping her tears away as Trish tried as hard as she could to be happy for her best friends happiness. It wasn't that easy. . .

* * *

- You're stunning as always. I can't wait till my business partners will see how beautiful my future wife is. - Bret smiled as he and Stacy were already in the hotel, where the meeting was staged. Bret booked a room so they could put their stuff there, take a shower or something like that.

- Thank you. - she smiled shyly. Stacy wore a short dirty green dress, her hair was curly, she wore the same diamond necklace which Bret asked her to wear and which was stolen by John before.

- Darling, I'm going to hotel's bar, do you need anything? - Bret asked as Stacy entered their hotel room. Bret himself was standing in a doorway.

- No, thanks. - she responded as Bret closed the door. After about 2 minutes, the door was opened up again, not by Bret, by John. - John what the hell are you doing here? - Stacy asked nervously looking at John and at the door - she was afraid that Bret might enter the room.

- Here we go again. . . alone. . . in hotel room. . . you won't escape from me this time kitty. - John winked at her while hugging her waist and overturning her on the bed.

- John let go of me, I'm serious, if Bret will come. . .

- Don't worry, he won't. - John smiled while kissing her neck.

- How do you know? - she asked trying to stop herself from enjoying his small butterfly kisses all over her neck.

- I don't. I just hope. - he smiled before placing a kiss on her lips. . . then again. . . and again. Till Stacy gave up and started kissing him back. When John put his arm on her thigh and she placed her arms around her neck, they heard footsteps in the other side of the door.

- It's Bret. Hide! - she said while standing up and helping him to stand up. John rushed to the bathroom and immediately started searching for an extra exit. Same minute Bret entered the room.

- Are you alright? - Bret asked Stacy. - You seem kind of. . . anxious.

- I'm fine just a bit nervous before the meeting. I hope I'll leave them a good expression. - she lied

- Of course you will beauty.

- Bret what were you doing at the bar? - Stacy asked as they sat up on the bed.

- It's not important. - Bret answered.

- Are we keeping secrets from each other again, like that time about Alma. . . - Stacy started exactly the same minute as John found the extra exit under the carpet.

- Alma is the crystal. - Bret cut her off. His words concentrated all John's attention. _How did Bret found out about Alma???_

- So we had that huge argument for a simple crystal? - Stacy asked

- It's not a simple crystal, Stacy. It's very important to me, so I'm gonna find it. There's some people who want to find it too but they won't succeed. Not when I'm around. - Bret responded giving even more doubts to John. _Did Bret stage everything what happened last evening? _- Now if you'll exuce me I'll go and take a shower. - Bret said as Stacy quickly jumped from the bed, worried about John. She didn't know that John was already gone from the secret exit.

- Wait!

- What? - Bret asked while turning around

- Do you love me? - Stacy asked not knowing what to say.

- Of course I do sweetheart. - Bret responded while getting closer to her.

- Then shower might wait. - she winked at him as they fell down on their bed. . .

* * *

- Queen? What are you doing here? You scared me. - Jeff smiled when he turned around in his ship and saw Trish standing there.

- I didn't mean to interrupt you Pirate. - Trish said while sitting besides him at the floor.

- Why didn't you stay at your palace where everyone's dancing over your music? - he asked. - Your visit is too much honor to me, I didn't deserve it.

- Why don't you quit it at least for once? I came to talk to you seriously. There is something what we have in common.

- We live in the same planet, in the same country, in the same city. No joking, there's a lot of resemblances. - Jeff admitted.

- Common, please. I need to tell you something about my mom.

- What happened to her? - he raised his eyebrow

- My mom was your dad's lover. Did you know that? - she asked as Jeff stared at her shocked for a moment.

- Vickie told you this? - he asked finally.

- Yeah, well. . . she just confirmed it. It looks like they were in the same boat.

- Was your mom similar to you? - Jeff asked after about 1 minute.

- Why?

- Because my old man would have liked you. - he said as she smiled.

- Poor your mom. I imagine how she felt. - Trish added

- No. No. . .it's. . . she understood how important dad was to her only after his death. Usually she never gave a shit. - Jeff responded.

- Yeah, but still. . . do you think your dad loved my mom?

- I dunno. He died early, I didn't know him that well, but. . . how did your mom look? - Jeff turned his head to Trish

- My mom. . . was beautiful. She was very pretty. - Trish said trying to hold her tears. - Uhm. . . I don't remember much of her, because I was very young when she died, but. . . I have videos and photos. . . and. . . She was a good person. I don't know why she cheated on my dad and. . . I don't know why she wanted to run away and leave me, but. . . She had a golden heart and I believe there's something more. . . That there's a reason why she did that.

- Trish I. . .

- It's ok. - she cut him off. - I just thought you should know. - she said before leaving.

* * *

**LATER IN THE LATE EVENING:**

- Hello guys! - Ash greeted as she and Trish entered boys' house. There were only John & Jeff, Randy was working, and after work he said he will go trying to make it up with Lauren once again.

- Hey there. - Jeff smiled as he kissed Ash, Trish didn't want to see it. - What are you doing here?

- We're wondering couldn't we stay here for tonight? My mom has a date with some old man so she asked me to stay at Trish's, but since Trish doesn't want to see her father. . . - Ash explained

- I don't think so. . . - John smiled still cleaning his bed.

- No wait! I mean Vickie has a right to her personal life. - Jeff interrupted. - Who are we to take it away from her? Besides there's a lot of space in here, so I see no problem if you girls stay here. I personally wouldn't mind to share my bed with Ashy. - he smiled kissing Ashley's forehead watching Trish's expression. Trish acted that she doesn't care.

- Well if friendly then friendly. Trish wanna join me in my bed? - John smiled widely as Jeff's eyes grew wide.

- Randy's bed free. I bet there would be way more comfortable than with you. - Jeff suggested.

- No it's ok. I'll accept John's offer. - Trish smiled watching Jeff's reaction. He also acted that he doesn't care.

**XOXO**

- Ash do you need any help to dress off? - Jeff said loudly so Trish could hear him. The lights were off.

- Well John! Leave me some space. I'm coming. - Trish said also loudly so Jeff could hear her. Their beds were pretty far away, so they could barely see each other. ( Jeff's bed - the swinging one, John's - the one wich's high )

**XOXO**

- Will they ever stop talking? - Trish asked as she was secretly watching and listening to Jeff's and Ashley's giggles.

- You're jealous? - John smiled widely as Trish just threw a pillow to his face, on which he laughed a bit. - If it's not jealous, than what is it? You can tell me, I'm a very good listener. - he smiled. Then Trish stopped staring at Ash and Jeff, she made herself more comfortable near John. - I know, it's because of your dad, right? Jeff told me about your conversation earlier. I can't believe our parents died together. Hell I can't believe they knew each other in the first place. - John said seriously.

- Yes. I mean. . . I love him since he's my dad, but I can't trust him, you understand? Not after what he did. - Trish said. - But anyway, I don't want to think about it anymore. I have to control myself and my emotions.

- Yeah me too. - John winked as Trish playfully elbowed him.

**XOXO**

Jeff & Ash were kissing passionately, but then he moved away.

- What's wrong? - she asked

- Nothing. I'm just going to bathroom, ok? - he smiled. Actually Jeff just heard John's & Trish's voices so he wanted to find out what were they talking about. That's the part of John's & Trish's conversation, which he heard:

- You know, you have nice legs. - John complimented as Trish giggled.

- Thanks, yours very nice as well. - Trish complimented back. _Jeff bite his thumb._

- Trish, if I'd suggest you some of my favorite bed activities. . . - John said while taking out his cards. - . . . what you'd say? _Jeff slapped his forehead with his palm._

- Here? Now? - she giggled as he nodded. It was a strange offer to play cards in bed. - I'd love to. - she answered. _Jeff covered his mouth with his hands._

- You know I could teach you some awesome moves. - John added while mixing cards. _Jeff's jaw dropped as he placed his hands on his head. _- And I could also show you some. . . - John was about to continue but Jeff didn't want to listen to this anymore. He "accidentally" kicked the box which was standing near, causing both John and Trish to notice him.

- Uh, sorry for interrupting. I was going to bahroom. - Jeff lied.

- You always have to ruin a perfect moment. - John rolled his eyes as Jeff was gone. - Let's continue?

- Ok, but first, I'll go to the kitchen to get some water. - Trish smiled.

**XOXO**

- Can't sleep? - Trish asked as she saw Jeff walking back from bathroom to kitchen where she was.

- No. You and John didn't seem very sleepy out there too. - Jeff responded getting closer her.

- What is it? You're jealous? - she asked

- I don't want to argue anymore. With you it's always the same story. - Jeff answered. - If you want to eat then tell me, I'll cook something to you. You don't have to drink water.

- No, it's ok. I don't want to eat. And I don't want to argue as well. - she responded.

- Still upset about your dad? - Jeff asked sitting besides her.

- I wouldn't say that I'm upset or angry anymore. I'm just disappointed. I thought I know him, but now he seems to be a complete stranger. I never thought he could lie to me about such thing as mom's death. It hurts to know that he could.

- I won't defend your dad, because I barely know him, but you have to understand him too. He found out that the woman most precious of his life was cheating on him. It's not easy. - Jeff said as they stared in each others eyes. . . as long as they heard John's voice:

- Guys come here I found something!

* * *

- What is this? - Trish asked as she came into a little room, where was only flowers and round table. On that table there was standing some wooden board with lots of letters - the game. ( Authors Note: _I don't know how this game calls, so I'll try to explain it. There's a little plastic triangle in which middle there's a transparent circle. The gamers have to put that triangle on the wooden board with letters and each of them has to put one finger on that triangle, not covering the circle. Then one of the gamers has to call the spirit and say something like "Spirit, if you have something to say, than say it now" and then the triangle must move all around the board, stopping on some letters, which are seen through transparent circle. Like that you get a word, the message from the spirit. Of course, most often, one of the gamers moves the triangle, but it's a pretty spooky game though =) I hope you understood. )_

- The game. Remember it guys? - John asked as they all four sat around the table.

- I do remember. - Ash said staring a the game. - Let's play? - she asked looking at Jeff, then at John.

- Ash, please. You really believe this? - Trish raised her eyebrow. There was no way she was going to play it.

- At first not. - Ashley responded.

- At first none of us believed in this. - Jeff added.

- Until happened what happened. - John said. - I remember that like it happened yesterday.

- Me too. - Ashley nodded.

- What. . . what happened? - Trish asked

- We found this game in Jeff's dad's box of old unnecessary things. And we decided to try it out. Everything was going normal, until Jeff. . . asked a question. . .

**FLASHBACK**

_- I want to know, why our fathers are never with us? What are they doing since they never tell us where are they going? - Jeff became silent as he saw John, Randy & Ashley staring at him with shock and fear. - What's wrong? - only then Jeff touched the place over his upper lip. When after that he looked at his finger, he saw blood. . . not that less of a blood._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

- After that night we never played it again. - Ash finished

- You're talking seriously? - Trish asked. She was getting more and more scared

- Yeah, but maybe it was just a coincidence or something. - Ashley answered.

- There's no way to find out. - John said.

- What happened Queen? Got scared? - Jeff asked

- Me? Scared? That means that you don't know me at all. If you want to play, let's play, I don't mind. - she lied.

**XOXO**

- Spirit, if you are here, declare yourself. - Ash repeated twice while they all had heir fingers on the plastic triangle, which was lying on the wooden board. And then suddenly. . . Jeff cried out. Trish after him. Jeff, John & Ashley started laughing.

- You're an idiot! I can't stand this guy anymore! - Trish said while jumping from her seat.

- Ok, enough. Jeff, Trish, quit it, it's not a joke. Common, Trish sit back, let's continue. - Ash said

- Listen, one more and I kill you Pirate, heard me? - Trish said before sitting back. Jeff raised his hands in defence smiling.

**XOXO**

- Spirit, if you are here, declare yourself. - Ashley started again. - If you want to tell us something, do it now. - And then suddenly the plastic triangle began to move slowly:

D. . . . . . . . . A. . . . . . . . . N. . . . . . . . .G. . . . . . . . .E. . . . . . . . . R.

Just as the triangle reached the last letter 'R', Trish moved her finger away.

- Common, Ashley, don't joke! You are moving this triangle! - she said

- No, Trish, seriously, that means that something bad will happen. - Jeff said.

- I'm not joking. - Ash responded

- The message was: Danger. - John added. Few seconds of silence followed his words; Jeff looked at Ashley, Ashley at John, John at Jeff. And then they all three started screaming, Trish, of course followed. After that John, Jeff & Ashley started laughing hysterically. Trish stood up staring at them three shocked as John and Jeff slapped hands, then John and Ashley and then Ashley and Jeff.

- I can't belive you did that! - Trish cried out. - I could imagine that this idiot will do something like this, - Trish pointed to Jeff, who was still laughing. - but you Ashley?!

- Please don't be mad Trishie. - Ash said through laugh as Trish looked at John.

- And you Wizard?! I was just starting to like you, but of course! If you'd be normal you would never hang out with someone like that blockhead! - she once again pointed to Jeff.

- I'll explain you in bed. - John said through laugh.

- Explain me in bed? What the hell does that mean?! - Trish asked as she started making her way out of the room.

- God, Ashley you were just awesome! Nice word you've got here "Danger". This was so spooky, I kind of got a little scared myself. Nice work. - Jeff complimented as John agreed.

- I didn't do anything. You moved that triangle, so don't play dumb now Hardy. - Ash giggled before walking away after Trish.

- That was hilarious! - Jeff said when him and John were the only ones in the room. - This was one hell of a prank.

- I know, you played it damn good. - John said still smiling widely. - I was following every move of yours, it looked like you didn't do anything and you know that cold face expression. Nobody could ever guess you were moving the triangle.

- Don't joke wit me Cena. I was the one following you. I didn't move the triangle. - Jeff said as their smiles were slowly disappearing.

- No seriously Jeff, I didn't move it. - John said seriously with a small small smile.

- Then who did it? I swear I didn't move it. - Jeff responded also with a small small smile. Then their smalls were gone. They stared at each other for a second, then at the board, then again at each other. Next second they ran out of the room. . .

* * *

**_That was a little spooky, wasn't it? =_) _Anyway, we saw that Jeff was pretty jealous about John/Trish, but since he's dating Trish's best friend. . . What will happen with the three? What's next for John/Stacy? What will Bret do to find Alma? _**


	15. My Best Friend's Boyfriend

_**Chapter: **14_

_**Chapters name: **My Best Friend's Boyfriend_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Bret Hart, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, Vickie Guerrero OC._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Amelia92 & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-04-19_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* 8 masked mystery guys beat John, Jeff & Randy. They said "Alma already has it's owner" and told the boys to not search for the crystal anymore. Will the guys listen?  
* John find out that Bret knows about Alma.  
* Trish told Jeff that their parents were lovers.  
* Ashley & Trish spent a night with Jeff & John ( Randy was out with Lauren ). Ashley slept in one bed with Jeff while John shared his bed with Trish. Trish & Jeff were jealous of each other.  
* The four played ouija ( thanks to Esha Napoleon for telling me the name of that game ). The message they got from spirits was "Danger". . . _

* * *

**EARLY IN THE MORNING:**

- Hey there Trishy! Please don't be mad on us about yesterday. - Ash smiled as Trish entered the drawing room. Ashley, Jeff & John were already up eating breakfast, sitting on the sofa.

- Yeah, Queen. We're sorry. - Jeff added

- Morning blondie. - John greeted. - And we truly regret our actions. - he said smiling widely.

- Fine, this time I'll forget, but don't even think about doing something like this again. - Trish warned sitting besides John. - By the way, which one of you moved the triangle? - she asked as John & Jeff exchanged glances.

- It doesn't matter. It was just a stupid prank. - Jeff responded. - Look, I even baked you some cookies as a sign how sorry I am. - he smiled handling Trish a plate.

- Gee, you're such a liar. - Trish rolled her eyes. - If you baked them, then why there's a sign "City's Supermarket" on each one of the cookies?

- Fine, I bought them. - Jeff responded. - Why do you have to be such a grumbler about everything?

- Please guys, it's only a morning and you're already arguing. - Ash rolled her eyes.

- Don't worry, I won't argue with him this time. - Trish responded. - But I'm not a grumbler. - she whispered as the door of the apartment was opened up. . . by Randy.

- Guys! - he greeted happily with huge smile on his face. - You have heard about Lauren, haven't you?

- Duh! - John responded.

- So, not only that yesterday we reconciled, but we also decided that it's time for you, my close friends, to finally meet her!

- That's awesome, man. - Jeff smiled. - I can't wait to see her. - he finished as Ash gave him "You better watch yourself" look.

- Ok, but before showing her to you, I'm warning you Jeff and especially you John to don't forget that she's _my_ girlfriend. We all know that you two like gorgeous woman and it's the way Lauren is, she's gorgeous. So don't even think about having your eyes on my sweetie!

- Fine, just let her in already! - John said.

- Ok. - Randy smiled as he opened the door, John, Jeff, Trish & Ashley took a deep breath, they couldn't wait to see how Lauren could charm Randy like this. - Jeff, John, Ashley, Trish, I represent you my girlfriend Lauren! - he said as Lauren entered the house. Guys' jaws dropped almost reaching the floor as they stared at the girl in front of them in shock.

Lauren wore long grey skirt, which was way out of fashion and which was pulled out over her navel. Her black little shoes looked like she borrowed them from her great grandma. She had white chemise on, which made her look that much older. The woman had huge round glasses on her face, her brown hair was short and very curly. While the guys were staring at her only one thought was in their heads "Randy could do sooooo much better!".

- Laury, this is my whole time best friends from childhood, John Cena, - Randy represented leading Lauren next to the guys, who were sitting. John faked a smile. - and Jeff Hardy. - he pointed to Jeff, who also faked a smile. - This is Ashley Massaro, Jeff's girlfriend and Vickie's daughter, I told you about Vickie if you remember, this apartment belongs to her. And last but not least, Trish Hart, Ashley's best friend, business man's Bret Hart's only daughter. - Randy smiled as girls shacked hands with Lauren.

- It's like soooo nice to meet you guys! - Lauren said sitting besides Ashley. - I mean Randy told me a lot about you, so I practically already know you, especially the guys, but still! It's a huge honor. - she split out as her phone rang. - What do you want?! - Lauren asked angrily the man on the phone. - No I told you how to fix the whole problem!. . . No, no sweetie, remember the golden rule? . . Exactly! Lauren knows best, so don't argue with me honey, because it's me who's directing to the entire parade, ok? I mean. . . I know I'm not the boss already but it's just a mater of time, everybody knows I'm about to get promoted! I mean I'm the best in the company. . . ANYWAY now I really don't have time, I'm meeting my boy's friends at the moment so call later, clear? . . Uh-huh. . . Uh-huh. . . Got it. Later. - she turned off her phone. - Sorry, work problems. - she rolled her eyes.

- Uhm. . . it's nice to meet you too Lauren. - Ashley smiled uncomfortably not knowing what to say.

- Yeah, Randy's totally head over heels with you, it's exciting to finally see you. - Trish added feeling the same way as Ashley.

- Thanks girls. You're so nice! - Lauren giggled. - I wonder why Randy said that you two are annoying. - she whispered, but girls heard it. Randy's face got red from embarrassment.

- Oh really? - Ashley raised her eyebrow as Trish's mouth was open with shock. - No surprise though. Randy's always get things a little bit messed up. I mean, Randy, how could you say that Lauren's fat? I mean she's so fit! - Ashley smiled staring at Randy, who got even more red.

- I have to agree on that one. - Trish nodded. - Your boyfriend also said that you don't know how to connect with people, so he asked us to be understandful with you, but as far as I see, you're a very nice and friendly girl.

- Randy how could you say that! - Lauren jumped from her seat.

- Baby, I didn't. . . - Randy tried to explain.

- So you think I'm fat and I don't know how to connect with people?! You bastard! - she threw a pillow to him as Jeff and John tried to hold their laughter. - How can you think this way of me???!!!

- Lauren, please listen. . .

- I've heard enough! - she said angrily before nodding to guys and leaving. After that, Randy gave a killing look to Ashley and Trish.

- What?! You started first! - Ash giggled.

- And we're not annoying! - Trish nodded as Randy sat down in the middle of Jeff and John who were laughing.

- Wow how funny! That's right laugh laugh! - Randy said to both of them. - When you have friends like this, there's no necessity to have enemies! I mean I just reconciled with her and now we're back in relationship crisis. And what was I thinking when I brought her to you?

- Man, you said she's gorgeous! - Jeff said.

- Yeah? How can you call _that _gorgeous? Randy you definitely need glasses. - John smiled. - In your place, I'd thank the girls for doing what they did.

- I'll definitely do that while suffocating both of them! What you said was a pure lie! - Randy said staring at the girls who were giggling.

- Oh common, don't get mad Orton. - Trish said while making her way near Randy and sitting besides him. - If that helps you, we're sorry. Truly sorry. - she giggled wile hugging his shoulders. Jeff got nervous watching it.

- Yeah Randy. Apologies from the bottom of our hearts. - Ashley smiled while sitting besides Randy and hugging him as well.

- Apologies accepted. - Randy smiled while hugging both girls back. He was a kind person who couldn't be angry on someone for a long time. Today wasn't an exception.

- Lucky bastard. - John whispered to Jeff watching at the three. Jeff nodded agreeing.

* * *

**A BIT LATER AT BOY'S APARTMENT ( THE GIRLS ARE GONE ):**

- How does Bret know about Alma? - Jeff asked while him, John, Randy and Vickie were sitting around table. John just finished telling them what he heard at the hotel room. Of course, wizard "forgot" to mention a little trifle what exactly he was doing at that room. . . with Stacy.

- I have no idea who told him, but he might be the one that he hired those eight motherfuckers to beat us. - John responded

- What will we do? He has influence and he's not the guy I wish to compare against. - Randy added. - If we won't stop looking for the crystal he'll probably get rid of us.

- I have no proofs that he did that. - John answered. - And besides I don't think he's that bad, I don't think he'd kill us or something. You're just overreacting.

- I know how Bret find out about Alma. - Vickie said silently as guys, who first kind of ignored her now turned all their attention to her.

- How?- Jeff asked slowly.

- Jeff, remember when you first came back from that island, where you've been with Trish? - Vickie asked as Jeff nodded. - You told us that you saw four crossed swords painted on the wall. You couldn't understand why there's four and not three swords. - Jeff nodded again. - Four swords are the symbol of the league because there were 4 members. . . not three.

- Bret was the fourth member? - John asked shocked.

- Yes. He was the traitor. He turned his back on your fathers when times became harder. He was interested only in money and when you're a member of The League of the Swords, money must be the last thing you should care about.

- Unbelievable. - Randy whispered.

- Anna was the reason why he betrayed our fathers, true? - Jeff asked. - It happened after my dad and Trish's mom, Bret wife, became lovers? If so, we can't blame him. In his shoes I'd probably do the same thing.

- It happened months before your father fell in love with Anna. - Vickie answered. - That was the reason why Anna left him.

- You're sure about that? - John asked as Vickie nodded.

- Bret is not a good person, I don't know maybe through years he changed, but back then he was a pure devil. - Vickie said. - And he's also powerful, he has influence and money, that's why you have to be careful around him. - she finished as the guys nodded.

* * *

- So, later last evening, after that spooky game, Jeff asked me on a date. - Ashley smiled as Trish took a deep breath. _Why is it hard to listen about how great is Jeff's and Ashley's relationship? Why can't I just be happy for my best friend?_ The girls were walking the street. - We're meeting this evening at mom's cinema's balcony. It's so romantic. I'll put candles and roses there and, well. . . I believe tonight is the night if you catch me. - she giggled.

- At the balcony? Everyone's gonna see you. - Trish raised her eyebrow.

- No, on the balcony there's hanging a huge note "Fancy", which covers everything. I can't wait for tonight. You know I really like him. - Ash confessed.

- Do you think he deserve you? - Trish asked as they sat on the stairs.

- Aww. Listen Trishy, since we're best friends I know that you're worried about me and I also know that you and Jeff are not exactly best friends, but everything's gonna be ok. Sometimes he can be a moron though, but usually he's an awesome guy. - Ash smiled as Trish hugged her.

* * *

- Where's the hint? - Randy asked as the guys were checking on the other side of the poker's table.

- Here. - Jeff pointed on a little note:

_"The Carnival" - J.K  
xoxo  
There is a time and place for everything._

- Oh great! - Randy said pissed. - Our fathers were genius! Couldn't they think of easier hints? Not only that this is hard as hell, but there are two of them! We got two fuckin' hints!

- No, wait. . . There is a time and place for everything. . . I remember someone saying that. - John interrupted.

- Who? - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- I don't know, but I definitely know that I've heard it before. - John answered.

- Well then try to make up your mind. And soon. - Randy added.

* * *

- Do you think I'm an idiot who you can fool around with? - Bret asked as some guy was sitting in his work room all pale. - You owe me money Leo. And I want these money back.

- Bret. . . I. . . - the guy mumbled. - One more week. Please. . . I'm begging you. Just a week and I swear, I swear I give you these money back. - he said as Bret took a deep breath.

- Here's the deal, when you're a business man, you have to keep your position strong and you have to make people respect you, no matter they want it or not. The way you're acting with me, that's disrespect. So you left me no other way. It doesn't matter that usually I'm a nice person, but I have to make you respect me, understand? - Bret asked as the guy nodded. - 2 days, Leo. I'm giving you 2 days. Now go. - he said as the guy stood up. Bret gave a sign with his eyes to his employer who was standing near the door. That guy immediately came near Leo and hit his stomach. Leo fell to the floor, but it wasn't the end. . . - Golden rule my friend, never have deals with the devil. - Bret laughed before leaving the room as his employer kept beating poor Leo.

* * *

- My God, Randy. Long time no see. - Joanie said as she opened the door of her apartment.

- Hey. - Randy smiled hugging her.

- So, finally decided to get professional help? - she asked as he entered her house and sat on the sofa.

- Yeah, well. . . I don't know. I need yours, as psychologist help, not for gambling games. As I said, I have no problem about that. I'm here because of Lauren. What am I doing wrong Joanie? Only last night we reconciled and now we're fighting again. I don't want that, I love her, understand me? I don't give a shit that my friends and her fellow collaborators hates her, I just want to be with her, but it doesn't work out.

- Does she love you? - Joanie asked.

- Of course. - Randy nodded.

- Is there any other girl in your life?

- God, no. . . uhm. . . well, there was this girl, Candice. - he said as Joanie smiled. - Nothing happened between us though, but I think she likes me. Why are you smiling?

- Oh that's nothing, just my daughter's name Candice too. - she responded.

- Oh, right, I had forgotten. I knew John has a sister, but I have never met her, so I kind of forgot her name. . .

- By the way, how's my boy doing?

- John's good as always. I can't believe that my best friend's mother is my psychologist. - Randy smiled.

- Believe me, everything what you tell me stays between you and me, so you can be completely honest, don't worry. - Joanie smiled as she handled Randy a cup of coffee. - You know talking about Candice, if I can be honest here, she's the only other person I know that has so many problems about love life as you. - Randy giggled. - It's mostly because of her brother, my son John. He's very overprotective. He had already beat the hell out of one of her boyfriend, he sent to the hospital another. Not to mention that John also reported one guy who was three years older than Candy to police for "raping the under-age". I swear when it comes to his little sister, John can be crazy. He thinks that the guy can't be older than the girl more than 4 years. I hope that Candice won't fall in love with the guy who's that much older than her. - Janie giggled as Randy smiled.

- Poor girl. - he said.

- Need I say more? And now, sorry for getting off the point. Let's discuss what might be the reason for you and Lauren to always fight, shall we?

* * *

John carefully climbed over the window of Stacy's and Bret's bedroom. He thank God that they left it open, because John already had enough problems of having to climb to second floor from outside. When John entered the room, Stacy was nowhere around.

- Stacy! - he whispered loudly, but got no answer. - Stace! - he said again as the door of that room was opened up. . . thank God, Stacy was the one who entered the room, not Bret.

- What are you doing here? - she asked quickly making her way to John. - Will you ever get tired of putting me in danger all the time?

- Relax kitty, I'd never come here if I'm not sure that it's not safe. Bret just left the house, I think he's driving to some business party, so we're safe.

- Even if so, what do you want from me?

- I want to show you one very special place. - John smiled as Stacy looked at him confused.

**XOXO**

- The bank of the river? - Stacy giggled as they walked through sand, holding hands. It was dark already, huge moon was very bright and so were the stars.

- It's not a regular bank of the river. - John corrected. - Mine, guys' and Trish's parents died while sailing here.

- Oh, uhm. . . I'm sorry.

- No it's ok. - John smiled as they lied on the sand, Stacy's head on his chest, their legs tangled together. - I spent a lot of time here from when I was a child til now. It makes me relaxed, I can think here about what I really want from my life.

- And what do you really want from your life?

- Alma. - he responded. - It might be the start of my new life.

- Oh yeah, Alma. - Stacy rolled her eyes. - Why do you want to find it that much? Is your life that bad that you want to start another?

- I wouldn't say that my life is bad or something, it just has no point. What do I live for? Waking up every morning, hanging with friends, having fun and than back to bed. It's not life. It's existence, and I'm tired. I want to enjoy living and now I don't. - he finished as Stacy kissed him.

- John. . . it's the last time when we're together. - she whispered as John's eyes grew wide. - Bret is thinking of becoming a major of the town and he has good chances. He has powerful connections and these people will help him. We won't be able to hide our romance anymore. - she answered his obvious question "Why?". - Plus our wedding is not far away and I feel bad about cheating on him. He was so nice to me all this time and he didn't deserve this. I don't want to break his heart. I'm sorry and please understand me.

- Are you sure? - he asked.

- Yes. - she responded. - And it's time for me to go home.

She stood up and started walking away from him. For the first time in his life, John felt that something in him was broken. He just didn't want to believe that it was his heart.

* * *

**LATER ON:**

- Where were you? - Randy asked as John came back home.

- Promise not tell Vickie and especially the girls? - John asked while lying on his bed. Randy nodded.

- I was with Stacy. - John responded remembering their meeting that night.

- Are you fuckin' crazy? - Jeff asked as he came from bathroom where he was preparing for his and Ashley's date. - You are sleeping with the fiancee of the man, who wants to kill us?!

- Relax, I'm not dumb if you haven't noticed yet. - John responded. - Bret will never find out about it. Especially now when it's over.

- And it's over for good. - Randy added. - I'm happy that you chose our lives over Stacy.

- Don't be so disappointed about that Cena. - Jeff said buttoning his black shirt. - There's a lot of single women who'd love to replace Stacy for ya.

- I'm not dissapointed. - John snapped out denying what was obvious.

- Whatever you say pal. - Randy laughed.

**XOXO**

- I wanted to ask you guys, what's it like having a younger sister? - Randy asked. - I was in the meeting with Joanie, your mom John and she mentioned Candice, your sister and what an overprotective brother you are.

- I'm not overprotective with her. - John said.

- Having younger sister is hard. - Jeff responded. - My sister, Maria ( _Author's Note: Maria Kanellis, here - Maria Hardy. She'll show up later in the story )_, she's five years younger than me and she can't decide what's best for her and that's where I show up. I know what's better for my sis and I hate it when she protests. I mean for God's sakes he's 22 she knows nothing about life!

- Same thing for Candice. - John nodded. - I'd kill the guy who'd want to use her. I already almost killed an idiot who hurt her not much time ago. I swear if I'd meet that ass clown, he wouldn't get away alive!

**XOXO**

- Do you remember our fathers? - Randy asked.

- Of course. I missed my old man. - Jeff responded.

- Yeah, we had lots of fun with dad. - John smiled trying not to think about Stacy. - He always took me to amusement parks and stuff. Somehow I can still remember that day, not a special day though, when he took me to a simple park, not far away from here. He did one very strange thing which I can't understand even now - he buried a little sprayer for flowers to the ground, under the huge oak and while doing it he said something like. . . - John's eyes grew wide as he jumped from his bed.

- What did he say? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- He said "There is a time and place for everything" just like in hint. - John said smiling. - Common Randy, let's get it!

- Now? At night? Have you ever heard that it's dangerous to walk at night, especially at the parks?

- Listen Orton, dress up and let's get going if you love your life!

* * *

As Jeff was preparing for his date with Ashley at Vickie's cinema's balcony Trish walked in on him.

- Queen? What are you doing here? - he asked while standing up.

- I came here to talk to you about Ashley. - she responded.

- You came to talk about Ashley, huh?- Jeff smiled. - It's seems to me that you're jealous to your friend. It's very bad to like your best friend's boyfriend.

- Don't be a moron, ok? - she rolled her eyes. - Don't dare to hurt her, because Ash is a very good person. She's my best friend, if you break her heart, I'll break your face Pirate.

- You know why you came here? - Jeff asked as he pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers. - Because you want to repeat the history of our parents. - she tried to set herself free, but he pressed against her even harder. - Common, say it, Trish. Say what's obvious. You're heels over head with me. . . And I think that so am I. - he said silently as they stared in each others lips. In same position Ashley saw them as she was climbing the stairs to the balcony. . .

* * *

**_Will Randy get back with Lauren? Where will the new hint lead? Is it really over between John & Stacy? Will John and Joanie find out about Randy/Candice? And finally, how will Ashley react to what she saw?_**


	16. I'm Your Destruction

_**Chapter: **15_

_**Chapters name: **I'm Your Destruction_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Bret Hart, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, Brian Kendrick, William Regal._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Amelia92 & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-04-25_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff, Trish, John & Ashley finally met Lauren. . . and wasn't very impressed by her. Meanwhile Randy & Lauren got into another argument.  
* We found out that Bret Hart was the fourth member of The League of the Swords.  
* The new hint: "The Carnival" - J.K. xoxo There is time and place for everything. "There is place and time for everything" means a little sprayer, which John and his dad buried at the park many years ago. What does it mean "The Carnival' - J.K?  
* Jeff pressed Trish against the wall confessing that he likes her. Ashley saw them while walking to hers and Jeff's date. . . _

* * *

- Jeff, Trish? - Ashley asked climbing the stairs up to the balcony as Jeff immediately let go of Trish. - What are you doing here?

- Ash, I wanted to talk to him. . .

- I know I know. . . - Ashley smiled. - You warned him to not to hurt me, right? - she asked as Trish nodded. Jeff let go a relaxed breath. - Silly, I told you that everything is gonna be alright. You don't have to worry about me.

- I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be fair if the Pirate knows what will happen to him if he messes up. - Trish smiled giving a warning look to Jeff who responded her the same way. - And now I guess I go leaving you two alone.

- Ok, see you tomorrow? - Ashley smiled.

- Of course. - Trish smiled back giving her a quick hug. - Luck.

And just as Trish left the balcony, knowing exactly what will Ashley and Jeff do there, she couldn't stop tears running down her cheeks. But why? Why couldn't she be happy or simply don't care? Why does it hurt that much? She would never admit the real reason. . .

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

- Oh. . . hey Randy. - Candice smiled widely as she accidentally bumped into Randy while walking down the park. - What are you doing here?

- Tradition. A reggular morning walk. Doing it like every day. - Randy responded. _Why could this girl make him smile even when he has huge problems?_

- Oh, that's cool. - Candice responded. - Can I join?

- Sure. - Randy answered. - So how's it going?

- Terrible. Exams are coming. - Candice responded. - I'm on the verge of my nerves, it's really hard you know - school things. My mom and big brother always force me to study, I can't do anything else but study. And it totally sucks.

- You have big brother? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Yes. It's awesome because no matter what a huge problem I'm in, he always helps me out. And our relationship is very good, we almost never argue. . . except those times when it comes to guys. He thinks I'm a kid and I can't have a boyfriend. It's not that I'm a nun or something!

- He's just being protective. I bet having such a beautiful sister as you is hard. - he smiled.

- Aw, thank you. - she giggled. - I have an idea! Let's go near the pond, where are swans. It's so relaxing, I love spending time there!

- Ok, let's go. - Randy answered.

* * *

- Brian, have you found out who those three guys are yet? - Bret asked.

- Of. . . of. . . course, Bret. - Brian responded standing in front of Bret, who was sitting at the table in his work room. - One of them is Jo. . . John Cena, the wizard who per. . . performed in yours and Stacy's engagement party. Second one - Ran. . . Randy Orton, wizard's assistant, who was represented there as. . . huh. . . Bernar. . . Ber. . . Bernard for any reason whatsoever. And. . . uhm. . .

- And the third one? - Bret raised is eyebrow.

- We have. . . have not. . . haven't found out yet, Bret. - Brain mumbled. - But, of course, his sur. . . surname is Hardy, as his father's. We already know how John and. . . huh. . . Randy look, but we. . . ha. . .have no idea what Hardy's son look like.

- Then what are you doing here, standing in my office? - Bret asked. - I need a third name, so to work!

* * *

- It hurts that my dad died. - Candice said as she and Randy where sitting on the bank, in front of the pond. The weather was beautiful, there weren't many people, so you could just sit there, relax. - I was just a little girl when he died, so I don't remember much of him, which hurts even more. I mean, I don't know my dad, you understand me? I have no idea what he liked and what he didn't. I don't know anything about him. Of course, mom and brother tells me a lot about him, but trying to know your dad better while talking to relatives, absolutely suck.

- Yeah, I know what you mean. - Randy said while putting his hand around her shoulders, trying to comfort. - My old man died while I was a kid as well. I know it's normal that kids are burying their fathers, but not at the age of 10! - he said as Candice tried to fight the sadness which always came along with the memories about her dad. - After that, my mom almost got insane, she had a huge depression. Mom wanted to get away from all the people, she didn't want to see anyone except for me. So we moved out of the town to the suburb, which was horrible to me. It's not that she asked my opinion though but still. . . Anyway, when I grew a bit older, I had to study, so I moved out to the town again, where I lived with my aunt and uncle. I hated their never ending complains and conviction that I have to do only what they tell me to do. I got myself a part time job and like this, I slowly saved money for myself, so when I've became an adult, I rented an apartment all for my own. Now I'm a doctor's assistant and I'm living with my childhood friends.

- How's your mom now? - Candice asked.

- Typical suburb woman. - Randy smiled sadly. - Living, working, cleaning the house, having no interest in what happens in the world. Her world is the suburb she lives in. I visit her sometimes, but she doesn't like company. She wants to be on her own, and actually, I don't mind. Our relationship isn't very warm from the day I moved out.

- That's sad. - Candice said.

- That's my reality. - Randy said as she looked at him suddenly.

- It shouldn't be. - she said almost in a whisper. - Give me a chance to change it. - she said before lightly kissing him. First he was shocked, then he responded her the same. . . as long as Randy remembered two things: first, she's 10 years younger than him, second: he has a girlfriend.

- Never do that again. Heard me? - he whispered pushing her away. - Never.

* * *

As Ashley woke up next morning in the balcony, Jeff wasn't there, which made her upset. They shared their first time together ever, she couldn't believe that he just left, leaving her alone. Yet, Ash didn't even think on complaining to him, because she knew that he's a womanizer and she also knew that it won't be easy to change him from the irresponsible Pirate to loving and caring boyfriend. She was willing to try. She has to be supportive and understanding with him, only then he will let her in his heart. . . or will he?

* * *

_John. . . it's the last time when we're together. . . We won't be able to hide our romance anymore. . . I feel bad for cheating on him. . . I'm sorry. . . _

John slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep at night, because all he was thinking was about _her. _What the hell was going on with him? Why couldn't he just kick her out of his mind? Why can't he let it go? Why isn't she _just another one_? John understood very well that he'll go insane if he'll keep it in him, plus since when was he afraid of Bret's influence? He never was and he never will be afraid of Bret. Especially when the talk goes about Stacy. . .

* * *

- What is "Carnival" - J.K? - Randy asked as he and the guys were lying on the sofa their legs on the table. The guys had no idea that Trish and Ashley were listening their conversation in the other side of the door.

- Have no idea. - Jeff responded. He was supposed to feel like in ninth heaven after last night but he wasn't. A certain blonde was on his mind.

- The quotation marks shows that it's a title of something. - John raised the eyebrow. - But what does J.K stand for?

- The initials of the the author. - Randy responded.

- How do you know? - Jeff asked.

- Just guessing.

**XOXO**

- What is that "Carnival" - J.K? - Ashley whispered to Trish, who was smiling.

- The quite expensive painting. - Trish responded as Ashley looked at her shocked.

- How. . . do you. . . uhm. . .

- My dad is that painting's owner. - Trish responded. - He bought it in an auction many years ago. Will we be good girls and tell them? - she smiled widely.

- Nah. - Ash giggled. - Let's don't be annoying. They asked us to not interrupt in their business. . . oh well. - she playfully rolled her eyes.

- And I was thinking. . . let's make a deal with them. . .

- What deal? - Ash smiled as Trish whispered something to her ear and opened the door of guys' house. Randy, Jeff & John all turned around.

- Girls? - Jeff stood up kissing Ashley but looking at Trish, who pretended to ignore him. - What are you doing here?

- We decided to help you guys with your recent problem. - Trish responded.

- What problem? Unlike you, we have no problems at all. - Jeff responded hugging Ashley's waist.

- Oh really? - Trish raised her eyebrow. - Then what do you call "Carnival" - J.K? Blessing from God? - she rolled her eyes.

- Wait wait wait. - Randy stood up. - How do you know?

- The point is not how we found out about it, the point is we _know _what "Carnival" - J.K means. - Trish responded as John stood up as well and immediately changed his bored face expression into a wide smile.

- Trish, you know I always liked you. - he said hugging her. Ash giggled, Jeff took a deep breath trying to ignore it. - I think you're such a beautiful smart girl! - he said as Trish stared at him smiling, but also surprised. Jeff wrinkled up. - Why don't you help us out and tell us what does that hint mean? - he asked cheerfully.

- Yeah, that's very smart wizard and of course, I'll tell you what does it mean, but there's one condition.

- What? - Randy asked.

- We help you on this one and on a lot of other hints whenever you'll need our help, but you'll have to let us join you in this "Searchin' Alma" mission. - Ashley said.

- No! - Randy and Jeff answered as John gave them a killing glare.

- Ladies, it'll be a pleasure if you'll join us. - he responded as Jeff & Randy gave him a "What the fuck?" look.

- Awesome! - Ashley smiled. - "The Carnival" is the painting of Trish's dad, it's hanging in his work room. J.K - It's the initials of that painting's author.

- Very good. - John nodded. - And now we'll ask you girls to leave. - he said taking Trish's and Ashley's hands and softly dragging them out of the door, on which Randy & Jeff just laughed. - Sorry girls, but lying is a very good thing!

**XOXO**

- Are you crazy?! - Randy asked as Jeff said his plan how to get the painting. - It's a total suicide!

- No, that's a brilliant idea. - Jeff responded. - Remember that mission, when we had to get Trish's necklace? I acted a mime and saved Bret, later he said that "if I ever need a job or something I know where to find him" and I'm gonna use his kindness. - Jeff said. - I'm gonna go work for him not only to get the painting, I'll stay there longer so we could find out more about him. Vickie already said to be careful around him, if I work for Bret, I can know him better and if he is an enemy, we'll know who are we fighting against. I want to know where are the limits of that man.

- He might kill you if he'll find out who you really are. You're the son of the man who stole his previous wife. - John said.

- And you're the man who has intentions to steal his current wife. - Jeff snapped out as John immediately stood up, Jeff as well. Two men shared killing glares.

- Whoa there! - Randy also stood up standing in the middle of his two friends. - We have enough problems already. Don't make it harder. John, you know it's not a safe bet to remind Jeff about the past, especially when the talk goes about his father. By the way, Vickie told us the story, Gil did not steal Anna from Bret. He chose to betray our fathers. He chose this ending himself. Jeff, don't be so caviller. John's afraid of commitments more than of Satan himself, I'm sure he's not even thinking of anything serious with Stacy. And what's happening in his personal life is none of our God damn business anyway.

- Sorry, John. - Jeff said calmer. - I can't stand it when somebody makes my dad the bad guy in the story. Nothing would have happened if Bret wouldn't be so fuckin' selfish.

- No, I'm sorry, Jeff. I started it. - John also said way calmer. - I didn't mean to insult you or the memory of your old man, I just wanted to point out how dangerous your offer may be. - he smiled a bit.

- Peace?

- Peace, man. - John laughed as they clapped hands and bumped each other's right shoulder.

- And now. . . Jeff, have you changed your mind? - Randy asked as the guys sat down again.

- No. - Jeff responded. - We need the painting and we need the information. I have best chances of three of us to get in that place.

- Oh, man. . . I don't like it, but. . . You wouldn't listen, would you? - Randy smiled as Jeff laughed a bit.

- Good to know that you know me. - he said.

* * *

- Dumb, dumber and the dumbest! - Trish angrily said as she and Ashley were going out of boys' house. - Who do they think they are?! Dragging us out like this! They should thank God every single second of their miserable existence that we actually waste our time on them!

- And what else did you expect? - Ash giggled. - Wizard, Pirate and Gambler, you can never trust guys like this.

- Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me that. - Trish rolled her eyes. - But I'm not gonna leave it like this.

- And what can we possibly do?

- I don't know, but if I said that we're gonna become the members of their stupid league then it means that we are gonna become the members of their stupid league!

* * *

- Well Jack, you seriously are the gift from God to me! - Bret smiled as Jeff was sitting in front of him in his work room. - One of my loyal employers got in a car accident and until he heel, I need someone to replace him. And then you show up here, asking for job. After you helped me and Brian, there's always a place to you in my house and in my business.

- Thanks, Bret I don't want to use your kindness, but things are getting pretty bad to me and I need a job. - Jeff lied.

- No problem. - Bret responded. - I just have to warn you on one thing. . . Well. . . I don't really know how to say it, but. . . uhm. . . You see, when you're a business man, there's people who are jealous of you and who wants to destroy you. There's competition. And then we have to. . . let's say. . . get rid of that competition, not always in the. . . uhm. . . clean way.

- Bret, this is life. - Jeff smiled as it was getting clearer and clearer to him what kind of a person Bret is. - I know how things are going. And I have no problem about it.

- Perfect! - Bret responded. - You can start from now on!

- What do I have to do? - Jeff asked.

- Right now nothing special. - Bret responded. - Just help Brian with whatever is he doing. First, I have to make sure that I can completely trust you and then I'll give more important and more interesting missions.

- Bret, that's awesome. Thank you once again. - Jeff smiled as they shacked hands.

* * *

The Wizard, after entire night of thinking, once again was climbing to Stacy's & Bret's bedroom from the other side of the house. At first, it was pretty difficult, but after quite many times of having to do that, John could climb to that room even while sleeping. It wasn't that hard after all - climb up in a huge tree, which is growing very near the house, then from the tree step onto the little cornice, which marks the ceiling of the first floor and the ground of the second floor. Carefully walking through that cornice, reach the window and get in the room. Before entering the bedroom, John, as usually, looked around making sure that Bret or no one else is around. Lucky for him, there were no one there. Including Stacy.

As John was already standing in the room, he could clearly hear that someone's been turning on the water to a bath. John immediately smiled widely.

As he slowly opened the door of the bathroom, praying to see Stacy taking a shower or dressing off, he saw her climbing in big bath, the towel still covering her body like a little dress, her hair lose flowing.

- John? - she turned around to see him entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him. - What other language do I have to tell you? - she wrinkled up. - It's over.

- Listen. . . - he tried to explain getting near her, she was standing in a bath, water around her knees, while he was standing on the floor. Unfortunately, she cut him off. . .

- No, you listen. It was. . . it was nothing but a one night stand. - she lied not looking him in the eye. - I don't want you anymore. I don't want this affair anymore. I want to stay with Bret, I want to be happy with him. - she said as he was staring at her trying to figure her out. - I love my fiance. - she lied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

- Just cut this bullshit, Stacy! - he said angrily. He was never talking to her like this before, so she was a bit surprised. - I risked my health of being killed by your fuckin' dogs, I fooled your stupid guards, I climbed into the second floor of this palace from outside not to listen you lying to me, so just cut it off, ok?

- Get out. - she commended. - Get the fuck out of my house or I call Bret, Brian or the guards.

- Very well. - he nodded. - For that matter I'll even help you to do that myself, but first listen to me. That's all I ask. - he said as she looked at the floor not really knowing what to do. She didn't want to listen to him, because she knew that he'll get her sensitive and so tangled up in his charm, that she'd be able to do anything for him. - I've never experienced this mess before. - he started. - And I don't want to get myself into this now. I don't want to lose my right mind for a woman.

- Then why you're here? - she asked.

- Because I don't have a choice. - he confessed.

- Yes, you have. - she disagreed. - Just go. Nobody's holding you here.

- You're holding me here! - he said loudly as she immediately looked at the door, praying that nobody heard it. - Do you think I want this, Stacy? Do you think I want to risk my life sleeping with the fiancee of the future major? No, I don't. But as I said, I don't have a choice. It's whether I get killed or I go insane and I prefer getting killed, because I can't fuckin' take it anymore! - he split out. - I've. . . I've never been been interested in one woman for longer that a night. And now I'm chasing after you like a little boy who's crushing on a little girl. - he said calmer. - Let's admit it, kitty. Something's going on between us. Something serious. I want you in my life. Screw Bret, screw Brian, screw them all, I couldn't care less anymore. I just want you and I know that you want me too, so I'm not getting it over. - John said staring in her eyes as he put his hand on the towel which was covering her body, somewhere near her chest. - Let it happen.

- Can't you see? - she asked as tear rolled down her cheek. - Can't you see that I fuckin' love you John?! And this love will kill me. It will kill you. It will kill both of us. If you want to save your life than go and never comeback. Never turn around. Never miss me, because I. . . John, I'm your destruction. - she said as he threw the towel away from her body, his eyes never leaving hers.

- I've been waiting for you for so long. - he smiled a little. - And even if it means I'm gonna get destructed, I'm not letting you go. Never. - he said as they kissed passionately. She removed his shirt slowly as they lied down in the bath, letting water and soapsuds overtake their bodies. None of them knew what strange feeling got in them as they made love that evening, but it's not that they cared either. They just lived that moment like there's no tomorrow. This time belonged to them and to them only. And there were no Bret, danger, Alma. For the first time in so many years, it was all just about them.

That evening John understood, that it's all not about Alma. The whole damn thing is about finding yourself and that missing half of yours. The crystal was just a reason to dear to do that.

* * *

It was the late evening already and huge moon was the only light in the sky.

Trish was about climbing the stairs to her bedroom as she heard her father calling her name.

- What do you want dad? - she turned around as Bret got closer to her.

- Where did you stay yesterday? I was worried. - Bret asked.

- Me & Ashley stayed at the guys' place. - she answered.

- Together with Cena, Orton & Hardy? - Bret wrinkled up. - Trish, do you know how dangerous is to act like this? Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're a beautiful, young girl and so is Ashley. I don't even want to imagine what did these guys were thinking of you two. . .

- If it's all about what your _business partners_ will think if they'll find out then don't worry, because they won't. It won't repeat again. - Trish cut him off. - And don't worry. These three guys. . . well, they're not ordinary and they're a bit out of their right mind, but they're good people.

- How do you know?

- They're Ashley's childhood friends and she's now dating one of them. . . the worst one of the three.

- Which one? - Bret raised his eyebrow.

- Hardy.

- You, of course, know his name? - Bret asked trying to get more information. - And I would like it if you tell me where they live.

- I don't care if you also lost your head about the crystal, but I won't help you to find it. - Trish answered. - As you asked me yourself, I won't become the part of this story. - she said before leaving. . . not to her bedroom, to Bret's office.

- Where are you going?

- I want to get the picture of my mom. - Trish responded.

- Sweetie, she's dead no matter how much we'd all give if she could comeback. - Bret said. - Get over it. In the end of the day it doesn't matter how she died - in a car accident or in the boat explosion, the fact is that she's dead. We have to move on.

- I tried to move on. - Trish responded. - I already accept that she's not here, but you brought it all back when I found out the truth. - Bret looked at the floor. - Can you imagine how many times I cried? . . Who's grave did I put my flowers on, dad?

- That grave is empty. - Bret whispered. As Trish just shook her head and made her way to his office. Bret climbed the stairs to his and Stacy's room. . .

* * *

**AT THE MEANTIME**

Jeff slowly and secretly entered Bret's workroom trying to at least find the painting. He didn't turn on the light - the moon was bright enough. Jeff made his way near Bret's desk and saw the picture lying there. As The Pirate took the picture in his hand, he saw Bret and some blonde very pretty woman with him in the picture.

- Queen's mom. - he whispered as suddenly the doors were opened up. Jeff immediately opened the door of some very small store-room in the same office, so luckily for him, nobody saw him. He didn't see that the person who opened the door was Trish.

Trish also got near her dad's desk and opened one of it's drawers, trying to find her mom's pictures. She didn't bother to turn on the light as well, since it already was bright enough. And once again, the door was opened up. Trish instinctively opened the door of the same little store-room Jeff was in, because she was in Bert's room "illegally" for so many times, that she actually forgotten that this time Bret gave her permission himself.

- Pirate? - she whispered surprised.

- Queen. - he smiled as they stared at each other. As I mentioned, the room was very small, so Jeff & Trish were standing only inches away from each other.

- What do you think you're doing here? - she asked.

- I work for your dad now. - Jeff answered as Trish gave him a "What the fuck?" look. - As Ash said he has a painting which we need to find Alma. I'm here to get that painting.

- Speak English, Hardy. - Trish rolled her eyes. - You're here to steal.

- No, just to borrow. - Jeff winked at her. - And don't forget that Bret thinks that my name is Jack Martin.

- You know what makes me mad about it? - she asked. - That you're pointing it out to my face just like that. I'm his daughter, Jeff. What makes you think I won't tell him about you?

- You have a huge crush on me. You'd die if he'd do something to me. - he smirked as she was about to slap him, but since the room they were in, was very small, she failed, but they caused a bit of noise in there. The person, who was in the room heard it and he opened the door. . . William Regal, Hart's servant, revealed Jeff & Trish in a quite compromising situation, as they were so near each other, that it looked that they're hugging. Jeff & Trish stared at William shocked, as William also was very surprised of what he was seeing. . .

* * *

**_What's next for Randy & Candice? Was it a good idea for Jeff to work to Bret? Will Bret see Stacy & John together? How will Jeff & Trish explain to William what he saw?_**


	17. When Things Get Complicated

_**Chapter: **16_

_**Chapters name: **When Things Get Complicated_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Bret Hart, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, William Regal._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Amelia92 & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-05-01_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Ash & Jeff had they're very first night together.  
* Candice kissed Randy but he told her to "never do that again".  
* Bret knows that John & Randy are the members of the new league and he's moments away from finding out about Jeff.  
* Trish & Ashley told the guys that the "Carnival" - J.K is the painting Bret owns.  
* Jeff decided to go to work for Bret so he can get the painting and found out more about Bret himself, so the guys knows "who are they fighting against".  
* John & Stacy got back together as Stacy confessed that she loves John.  
* Jeff & Trish found themselves in quite uncomfortable situation and William Regal, Hart's servant, walked in on them. . . _

* * *

- Miss Hart? . . Jack? . . - William asked while staring at the two, as Trish got away from Jeff and they stood in front of William, sending each other secret looks, trying to "ask" each other what to do. - I'm just a servant and I have no rights to ask what is happening between you two, but I have to know. . . does your father know about it? - he asked looking at Trish. The lamp was already turned on by William when he first entered to clean up Bret's workroom.

- Uhm. . . no. - Trish shook her head not knowing what to say.

- And we hope he won't find out. - Jeff added as he hugged Trish's waist. She immediately looked at him surprised as he kissed her forehead. Trish put on a huge fake smile on her face, trying to follow Jeff's plan. . . whatever that plan was.

- Uhm. . . huh. . . as you wish. My job is to follow orders, that's what I'm gonna do. - William nodded still surprised.

- Thanks William. - Jeff smiled as Trish was all pale. _She hated that it felt good being in his arms. _- You see. . . uhm. . . me and Trish we're kind of. . . uhm. . . dating and. . . as far as our relationship isn't that serious, we don't want Bret to know. - he explained as Trish "accidentally" hardly stepped on his leg.

- Sorry, hun. - she smiled as his face got red from pain. . . or maybe from anger as he gave her a killing glare. - I really should be more careful.

- Yes you should. - he smiled still glaring at her. - But it's ok baby doll.

- I'm happy you're not angry on me, are you? - she gave him puppy dog eyes as he fight the wish to strangle her.

- Of course no. - he responded biting his lip.

- Aw, you two are so cute! - William smiled. - And if you'd ask me, I'd really suggest to tell Bret. If he hired you, that means that he likes, respects and trusts you. He wouldn't be angry if his daughter dated a guy like this.

- Thanks Will. Me and The Pirate will think about it. - she said and immediately wished she wouldn't have said that.

- The Pirate? - William raised his eyebrow as Jeff secretly elbowed Trish.

- Yeah, she calls me The Pirate. . . - Jeff responded. - It's because. . . ya know. . . Pirates are thieves and I stole her heart. . . and I call her The Queen. . .because. . . uhm. . . she's The Queen of my little world. - he explained as Trish had to stop herself from laughing out loud "You wish!".

- This is really nice. - William smiled. - And don't worry, Bret won't find out. . . at least not from me. And believe me, you don't have to tell me how much you love each other. I can see it in your eyes - they tell everything. - William smiled before walking away. After that, Jeff and Trish turned around facing each other and feeling more awkward than any other person in the world.

- Uhm. . . - Trish started. - As for his last two sentences. . .

- Don't worry, I know it. - Jeff said with a little smile. - He's old and he's getting things a little messed up.

- Exactly. - Trish smiled a little. - I guess I. . . uhm. . . I guess I go. - she said as he nodded a bit and she left. Immediately after that Jeff started looking for the painting and it didn't take long. It was hanging on the wall, Jeff couldn't see it before, because the lights were off. The painting was pretty, but nothing that much special, two colours were dominating in it: yellow and red. The painting showed people in the carnival.

Jeff smiled.

- Eureka. - he giggled a bit.

* * *

- Tomorrow I'm meeting my stylist. - Stacy smiled sadly as John and her after _it _were still lying in the bath. He was hugging her as Stacy's head was on his chest. - I'm gonna try on my wedding dress for the very first time.

- Oh, right. . . your wedding. - John took a deep breath. He didn't like hearing about it. - How much time left?

- Not much. - Stacy responded. - It's very soon. Bret doesn't want to wait.

- Do you really want to marry him? - he asked.

- Uhm. . . hard to say. - she smiled a bit sadly. - I mean I love him, but not the way the woman should love the man, who's soon gonna become her husband. - she said. - You see my relationship with my family is very difficult. My dad can't move his legs and he can barely remember his family, who are the people around him. He got that damage in a car accident. I bet he didn't even notice that I'm not living in our family house anymore. - she said fighting the sadness as John kissed her head trying to comfort. - And my mom's chasing after money, that's all she cares about. She'd sell her soul for the devil if that means she could get more money. She always put me in all kind of modeling shows, because she saw me as another way to get rich and everytime I lost one of those competitions, she was real angry on me. She forced me to sit at home in my room when other kids were having fun outside. She didn't give me any food through days so I won't get fat. She didn't let me to connect with poor kids, even though we were never very rich as well. But soon that wasn't enough. True, I did make money to our family in those modeling shows, but she always wanted more, so she got that "brilliant" idea to get me a rich husband. - Stacy explained.

- Hate to say this, but your mom's such a. . .

- I know. - Stacy smiled. - So, before she could find me a husband, I ran away of our house and lived in a cheap hostel along with drug addicts, street prostitutes and lonely mothers. I worked as a waitress in an inn, but one day, some alcoholic started. . . he started touching me so I had no other way but to spill out his own whisky to his face. We caused a huge scandal and the owner of that inn started shouting on me for being so "impolite" with one of his favorite customers. I don't know what the hell was Bret doing in that same inn, since knowing who he is, I used to see him in a newspapers, having dinner with the highest profile people of the town in very expensive restaurants, but he saved me. He told the owner to not to talk to me like that and the bastard immediately shut up. Probably he didn't want to have problems with Bret. A bit later, Bret gave me a job in one of his friends agency and we became friends. One evening Bret called me for a dinner and he confessed that he loved me. I had to lie that I have feelings for him too, because I felt very grateful. I felt that I owe him, I still feel. After that he asked me to live in his huge house and I didn't want to refuse, because that was a huge opportunity, the start of a new life. Unlike what Trish and Ashley thinks, I'm with Bret not for money, I didn't mean for him to fall in love with me, but when he did, I couldn't break his heart. For everything that I am, I'm grateful for Bret.

- Yeah, but marriage. . . don't you think it's too much?

- It's the least I can do. Make him happy. - Stacy responded. - I also have a big brother, his name is Chris, but I can't be very honest with him about my feelings because he's friends with Bret. He's the director of one editorial office, where Ashley and Trish works. Besides all of that, Chris is an amazing brother and he helped me through my life a lot.

- That's sad. - John said as Stacy nodded.

- That's my story. - she smiled sadly.

- No, the saddest part is that you're gonna marry him only because he gave you a favour. - John corrected. - And all the other stuff you told me will be nothing compare to what you're gonna go through after marriage with the man, you don't love. And exactly that part of the story will be the saddest one of your life. - he said as Stacy was about to argue with him, but the couple heard Bret's voice beyond the door.

- Baby, you in there? - Bret asked loudly so she could hear him. Stacy gave a panic look to John who mouthed her "calm down", after that she took a deep breath.

- Yes, Bret. - she responded loud enough for him to hear. - Taking a bath. I'll be up soon.

- Not necessary. - Bret responded. - You can let me in, so we can take a bath together! - he said as John wrinkled up. Only the thought of beautiful Stacy and old Bret made him sick. Stacy blushed, she didn't want to have that kind of a conversation with her fiance when John's around.

- Bret, I'm. . .

- Stacy, open the door. - Bret cut her off with the voice, which didn't let her to protest. - Stacy looked at John freaked out but John just nodded with reluctance.

- Commin'. - she answered with shaking voice and stood up, wrapping the towel around her body. She gave one last panicked look to John, who just sadly smiled at her and opened the door. The same minute when Bret came in, John took a deep deep breath and dived into the bath, thanks to soap-bubbles, Bret just couldn't see him. Stacy freaked out even more, afraid that John might die as Bret hugged her waist and started kissing her neck. Only then Stacy concentrated. - Let's go to the bedroom. - she whispered.

- No, I want you here. - he smiled kissing her again. _John felt a huge need of air._

- It's uncomfortable in here. - she responded.

- Stacy, what's the problem? - Bret asked. - You never complained about it before. - _John started feel dizzy._

- Let's call it quits. - Stacy answered trying to finish this as soon as possible. She was dead worried about John. _She was never that worried about Bret before. _- This time in the bedroom, another in the bathroom or wherever you want.

- Fine, as always, I can't say no to you. - Bret smiled a bit as they got out of the bathroom and shut the door. John immediately dived out of the bath taking huge breaths. This time he was lucky that Bret didn't see him, but John understood that it's just a matter of time. They couldn't hide it forever. One day, Bret will found out and when he does, only God will be able to help them. . .

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

In an early morning, when everybody was still sleeping, Jeff sneaked out in the Hart residence, after he lied to William, that he just wants to spend some time with Trish. William, who was very happy about their "relationship", of course, let him in. So now Jeff was standing in Bret's office with the plan how to get the painting - he couldn't just take it and get away from the house since the painting wasn't that small.

Jeff came near the corner of the room, where you could find a little metal box mounted in the wall, when you open little metal door there's tones of wires. The Pirate took out little tongs of his pocket and cut off one of those wires. He thank to God ( and to himself ) that he knew this kind of a stuff. Then the member of The League of the Swords came to another side of the room an tried to turn on the light. It wasn't working. Jeff smiled.

Looks like Bret is gonna need to call the electrician.

* * *

- Randy! - Candice called out as she saw Randy walking in the park.

- How did you know I was gonna be here? - he asked turning around.

- You said morning walks are your tradition. - she answered as he took a deep breath.

- Look. . .

- No, let me tell you something. - she cut him off. - I'm sorry, ok? I got caught up in the moment and. . . could we just forget that kiss? - she gave him puppy dog eyes. - And just be friends?

- Candice. . . you're a very beautiful girl. - Randy confessed. - And you have everything it takes to get any guy on this planet you want. But you're too young for me. Besides I have a girlfriend. And I love that girlfriend. I just want you to know that nothing will ever happen between us. - he said as she looked at the ground taking a deep breath. - And now when I said what I wanted to say, of course we can forget about it and be friends. - he smiled as Candy smiled him back. Then Randy's mobile phone rang.

- Hello? - he answered.

_- Hey man, what's up? - Jeff asked. - I didn't wake you up, did I?_

- No, I was just taking a morning walk. . . as usually.

_- Listen, it's about Hart's painting. . . I have a plan how to get it._

- Spill, man.

_- You see, something went wrong with Hart's house lighting. Bret asked me to call out an electrician. - Jeff smiled. - Get yourself some fake moustache and drive here._

- Yeah, but. . . uhm. . . I'm not electrician.

_- Oh, common! The damage I've done to wires is little, you'll have to do almost nothing. Besides I'll be there, telling you what to do. And get some huge bag, we'll put the painting in there._

- Fine, gut I'm not getting moustache.

_- Bret knows how you and John look like, he told me that myself. The man hates us, he wants to hunt as down. You better pray that he won't recognize you, because if he did. . . _

- Nice Jeff. Very inspiring talk. Now I can't wait to get in that place! - Randy responded sarcastically.

_- You have 10 minutes. - Jeff responded._

- Commin'. - Randy said before picking off his phone.

- Everything's alright? - Candice asked.

- Yeah, just great. - Randy raised his eyebrows. - Can we meet later? Now I have to go.

- Of course. - she smiled as he kissed her cheek and left. She touched the place, where he kissed her and smiled.

* * *

- Where were you? - John asked as Candice entered their mom's - Joanie's house.

- With The Bastard as you call him. - Candice giggled as Joannie smiled.

- Ok now. . . I know I've said it lots of times, but this time I'm just so done! - John stood up. - I'm calling Jeff and Randy, we three will kill The Bastard. - he said as even bigger smile appeared on Candice's face.

- Bastard's name is Randy too. - she said as John rolled his eyes.

- Randy is a popular name, do you know how many randys live in this town? Thousands. It's just a stupid coincidence.

- No, it's not. - Candice responded. - It's a sign. One of your best friends name is Randy. My Bastards name is Randy too. That means that Bastard could become your third best friend along with Randy nr. 1 and Jeffy.

- Could you just quit calling Jeff Jeffy? - John asked. - It freakin' annoys me!

- Sorry. - Candice playfully rolled her eyes. - It's a habit. Once I had a huge crush on him, because he's so hot, so now I'm used of calling him Jeffy.

- Show me at least one of my friends, who you haven't got a crush on. - John responded.

- Randy, because the last time I saw him was when I was 5 and he was 15. - she responded as brother and sister kept discussing.

Joanie just sat there smiling. Something right here just didn't seem right. . .

* * *

- I have to be honest with you. You're a daughter from hell! - Jeff smiled. He was lying on Trish's bed, in her room, his legs crossed, one hand under his his head while with another his was holding a photo of Bret & Trish. At the meantime Trish was doing her make-up.

- Shut up. - she responded. - If I was good enough to let you in my room and even to let you lie on my bed, that doesn't mean that I asked your opinion about what kind of daughter that I am.

- No, I'm just sayin'. - Jeff responded.

- Listen. . . - Trish said as she put one of her legs on the edge of the bed.

- No, thanks, I have a girlfriend. - he giggled as she threw a pillow to him.

- I'm serious. - she said. - When me and Ash told you about the painting, we said that we want to become he members of your league. You fooled us. But understand the situation, you're in _my_ house, trying to steal from _my_ dad. Your future belongs to me Hardy. - she said as he smiled. - So choose, you got two new members to your league, or I tell my dad everything I know about you and your friends. - she declared as he with the speed of light grabbed her leg, overturned her on the bed and moved on top of her, holding on her wrists.

- You are the most stubborn chick I've met in my life. - he said silently as she stared in is eyes. - But that just turns me on. - he smiled widely as she roughly pushed him away from her. Now both of them were standing.

- Yes or no? - she asked as he pretended to think.

- Uhm. . . no. - he smiled as suddenly the door of the room was opened up, Bret appeared in the room, looking at the two, not knowing what's going on.

- What is going on here? - he asked. - Jack, what are you doing in my daughter's room?

- Yes or no? - she whispered as he looked at Bret, then back at her.

- Uhm. . . huh. . . fine! Yes. - he whispered back as she smiled and turned at her dad.

- Don't worry dad, the clown just couldn't find the bathroom. How pathetic. - she rolled her eyes as he gave her a killing glare.

- It's retared mime. - he corrected.

- Whatever. - she responded.

- Anyway, Jack, the electrician just came. - Bret interrupted. - Since I have to prepare my speech for majors election, which is very soon, I want you to watch that electrician, so he wouldn't have chances to steal anything.

- Alright. I'm comming. - Jeff smiled as he left the room.

- How many times I told you to not let the strangers in your room? - Bret asked Trish, when Jeff was gone.

- Sorry, dad. Since he works for you, I thought we can trust him.

- When the talk goes about you or Stacy or Ashley, I trust no one. - Bret responded.

- It won't repeat again, daddy. - she smiled a bit. - And I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking a lot about mom and the way she died and. . . I was a bit too strict to you about it all. You lied because you wanted to protect me. I understand and respect that. I'm sorry dad.

- Forget about it, princess. Everything's alright. - he smiled a bit as she hugged him. Bret kissed her forehead and left.

Trish just took a deep breath. _What kind of a daughter I am? The Pirate's in our house, he wants to steal dad's property and I let him?!_

* * *

- Hey, man. - Jeff smiled as he entered Bret's office and saw Randy standing there. Randy had fake moustache and little fake beard. He wore a bit dirty jeans and green shirt, a grey hat on his head.

- I hate you, Jeff. - Randy responded as hey slapped hands and bumped each other's shoulder. - I know nothing about wires and that stuff. I'll probably kill myself trying to fix whatever is that damage which you done.

- Don't worry, you won't have to do anything, because nobody will come to this room. - Jeff responded. - You take the painting and put it in the bag while I'm gonna fix those wires. Deal?

- Fine. - Randy nodded. - But how will you explain to Bret how I stole the painting? I mean you're here to make sure I won't steal anything. - he asked while slowly and carefully taking the painting from the wall.

- You'll find out later. - Jeff responded while fixing the wires. - So, is it over between you and Lauren?

- No, I love her. And I can't understand how you, John and the girls think that she's not beautiful. I mean she could be a supermodel! - Randy responded while slowly putting the picture in the bag.

- Taking about the girls. . . - Jeff said. - We have two new members of our league.

- What? - Randy raised his eyebrow. He was fastening up the bag.

- Queen got me on that one. - Jeff responded still fixing the wires. - It's either she tells Bret about us and we get killed, or they join our league. My choice was clear.

- We're in deep shit this time. - Randy nodded while slowly swinging in Bret' chair.

- There's no problem, which wouldn't have a resolution. - Jeff responded. - We'll lead them by the nose for a couple of days and then we're done with them.

- Which one do you like better - Trish or Ashley? - Randy asked as Jeff raised his eyes, but then quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thought, which occupied his mind, getting back to work, which was almost done.

- What do you mean? - he asked.

- Ya know, which one is more beautiful or which one do you like being around with? - Randy explained. - It's kind of hard to decide. Ashley's naughty, Trish's smart. Ashley's pretty, Trish's hot. Ashley's a good girl, Trish's bad. Ashley knows how to comfort, Trish knows how to turn on any man. . .

- Listen, you freak. . . - Jeff rolled his eyes. - . . . Ashley's my girlfriend, Trish's her best friend. Need I say more? - he wrinkled up as Randy laughed a bit. - And you want us to believe how much do you love Lauren, while at the meantime you talk how Trish turns you on?!

- Oh common, we're men. Having our eyes on all women, but loving only one of them. - Randy smiled when Jeff shut the little metal doors of the place, where wires were hidden.

- I don't want to listen to this. - he responded smiling a bit. - Unlike you, I'm faithful.

- Right. - Randy rolled his eyes.

- Ok, now since I'm done with the wires and there's light again in this house. . . hit me in the face. - he said as Randy stared at him shocked.

- What?! - he asked.

- What you heard. Hit me, so I have an excuse to Bret. You hit me and took the painting. I couldn't do anything to stop you. - he explained.

- You lost your mind. - Randy said.

- Do you want to get killed?

- No.

- Neither do I. We don't have time. Hit me and leave the bruise on my face or you can consider all three of us dead.

- No, I can't do that. My personal limits don't let me. - Randy said. - You're my friend, I can't hit you. - he explained as Jeff rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

- Lauren's ugly and fat and annoying. - he said as Randy immediately hit him in the eye.

- Very good. - Jeff said covering is eye with a hand. - Now get out of here.

- Sorry, man. - Rand smiled a bit before leaving.

* * *

- I can't believe it! - Bret cried out as Jeff was sitting in his office, putting ice on his eye.

- Sorry Bret, I tried to stop him, but the fucker hit me and ran away. - Jeff explaned. - I couldn't do anything.

- No, Jack, it's not your fault. - Bret responded. - But this time these boys got too far.

- These boys? - Jeff raised is eyebrow. - There was one of them.

- He was one of the three. - Bret responded. - Do you remember when I told you about Alma? - he asked as Jeff nodded. - Then you also remember when I told you about The League of the Swords. These three guys want to get the crystal, painting probably was the hint.

- Maybe that electrician was just a regular thief? - Jeff asked.

- No, Jack. I'm hundred per cent sure he was one of them. Hardy, Orton or Cena. - Bret responded. - I tried to be patient and understandable with those brats, but this time I've got enough. If they want to fight, I'll show them what a fight looks like.

- What are you gonna do? - Jeff asked.

- Something horrible. - Bret responded sitting down on his chair. - When I hired you I told you that sometimes we have to get rid of a competition not always in a good way.

- I remember. - Jeff nodded.

- Well then, Jack. There's time for you to prove yourself. - Bret said staring at Jeff.

- What do I have to do? - Jeff asked feeling his heart beating faster.

- Get rid of one man.

- Who? - Jeff gulped.

- His name is John Cena. . .

* * *

**_This time guys are in a serious problem. . . Will Stacy marry Bret? Will she & John be able to hide their romance from Bret any longer? Will Candice get over Randy? What will Jeff's response be?_**

_P.S - Ok, so I quit this story for awhile, in other words, I'm taking a little break from it. To write one chapter of this takes a lot of time ( in one chapter there's over 5000 freakin' words lol ) and right now I really don't have time, so please understand me._

_Love you guys!  
xoxo  
Andrea_


	18. What Do You Love The Most?

_**Chapter: **17_

_**Chapters name: **What Do You Love The Most?_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Bret Hart, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, OC, John "Bradshaw" Layfield._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-05-11_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**_I wanna say thank you to a friend for helping me on this chapter!_**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff & Trish fooled William that they're dating.  
* Stacy told John about her family as they almost got caught by Bret. . . again.  
* Randy & Jeff stole the painting, which was another hint.  
* Randy & Candice decided to stay friends.  
* Trish reconciled with her father, Bret.  
* Bret told Jeff to kill John. What will he do?_

* * *

- What. . . what did you just say? - Jeff got pale.

- It's your first serious mission ever, so I don't blame you, that you got shocked. - Bret smiled a bit as he opened a wooden box, which was resting on his table and took out a very expensivecigar, then offering one to Jeff who just shook his head, refusing. - But you have to do it, Jack. The most important thing is forgetting the whole mercy thing. Look at him not as a person, look at him as a target. Then everything works out just perfect.

- Why him? Why not Hardy, or Orton? - Jeff asked still shocked.

- It's because of who his father was. - Bret responded. - I have almost nothing against Orton, since his dad never was my huge enemy. The only thing about Bob, is that he supported John and Gilbert, nothing more. Of course, I'd gladly order you to get rid of Hardy, but here comes the problem - we don't know what he looks like. And Cena. . . well let's say I never was a big fan of their family. His father always wanted to be number one, he always had to stand out. My people told me, that so is his son. I wouldn't mind to send him to his dear daddy. - Bret smiled as Jeff faked a smile too, feeling disgusted. - So what do you say? - Bret asked.

- I. . . uhm. . . I kind of. . . didn't expect such _important _mission as this one. . . and. . .

- Jack, don't waste our time. - Bret said seriously. - Yes or no? I'm not interested in explanations. - he said as Jeff gulped, cold sweat appearing on his forehead.

- Yes.

* * *

- Fine Randy, as always, I'll sacrifice my self-respect to save our relationship. - Lauren rolled her eyes as Randy happily kissed her. They were standing outside, in the park, Lauren finally forgave Randy after maybe 2 hours of him apologizing.

- Thanks sweetie. And what did I do to deserve you? - he smiled as she offered him a little smile too.

- I'm asking myself that every day. - she responded as a certain brunette suddenly joined them, wrapping her arms around Randy.

- Hey Randy, I knew I'd find you there, I just wanted to share my happiness with you, since I passed a super hard test. Can you believe it?!!! - Candice smiled widely once again wrapping her arms around Randy, jumping up and down from joy. She didn't notice Lauren, who was standing there. He put his hands on her waist feeling a bit awkward, yet happy for her. He always admired the way she always made the day brighter. Her laughter, optimism, that girly super cute attitude. . . wait wait wait. . . Something doesn't feel right. He has a girlfriend. And he loves that girlfriend. End of the thought.

- Congrats, Candi. - Randy smiled lightly pushing her away from him, puting his arms on her shoulders, and turning her around, making her see Lauren, who had her arms crossed giving a killing glair to Candice, who blushed. - Candice, this is my girlfriend, Lauren. - he represented as Lauren raised her eyebrow, Candice looked at the floor, feeling teribly awkward for acting like this with Randy in front of his girlfriend. - Lauren, this is my _friend _Candice.

- Nice to meet you. - Candice smiled a bit as Lauren responded her with the very fake smile.

- _Anyway. . . _- Lauren said making her way near Randy, "accidentally" hitting Candice with her shoulder. - Randy, baby, we need to go.

- But we have no plans for today. We can just hang out with Candice. - Randy offered smiling sincerely.

- Yeah, that would be so nice, - Lauren clenched her teeth giving Randy a warning look, which he didn't understand. - . . . but I'm sure Candace has other plans. There's no fun for a **_teenager_** to hang out with **_adults_**, right?

- Actually, - Candice interrupted glaring at Lauren. - my name's Candice, not Candace and I don't have any plans at all. I would love to hang out with you guys. - she smiled still glaring at Lauren, on which Lauren rolled her eyes, giving a fake smile back to Candice.

- Fine, _Candace_. If you're not busy, then it would be fun _for you_ to hang out with me and **_my _**boyfriend.

- Awesome! - Candice smiled. - Let's go. "_Oh yeah. . . If the bitch wants to fight, we'll fight. Today it's SO on!" _

* * *

- He said what? - John asked sitting down on a chair, his face all pale.

- John. . . - Jeff tired to explain, also sitting on a chair, wringing his hands and biting his lips, but John cut him off.

- Repeat that.

- He wants me to kill you. - Jeff said as John gulped.

- What are we gonna do?

- I don't know. - Jeff responded. - But I had to accept. Instead of me he would have sent someone else and that someone else would have totally killed you with no remorse. I figured it will be better if I accept.

- Listen, there's no reason to worry. We can fake my death. Like in the movies, they stick the little plastic bag of fake blood on guys' stomach, under clothes. Another guy shoots that plastic bag, blood appears, the dude fakes that he's dieing and that's it. I'm dead. Bret's happy. You succeed.

- What if I fail? - Jeff asked. - What if I shoot you and not that plastic bag? Well of course, either way you won't die, because it won't be a real gun, but you might get hurt. You might get hurt pretty bad.

- I trust you, man. - John smiled a bit. - And if you do hurt me I feel sorry for your ass. - he smirked as Jeff rolled his eyes. The same moment, Ash and Trish entered the house.

- Hey there boys! - Ash smiled as she sat on Jeff's lap, at the meantime Trish sat near John making Jeff a bit mad.

- What are you girls doing here? - John asked smiling to Trish as Jeff clenched his teeth.

- Since now we're members of the league too, we came to help you figure out painting's meaning. - Trish responded.

- Why do you want to join us in Alma mission that much? - Jeff asked. - Because of money? As far as I know your daddy has tons of money? - he looked at Trish.

- I want to get away from my dad, but he doesn't let me. - Trish responded. - With that money it would be that much easier.

- Besides, when was anyone ever satisfied with the number of his dollars? - Ash added.

- Saint true. - John smiled. - You can never get enough money.

- Ok, enaugh of talks, show us the painting. - Trish stood up and then helped John to stand up, which made Jeff even more jealous.

**XOXO**

- Uhm. . . ok? Maybe. . . uhm. . . it might be. . . .something like. . . uhhhh. . . - John said while staring at the painting, sprayer in his hands.

- Maybe there's some flower painted, - Ash pointed to the painting. - which we have to spray?

- Yeah, that makes sense. - Jeff crossed his hands nodding. Trish rolled her eyes.

- So none of you get it, huh? - she asked. - Wizard? . . Pirate? . . Ash? - she asked each of them, but none of the three responded. Trish took the sprayer of John's hands. - The Carnival, right? - she asked.

- Yeah. - Ash nodded as suddenly Trish with the sprayer started spraying around.

- Are you crazy?! - Jeff asked pretty mad as he felt how terribly the water, which was about 18 years old, stinks.

- Have you lost your mind? - John added looking at his new T-shirt, on which there were a few drops of a really old water.

- I love you girly, but you're about to get killed! - Ash joined the boys.

- Oh common, don't be so stupid. - Trish giggled. - That's what people do in carnivals. They spray water.

- But not hundred years old water! - John disagreed.

- No, wait. - Jeff said staring at the painting as guys turned around. - The Queen was right. - he said as Trish got shocked that Jeff was defending her. - Look. - Jeff pointed to the painting as guys came closer him. The painting now was a bit blur, since water touched it, some paint got rubbed out. In the very corner you could clearly see the note:

_John "Bradshaw" Layfield ( JBL ):  
"What Do You Love The Most?"_

- What do you love the most? - John raised his eyebrow.

- You. - Ash answered kissing Jeff as Trish turned her look away. Jeff deepened the kiss.

- Oh please! I'm gonna throw up! - John turned his look away too as Jeff and Ashley parted from each other giggling.

- How funny would it be if I say that John "Bradshaw" Layfield is a man, who has very serious mental disease and that when I was writing an article about most dangerous people of this town, he was the number one? - Trish asked as Ash & Jeff immediately stoped giggling.

- You serious? - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- No kidding. - Trish nodded.

- If this will continue we're gonna die young. - John mumbled.

* * *

- _Candace. . . _- Lauren smiled while holding hands with Randy and the three were making their way through the city, where some celebration was going on.

- For the last time it's _Candice. _- Candi clenched her teeth offering a very fake smile to Lauren.

- Whatever you say _Candace. _- Lauren smiled a bit, putting a camera into Candice's hands. - Take a picture of me and Randy. - she declared as Candice wanted to strangle her. Only Randy's pleading look stopped her.

- If you ask that nicely. - she responded sarcastically as Randy sat down on some big stone, preparing to be photographed. Lauren stood behind him, putting her arm on his shoulder and smiling widely.

- Uhm, wait a minute. . . Done! - Candice smiled as she photographed the two.

- Give me a look. - Lauren smiled making a way near Candice and taking a look at the camera. In the picture Lauren was. . . without head. - What is that? - she glared at Candi.

- Sorry, Lauren. - Candice smiled evilly. - You're so tall, your head didn't fit into the picture. - she responded raising her eyebrows as Lauren was seconds away from killing her.

* * *

As Stacy entered her's and Bret's bathroom, which was connected with their bedroom and started making her way near the sink, she felt dizzy. The view in front of her started becoming blur. The blonde woman got a hold onto the wall taking deep breaths. And then her head started to swim again. Stacy closed her eyes for a second trying to get back her balance, but she failed and felt terribly dizzy again.

Stacy collapsed.

* * *

- Are you sure it's Layfield's house? - Jeff asked as they four climbed from the car near a little creepy grey house in a suburb. No other house was around. Near it there was a big forest. Since it was getting dark, the place wasn't exactly the most cosy place to be in.

- The last time I checked, it's his address. - Trish responded as Ashley looked around.

- Do we really have to go in there? - the punk girl asked wrapping her arms around her body.

- Why? - John asked.

- Because I don't really like this place. - Ashley responded as Jeff hugged her.

- Don't worry babe, I'm gonna protect you from all the possible danger. - he sad as Ash giggled a little. Trish took a deep breath trying to ignore it.

- And I'm gonna protect you. . . _babe_. - John smiled widely to Trish as she giggled. Jeff wrinkled up a bit. Ashley smiled widely. It was not that John was crushing on Trish or something like that. He just saw the whole mute Ashley-Jeff-Trish triangle and he decided to put in more colours in it. John wanted to help Trish teasing Jeff and he also wanted to play little mind games with Jeff.

* * *

- Stacy! - Bret called out as he saw Stacy lying on the floor and quickly made his way near her. - Honey. . . - he put her head on his knees as she slowly opened her eyes.

- Bret? - Stacy put her hand on her forehead while sitting up.

- Stace, what happened?

- I don't know. . . I. . . I felt dizzy and. . . the view. . . it became blur. . . I don't remember what happened next. - she said.

- I want you to visit a doctor. - Bret declared as Stacy shook her head.

- No, what can he say to me? It's stress. . . the wedding is coming and I'm nervous about it. There's so many things left to do. - Stacy disagreed.

- Ok, but if something like that will repeat again, you are going to doctor and I won't take any objections. - Bret said as Stacy placed a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

- This is the creepiest place I've ever been in. - Ash mumbled tightly hugging Jeff's arm as the guys entered the house. It was dusk, lots of dust. The furniture was very old. The wooden floor was creaking. And then there was silence. Silence like in graveyard.

- I don't like it too. - Trish added. She was trying to stay as near John as it was possible.

- You girls can freak out about everything. - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- Totally. There's no such thing in the world, which you wouldn't be afraid of! - John agreed.

- Well we're sorry if we don't want to play daredevils and if we don't want to hide our true emotions. - Ash responded as Trish nodded agreeing to her words.

- Ashy's right. - Trish nodded. - You guys would never admit to be afraid of something. - she said as Jeff and John moved forward the stairs, which lead to basement. - Ok now, I'm totally not going in there!

- Me too! - Ash said as the girls took each others arm and cowered.

- Please. - Jeff rolled his eyes. - It's just a basement. Even if Layfeld's in there, he still has no chances. It would be two versus one. _He_ should be afraid, not us.

- He's a psycho, Jeff. - Trish responded. - He spent over 10 years in a mental hospital. There were rumors that he escaped from that mental hospital and nurses or doctors didn't want to find him, because they didn't want to have any deals with him.

- That's only rumors. - Jeff responded. - We have to find the hint and we will find it. It doesn't matter you're with us or not.

- Welcome to the league girls. - John smiled as guys opened the door of the basement and steeped into it. The girls ran after them, since they didn't want to stay alone.

They couldn't see how the basement looked like, since it was too dark. They could only barely see each other faces.

- I'll go to look for some candles or projector. - John said as he tried to open the door. The doors didn't move. - It's locked. - John looked at the guys all pale.

- Can you smell it? - Ash asked. She was holding both Jeff's and Trish's hands.

- Smell what? - Jeff asked.

- I don't know. But something's not right here. - Ashley responded.

- It's gas. - Trish whispered started to feel dizzy.

- Am I the only one who feels giddy? - John asked leaning against the door.

- No. - Trish whispered very silently before collapsing.

- Queen! - Jeff screamed out catching her, so she didn't reach the floor. Jeff sat on the floor, holding Trish in his hands.

- Trishy! - Ashley freaked out also bending down. - Jeff we have to do something! - she said, but Jeff didn't respond. His head was down. - Jeff? - Ashley asked as she shacked her boyfriends shoulder. Jeff was fainted too. - Jeff! - Ash repeated as tears formed in her eyes. She had no idea is her boyfriend and best friend were still alive. - No. . . Jeff. . . Trish. . . - tear rolled down her eyes as she kept lightly shaking Jeff's shoulder. . . as soon as she started feeling dizzy herself. Ashley's head hanged down Jeff's shoulder. John watched the scene shocked.

- Guys? - he mumbled. - Don't do this to me. . . It's not funny! - he said. - Jeff! Trish! Ash! Stop it! - he cried out desperately as suddenly someone hit his head with something hard from behind. John fell down to the floor emotionless. . .

* * *

- Randy let's go there! - Lauren said pointing to the cinema near them.

- Uhm. . . ok. . . Candi you want to go too? - Randy asked.

- I think it's a wonderful idea. - Candice smiled. - What movie will we watch?

- This one. - Lauren said pointing to a certain title in the booklet.

- Sweetie, but it says "From 20 years old". By the way the movie is so long! It's like 3 hours or something. - Randy mentioned.

- So? What about it? - Lauren raised her eyebrow.

- Candice's 18.

- Don't worry. She looks like 18. There's no problem to worry about. - Lauren responded.

- Candice are you fine with it? - Randy asked.

- Well. . . ok. Maybe it could work. - Candice responded naively as Randy bought three tickets to the movie.

- Ok. Randy go save us seats while me and Candace go buy some popcorn. - Lauren smiled as Randy kissed her and walked away.

**XOXO**

When the girls bought the popcorn they started making they way near the hall, were the movie was staged. Lauren moved a bit faster, Candice didn't mind. After all they weren't enjoying each other's company.

- The brunette girl right there is 18. I thought you should know. - Lauren whispered to the guard, who was standing near the door and pointed to Candice. The guard nodded as Lauren entered the hall.

When Candice was about entering too, the guard stopped her.

- What's your age? - he asked as she blushed.

- 20. - Candice lied.

- Give me your passport. - the guard said.

- Is it really necessary? - Candice asked.

- I'm afraid so, miss. - guard nodded as Candice gave him her passport and lowered her head. - You're only 18 miss. You can't watch the movie.

- But my friends are in there! Well. . . my friend and a witch! - Candice said desperately.

- Miss, I'm just trying to do my job. Please don't make me problems and step away. - he said as Candice took a deep breath.

**XOXO**

- Baby, turn off your phone. It's the rule of the cinema. - Lauren whispered to Randy. The lights were off.

- But what if someone will call me? - Randy asked.

- They can wait. - Lauren responded as Randy looked around.

- Where's Candi?

- Oh, she's sitting near me. - Lauren lied as Randy nodded. The lights were off, so he couldn't see that a chair near Lauren was empty.

**AFTER 3/4 HOURS:**

- I can't believe we didn't see that Candice wasn't there! - Randy said nervously as they were making their way out of the cinema.

- Me too! - Lauren tried to hold her laugh. - I feel terrible! - she lied. - Do you think they found out she's 18 and not 20?

- Probably. - Randy nodded as they saw Candice sitting on a bench outside, lazily throwing pop-corns to hungry birds. - Candice, we're so so SO sorry!

- Oh don't be! - Candice waved her hand. - I was just sitting here for four frickin' hours feeding fuckin' birds!

- The lights were off, we couldn't see you. - Randy blushed.

- Yeah Candace, we're sorry. If there's anything we can do to show you how sorry we are. - Lauren hid her smile putting an arm on her heart. Candice glared at her, she knew that it was her job.

- It's Candice. - she corrected.

- Yeah I always thought it was a stupid name. - Lauren nodded as Candice clenched her teeth.

- Why didn't you call us? - Randy asked.

- Maybe because YOUR PHONE WAS OFF???!!! - Candice started calmly but ended up shouting.

Randy blushed.

Lauren had to try her best to hold her laugh.

* * *

As Jeff, John, Trish & Ashley woke up slowly one after another, they found themselves sitting on a bench, their hands confined to the table in front of them ( it was like a long stick with some curves dedicated for wrists, which hold their hands ). They were sitting like this: Ashley-Jeff-Trish-John.

- What the hell? - John asked looking around.

- I wish I'd know. - Trish responded.

- I knew this won't lead anywhere good. - Ashley said.

- If you'd stop complaining maybe we could find a way to escape! - Jeff said also looking around.

- I'm afraid. - Ashley said putting her head on Jeff's shoulder.

- Me too. - Trish added as she also put her head on Jeff's shoulder causing him feel butterflies going crazy in his stomache.

- _What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do when **I** come for you? _- the four heard a spooky singing coming from another room and soon after they revealed the one and only John "Bradshaw" Layfield. - Noone has ever visited me for ages! - he laughed. - Believe me, I don't mind company. Especially company like this. - he kissed Ashley's shoulder on which she painfully closed her eyes from disgust. - May I know why you came here so I can write the reason of your deaths on your monuments? - he laughed as Trish was about say something.

- Don't. - John whispered to her.

- You ain't afraid of me are you?

- Oh no, not at all. How can we be afraid of such friendly guy as you? You even want to make us monuments! - Jeff responded sarcastically.

- I don't like sarcasm. - Bradshaw responded. - You should be more careful with your words.

- Really? - John asked sarcastically as Bradshaw came near him and touched his throat with a knife.

- Is there any last wish you have? - he whispered. John gulped, but then quickly Alma came to his mind following by the new hint.

- May instead of a wish there be a question? - John asked.

- I guess so. - Bradshaw responded.

- What do you love the most? - John split out as Bradshaw started laughing.

- The only one, who cares about me. - he responded pointing with the knife to the stuffed owl. - My friend. My only friend. - he responded as John suddenly hit his stomach with an elbow. Bradshaw backed a little from pain and suddenly hit the huge bookshelf, which fall straight on him.

- Do you think he died? - Ashley gulped.

- I really hope so. - Jeff responded.

* * *

- I'm having so much fun! - Candice smiled as they were still walking around the city.

- Good for you. - Lauren responded.

- You see, I told you it would be cool. - Randy added as Lauren suddenly stopped in her tracks. - Is everything ok?

- Of course! - Lauren smiled staring at "Prada" showcase. - Can we go there, please please please?!

- You know how much Prada stuff costs, I don't have so much money. - Randy responded.

- Oh common! I swear I won't bother you for the rest of the month. Please? - Lauren gave her boyfriend puppy-dog eyes as Candice rolled hers.

- Fine. - Randy took a deep breath. He knew that now he'll probably loose his month salary.

**XOXO**

- We're here for about an hour! Can she just hurry up? - Candice asked as she and Randy were sitting on a stall, in a showcase. Lauren was still trying on clothes.

- You tell me. I have to deal with it like every day. - Randy responded.

- Poor you. - Candice giggled as Randy smiled a bit.

- What's so funny? - Lauren asked as she came from fitting room, wearing an ugly ( yet very expensive ) red dress.

- Nohin'. Just talking. - Randy responded.

- Besides that red dress totally doesn't suit you. - Candice said as Lauren glared at her.

- Thanks for your opinion. - she said. - What do you think Randy?

- It's. . . uhm. . . - Randy didn't know what to say. The dress was ugly, but he couldn't just say that to her face. Or could he? - What's the price?

- Nine hundred dollars. - Lauren smiled.

- Maybe you. . . uhm. . . maybe just. . . uhm. . . ya know. . . try another one? - he said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

- You're impossible Randy! - Lauren said as she saw Candice smiling. - But I love you. - she smiled trying to irritate Candi. It worked. - You know what? Uhm. . . maybe let's just go to another shop?

- Finally. - Candice whispered.

- I'll go change. - Lauren said as suddenly a genius plan crashed Candice's head.

- Wait! Before going can you borrow me your make-up? - Candice asked as Lauren gave her a "What?" look.

- And why should I do that? - Lauren crossed her arms.

- Oh common! Just give it to her. - Randy rolled his eyes trying to avoid an argument.

- Fine. - Lauren responded angrily opening her purse and starting searching for make-up. - Ugh! I can't find it! Listen, it's somewhere in there, take the purse and find it yourself. - she said throwing her purse to Candice. - Just don't steal anything. - she said before walking to change her clothes. _"Oh I won't steal anything. . . you will" _Candice thought smiling.

- I'll go to the bathroom. - she offered a small smile to Randy, who nodded.

**XOXO**

- I'm done. Where's the girl? - Lauren asked as she came near Randy.

- I'm here! - Candice smiled joining the two. - Let's go?

- Yeah. - Lauren mumbled. And just as they reached the electronic shop's security system ( you know those two things standing near the door and if you steal something and pass them, they start peeping ) it started peeping.

- Excuse me, - the security guard joined them. - may I check your bags?

- Of course! - Candice said trying to stop herself from laughing and handling him her handbag. The security guy found nothing in it, so he started checking on Randy. Also didn't find anything.

- Miss? - Security guard stretched his hand, waiting for Lauren's purse.

- What? - Lauren asked.

- Your purse. - guard responded as Lauren gave it to him.

- Oh please do you really believe. . . - she started saying something, but got shocked as the guard took out a bottle of very expensive perfume from her purse. - What the hell???!!! - she cried out.

- I'll pay for it. Please let's not start a scandal. - Randy said. He was blushing terribly from embarrassment since all the people were looking at them.

- No sir. - guard responded. - A robbery is a robbery. Miss, please come with me.

- But I didn't do anything! - Lauren cried as guard took her hand and they started going somewhere. Lauren was thinking of some explanation. . . as long as she saw Candice smiling widely. Then Lauren understood everything. _"You won the battle, but I'll win the war!" _she thought, but that thought started to vanish as she was cleaning the floor of the store ( it was her punishment for stealing ). Yet it turned out not that bad as she started thinking how to get back at Candice. _"If I clean, you will clean too!"_

* * *

- How the hell we're supposed to set ourselves free? - Trish asked while looking around.

- I wish I could reach my mobile phone, but it's in my jean's pocket, so it's impossible. - Jeff responded.

- I have an idea. - Ashley smiled, but none of the guys heard her, since they were too busy arguing how to get away. - Guys! I have an idea! - Ashley said louder, but still no one was paying attention to her. - GUYS! THE CLIP! - Ash cried out as Jeff, Trish & John looked at her surprised.

- Ashy. . . do you feel alright? - Trish asked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

- No, I did not loose my mind, Trishy. - she responded as Trish left out a relaxed breath.

- What about the clip? We don't need to clasp anything. - John said as Ashley shook her head.

- Have you guys ever tried to sneak out from your houses when your room's door is locked, since you, let's say, have a house arrest? - she asked as all three nodded. - What did you use to open the door? Clip.

- Actually I used my room's window for that. - Trish responded. - Of course, there was possibility that I will wring my neck, but there was no way in a hell that my dad will cough me.

- I was sneaking out all the time, but I didn't need to hide. Mother never gave a shit. - Jeff added.

- I always made up a perfect lie. - John smiled proudly.

- _Anyway. _- Ashley raised her eyebrows. - If you would have lived in a house without windows with overprotective parents, who never listen to your excuses, you would have had to somehow open the door yourself. For that you must use a clip.

- That's cool. - John rolled his eyes as him, Jeff & Trish started discussing again, completely ignoring Ashley.

- GUYS DO YOU WANT TO ESCAPE OR NOT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ashley, babe, don't get mad, but it's not time for your stories about the clip. - Jeff responded as Ashley took a deep breath.

- You guys are miserable. - she said. - Some idiot left a clip right on this table. We could take that clip and using it set ourselves free!

- Yeah, but the lock of this. . . this thing is in John's side, how do we get the clip to him? - Trish raised her eyebrows.

- I have an idea. - Ash smirked as she bend her head near the clip and slowly, using her tongue, took it in her mouth.

- Do I have to take it? - Jeff smiled widely as Ash nodded trying not to smile, because then the clip would fall out. - Ok. . . - he said as his face got near hers, their foreheads almost touching.

- Jealousy is a miserable thing. - John whispered to Trish smiling widely as Trish elbowed him and tried to keep her eyes away from Jeff and Ashley, who were giggling in process of taking the clip from each others mouth.

- Can you just hurry up? We don't have all day. - Trish rolled her eyes as Jeff finally got away from Ash with the clip in his teeth. The two stared at each other for a second, not wanting to believe that Trish will have to take the clip from Jeff's mouth. - Uhm. . .

- Common guys, make it quick! - John said smiling. - It's like all your dreams comin' true!

- Oh shut up you moron! - Ashley laughed a bit. - It's like my boyfriend and my best friend. Besides they hate each other. It's all their nightmares comin' true.

- Ok. . . Let's do it. - Trish said as Jeff nodded. She slowly moved closer him, their foreheads almost closing, brown eyes locked onto the green ones. She gulped a bit as butterflies got insane in her stomach. His heart, at the meantime, started beating so fast, that he thought it will jump from his chest. She slowly embraced the clip with her mouth. Now he gulped staring at her soft, strawberry lips. She felt like in hypnoses, she didn't want to part away.

- Is that it? Did it fall down? - Ashley asked. As I mentioned they were sitting like this: John-Trish-Jeff-Ashley, Jeff and Trish were turned their faces to one another, so Ashley and John could barely see their faces.

After her question Trish concentrated and quickly took out the clip off Jeff's lips, making him a bit upset. He didn't want the moment to end.

- Ok, I know you're gonna try to kiss me, but don't. I have a girlfriend. - John smiled widely as Trish turned her face to him, rolling her eyes. It felt a bit awkward, strange to call Stacy his girlfriend, but John kind of liked the way it sounds: _John's girlfriend Stacy. _Trish and John touched their foreheads as he tried to slowly grab the clip, but it almost fall down, causing the two to giggle.

- Just look at them. Love is in the air. - Ashley whispered to Jeff giggling. Jeff himself was carefully staring at John and Trish; their every giggle like a knife in his heart.

- What are you talking about? - Jeff wrinkled up. - It's the biggest nonsense I ever heard! John lost his head for another girl, while Trish. . . well let's say she doesn't look like one of those girls who would be crazy for marriage or kids. She's more like a coquette.

- When you fall in love, you change. - Ash responded. - Ain't they cute?

- Of course they're not! - Jeff responded raising his voice a bit, causing Ash to laugh even more. - They hate each other! - he said as Ash raised her eyebrow and the two turned around to look at John & Trish. The Wizard already held the clip in his hand, unlocking the lock saying something obviously funny to Trish, since she was giggling. Both had smiles on their faces.

- Right. - Ashley smiled as Jeff didn't know what to say back.

- They're. . . uhm. . . they're just acting. Plain simple. - Jeff responded as Ash rolled her eyes smiling.

- That's it! - John said while taking off the "thing" of their hands. - Now let's get the stuffed owl and get the fuck out of here.

* * *

- I'm starving! - Randy said as they three were at the restaurant.

- You're starving? I cleaned the fuckin' floor! - Lauren rolled her eyes as the waitress came near their table.

- Is there anything you want to order? - she asked.

- I want chicken and cola. - Randy said.

- Me too. Just instead cola I want soda. - Candice smiled as evil smile appeared on Lauren's face.

- And you miss? - Waitress asked.

- Uhm. . . I don't know. . . maybe chicken, soup, turkey, hamburger, spaghetti, salmon, salad, three cups of tea and one of coffee. Also liars cake, grilled cheese sandwiches, 5 meat sandwiches, ice cream, jelly, lobster, pancakes, omlette, sushi, hot-dog and orange juice. Only that. - Lauren spilled out as Candice, Randy and waitress stared at her shocked.

- Honey, you won't eat so much food. - Randy whispered.

- Oh so you're doubting me? Is that always gonna be? You're gonna doubt when we're gonna get married when we'll choose our kids names. Is that so Randy?

- Marriage? Kids? - Randy raised his eyebrow. - Oh. . . of course no, sweetie, order what you want! - he finished as Lauren smiled happily. _"I'm broke." _Randy thought as Candice lost her appetite.

**XOXO**

- Oh this is so delicious! - Lauren said while chewing something. - I'm full! - she said as Randy stared at her in a complete lost of words. Lauren only ate a chicken wing and sipped her orange juice. - Randy, you're the best boyfriend ever!

- I wish my wallet could reflect that. - Randy whispered. He wanted to ask her does she know how much will this cost him, buy he didn't have a strength to complain.

- Oh my God! - Lauren said. - I can't find my purse! I think I left it in the cinema or in the shop! - she lied. - Randy, could you please help me find it?

- Oh of course. - Randy responded as the two stood up.

- Candace, stay here and finish, we'll be back soon. - she said as Candice nodded. She had no idea what's gonna happen next. - We're finished. This girl over there will pay the bill. - Lauren quickly whispered to their waitress as they with Randy were leaving.

- Miss, here's your bill. - waitress said as Candice finished her meal.

- Uhm. . . my friends, the couple which just left, they'll be back soon. . . and. . .

- But the miss who was with you told you gonna pay the bill. - waitress responded confused.

- But I don't have any money! - Candice said.

- Oh, don't worry, this is not going to be a problem. We don't mind having another dish-washer for today. - the waitress crossed her hands as Candice's jaw dropped.

Candice never thought there can be so many plates. . . until this day.

* * *

_Ok I know not many "WOW" things happened in this chapter and nothing so important took place here, but I wanted to pay more attention to Candice/Randy/Lauren relationship since I feel that I usually just let them out of my attention. Also as I mentioned HUGE THANK YOU to a friend, who helped me. And I also know I said I will take a break, but I just couldn't do it =) I'm too caught up with this story and I would miss you guys too much =) Anyway, besides all of that, here's some regular questions:_

**_How will "Killing John" operation go? Is Candice & Lauren war for Randy over or it's just the beginning of a very beginning? Where will the new hint lead? What's up with Stacy? _**


	19. Girls World

_**Chapter: **18_

_**Chapters name: **Girls World_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Candice Michelle, Vickie Guerrero, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, OC, Christy Hemme, _

_**Huge Thanks to: **trishjeffhardy, Ainat, Penny, GINA, Esha Napoleon & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-05-15_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff accepted Bret's offer to kill John. What will happen?  
* Candice & Lauren met each other and started a war for Randy.  
* John, Trish, Jeff & Ashley got another hint - the stuffed owl.  
* Stacy collapsed, but refused to visit a doctor.  
* Jeff & Trish almost kissed, since she had to take out the clip from his mouth with her own._

* * *

**OTHER DAY IN THE MORNING:**

As Candice was sitting in a school, in another boring lesson, lazily playing with her pen, teacher suddenly said:

- Today, you're gonna pick out what you're gonna do for Community Service Day. - she said as discrepant whispers and disappointed breaths were now heard in a class room. - It's whether you'll sweep the roads, clean the surroundings, divide "Safe Our Earth" booklets and so on, depends on your imagination. - teacher continued ignoring the little noise.

- And I thought my life couldn't get any more miserable. - Christy Hemme, the girl, sitting in a same desk as Candice whispered.

- You can sign up in director's office or in the Internet, in our school website. - teacher said. - About that, I want to praise your dear classmate, Candice Cena, for already singing up. - the old woman smiled as Candice's eyes grew wide. - Candice will assist in the retirement home for elder people. Well Done Candice! We're proud of you! - teacher smiled as some classmates started giggling.

- But. . . What the hell? - Candice asked all confused. - I never signed up for this! And I don't know anyone who'd do that. . . - she wanted to finish, but suddenly understood everything.

One name: Lauren.

* * *

DING-DONG!

The bell rang as shirtless John was trying to make himself some dessert, using whipped cream, yet he was not having much luck with it. Huge smile appeared on Wizard's face as he saw, who was standing there.

- I missed you. - Stacy winked at him while brushing some cream off his stomach, near his navel and then licking it off her finger.

- Not more than I missed you. - John took his lower lip to his mouth as he let her in. John hugged her with no more words and started kissing her neck as they slowly made their way to his bedroom.

* * *

- I hate those hints. - Trish whispered to Ashley as they both were carefully cutting stuffed owl's stomach, as Jeff told them to "if they want to say in the league". Jeff himself was comfortably resting on a sofa, reading newspaper.

- They're totally using us. - Ashley nodded.

- They're horrible.

- You're telling me. The guy who's doing it is my boyfriend! - Ash smiled a bit.

- Enough of talks, to work! - they heard Jeff's voice, which caused both of the girls to roll their eyes.

- Can you just shut up? - Trish asked as Jeff smiled at her.

- Make me.

- Ugh!!! - Trish said angrily. - And how can you date that asshole?!

- Wait guys, look at this. - Ashley said while taking out a piece of paper out of stuffed owl's stomach.

- Here we go, another hint! - Jeff said happily making his way near the girls.

- What does it say? - Trish asked.

- _"Kyla Reed" _- Ashley read.

- Easy one. It's a person, so we can find her address on the Internet. - Trish smiled as Jeff let out a relaxed breath.

* * *

- Hey Candi! I knew your lessons are over, so I decided I'll stop by near the school and lead you home.- Randy said as he made his way near Candice, who was all nervous.

- Thanks Randy. - she said not bothering to smile and ignoring all the interested eyes pointed to them, whispers like "Who's that hottie with Candi?" or "I'd eat the guy!".

- Where were you last evening? When me and Lauren went looking for her purse and later on cameback to the restaurant, you weren't there. What happened? - he asked.

- Nothing. Just decided to go home, since it already was late. I hope I didn't insult you or your girlfriend. - Candice lied refusing to say Lauren's name - that word already associated with something nasty, dirty, ugly, bitchy, negative. Also Candice couldn't just spill out the truth to Randy. She didn't want to make it an open war. After all, as it says in "Mean Girls", **this was girls world, and in a girls world, all the fighting had to be sneaky.**

- Oh no, don't worry about that, everything's fine. - Randy shook his head a bit. - I just feel nasty about leaving you there all alone. Lauren feels terrible too. - he said naively, making Candi to clench her teeth.

- I bet she does. - Candi said.

- I heard the Community Service Day is today. What are you gonna do?

- Assist in retirement home. - she wrinkled up as Randy tried to hold his laugh.

- Sounds like fun. - he teased smiling, still trying not to laugh.

- I hope you find it fun mocking me. - she snapped out feeling weak in the knees seeing his smile. _That wonderful, warm, sexy smile that only he had._

- Oh common, you know I'm just joking. - he softly elbowed her. - I just can't get why you chose helping old people, instead of, I don't know, lets say sweeping the roads or something.

- It wasn't me, who chose to do that, do you think I'm insane? A _good friend _did it for me. - Candice said.

- You know, Candice, I have to be honest with you, that _good friend _really hates you. - Randy smiled as Candice ironically raised her eyebrows.

- I figured that already.

- So how was school today? - Randy asked.

- Uhm. . . as always. Nothing interesting. - Candice responded as Randy nodded. - Hey, maybe we can meet tomorrow? To go to some restaurant or a simple walk around the town?

- I'd love to, but tomorrow Lauren is going to doctors for a blood test and since she freaks out whenever she sees blood, she asked me to go with her. . . - he responded as Candice nodded trying to hide her disappointment.

- It's ok. . . I mean she's your girlfriend. - she said.

- . . . BUT I'd love to hang out with you some other time. - Randy said as huge smile immediately appeared on Candice's face, making him giggle a little.

* * *

- Can I ask you something? - Stacy asked. She was sitting on a table, where John was re-preparing his whipped cream dessert, wearing nothing more but his T-shirt. Since John was taller and bigger than her ( not to mention his incredible muscles ), his T-shirt was exploding one of her shoulders and it was covering a bit less than half of her tights.

- Of course. - he smiled.

- You don't like it, that I'm gonna marry Bret, do you? - she asked as he turned his face to her.

- Why? I _adore _married women. - John passionately kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her while she put her arms on his neck. The couple continued kissing and it doesn't matter that soon both of them felt a need of air, they just didn't want to end the kiss. Then suddenly Stacy parted away to look at her wrist-watch. - What's wrong?

- I was supposed to meet my wedding planner, but now thanks to you, I'm late! - she gracefully jumped off the table and made her way to his bedroom, so she can change into her casual clothes.

- Why are you blaming me? I didn't do anything. - he smiled while going back to his dessert.

- Yes you did. You drove me crazy to that line, when time stops existing. - she said loudly, so he can hear her from another room, while dressing up.

- It's not my fault that you're addicted to me! - he smiled widely as she came near him fully dressed.

- Moron. - Stacy giggled while kissing him and at the same time putting on her high-heel.

- See ya kitty! - he said as she waved at him and ran out of the apartment. He just laughed at her. - You're so clumsy, but I love you. . . well. . . in my own way, but I still love you.

* * *

- Kyla Reed. - Trish whispered to herself as she was in her work, typing the name in her keyboard, searching for information. Ashley, at the meantime, was sitting on Jeff's lap as the two were giggling and kissing, on which Trish rolled her eyes. She still hated to see them together, but since she had to do that like all the time, she was kind of getting used to it.

- Found anything Trishy? - Ash asked.

- No, she's not popular, so it's hard to find anything about her.

- And what do they pay you for? - Jeff rolled his eyes as Trish clenched her fist, trying to stop herself from killing him. - Listen, just search the telephones book on the net, ok?

- What if she's a child? Children are not mentioned on the telephones book. - Trish raised her eyebrow.

- Look for her relatives. - Ash responded as she once again started kissing Jeff. Trish took a deep breath going back to work.

* * *

- Ugh!!!!!!! - Candice angrily whispered to herself while making one old man's bed in a retirement home. She was wearing a white smock and long light-blue gloves. - I can't believe I'm here for over 2 hours!!!!!

- Can someone help me here?! It got wet in my bed!!! - some oldie shouted out from his room as Candice wrinkled up in disgust and was about to go to help him, but some older nurse stopped her.

- Don't. - she forbade. - That man has a serious grippe. He's isolated from other people, you can't go near him. - she said as evil little smile appeared on Candice's lips.

* * *

- I'd suggest you lilies, or white roses, or maybe we can pick up something bright. . . I don't know maybe yellow and red tulips. - Wedding planner said while she and Stacy were walking through a huge open flowers market, trying to pick up flowers for Stacy's and Bret's wedding. - Stacy are you listening to me?

- Uhm. . . yeah. . . of course. - she lied. - I think. . . uhm. . . I _prefer _white and yellow orchids to decorate the church. . . well I don't think I can call it a church, since we're having an open celebration in Bret's villa's yard, in a suburb, but still. . . Red roses to my bouquet would be nice. Bret said he wants all colours of lilies and rare exotic flowers to be on the tables.

- That's a nice choise. - planner nodded. - But we still can walk around here, maybe you'll see some other flowers and you'll change your mind. . . and. . .

- No thanks, I'm completely satisfied with already chosen flowers. - Stacy cut off. - And now, can we please get out of here?

- Why? I thought you like flowers?

- I do, but all these different smells. . . all mixed up. . . they kind of making me sick now. - Stacy wrinkled. - What if instead we go to some restaurant? I'm starving!

- Ok. - planner raised her eyebrows. - But there's a few days left to your wedding, don't you think we should settle all the last trifles?

- Krystal, could you just order the flowers by yourself? Because if I stay here for one second I'm gonna throw up, seriously. - Stacy responded. - I'll wait you in there. - she pointed to the restaurant near by and quickly went off, not even waiting for Krystal's response.

* * *

- How was your work? - Vickie asked as Ashley entered their house and sat on the chair, her legs crossed.

- Good. - Ashley responded simply.

- How's your relationship with Jeff? Because if he did something _wrong _I swear to God. . .

- Jeff's awesome. Our relationship couldn't get any better. - Ashley cut off.

- And Trish? How is she doing? - Vickie asked trying to make a conversation with her daughter.

- Trishy's spectacular as always. - Ashley responded.

- Ashley. . . - Vickie took a deep breath. - . . . I'm talking about three of the most important things to you, and all you can say about them is one short sentence?

- I could talk about my work, Trish & Jeff all day long without breaks, but the deal is. . . I don't want to.

- Why?

- Why should I open my heart to you and answer all your questions not forgetting details, when you can't answer one simple question, which I was asking for the past twenty years, from when I was four? - Ash asked as Vickie looked at the floor.

- What's the difference Ashley? Why is it so important to find out who's your father?

- If there's no difference at all, then why can't you tell me? Why do you have to ruin our relationship for someone, who is not even important? - Ashley raised her eyebrow.

- Ash. . .

- No mom, I've heard your stupid explanations for so many times, that I know them by rote, ok? - Ashley jumped from her seat. - Is it so hard to understand that if I will find out who's my dad I won't just jump to his embrace and pretend to be the happiest girl alive? That man is not important for a bit, but do you have any idea how hard it is living with no idea who created you? - tear rolled down from her eyes. - I feel that one half of me is missing, mom. Why are you doing this to me?! I know you just want to protect me, you want me to not get hurt, but can't you understand that exactly your secrets, this obscurity, hurts me the most? - she ran out of the room, hardly slamming the door of her bedroom as Vickie covered her face with her arms, letting tears roll down her eyes.

- If only you'd know Ashley. . . If only you'd have an idea. - she whispered to herself.

* * *

- This is so confusing. - Randy said as him and Jeff were sitting on the sofa in boys' apartment. John was sticking the bag of plastic blood on his stomach, under his white shirt.

- I'm the one who might get killed, but you're the ones who's worrying the most. - John rolled is eyes.

- Hey, I'm the one who might become a killer! - Jeff protested.

- And I'm the one who might get one of his friends dead, another - a killer. - Randy said.

- You guys are miserable. - John said.

- Shouldn't you be all nice and friendly, so if you die, we would remember only the best moments of your life? - Randy asked as John gave him a weird look.

- Don't pay attention to him. - Jeff said to John elbowing Randy.

- What did I do? - Randy asked surprised.

- Let's say. . . **sometimes it's better to shut up and look like an idiot, than to start talking and prove, that you are one. **- Jeff said smiling as John started laughing. Randy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

- You ready? - Bret asked as he came near Jeff, who was near Vickie's house, hidden between bushes. It was already dark, so none people were around.

- Yeah. - Jeff nodded, he had gun in his arms.

- Don't forget what I told you. - Bret bend down near Jeff. - No mercy. He's not a person. He's a target, which you have to get rid of.

- I know. - Jeff responded feeling disgusted.

- And here he go. - Bret smiled as he saw John coming outside from the house. John looked around, pretending to search for something and "accidentally" touching his stomach, a bit lower his chest, giving sign to Jeff where to shoot. Jeff's arms started shaking, he felt cold sweat on his palms and on his forehead. His lips now were getting dry as he gulped taking a deep breath.

- Hurry the fuck up Jeff. - John whispered to himself as he felt that something was wrong. Jeff already had to shoot him.

- What are you waiting for? - Bret asked getting nervous. - Shoot him, Jack! He might go away. Shoot him! - And just after his last word, Jeff touched guns trigger. . .

**XOXO**

Stacy suddenly woke up and sat down on her bed. The blonde woman took deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart. What was going on?

**XOXO**

John fell to his knees, on his white shirt appeared a huge spot of blood. He fell down to the ground emotionless as Randy & Vickie, who heard the shoot, ran out of the building. Vickie sadly cried out from schock and fear as Randy bend down to John. He shacked his shoulder, but John didn't respond. Vickie started crying as Randy's face got pale.

- What have you done, Jeff? - Randy whispered to himself.

**XOXO**

- Very well done, Jack. - Bret smiled sadly as he friendly patted Jeff's shoulder- You can't imagine what a pleasure it is to see him dead. - Bret laughed a bit as Jeff covered his mouth with a hand.

* * *

Stacy put her hands under the tap, letting cold water moisten her shaking hands. Then with them she touched her face, trying to calm down. But what exactly happened, which caused her to freak out so badly?

- A nightmare. - she whispered to herself, trying to believe it. - Nothing more, but a nightmare.

* * *

- I know, that right now you feel terrible, but don't worry, you'll get used to it. - Bret said as he and Jeff, who haven't said a word during entire way, entered his house. - Besides, you won't have to bring presents to my wedding anymore. This was the best wedding gift ever! - Bret laughed as Jeff smiled a bit.

- I. . . uhm. . . I just need to rest. - Jeff said while sitting down on a sofa. - This was a hard day. I need to forget his face, that blood on is shirt. . . the way that woman cried out when she saw him.

- Don't wanna make you more upset, but tonight you won't be able to close your eyes for a second. - Bret responded. - There's only one way to forget it all. Meet your new best buddy, pal. - Bret laughed as he threw Jeff a bottle of whisky, which Jeff successfully caught.

- Sounds attractive. - Jeff smiled only a bit, hiding his true emotions.

- I'd love to sit here with you and share your pain, but my fiancee's waiting for me. - Bret said while going upstairs. - And if it will make you feel at least a bit better, I'm giving you a free day tomorrow. - Bret said as he disappeared in the second floor. Jeff heard as he closed the door of his bedroom. The same second Jeff took out his mobile phone, wanting to call the guys and ask them, how's John, but he cursed himself and all the world, that his mobile phone's battery was dead. That same second, the bottle of whisky really started to look attractive.

After opening it and taking a few gulps, Jeff's eyes turned to the second floor. . .

* * *

- Mom, what are you doing in here? Sitting in a kitchen, in the dark? - Candice asked as she opened the fridge, looking for milk.

- Don't worry, sweetie. - Joanie responded. - I'm alright.

- You sure? - Candice asked.

- Yeah. Just got this bad feeling. Stupid 6th sensation. - she sadly laughed a bit.

- Moms and heir feelings, that somehing bad will happen. - Candice smiled rolling her eyes.

- So tell me, who's that mystery guy, who you lost you head for?

- Randy. - Candice responded.

- Is he a good guy?

- More than that. He's a wonderful guy! - Candi giggled.

- I hope so, I'm just happy when you're happy sweetheart. - Joanie smiled a bit. - And if your relationship is gonna get more serious, we'd like to meet him.

- Of course. - Candice smiled nodding.

* * *

- It should be illegal. - Jeff said silently as he entered Trish's room. Trish herself was calmly sleeping. - Because it's not fair what you're doing to me. - he sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. - Driving me insane like this. Not leaving me alone for a second. Why do you have to always be here? - he pointed to his temple. - I mean, I'm dating your best friend. - he took another gulp of whisky. The bottle was half empty. - And Ashley's one of the hottest women in the universe, but the fact that she's my girlfriend, makes me feel like shit. Do you think that's fair, Queen? I don't think so. And don't you act like it's all my fault, because if you wouldn't be just so insane, so crazy, so God damn perfect, this wouldn't even be happening in the first place. I'd be happy with Ashley. Ashley would be happy with me. You'd be happy living in your golden palace. But of course. You can never get enough, can't you? - he winked at her. She was still sleeping.

Trish moved in her bed, turning on another side. He softly stroked her cheek with his finger.

- Do you really believe, that I came to this house because I wanted to get the hint? Because I wanted to find out more about your sick, killing-machine daddy? No, Trish. I'm here because I wanted to be around you. Even if you're in the second floor, I'm in the first one. Even if you're in another side of the cold wall, I was still satisfied with it. It was enough that you're in the same house and it was all I need to feel happy. To feel that happy, that I've never been in my life before. And now thanks to it, my friend is probably dead.

He kissed her cheek.

- What have you done to me, Trish? What have you done to me? - he whispered putting the bottle of whisky on the floor and lying down in her bed. He kissed her forehead while tightly hugging her. Since she was sleeping, she didn't fight him.

Her nearness made him relaxed, he almost forgot about what he had done to John. Jeff fell asleep.

* * *

- Oh my God, John! - Vickie cried as Randy brought him home. - Please, wake up! Don't do this to us. . .

- Wizard. - Randy shook his shoulder, but John didn't show any emotions. - Stop it, please. . . - he said getting all upset. - We need to check his wound. - he looked at Vickie.

- I'll call the doctor. - she responded.

- No, let me do this. - he protested. - I don't really trust doctors anymore. Besides, I saw as Kevin does this a lot of times.

- Just be careful. - she said almost in a whisper. Randy slowly took off John's shirt and started looking for a wound.

- I can't. . . I don't see anything. . . I can't find the wound. . . - he said confused as suddenly John broke down laughing. Randy & Vickie stared at him shocked.

- You can't see the wound, because there is no wound! - he said through laugh as Vickie put her hands on her hips. Randy just crossed his arms, slowly shaking is head, small smile on his lips.

- You want me to die from fear? - Vickie asked.

- Please don't be mad. - John said. - I just couldn't stop myself.

- So you're alright? - Randy asked sitting besides him.

- Yeah. I'm completely healthy. - John nodded as Vickie just let out a deep breath.

- Just as his father. - Vickie shook her head. - Always in trouble, always healthy.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

- Good morning, Bret. - Ashley smiled as she entered their house.

- What's up Ashy? - he asked.

- I'm aright. Decided to call out Trish, so we can go jogging. - Ash responded.

- You know what a sleepy head she is. - Bret smiled a bit, drinking is coffee. - She's still sleeping.

- I'll go wake her up. - Ashley smiled as she ran upstairs.

**XOXO**

- Rise and shine. . . - Ashley smiled while quickly opening the door of Trish's bedroom, not even bothering to knock first. Only then she saw Jeff resting in a same bed, hugging Trish. Ashley's smile was immediately replaced by shock. Jeff slowly woke up. And just as he saw Ashley standing there, staring at them, he elbowed Trish.

- What's going on? - Trish asked looking around, not understanding what's happening. - What are you doing here? - she wrinkled up as she saw Jeff. . . then she saw Ashley and lost her voice from shock.

- I can totally explain this! - Jeff said, but nobody listened to him.

Jeff felt completely screwed.

Trish wanted to kill Jeff.

Ashley didn't even try to stop the tears, which were uncontrollably running down her eyes. . .

* * *

**_Will Candice get back at Lauren? Who's that Kyla Reed? Will Vickie tell Ashley who her father is? How will Stacy's & Bret's wedding go? Are Ashley's relationship with both Jeff & Trish over?_**


	20. Only One Word Left

_**Chapter: **19_

_**Chapters name: **Only One Word Left_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Ashley Massaro, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Brian Kendrick, OC._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, Amelia92, trishjeffhardy & SHUTUPPORTER_

_**Date: **2009-05-25_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Lauren signed Candice to assist in retirement home, but Candy, while assisting there, got some new idea.  
* Ashley, Trish & Jeff found another hint: Kyla Reed.  
* Stacy's feeling a bit weird during this time.  
* Vickie had an argument with Ashley, because she doesn't want to tell her who her father is.  
* Jeff made Bret believe that he killed John.  
* Jeff thought that he really hurt John during the mission, so he got drunk, wanting to forget everything. Thanks to it, he got in Trish's room and lied down in her bed, hugging her. Next morning his girlfriend and Trish's best friend, Ashley, walked in on them. . . _

* * *

- Ashley! - Trish grabbed her best friend's hand as Ashley was trying to leave the house. They were all three standing in the hall. Girls were near the door, Jeff was standing on the last steps of the stairs.

- Just let me go! - Ashley responded.

- No, I won't let you go before you let me explain.

- Explain me what I saw?

- I did not betray you, Ash. - Trish said.

- And neither did I. - Jeff added.

- You just close you mouth! - Trish shouted out giving a quick glare at Jeff.

- Hey, there! Don't you talk to me like that! - Jeff responded.

- Why don't you solve your problems in the bed, huh? It seems that you like being in there together. - Ashley turned around to go, but Trish once again grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

- Ashley I swear you that nothing happened. - Trish said.

- It didn't seem like nothing happened when I saw you two. - Ash said as another tear rolled down from her eye, but she quickly whipped it away.

- I don't know what you saw. . . - Trish responded and then turned her face to Jeff. -. . . can you explain what the hell were you doing in my bedroom, in my bed?!

- Calm down a bit. - Jeff responded climbing the stairs down. - In the first place, let's just relax, ok? I just confused the rooms. That's it. I got drunk, and. . . well. . . it just happened. Nothing more.

- So you got drunk and accidenatly got to her bedroom, huh? - Ashley asked. - Well then good for you, but just so you know. . . I don't believe a damn thing you're saying.

- It's not like this. . . - Jeff responded.

- Ashy, I don't know what was he doing in my room, but I swear, nothing happened and. . .

- Keep your explanations to yourself. - Ashley cut her off. - Do what you want to do, I don't care. Not anymore. Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. Seriously, everything's cool. From now on you both are dead to me. - she said as Bret suddenly appeared from above the stairs.

- Hey hey hey! - he said. - What's up with the shouts? Can someone tell me what happened?

- You want to know what happened Bret? - Ashley asked. - I'll tell you what happened. - she said as Jeff's and Trish's faces got pale. . .

* * *

- Do I really have to do this? - Lauren asked as she and Randy were making their way through the hospital, since Lauren had to do the blood test.

- Oh common babe, you're a big girl! - Randy giggled while lightly pressing her hand, wanting to encourage.

- I know I am, Randall. - she rolled her eyes. - Unlike that Candace teenage of yours, I'm a grown woman.

- How many times do I have to tell you that her name is Candice? - Randy asked trying to not to get mad. - And what kind of a grown woman is afraid of blood test?

- You're right, Randy. - she took a deep breath as they were already standing near the door of the cabinet. - Everything is gonna ok. Everything is gonna be just perfect. - she whispered. - Wish me luck.

- Good luck, princess. - Randy kissed her as Lauren entered the doctor's cabinet.

- Oh you _are_ gonna need luck, you self-in-love bitch. - Candice said to herself. She was watching the whole scene hidden in the corner.

* * *

- Morning sick is nothing to worry about. - Stacy whispered to herself, staring at the mirror of her bathroom. - The fact that I eat all the time is because of nerves about the wedding. I collapsed because of bad blood pressure. Smells annoys me because. . . because. . . well because they're annoying! It's not my problem already. Ok. . . Right. . . Everything's alright. Don't let Bret be right. I _am not_ a hysteric. - she took a deep breath.

* * *

- So much ado about one simple article? - Bret asked. He and Ashley were sitting on a sofa, Trish - on the verge of the sofa, Jeff - on the stairs.

- Yes. - Ashley nodded. - I spent so much time on that _article, _wanting to improve it, to make it better so maybe it would have worked out so good, that it would have been the most important thing in my _career_. - Jeff blushed since he understood, that every single word of Ashley was about their relationship, not about some article. - And then what happens? - she looked at Trish. - They _steal _it, print it on a magazine by someone's else's name and give some _stupid _explanation! And you know what hurts the most? That I _trust**ed **_them. I never thought they could something like this. I guess I was wrong.

- Well, but sweetie. . . I understand that you are hurt and stuff, but there will be a lot of articles, you shouldn't worry that much. - Bret smiled a bit.

- No Bret, I am hurt and I think that I have a right to be hurt. Because this is injustice and I _hate _injustice! Especially people who lies. - she sent Trish a killing glare. - Wouldn't it be that much easier if everyone would tell the truth? Then nobody would probably get hurt. Then again, of course there are people who don't give a damn about other people's feelings. No matter we're talking about a stranger, a family member or even a close friend. Everytime you think that life is perfect and you have friends, who love you, you find a knife in your back. _Traitors! _That's how I call them. - she once again looked at Trish. - And you know what Bret? I don't want to have anything to do with them. - she quickly stood up and ran out of the house.

- Wow. - Bret raised his eyebrow. - She's really hurt.

- I know. - Trish whispered.

- It looks like job really means a lot for her.

- Yeah. - Trish nodded.

- Princess, I think you should go after her. You two are like sisters, she would feel better if you'd be there for her. - Bret said.

- Maybe your right dad. This is just one big misunderstanding. - Trish kissed her dad's cheek and quickly made her way upstairs so she could change her clothes.

- Girls. . . How sensitive are they? - he looked at Jeff smiling.

- Tell me about it. - Jeff responded.

* * *

- Why are you all in black? I thought you hate that colour? - John asked. He was lying on the sofa while Vickie was preparing to go somewhere.

- A: if me and Randy wear black, Bret and his people will think that we're mourning you. B: I'm going to friend's husband's funeral. Once again Bret will think that it's your funeral. - Vickie responded.

- That's smart. - John nodded.

- And you don't forget to stay at home. Just try to get out of here and you can consider yourself dead. - Vickie warned before kissing his cheek and leaving the house. Immediately after that, John grabbed his mobile phone and dialed a familiar number.

- Hey there sunshine. - John smiled having his mobile phone on the ear. - . . . Yeah, I'm good, you? . . Awesome to hear. I missed you. . . Well in that case we can meet? . . No. . . uhm. . . I think this time _you _should go to my house. Not in the old one, but in Vickie's where I live with the guys. . . Why? . . Uhm I don't know. . . It's because I'm. . . uhm. . . Because I'm sick and doctor said I can't leave the house. - he lied. - . . . Awesome! Then deal! I'm waiting. . . Yeah. . . Love you too. - he hung up his phone. - Today it's so on. - John smiled to himself.

* * *

- You see? It wasn't that bad. - Randy hugged Lauren when she came back from doctor's office.

- Are you kidding me? It hurt like hell! - Lauren responded. - This was just a waste of time. It's not like I'm ill or something. . . - she continued talking as they kept walking away.

Candice waited a couple of minutes till they walk away and then a bit more when doctor left the office and locked the door. Candy quickly, yet secretly made her way near the doctor and "accidentally" bumped into him.

- Oh. . . I'm sorry. - she blushed.

- Everything's alright. - doctor responded, he didn't notice that while bumping into him, Candice grabbed the key from his pocket. . .

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Ashley turned around in her and Vickie's house to see Jeff standing there. He wore dark blue training pants and simple white shirt.

- Calm down. It wasn't what you thought it was, heard me? It wasn't. - Jeff said.

- So what was it, Jeff? Maybe it was just my hallucination? - she raised her eyebrow brushing her long blonde hair with some black and pink streaks.

- Don't joke with me. - Jeff responded. - Yes, you saw it, but no, it wasn't like this. Nothing fuckin' happened. - she just nodded still not believing him. - And thanks for not telling Bret who I really am.

- I didn't do it for you or for _her. _I didn't want to harm John and Randy. They're not responsible for what happened.

- No, they're not, but right now forget the guys. I want to explain you what happened. - Jeff said. - I _got _drunk and I _confused _the rooms. That's where the story ends.

- Hm? - she smiled sadly. - Is this why you slept with Trish?

- For God sakes Ash, can you believe at least one word I'm saying? - Jeff put his hands on his head. - Nothing. Happened. Between me. And Trish. - he said slowly.

- Listen Jeff, you just repeated everything she said earlier, but I really don't have patience or time to go through it once again. So you leave or I'll leave.

- Ash, please. . .

- Good. I'll leave. - she responded quickly taking her purse and going away. Jeff just placed his elbows on the table, his face in his palms. But when through the gaps of his fingers he saw something lying on that table, his heart stopped. Jeff slowly took the empty box of baby test. . .

- Oh no. - he whispered to himself.

* * *

- You know, Brian, you really should just calm down and forget all the problems for once. At least one day enjoy yourself, take a break from job, go outside, enjoy everything this world can offer! Life is beautiful my friend. - Bret smiled. He and his assistant were walking to his office.

- It's not. . . ex-exactly my thing, Bret. - Brian responded. - It's just a waste of time.

- No it isn't. - Bret shook his head. - Everyone deserves a bit of pleasure, a bit of fun. Why to work if you can't enjoy the money you make?

- I like the. . . the whole pro-process of working. - Brian said.

- What about girls? You work to me for years, but I have never ever seen you with a girl. Bachelor for lifetime? - Bret laughed.

- Actually there is this . . . spe-special lady. - Brian blushed.

- Seriously? - Bret raised his eyebrow in shock.

- But do not e-even. . . don't bother to ask who is she. - Brian warned. - It's a secret. it's not im-important. It's not like she will re-respond to me. She's an A class la-lady, while I'm. . .

- What's up with this stupid complex? - Bret wrinkled up. - You're just as good as any other guy. Just a bit smarter.

- Thanks Bret. - Brian smiled.

- Now go to that girl, spill out your feelings, I'll give you money so you could take her to some super luxury restaurant. . .

- No, sh-she doesn't care a-about money. - Brian said. - B-but still thanks. - he smiled.

* * *

Trish slowly entered Ashley's bedroom. The punk girl was sitting on her bed, in half lotus pose. The TV was on, but it was very, but very silent.

- I want to be alone, Trish. - she said not even taking a look at her best friend.

- We are best friends, or not? - Trish asked.

- We were like sisters, or not?

- We still are. - she responded sitting down on her bed. - And I could never hurt you, Ash. Look at me, please. - she asked as Ashley for the first time from when Trish came into the room, looked at her. - I don't know how Jeff got into my room. He was drunk or he wasn't. . . I don't know. . .

- Did you sleep with him? - Ash cut her off.

- You're doubting me? - Trish stood up. - I don't give a damn about The Pirate, Ashley, can't you understand that? I know that what you saw was awkward, but it hurts to know that you think this way of me. That you think I betrayed you, that I could do something like this. . . You know what? You're very unfair. . .

- _You_ are unfair. - Ashley quickly stood up too. - How do you think I feel, Trish? Do you have any. . . freakin'. . . idea. . . how you and Jeff made me feel? What was it like seeing you two in one bed? Do you think it's all only about Jeff? Do you think that it would hurt the same if instead of you there would be another girl? What hurts the most that of all women _you _were there. Because I _trusted_ you.

- Trusted? - Trish asked.

- Trusted. - Ashley nodded. - But I grew from it. World is not full of flowers, butterflies and light colours. Life is the game where you have to stand up for yourself. Trust no one. Thank you, Trish. _You_ gave me this lesson. - she spilled out as Trish just turned around and left. Ashley threw the pillow to the wall and then broke down crying.

* * *

- Ok. - Candice whispered to herself as she unlocked and entered doctors office. The brown-haired girl after looking around the place got near the little white fridge and opened it. There were a lot of samples of blood. Candice took them out and started searching. After about one minute she already had Lauren's blood sample in her hand. Then she started searching again, this time in already doctor's checked sample's board, looking at the results and not at the surnames. - Too much sugar. . . not enough cholesterol. . . good blood. . . good. . . good. . . inflammation. . . good. . . - then her eyes got full with happiness. - Signs of a serious grippe. - she read. - Exactly what I need.

Candice then put Lauren's sample in doctor's finished checking section and took a little doctor's paper, which were lying on the table. Candice then copied everything from other person's paper, the one with "signs of a serious grippe", just instead of his name she wrote in Lauren's. The hardest part was trying to copy the signature, she even had to rewrite everything to another paper, but in the end, Candy copied doctor's signature so well, that there almost were no differences between original and copy.

- Perfect. - she whispered to herself putting everything in their places. - In love and in war everything's legal. - she giggled leaving the office and locking it.

* * *

- Hey man. - Randy stood up from his seat as Jeff entered Vikcie's house. - Listen I've been thinking about that Kyla Reed girl, the newest hint. And I have a few ideas on my mind of who exactly is she.

- Spill. - Jeff said with no interest as he fell on the sofa, his right ankle resting on his left knee, his eyes closed. He sounded as he was just trying to get rid of Randy as soon as it was possible.

- It might be some of our relative, the one who only our father knew. That's possible. - Randy said.

- I know all of my relatives, there is no Kyla Reed in my family. I could bet on my life that there is no such woman is John's family either.

- Well then I can cross out this one, because I checked my family tree. No Reed. - Randy said. - Anyway, also she can be a close friend of our dads. Like Vickie. Maybe they just _forgot_ to tell us about her.

- I don't think so. As far as I know, Vickie and Hart's ex wife were the only close female friends that our dads ever had. - Jeff responded.

- Oh. . . yeah. . . right. - Randy nodded. - Forgot about that. Then I guess John was right. . .

- About what?

- He said that he found some Kyla Reed on the Internet. He knows her address. But, here's the problem. . .

- What problem?

- She's 6 years old.

- Bullshit! - Jeff rolled his eyes. - Complete and total bullshit. I knew out fathers were crazy, but I didn't think they wanted to make us nannies of some child.

- Jeff. . .

- I don't have patience on children! They just shout, cry, eat and sometimes sleep. Even the though of a baby makes me sick in the stomach.

- And why should you think of a baby? - Randy smiled widely.

- Because Ashley's pregnant. - Jeff responded as Randy's smile immediately disappeared.

- You serious?

- Yeah. - Jeff nodded. - I swear I want to cut my veins everytime I think of it. I'm not ready to be a dad! I don't _want _to be a dad. I mean our relationship is not even that serious!

- Are you sure that she's pregnant?

- Well, she didn't tell me that. - Jeff responded. - I found a baby test in her house.

- Then what are you worrying about? It might be negative. - Randy responded.

- And what if it's positive?

- Did you guys. . . hm. . . ya know. . . use protection? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Well, yeah. - Jeff said. - But there's still a possibility that she's pregnant.

- A very small possibility. - Randy corrected.

- But. . . GOD! What if she _is _having my kid?

- Then I swear, as a good friend, I will search for the highest multistory in the town, so you can land from it without a parachute. - Randy smiled as Jeff laughed a bit.

* * *

As Trish was in her work, sitting near the table and looking for the info for the next article, Ashley suddenly appeared and sat on the floor, her back leaning against her table, so she was in front of Trish.

- Ash, what happened? - Trish asked concerned. Ashley whipped her tears away and took a deep breath searching for words. Trish knew that it was the most stupid question she could ask, because she already knew the answer, but she had to make a conversation.

- Jeff. - Ashley responded. - I. . . I love him. - Trish gulped trying to stop herself from tears. - I know that I. . . didn't even want to listen to you, to explanations, to what you had to say to me and that was stupid. Maybe if I'd let us have a normal rational conversation, we would have saved a lot of tears, but. . . It hurts, Trish. You don't know how much it hurts. Because he doesn't love me back.

- How do you know that? - Trish asked avoiding how much it hurt her talking about that.

- I can see it in his eyes. - Ashley responded. - I mean maybe he does love me, but he's not _in _love with me. I'm afraid that he looks at me as a friend or something like that, and I don't know what to do. That's why I didn't want to hear anything. This kept killing me from inside for a couple of days and. . . it just explode. But also. . . I don't want to lose my best friend over my difficult relationship. - she let a couple of tears roll down from her eyes. - Will you forgive me?

- Don't give blondes a bad name, silly. - Trish said now crying herself and quickly bending down on the floor, hugging Ashley. - You did nothing wrong, your reaction was normal.

- Everything's back to normal then?

- Of course. - Trish smiled through tears.

- Swear me. - Ash whispered.

- Swear you what?

- That nothing happened between you two. And that nothing _will _happen. - she said silently as Trish gulped once again, her tears got stiff in her eyes.

- I swear. - she whispered back.

* * *

- Hm, strange. - Lauren whispered to herself staring at her cell phone. She and Randy were walking through the mall.

- What? - Randy asked.

- The doctor wrote a message that the blood test is already done and that we need to meet as soon as possible.

- You think something is wrong? - Randy asked.

- No, silly! - Lauren rolled her eyes. - I _know _that nothing is wrong with me, I'm just surprised that they analysed the blood that quickly. Not even 2 hours past by.

- Maybe they just work good. - Randy said.

- Yeah, I think you're right. - Lauren nodded. - Will you lead me to the hospital?

- Of course. - Randy kissed her temple.

* * *

- How can someone be just as perfect as you are? - John asked. He and Stacy were lying on the sofa, coverlet on their naked bodies. The couple were playing with their hands.

- Believe me, I'm far from it. - Stacy giggled.

- Can I ask you something?

- When will you learn? You can ask me anything.

- Are you excited about marrying _him_? - John asked.

- Well. . . the whole dress fitting, flowers picking, nails varnishing things are not that bad. - Stacy responded. - Actually, tomorrows my bachelorette party. - she smiled. - I didn't really want to go, but one of my closest friends, Torrie Wilson, she refused to hear any objections. Half of the girls there I won't even know. - she rolled her eyes.

- Oh God, only two days left. - John let out a deep breath. - You know, maybe it's stupid, but I can't help wondering for the past couple of days. . . what would it be like if I'd be there instead of Bret?

- Well first of all, Jeff and Randy would make you such a huge bachelor party that you'd have too big headache to even appear at the wedding. - Stacy giggled.

- Hey, how can you think this way of me and my friends? I'm hurt. - John laughed.

- And then. . .

- What would happen then? - John smiled.

- And then, when we would be standing near the altar, swearing to love each other and so on you would completely mess up your lines. - Stacy giggled.

- Oh really? Well you while making your way near the altar would accidentally stand up on the edge of your dress and fall down. Take that! - John laughed.

- You bastard! - Stacy laughed out. - Well you would have your shirt on the wrong side!

- You would have too bright lipstick, but I'd clean it all off like that. - he giggled before kissing her. After that kiss Stacy suddenly sat up. All the giggles, smile, happiness was now gone from her face. Instead of it there was confusion and even. . . fear? - Babe, is everything alright? - he also sat up.

- Do you love me, John? - she gulped.

- Duh! - he smiled a bit, but it didn't bring the smile on her face.

- How much? - he asked.

- Very much. - he kissed her again, after he moved away, she said something, after what his face got pale from shock and disbelief:

- John. . . ask me not to marry. . . and I won't marry.

* * *

**_How will Candice's plan work? Was John right about Kyla? Is Ashley really pregnant? Who does Brian like? Will Trish fulfill her promise to Ashley? And, most importantly, what will John's response be?_**


	21. Love Is Complicated

_**Chapter: **20_

_**Chapters name: **Love Is Complicated_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Candice Michelle, OC Lauren, OC Kevin, Torrie Wilson, Bret Hart, Brian Kendrick, OC Kyla, Molly Holly, OC Briana, OC Louise, OC Danielle._

_**Huge Thanks to: **trishjeffhardy, Ainat, Esha Napoleon & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-06-08_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Ashley got really angry and upset when she saw Jeff sleeping in Trish's bed, but in the end she and Trish reconciled.  
* Brian confessed to Bret, to he likes a mystery girl. Who is she?  
* Candice found out that Lauren went for a blood test. She made it look like Lauren has a serious grippe.  
* Jeff thinks that Ashley is pregnant since he found a baby test in her house.  
* Ashley confessed to Trish hat she loves Jeff and asked Trish to promise that nothing will never happen between her and him. Trish promised.  
* Stacy said this to John "Ask me not to marry. . . and I won't marry." What will his response be?_

* * *

- No offence Stace, but it wasn't funny. - John once again lied down on the sofa, his hands under his head. Stacy lied down after him, her elbow near his armpit, her head on her hand, another hand's palm resting on his bare chest.

- It wasn't a joke. - she responded as he once again got pale.

- Stacy. . .

- Let me explain. - she cut him off. - As I said, I'm not joking, John. But I'm tired of this circus. Bret is a good man, but I don't love him. I'm not making him happy when I always have excuses to go out of the house, to not have sex with him. And I'm not happy either. We have to stop it, because it will just bring in more pain and in the end, everybody's gonna get hurt. I want to put things in their right places. I want to get rid of this mess.

- Have you lost your mind? - he asked angrily sitting up again and taking a long black dressing-gown, then quicky standing up and puting it on his body. - Do you imagine how dangerious it is to even think about it? - he made his way to the kitchen. Stacy started dressing up again.

- Common John, it has to be a way for us to be together. . .

- Yes it is. - he said loudly so she can hear him from the kitchen. - And we are in that way right now. It's hiding our relationship. Affair, Cheating. Lovers.

- What if I don't want to hide? - she asked putting on her dark jean mini skirt.

- Then we'll have to end this. - he responded.

- No! - Stacy said quickly taking from the floor her black shirt, which showed off one of her shoulders and starting putting it on.

- Then we'll have to deal with hiding. - John said. - There's no other way around it. I wish there was, but there isn't.

- What if we'll sneak away? Just like that? What if we leave out all the rest? Where nobody could find us, even Bret? - she came near him and hugged his waist from his back. He turned his face to her, taking her chin in his hands, his fingers tangling in her blonde, silk, curly hair.

- Honey, I have obligations here, I can't just leave it all behind. The guys, Vickie, Alma, League. . . I can't. - he said as she took a deep breath and took his arms away from her.

- Then what was it all about? - she asked. - You just wanted to have a romance? A cheap few nights lover? The thought how dangerous it is made you excited and that's why you started with me?

- Don't be stupid. - he responded taking her wrist and pulling her closer him. - If I said that I love you, I meant it. I might be a thief, a swindler, a womanizer, but never a liar. - he said. - Listen, Stacy. . . I'm not worried about myself. Not for a bit. If it would be dangerous only for me, I wouldn't even think of it, I would just go to your wedding, beat down Bret, kidnap you and take you to some desert island. But it's way more complicated. You'd be in danger and I would never let that happen. I don't want that he'd do something to you. I want you to stay safe.

- John, I don't care about my safety anymore. - she said angrily. - Don't act with me like with some china doll, I can take care of myself! All I want is to be with you. No matter how dangerious it is, can't you get that?

- It's only for the best. - John said.

- I know what's best for me. - she responded. - There are no problems if we really want to be together. The question is do you _want _us to be together, John? - he took a deep breath.

- Not in this way. You _are _marrying him this Saturday. - he responded.

- Just like I thought. - Stacy whispered turning away and leaving the house.

* * *

- Hello there! - doctor stood up as Lauren and Randy entered his office. He shook hands with Randy, and then, carefully, with Lauren. - I appreciate that you appeared so quickly after my message. Sit down, please. - he smiled also sitting down as well as Lauren and Randy.

- Doctor, what so important happened, that you wanted to see me? - Lauren asked.

- Well to start with, don't get scared or anything, we ain't completely sure yet and we'll have to do some other tests to diagnose the disease. . .

- Doctor, - Lauren cut him off. - What disease?

- Uhm. . . well. . . we kind of think. . .

- You think what? - Randy asked getting annoyed.

- We think you have a serious type of grippe. - doctor said. Randy's mouth opened wide.

- So? - Lauren raised her eyebrow. - Give me medicine and we're done.

- I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated. It might cause you some. . . discomfort.

- Doctor, just tell me the truth. - Lauren rolled her eyes. - I want facts not opinion.

- This grippe is _very _infectious. So you'll have to be, to say rough, in house arrest, until we make all the tests and diagnose if it's really that grippe and not some other disease. It's for your own and your family safety.

- WHAT???!!! - Lauren jumped from her seat.

* * *

- Hello. - Ashley smiled as she entered Kevin's ( Randy's ex roommate and present friend ) office in the hospital. She didn't know that Jeff was following her.

- Hey Ashley. - he stood up and shook hands with her, after that they both sat up.

- So, how is Randy doing?

- Madly in love with Lauren. - Ash rolled her eyes. - Yet I've heard about some other girl. Love is complicated.

- Well at least he has two girls, two options to choose from. - Kevin smiled. - While I. . . I'm a bachelor not in my own wish.

- I'm sure you'll find a right girl for yourself. - she said, after what Kevin's face got red.

- Uhm. . . it's. . . well actually. . . it's. . . hm. . . a right _guy. _- he looked at the floor.

- You're serious? - Ashley got shocked. - I had no idea that you're. . . you're. . . uhm gay.

- Yeah. - Kevin responded. - Randy has no idea about it. I'd appreciate it if you won't tell him. Our friendship might get awkward.

- Of course. As you wish. - Ashley smiled a bit.

- Anyway, how's Trish doing?

- She's awesome. - Ashley giggled. - I love that girl.

- You two are best friends, soul sisters. Twins. - Kevin laughed. Only then Jeff got near the a bit open door and started listening to their conversation.

- Twins? - Asley smiled a bit surprised.

- Two very beautiful twins. - Kevin nodded. _Jeff bit his thumb._

- This is awesome. - Ashley giggled.

- You should be happy. This is quite rare situation. - Kevin added. _Jeff felt stiff._

- I am. - Ashley nodded.

- And Jeff should be very happy as well. - Kevin added. Jeff moved away from the door completely shocked.

- She's pregnant with twins! - he whispered to himself while leaving the hospital.

- Why is that? - Ash asked.

- Because he's dating one of those twins. - Kevin smiled.

- Thank you. - she giggled.

* * *

- Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok. - Trish put her arm on Randy's shoulder. The two were sitting on the sofa in boys' apartment.

- I hope so. But I mean. . . I'm here, talking with you while Lauren at this moment is locked in her own house.

- Maybe it's not for long. - Trish smiled a bit. Actually, she felt sorry only for Randy and she couldn't care less about Lauren. - They will probably make tests soon and this is gonna be over. I'm sure they're wrong about that grippe though. If it be so serious, don't you think you'd notice some signs, I don't know. . . Now she looks completely healthy. No temperature, no sickness. . .

- Yeah. . . I guess you're right. - Randy nodded. - Thanks Trish, you're awesome. - they smiled to each other as Jeff and John, both frowned, entered the house. Jeff collapsed on the other sofa, while John took a bottle of bear, offered one to Trish, who refused, to Randy, who shook his head, and to Jeff, who nodded. John threw a bottle to Jeff, who successfully caught it, and also sat down.

- Who died? - Trish raised her eyebrow.

- My happiness. - Jeff responded taking a sip of his bear.

- My life sucks. - John added.

- My life sucks more. - Jeff disagreed.

- My life sucks the most. - John responded.

- My life sucks more than the one, which sucks the most. - Jeff laughed as they clinked their bottles and both took a huge gulp of their bears.

- What happened? - Randy smiled.

- Don't feel like talking about it. - Jeff responded. He didn't want Trish to know that he's gonna become a daddy of her best friends children yet.

- Me neither. - John responded.

- Well guys, whatever happened, we can't forget the hint. - Trish said. - Let's go to that Kyla Reed girl.

- I have her address. - John nodded standing up.

- Erh those hints. - Jeff added also standing up from the sofa.

- Would you guys mind if I won't go? - Randy asked. - I'm really not in the mood.

- As you wish. - Jeff responded. - But I bet your problem is not nearly as huge as mines!

* * *

_- Hey girl, you're ready? - _Torrie Wilson, Stacy's best friend asked on the phone.

- Oh yeah. . . bachelorette party. - Stacy responded.

- _Ain't you supposed to be excited? - Torrie laughed._

- Yeah right. - Stacy responded sarcastically. - I just had an argument with someone very precious to me and on top of that I have no idea what to wear!

_- Choose something super sexy._- Torrie suggested. - _No long jeans or shirts without decollete allowed. Only short dresses, mini skirts and sexy shirts can be worn in the palace of wisdom._ - she giggled.

- You really should get over John Morrison for a second. - Stace rolled her eyes.

_- What? He's hot! _- Torrie giggled as Stacy just let out a deep breath.

* * *

- This house? - Trish asked as John helped her get out of the car.

- I suppose. - John nodded.

They were standing near a little sweet house in a suburb, surrounded by some other small houses. The place was not exactly the most luxury place you'd see in USA, but it was very cosy.

- Oh well. - Trish let out a deep breath. - Let's go, shall we?

* * *

As Randy was making his way to Lauren's house, he stopped as he saw the casino standing straight in his right. He fought the wish to go there, so he took a few steps ahead. Then he stopped and looked at casino once again.

- Whatever. One last time. . . What's the difference anyway? - he whispered to himself as he was about entering the casino. Unfortunately, a certain brunette joined him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

- Hey Randy! - Candice giggled.

- What's up, Candice? - Randy smiled a bit.

- I'm good. What are you doing here? In front of casino? - she asked.

- Oh. . . it's nothing. I was about going to Lauren. . .

- How is she doing? - Candi asked.

- Bad. Very bad. - Randy responded. - She has to sit at home all the time, because doctors believe she has a serious and very infectious grippe.

- Oh my God! This is terrible! - Candice lied. - Poor girl. - she tried to hide her laugh.

- I know. I can't believe it's actually happening. - Randy nodded.

- Well but you can't just ramble the streets all upset. Let's go somewhere?

- I don't know. . .

- Common! I promise to make your day better. - she gave him puppy dog eyes.

- Fine, but I'm warning you, I'm not the best person to hang out with right now. - he smiled.

* * *

DING DONG

John rang the bell of the door as the three waited for response. John stood in a right side, Jeff in left, Trish in the middle. Since guys were much taller than herself, her head was in the same league as their necks. After few minutes a little girl, who was about 5 years old, opened the door in one hand holding a huge, but old teddy bear, her big blue eyes scared. Girl wore cute yellow dress, her light hair lose flowing, touched her shoulders. The girl was very cute.

- Hello there, sunshine. - Trish smiled.

- Hey. - Girl smiled back. She was still afraid of John and Jeff, two tall, strong men, but she wasn't afraid of Trish.

- Could you call your dad or mom? - Trish asked. - We would like to talk to them.

- Mommy and daddy are dead. - Girl responded.

- Then who are you living with? - Trish asked.

- Step mom and step dad.

- Oh. . . You see, we're looking for Kyla Reed, do you know where we could find her? - John asked.

- I'm Kyla Reed. - girl giggled as guys' jaws dropped.

- Really? - Trish smiled. - My name's Trish. This is uncle John. - she represented as John waved to the girl a bit. - And. . . grandpa Jeff. - she said as Kyla giggled and Jeff glared at Trish. She just gave him an innocent face.

- I'm sorry for being rude. You can come in. - girl opened the door wider and let them in.

- Nice place you've got here. - Jeff said looking around. They were standing in a bright salon, where a few sofas, little wooden table and some flowers were standing. Also there were some dressers were standing. The room was very cosy.

- Thank you. - girl responded shyly as someone knocked on the door. Jeff, John and Trish all got very surprised that Kyla's face got terribly scared, her eyes widened, she threw her teddy bear on the sofa and got near the three. - That's step mom and step dad, they can't see you here! If they will, I'm in trouble. Please hide! - she said pointing to the big sofa, which stood near the wall, near the window, in the opposite side of the door. John and Jeff were about to discuss, but Trish just took their wrists and they quickly hid behind the sofa, where they could clearly see what's happening. Kyla opened the door to see two irritated man and woman standing there.

- Where were you, Kyla? How many times do I have to tell you that we don't like to wait til you open the door? - woman asked while they entered the house. - She's good for nothing. I told you that it was a waste to adopt her.

- You know why we adopt her, so don't complain bunny. - the man responded. - It's your fault that we can't have children by ourselves. And I need to make a perfect impression to my business partners, only this way I can get promoted. Just imagine the view: husband and wife, who adopted a poor girl, who lost her both parents. - the man laughed. - I'll look like an angel. - he said as they sat down on the sofa, not paying attention to Kyla, who was standing near he door, trying not to irritate them more. - And it's not for long. When I'll get rich we'll get rid of her. - he promised as woman noticed Kyla's teddy bear on the sofa.

- What the hell is this doing here?! - she cried out throwing the teddy bear straight at Kyla. - If I ever see it again, I sear I'll cut it to peaces, understood me?! - she asked as Kyla nodded, grabbed the toy from the floor and ran away to her room. Unfortunately a woman took it as an insult. - Oh come here you brat! Did I give you permission to leave?! _Jeff clenched his teeth in anger and disgust. John gripped the edge of the carpet hoping that it would help him control himself. Trish shook her head and put her arm on her mouth. She felt terribly sorry for the girl._

- Calm down. - the man grabbed his wifes's hand. - Leave her alone. She's not worth so much of your attention.

- You're right. - she nodded. - Let's just go upstairs before I throw her out of the balcony.

- Fuckin' assholes. - Jeff whispered as the couple climbed upstairs and disappeared in the second floor.

- How can they act like tis with a child? - Trish added.

- Ohh. . . I'll teach them a lesson. - John said standing up.

- John, calm down. - Trish said as she and Jeff also stood up. - Violence won't change anything. Let's just go to Kyla's room and try to talk to her.

* * *

- I haven't got so much fun in years! - Candice giggled as she and Randy were making their way out of the amusement park. Candy was holding a huge white toy-rabbit, in another - pink cotton candy. Randy was eating caramel apple.

- I know. With you, I feel like I'm back being a teenager. - Randy smiled.

- We could hang out more, if you like. - she smiled. - Now when Lauren's sick, you'll have a lot of free time.

- Yeah, but wouldn't I be a bastard if I would be having fun with my friend while my girlfriend is sitting at home sick? - Randy laughed.

- Oh common. - Candice playfully rolled her eyes. - I'm sure she'll understand.

- I wish she would. - Randy responded. - But she's pretty protective girlfriend. . .

- Does it bother you?

- Sometimes. . . - Randy admitted. - I'm not racist, I don't give a damn who the person is sleeping with and I don't care how he calls God, there's just two types of groups, where I'm distributing people. One type thinks that jealousy means that the person loves you, another, that the person doesn't trust you enough. I'm the one who thinks that jealousy is distrust.

- Then why are you with her?

- Because love is blind. - Randy smiled sadly. - You can't decide which person you will fall in love with.

- Tell me about it. - Candice whispered.

- Ain't you too young to have such love life problems? - Randy giggled.

- Well. . . I'm more mature than other girls of my age. - she raised her eyebrow thinking. Randy nodded trying not to laugh. - What? I _am_ mature! - Candice said through laugh.

- Oh, is that why you were competing with that 12 year old in that lottery, when you had to shoot the duck to win this rabbit? - Randy laughed pointing to the toy, which Candice was holding. - And since you haven't got any luck whatsoever, you gave me "the gun" and told me to do it instead of you, while you shouted out "What's there?" to the kid, catching him off guard. When he turned around after seeing nothing you grabbed the gun from my hands and started jumping up and down from joy saying "I won!!!"?

- That was different! - Candice laughed. - Sport interest.

- Regardless all that, I've had a lot of fun. You've got me cracking up all day long, and it's not that easy to do. - Randy smiled. - So Candice, thank you for amazing day. You promised me to make my day better and you did. I appreciate that. - he said.

- Thank _you _for accepting my offer to hang out. This day was amazing. Even more than amazing. - she giggled. - And, _of course,_ it has to come to an end. - she rolled her eyes looking at the moon.

- Find a new enemy? - Randy laughed as Candice playfully elbowed him.

- My birthday's coming. Finally 19. - she added.

- Really? - Randy raised her eyebrow. - When exactly?

- After a few days. - she responded.

- Then after a few days I'm taking you out to the town. You and me. To celebrate your b-day. - he smiled.

- Deal. - she giggled.

* * *

- Kyla, are you ok? - Jeff asked as him, John and Trish entered girl's room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her tedy-bear, tears running down her eyes.

- Yes. - the girl sobbed.

- No, you're not. - John smiled sadly as he sat besides her, Jeff - in another side, Trish bend down to the floor in front of the girl, her hands softly stroking Kyla's.

- Sweetie, is this happening often? - Trish asked.

- Yes. - Kyla nodded. - But I deserved it. I was bad.

- No, you weren't. - Jeff responded. - And this definitely shouldn't be happening.

- That's why we're here. - John smiled stroking Kyla's hair. - We came to make things better.

- But we'll need your help. - Trish added.

- Your step parents can't find out about it. - Jeff smiled a bit. - So this is gonna be our little secret, ok?

- Ok. - girl smiled back.

- Promise, not to even mention them about us. - Jeff continued as Trish rolled her eyes.

- Just leave her alone already. - she said. - If she's a child, that doesn't mean that she doesn't understand how things are working.

- Welcome back, Queen. - he smiled sadly. - For a moment I thought that you actually might be a normal girl, but of course! You wouldn't be you, if you wouldn't have found new excuses to annoy me.

- Oh, so now it turns out to be me who's annoying you?!

- Duh! - Jeff said. - You can't just keep your pretty mouth closed. You have to make things complicated. That's who you are. That's what you were made to do. - he said. They didn't even noticed that John and Kyla were staring at them and smiling widely. - You're a life ruiner!

- Well then why are you worrying that much? - Trish rolled her eyes. - That just means that I'm totaly not dengerious to you, since you don't even a life to ruin in the first place. That's the reason why you started the whole "Jack Martin" thing, right? I don't blame you though. I imagine that being you is just horrible so you just want to get away from reality.

- Here we go again! - he laughed. - Just listen to yourself! I can almost read your mind! You are madly in love with me, you just want me to shut you up with a kiss, but that will not happen, because unlike you, I have a thing called Personal Life. I have a girlfriend.

- Don't make me laugh Pirate! - she responded. - You talk how I'm supposedly "madly in love with you" - she showed quotation marks with her fingers. - but make up your mind, honey. As far as I remember _you _were the one, who came to my room while I was sleeping and lied down in my bed, almost ruining my lifelong friendship with Ashley!

- I came to your room, because I drank so much alcohol, that I could barely stand on my feet! - he laughed out. - And that's the only way a man with a right mind could go to your bedroom at night, darling. Get over your dreams babe, you ain't getting me.

- Like I want to. - she rolled her eyes. Only then they noticed Kyla giggling at them.

- What? - Jeff asked.

- I see nothing funny here. - Trish added.

- You're arguing like a married couple. - she said as Jeff and Trish's eyes met for a second. After that he turned his look away and she blushed a little.

- Regardless all that. - John tried to stop smiling. - Now, we're gonna tell you the plan, so tommorow, when the whole thing starts, when our plan is gonna get started, you know what's going on, and you won't get scared, ok? - he asked as a girl nodded.

* * *

- Ashley? - Brian asked surprised as he saw Ash sadly sitting on the sofa in Bret's house.

- Hey, Brian. - Ash smiled a bit taking a quick look at the not so tall man in front of her.

- What a-are you doing he-here? - he sat down beside her. - Trish's out wi-with f-f-friends.

- I know. - Ashley nodded. - But I didn't want to stay at my house with mom, so I decided to wait for Trish here. I hope you won't mind.

- Me? Mind? Of-of course not. - Brian responded. - B-b-besides it's not e-even my house. . .

- Yeah but you're Bret's assistant and close friend. You're working here for like forever. Practically it is your house. - she smiled a bit, ater what an awkward silence followed.

- So. . . pro-problems with mom a-a-again?

- Yeah. - Ash admitted. - Her and her secrets. You have no idea how sick about all of that I am.

- May-maybe it's for. . . for best? I-I'm sure she doesn't w-want to hurt you.

- But she _is_ hurting me. I feel like with each day this. . . this abyss between us is getting bigger and bigger. I'm afraid if she won't tell me the truth about my dad, one day we won't even interact with each other whatsoever. She just. . . she tries to listen to me. . . but talking to her is like talking to a deaf person. She knows shit about me, Brian. And for God's sake she's my mother.

- Re-lationships, whether lo-love relationships or family relationships, is the. . . the har-hardest, most di-difficult thing, God have ever created. - Brian responded.

- Truth about that one. - Ashley smiled and looked at her wrist watch. - Uhm. . . maybe I go to Trishy's room, take her iPod and listen to music. It's getting pretty late and. . . I'm kind of tired. . . If you don't mind.

- I lo-love your com-company Ashley, but I under-un-understand that you want to rest, so I won't bo-bother you anymore. Good ni-night, Ashley. - he smiled as Ashley stood up.

- See ya later, Brian. - she smiled going upstairs.

- Brian, my friend, I have awesome news to tell you! - Bret came near his assistant, but Brian didn't seem to pay any attention to him. He was like in hypnose. Staring at the stairs, after Ashley, though she was gone already. - Brian? Earth to Kendrick! - he waved in front of Brian's eyes.

- Sorry, Bret. I wa-was thinking. - Brian blushed a little.

- So you haven't heard a damn thing I was saying? - Bret asked a bit disappointed as he poured whisky into two glasses.

- Some-something about a-awesome news? - Brian guessed.

- That's right. - Bret smiled widely again handling one glass to Brian and sitting down on a different sofa. - Try to guess.

- Well. . . uhm. . . to-tomorrow you're ge-getting married.

- Yeah, but that's not news. - Bret laughed. - Two times to guess left.

- Good bus-business contract? A-another expensive car is be-being trans-transported to you from I-Italy? I'm ge-getting promoted? - Brian asked a bit irritated.

- Wrong, wrong, wrong. - Bret laughed. - Way better than all those things you got named.

- Then wha-what is it, Bret?

- Brian. . . look at me. - Bret said this time seriously. - What do you see?

- You? - Brian raised his eyebrow.

- Well yeah, if you look at me, you'll see me. But who am I, Brian?

- Business man? - Brian asked as Bret let out a deep breath.

- They just called me and said the results of election. - Bret smiled. - If you look at me, you'll see the new major of this town. . .

* * *

- Woah! - Torrie giggled as she, Stacy and the rest of the girls were sitting in a striptease club, watching really hot men dancing and taking off their clothes. - Just look how many muscles!

_John has WAY more muscles than this guy ever dreamt to have. _- Stacy thought.

- Yeah. I _adore _his deep blue eyes. - another Stacy's friend added.

_Wizard's eyes are deeper and their colour is totally better than this clown's._

- Just look at his smile. - Torrie added letting out a deep breath.

_HA! He's not even competition to John. Wizard's smile is 100 times sexier._

- Yeah, one thing's for sure, he knows how to dance on stage. - another girl said taking out a cigarette. - I just wonder how good does he dance in _horizontal_ position. - she said making all the girls giggle. Except for Stacy, who put on a fake smile.

_I bet compared to John, in bedroom this guy would look as a 4th grader._

- Stace, why ain't you happy for a bit? - Torrie asked. - Just don't tell me you're bored!

- I'm not. . . well. . . maybe just for a bit. - she admitted. - No offence girls though. It's just. . . when you find a true love, all of this. . . - she pointed the stage with dancing men. - . . . it looks so. . . hard to find a right word. . .

- Stupid? Waste? Unimportant? - Molly, on of the girls, helped.

- Exactly. - Stacy nodded. - Even if that 'true love' sometimes can be a total moron, who thinks that he knows what's best for you and you have to think of millions ways how to make him understand that he's totaly wrong. And then you release, that whatever you say, he won't listen to you. Because he's just too stubborn. It's like where back living in an era, which I like to call "Men knows best", women knows shit about life and about themselves. Have problem? Ask a man. He always knows an answer.

- Yeah. . . I didn't understand a damn thing you were saying. - Torrie giggled. - But it sucks when someone thinks that he knows you better than you know yourself.

- Oh common! - another girl rolled her eyes. - Nobody's perfect. That's just a little problem you have to deal with. That's a total zero. Don't let him go and don't waste your time arguing about something like this. True love appears once in a lifetime. And it's worth a risk, sometimes you might take. I'm talking with experience. Believe me, Stace, don't let it tell you two apart.

- You're right. - Stacy nodded. - Would you mind. . . - she pointed to the exit.

- Go get him girl! - Torrie giggled as Stacy left the club.

* * *

- Hey guys! - Randy greeted as John and Jeff entered their apartment.

- Hey. - Jeff responded collapsing on the sofa.

- What's up? - John asked sitting on a chair.

- Do you remember, when earlier this day you two came here looking like you're unluckiest men ever?

- Yeah. - John nodded.

- And as we all know, I didn't go with you to Kyla. Do you know why, buddies? - Randy smiled.

- No. - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- Well, first of all, I wanted to see a friend. Second, I have a very awesome surprise to you.

- What surprise? - John asked.

- You're gonna love this! - Randy giggled opening the door of the bathroom door. Three girls came out of there as Jeff and John got shocked. One girl was blonde, she wore a mini jean skirt and transparent red t-shirt which showed off her stomach, so you could see her red bra, she had huge high heels ( Briana ). Another - brunette with curly hair. She had white/pink bunny ears on her head, black/white corset, black panties, fishnet stockings and long white shoes ( Louise ). The third girl had her long blonde hair in plaits, she wore white shirt, which showed off her cleavage, red check mini skirt and higheels ( Danielle ). - How do you like that? - Randy smiled taking a sip of his bear and hugging Danielle's shoulders.

- Wow. - was all Jeff could say before Louise quickly hugged his neck and pasionately kissed him. After few second he lightly pushed her away, brushing off her lipstick from his lips. - You're so hot, but I'm taken. - he explained as the girl licked her lips.

- What about a lap dance? - she smiled.

- Deal. - he smirked sitting back down. Randy turned on loud music.

- Just wait a couple of minutes. - Randy whispered to John. - The best girl is on her way here. That girl is a bomb! Her name is Janelle I swear she'll blow your mind!

- Randy, this is really nice, but I'm not really into it. You know I want only one woman. - he said standing up, but Briana pushed him back on his chair.

- Give me a chance. . . - she said sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist. - . . . and I'll drive you insane. - Briana kissed him. First he tried to fight it, but the girl was very. . . experienced, her tongue went crazy in his mouth and he was too surprised to actually push her away. The same second they heard a knock on the door.

- Don't worry, I'll open! - Randy informed opening the door, not really thinking who was there. When he opened the door, his wide smile was immediately gone. - John! - he gulped as John slowly stopped kissing a girl and looked at the door. When he saw, who was standing there, he immediately pushed Briana off him and stood up._ Her _hurt eyes was like a knife in his heart, the tears were forming in _her _eyes and it made him hate himself.

- Stacy. . .

* * *

_**Will Lauren find out that Candice faked her blood test? Is Ashley really pregnant? What will the guys do to help Kyla? Will the fact, that Bret's now a major, cause more** **problems?**_** How will the wedding go? Will Stacy forgive John?**


	22. Wedding, Parting, Truth

_**Chapter: **21_

_**Chapters name: **Wedding, Parting, Truth_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Brian Kendrick, OC Michael, OC Helen, OC Kyla._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-06-18_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* John did not agree with Stacy's offer to run away and leave Bret. They got in a fight.  
* Thanks to Candi, who faked Lauren's blood test's results, Lauren thinks, that she has a serious grippe and has to sit at home, isolated from all the people.  
* Jeff heard Ashley's and Kevin's converstion, and misunderstood it. He thinks Ashley is pregnant with twins. Is she?  
* Jeff, John & Trish found Kyla. She's a 5 years old girl with horrible parents.  
* Randy and Candice went to the amusement park and had a lot of fun. Randy is gonna take her out another time, on her birthday.  
* Bret became the new mayor of the town.  
* Randy brought three girls to boys' house. Stacy saw John kissing one of them. . . _

* * *

- Stacy, please wait! - John chased after her as Stacy just turned around on her heel and started making her way out of the house. - Stace. . . - he grabbed her elbow and turned her around, so now they stood face to face outside. - It was not. . .

- . . . what I think it was? - she finished.

- Kitty. . .

- What? What can you possibly tell me, John? - she quickly brushed the tear away.

- It was what you think it was. - John confessed staring at the ground. - But the kiss was completely meanless. I don't even know her name! Randy brought those girls and I. . .

- Oh just shut up! - she cut him off annoyed. - Don't just shift all blame on Randy! Maybe he did bring those sluts but he couldn't force you to kiss her. You could have pushed her away, not let it happen. . . But you didn't. - a silence was following her words. Then she smiled a bit. Very very sadly. Ironically to say correct. - Is that why you didn't want to run away with me? You wanted me to marry Bret because of _that?_

- Hey! - he cut her off. - The first time when I saw that woman was about 10 minutes ago. I know you're hear broken, but don't confuse things. It's already complicated enough.

- I'm talking not only about _her. _- she shook her head. - Let's face it, John. You don't love me. You never did. The only two things, which you love is Alma. . . and most importantly. . . Yourself.

- Wait a minute. . . - he tried to interrupt, but she continued.

- THEN the logical question goes, why did you start with me in the first place? Oh, I know an answer! - she faked the smile. - You liked the way I look, am I correct?

- No. You're not. - he responded a bit angrily, tough he understood that now he's the last person on planet, who has a right to be angry. - Of course I like the way you look, but that's not the only thing why I love you. Because I do love you, Stace. I love the way you are, the way you smile, the way you kiss me. I love your voice, your eyes, your lips. I adore your skin, your smell. Hell, I'm even crazy enough to love the way you breathe!

- Then why did you kiss her?

- I don't know. - he shrugged shoulders. - She just sat on my lap and put her tongue into my mouth, I was too surprised to push her away. . . And then you came. . .

- And ruined your party? - she added.

- Could you just stop it? - he cried out, shocking and scaring her a bit. She never saw him acting like this. - Can't you hear what I'm saying? - he asked. - And besides. . . I never complained about you with Bret and you do WAY more than just kissing. . . - he said before she slapped him.

- You knew from the very beginning, that I'm getting married. We met at my engagement party, so it never was a secret to you. I never hid a damn thing from you John, so don't you dare to come up with this right now. - she said almost in a whisper. - And from now, it's none of your God damn business what I do with my fiance. We're over. - she turned around and just went away. He had to lean against he wall, to keep the balance.

* * *

- Where were you? - Ashley asked as Trish entered her room.

- Do I really have to tell? - Trish asked sitting up on the bed.

- With Jeff. - Ashley raised both of her eyebrows biting her lip.

- AND John. - Trish corrected. - I promised you.

- I know you did. I'm sorry. - Ashley nodded as they hugged.

- Let's go to sleep. - Trish yawned. - Tomorrow dad and Stacy are getting married. We'll have to wake up early to prepare and other bull.

- Like we would want to celebrate. - Ash added taking out another coverlet from Trish's huge wardrobe.

- Exactly. It seems that only dad is happy about it. - Trish responded changing to her PJ's in the bathroom. - Stacy's been disappearing all the time. She looks like walking death. I can see it in her eyes, she'd give anything to delay her stupid wedding.

- What's up with her whole disappearing thing? - Ashley asked. She took one of Trish's PJ's and also changed into it. Then she started cleaning off her make up.

- I don't know. - Trish shrugged her shoulders. - But she better don't be cheating on my dad. He already had his heart broken by mom, if she repeats the story, I swear to God I tear her hair myself.

- Yeah, you got that one right. Cheating is an ugly thing. It hurts a lot of people. - Ashley added lying down in a bed, covering her body with her coverlet. Ashley lied down in a left side of the bed, leaving Trish space in a right side.

- Hmm. - Trish nodded, feeling a bit weird. Were they really talking about Stacy now?

* * *

- What happened? - Jeff asked as John came back home.

- She dumped me. - he sat down on a sofa. Girls were already gone.

- Sounds bad. Real bad. - Randy nodded as John clenched his fist.

- Well maybe, if you wouldn't have brought those whores right here, this whole thing wouldn't be so fucked up! - he said angrily.

- Hey chill man! - Randy raised his arms in defence. - I did brought those girls, but I did not seat her on you lap, and I certainly did not shove her tongue to your mouth! - he spat out as John quickly stood up. Randy, of course, as well.

- You screwed up my fucking life, I'm not asking you to admit it or to start apologizing, but don't you fucking dare to blame me right now!

- What's the matter anyway?! - Randy laughed out. - She's Bret's, can't you get it? She belongs to him, and I can't get why exactly me and Jeff should be absolutely fine with you fucking her under his back, risking _our_ lives?! What? Only because you can't keep it in your pants, we have to wake up every morning with thoughts, that if Bret will find out about _you two_, this is gonna be the last days of _our_ lives? Screw it, that we're only your friends, he'll get rid of us too.

- 'Nuff said. Shut you're fucking mouths! Both of you! - Jeff also stood up, feeling the tension and anger between his friends.

- So no, John. . . - Randy continued not paying much attention to Jeff. - . . . I couldn't care less that she saw you with that bitch. And if I would care, than I'd be happy. Happy that she saw it, and happy that she dumped your sorry ass. I don't regret a damn thing, so you can suck on it! - he finished.

- You God damn motherfucker! - John cried out, hitting Randy straight in the face. He wanted to hit him more, but this time, Jeff stopped him.

- Can you just fucking forget it?! - Jeff cried out. - Look at you! You two are miserable in every single meaning of that word!

- Look at yourself, please. - Randy responded angrily brushing a bit of blood from his lip. - Dating Ashley, dreaming of Trish. You don't give a shit that they're best friends!

- Well at least I'm not a fucking, addicted, pathetic gamer! - Jeff got in his face.

- Go and jump from the bridge as your mother. - Randy snapped out.

- Why don't you go and fuck a scarecrow of your girlfriend, so maybe you'll catch her stupid grippe and burn in hell?! - Jeff asked.

- One more word about Lauren and you can consider yourself dead. - Randy said silently, but very angrily.

- Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. - Jeff rolled his eyes. - Is she all you care about? Is this way you always have excuses to almost never do anything good for the league?

- You're right. - Randy nodded. - Maybe I never did anything good for the league, and now I never will. You know why? Because there is no league anymore! - he cried out before leaving the house.

- Oh great! Look what you did! - John cried out. - Now that fucker quit this whole shit!

- And he's not the only one! - Jeff cried out. - I'm tired of almost every time doing those fucking missions all by myself, because you and Randy usually have more important things to do! And before starting criticizing my life, please look at yourself. You're totally screwed John, I have tons of problems myself, but at least they're not that dangerous, that the talk goes about getting killed.

- You don't know what you're talking about! - John responded.

- No, you don't know anything! - Jeff responded. - When it all comes to one point, you know shit about me, you know shit about my life and you know shit about this whole thing!

- Shut up before I make you regret this. - John snapped out.

- Randy, even tough he sounded like the ultimate moron, he was right. - Jeff continued. - Why the hell should we take this risk? For you? For Stace? For what, John? You're walking on the knife's edge and I'm tired of being pulled after you. Because this is not my story. If you a least loved her. . .

- I _**do**_ love her.

- You love all women! - Jeff laughed out. - And that was fine with me because my life wasn't involved into this, but not anymore. Things change and I've got tired. So give yourself a favour and take responsibility of your life. Because. . . God, John. . . you're pathetic! - he turned around and also left, soundly slamming the door after him. John just took the metal chair and threw it to the wall, crying out in anger.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

- You, miss, look gorgeous. - hairdresser said, looking at Stacy's finished haircut at the mirror. Stacy wore only a short silk blue dressing-gown. Her extremely cute hair, which was most often straight, now was curly and it made her look like a princess. She wore make-up, but it wasn't bright.

- Thank you. - Stacy smiled a bit.

- So, how's the mood just before the wedding? It must be the happiest day of your whole life. - the wedding planner, who sat on the couch, asked. The hairdresser was packing her things.

- I'm. . . happy. - Stacy responded, trying to believe it.

- You should be. - the woman giggled. - Bret is an awesome man. Tough he's not that young anymore, but he's still good looking and he loves you. After this day, your life will be a fairytale. - she said not knowing how stupid and incorrect it sounded to Stacy.

- Yeah. - she nodded.

- Time to put on a dress. It's gorgeous! Where did you buy it? - she asked.

- I ordered it in Paris.

- I can just imagine how much money did it cost. - wedding planner said, staring at small diamonds on the dress. - You'll look spectacular!

- Thanks. - Stacy smiled a bit.

* * *

- Hate, hate, hate this! - Trish said looking at the mirror, putting on big rounded brilliant earrings. Trish's blonde curly hair was put on only one said and it really fit to her. Her dress was red, short and sexy, but not indecent.

- Stop complaining for once! - Ashley rolled her eyes. She was sitting on a chair, letting make-up artist do her make-up. Her hair was straight and loose flowing, her fringe was fastened up on top of her head. Ashley wore black dress, which reached her knees, but it didn't look like she's going to the funeral, since she also had pink high-heels, pink bracelet and pink/black streaks. - Nothing will change after their marriage what-so-ever.

- But this is stupid! - Trish responded. - Can't dad get that to the whole world he looks like an idiot? And Stacy? What the hell is going on in her head? What was she thinking accepting to marry him?

- Ask her. - Ash shrugged shoulders. - And you're worrying too much. They're both adults and they know what they're doing.

- Doesn't look like this. . . - Trish answered as two friends kept discussing, making the make-up artist feel a bit awkward.

* * *

- Bret, how-how's the mood? - Brian asked as he entered Bret's workroom. Bret was in a black elegant suit, sitting on a chair in front of his desk and working on some documents.

- Come in, Brian. - Bret pointed to the chair in front of his desk, not paying attention to Brian's question. - Lock the door and sit down.

- A-at least to-today forget th-the job. It's you're we-wedding for God sa-sakes! - Brian said locking the door.

- You know I can't relax. Not when so many things happening at one time. - Bret responded. - Is Bischoff and Adamle here yet?

- E-eric is on his way, Mike wi-wi-will be a bit la-late. - Brian responded.

- When they arrive, immediately send them to me. There's something very important I have to tell them. - Bret answered.

- OK. - Brian nodded. - Ca-can I know wha-what's wrong? - he asked as Bret was about to say "No", but then just took a deep breath, shook his head and bit his lip.

- I've got the message from The Master. - he finally said as Brian's face got pale. - And he said that someone else is gonna join this story. We have to be prepared.

- Do you kno-know who? - Brian asked.

- No. - Bret shook his head.

- I bet some-so-someone important, be-because if The Master him-himself is worrying. . .

- That's why I have to talk to Eric and Mike. - Bret cut him off. - They have to know about this. After all, they're interested in Alma too.

- And i-in league's des-destruction. - Brian nodded as Bret smiled.

- I'm not the bad guy, Brian. - he said. - I gave them a pretty powerful message. It's not my problem that they ignored it.

* * *

- Let's go? - Ashley asked, as she and Trish very ready.

- Where? - Trish raised her eyebrow.

- People are gathering. Let's greet them. Besides, the ceremony will start after about. . . - she looked at the clock. - . . . 10 minutes.

- Yeah. - Trish nodded. - But, you know what? You go downstairs and I'll be there after a couple of minutes, ok?

- Why? What's wrong? - Ash asked a bit concerned.

- I have to make a phone call. - Trish responded as huge "knowing" smile appeared on Ashley's face.

- Who is he?

- Who?

- The guy you're calling? - Ash rolled her eyes still smiling.

- He's just a friend. - Trish blushed a little.

- Right. - Ashley giggled. - Well fine then, Trishy, just don't be late, ok? - she asked as Trish nodded. When Ashley left the room, Trish took her cell phone and searched "Wizard" in the Address Book.

- _Hello? - John answered. You could clearly hear him being upset, angry. . . not himself._

- You've been drinking? - Trish wrinkled up.

_- Whatever. Like you care. Like somebody else cares. What do you want?_

- Listen, not being a bitch, I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you better fix it. Remember Kyla? Or alcohol washed her away from your mind?

_- Oh. . . her. - John responded._

- Yes, her. - Trish nodded. - When are we gonna go to help her?

_- Listen, don't worry, Queen. - John rolled his eyes. - I'll take care of her. You go and enjoy your daddy's wedding._

- Are you kidding me? It's a nightmare being here! You sure you don't need any help?

_- Yeah. - John nodded. - Can I ask you something?_

- Of course.

_- Do you wanna be my girlfriend? - he asked as Trish's jaw dropped._

* * *

- Hello there, I missed you. - Ashley smiled as among bunch of guests she saw Jeff. And even tough he looked like a walking death, she still was happy seing him.

- Hey. - he offered a weak smile as she secretly kissed him, hoping that noone else will notice.

- How are you doing? You don't look good.

- Ugh. . . nothing important. - Jeff responded as his eyes accidentally stopped on her stomach. It was flat as always, but he still got sick as twins appeared in his mind. - Listen, you better sit down. - he said a bit concerned. He wasn't happy abut her pregnancy and he also understood that he will never ever be the best dad in the world, but he wanted to do at least something for sake of his kids and their mother.

- Why? I'm not tired. - Ash giggled.

- Still, you might get and then there might be. . . complications. - he said as they sat down on the sofa. People were walking around, talking, laughing, drinking champagne. Bret was among those people standing in a circle with two other men. They looked like having a serious conversation, so no one dared to interrupt them.

- Ok, you're weird today. - she said smiling. - Are you sure everything's alright?

- Yes. . . No. . . Maybe. - he responded. - Ashley. . . - he took her hands in his not paying attention to the people. His hands were shaking and sweating. - . . . is there anything you want to tell me? Anything? Because if there is, then now it's the best time. I'm prepared.

- No. - she shook her head. - And what I'm supposed to tell you?

- I don't know. I'll. . . try to give you a hint. - he raised his eyebrow. - You remember those times when we were together?

- You mean sex? - she whispered.

- Yes. - Jeff nodded. - Is there still anything you want to tell me?

- Oh God. Typical man. - she rolled her eyes giggling. - Yes, Jeff, there is something I want to tell you.

- Ok. - he took a deep breath.

- You were awesome. - she smiled. - Is that what you wanted to hear? - she giggled.

- Not exactly, but don't mind hearing that. - he shrugged his shoulders, letting go of her hands. - Ashley I know it. - he finally said.

- You know what? - she asked.

- I saw the baby test in your house. I heard your conversation with Kevin. You talked about twins. Ash, are you pregnant? - he asked as her face got pale.

* * *

- Time to go. - wedding planner said. Stacy was standing in front of the mirror watching at her reflection. There's no way to deny, she looked spectacular.

- Yeah. - Stacy responded.

- When you'll step in this room the next time, you won't be miss Keibler anymore. Then you'll be Mrs. Hart. - planner smiled as Stacy brushed off the tear. - Oh, don't cry sweetie. - wedding planner hugged her. - I know this is a responsible and super important step, but everything will be just fine. - she smiled. - And besides, you don't won't to ruin your make up, do you?

- No. - Stacy responded. - I'm crying because I'm happy. - she lied.

- You better smile, when you're happy. - wedding planner said. - Who will lead you downstairs and near the altar?

- I'll go myself. - Stacy responded.

- As you wish. - planner shrugged her shoulders. - Let's go.

* * *

- How much did you drink last night? - Trish giggled.

_- A lot. - John admitted. - But I have a reason. My girl dumped me. That's why I hate serious relationships. They suck!_

_-_You got that one right. - Trish smiled. - That's why I prefer staying single. Loneliness doesn't scare me.

_- Loneliness is a bitch. For one moment I thought that I got rid of it forever, and now I'm back being all by myself._

- Don't worry, everything will be back to normal. - Trish said. - Listen, I have to go, the wedding will start after a couple of minutes. I can't be late.

_- Mmkay. See ya soon._

- Bye. - she hung up her phone, took one last look at the mirror and left the room.

* * *

- Stupid. . . stupid. . . stupid. - John whispered to himself while puting his phone back to his pocket. He was walking through little and not crowded street to Kyla's home. He couldn't let many people see him, especially Bret's people, cause then Jeff would be screwed. . . Wait, why the hell should he care about Jeff? After last night? After that super mega huge argument they three - him, Jeff & Randy had? They said pretty hurtful stuff. . .

_You screwed up my fucking life. . . I couldn't care less that she saw you with that bitch. . . You God damn motherfucker! . . You two are miserable. . . Jump from the bridge as your mother. . . Catch her stupid grippe and burn in hell. . . There's is no league anymore! . . Shut up before I make you regret this. . . God, John. . . you're pathetic!_

John painfully closed his eyes and bend down his head, his arms in his pockets, his legs kicking small rocks. It wasn't curses, that hurt him, not the way those curses were shouted out. What was pricking his heart, is that all those words they said. . . They were truth. Randy & Jeff were right. If Bret would ever find out about their romance, he would kill him, kill Stace, and there's a huge possibility that he'd kill Jeff and Randy as well. Why? Because they knew. Because they hid. Because they were true friends.

And now they're not.

Who the hell did he think he is? What right did he have to put his friends in danger?

But they also weren't saint. Let's say Jeff, he's dating Ashley, who is like a daughter to Bret, and, most of all, everyone knew he had his eyes on Trish. Well, everyone besides Ashley, Trish and Jeff himself. And that was kind of funny, because exactly they three were the only ones involved into this whole thing. If Jeff would start dating Trish, maybe he would be even in a bigger danger than John is. John loved Bret's wife, Jeff was strongly _interested_, or maybe also in love with his daughter. You may have any woman in the universe as your wife. But there's just one daughter.

Yep, Jeff could consider himself dead the same second he'd ask her out.

But he doesn't ask her out.

Jeff refused the woman of his dreams, he didn't put them all in danger. He took responsibility. And even tough John had more muscles, yet Jeff was stronger.

And on top of that, today Stacy is getting married. She end things with him and starts family with Bret. John wanted to stay strong, try to just zone out or keep it all in himself, as he saw Jeff does every time he sees Trish anywhere near another guy, but he couldn't. It broke his heart imagining her in white dress. He hated the fact, that she won't be Stacy Keibler anymore. From now on, she's gonna be Stacy Hart.

To all the other people, John looked as strong, tall, huge guy. In other words, not a guy to mess with. But inside, he was broken. Totally, irrecoverably, painfully broken. Like if you throw down the glassware vase and then sticked it together with adhesive tape. The vase still stands, but all it needs is a simple weak blow to be broke again. He felt, that even a weak wind or small child could hurt him right now.

But what was that adhesive tape, which kept him together?

Stupid hope. Idiotic hope. Hopeless hope. That maybe, just maybe, she will forgive him. And they'll get back together. That's why this hope looked so stupid, idiotic and hopeless. John knew that there's no way in hell that that will happen.

* * *

- WOW. - Ashley said.

- Can you stop playing with my nerves? - Jeff asked. - Just tell me.

- I'm not pregnant, Jeff. - she responded.

- You're not? - he asked as his face immediately brightened up. But then he wrinkled up. - Then what's up with the baby test?

- I don't know, I felt a bit weird, so I thought I might be pregnant, so I took that test, but it was negative. - she shrugged her shoulders.

- And the twins? - Jeff asked. - That conversation with Kevin?

- We talked about me and Trish. He said we're like twins or something. - she giggled as he let out a deep breath and smile appeared on his face.

- It's. . . I taught that we're gonna become parents. - he said.

- Maybe one day, but not now. - she giggled and then looked at his wrist watch.

- What?

- Nothing. - she smiled widely.

- I'm serious, what happened? - Jeff asked.

- Promise not to tell anyone?

- Yep. - Jeff nodded.

- I think Trish has a secret crush. - she giggled as Jeff's face immediately got serious.

- Why do you think this way?

- Well, she didn't go with me downstairs, because she wanted to call him. - she smiled. - And when I asked her about it, she gave me a typical "He's just a friend" answer.

- Well maybe, because he _is _just a friend. - he raised his eyebrows.

- I'm her friend, I know her, believe me, she totally likes someone. - she giggled as Jeff clenched his teeth.

- The bride's here. - wedding planner said as she came downstairs. People started applauding as Stacy also came downstairs. Everyone was amazed how pretty she actually was.

- You're beautiful. - Bret said while taking her hand and then kissing it.

- Thanks. - she smiled a bit.

**XOXO**

- Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Bret Hart and Stacy Keibler a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. - the priest started the ceremony. Bret and Stacy, along with other guests, were in his house's garden, which was nothing less but huge. Guests were sitting on chairs, which were set in two big rows, and those two big rows were formed from about 10 rows of chairs. Bret and Stacy were standing in front of the priest. Bret was happy. Stacy was sad.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Kyla's step parents - Helen and Michael, heard a knock on the door.

- Did you except anyone? - Michael asked. He was sitting on a sofa, watching football.

- No. - Helen responded from the kitchen. - Open the door, I'm busy with cooking food. - she responded as Michael rolled his eyes and lazily stood up. He put on a smile on his face, while opening the door, in case it's his collaborator, but that smile immediately disappeared like it was never on his face, when he got hit in a face by John. Michael fell on the floor, turning over the coffee table. The blood appeared from his nose. John locked the door.

- What is happening? - Helen asked since she heard a noise, before entering the drawing-room. When she saw what's happening, she cried out from fear. - I'm calling the police.

- Here. - John smiled a bit, throwing her a phone, which was lying on the table. - Dare to do that. - he challenged. She looked at the phone in her hands a couple of seconds, before slowly putting it on the sofa. - Very good. - John nodded. - Listen, it's not exactly my thing, coming in people's houses and hitting them in the face, but this time I don't have much of a choice.

- What do you want, bastard?! - Helen cried out. - Money?!

- I'm not interested in your money, ok? - he responded. - I'm here for Kyla.

- She's our daughter. - Helen crossed her arms as Michael tried to stand up, but stumbled over.

- Not for long. - he snapped out. - Kyla! - John called out, as Kyla immediately appeared downstairs. - Now listen to me. - John said. - Soon you'll get the documents by mail. And you'll sign them. By signing, you will officially renounce Kyla as your step daughter, understand me, or I have to repeat?

- What if we won't? - Michael asked.

- You're noise will always be broken, because I'll visit you a lot. - John responded. - Are we clear?

- Yes. - Helen nodded. Her voice was very unfriendly.

- Cool. - John nodded before quickly grabbing Kyla and leaving the house.

* * *

- I, Bret Hart, give you, Stacy Keibler, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. - Bret said while putting the ring on her finger.

- I, Stacy Keibler, give you, Bret Hart, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. - Stacy responded also putting a wedding ring on his finger.

* * *

- Are you gonna be my daddy? - Kyla asked as they were standing in front of the Children's Home.

- No, sweetie. - John bend down to her. Kyla's smile was immediately gone. - BUT, you are going to have new friends, a lot of friends. And everything's gonna be good, ok? - he asked as she nodded. - This place. . . it's Children's home, you're gonna live here. Nobody will ever hurt you again.

- Why can't I go with you?

- I wish you could but you can't. There are some. . . obligations I have and. . . I couldn't take care of you. . . properly. Unlike these people. - John explained. - And maybe one day you're going to have new parents. The ones who will love you, not a couple of bastards as your former step parents. - he joked, tough his already broken heart was now breaking again.

- You will visit me? - she asked.

- Of course. - John nodded. - Here works my aunt, she's a very good woman, and she'll take care of you. I promise you, Kyla, you'll be happy. Way happier than you were before. And if you won't, you could tell me and I'll. . . I'll think what to do.

- I'll have many friends? - Kyla smiled.

- Many many. - John smiled as they hugged.

* * *

- By the power vested in me by the State of America, I now pronounce you husband and wife. - priest announced. - You may now kiss the bride. - he said as Bret lightly kissed Stacy, who now as his wife. Stacy felt the urge to get away, to quit it all. She never felt that unhappy in her lifetime. People were applauding. - I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hart!

* * *

- Go to her. - John's aunt, Natalie, said, as they were sitting on the sofa.

- No. - John shook his head. - It's not a soap opera, she's getting married.

- One last time. Just see her and tell her how you feel. Say goodbye and then drift apart. Let her go. - Natalie said.

- I don't. . . If I see her, I don't think I'll be strong enough to let her go. It hurts so bad, aunt. Why her of all women? - he asked.

- Why not her? - she giggled a bit. - John, case and point is, you have nothing to lose. You met, you had a beautiful, yet wrong relationship, now she got married, write a beautiful ending to a beautiful story. You have to go to her.

* * *

- Bret, I'll excuse for a second. I'll go to fix my make-up. - Stacy whispered to her husband as they were sitting near the round table, along with many other people. There were lots of tables like this in the garden, and all of them were full of people and food.

- Just don't be there too long. - Bret responded.

**XOXO**

- Who is he? - Jeff asked as he came near Trish, who was standing somewhere in the garden.

- What are you talking about? - Trish asked angrily.

- That guy, you were on the phone with? - Jeff asked.

- Oh no, Ashley told you, didn't she? - Trish rolled her eyes.

- It doesn't matter. Who the hell is he?

- Don't you know Ashley? - Trish asked. - It's just another. . .

- Can we talk? - Ashley appeared with a huge smile, while grabbing Trish's wrist. - See ya later, babe! - she said to Jeff as they with Trish went inside the house.

- What's wrong? - Trish asked as they already were inside. Girls were standing in the first floor, near the bathroom doors. They didn't know that Stacy was in that bathroom, fixing her make up.

- Nothing's wrong. - Ashley shrugged her shoulders. - You're SO gonna tell me EVERYTHING about that guy! - she giggled. - I mean it was by time for you to get a boyfriend.

- Ash, how many times will I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend? - Trish rolled her eyes smiling a bit.

- Oh don't even bother yourself on that one, I'm not buying that crap. - she smiled.

**XOXO**

As Stacy finished fixing her make up, she took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. How could people say she looks pretty? To herself, she looked like living, breathing, eating, walking death. Then again, her dress was a true beauty, her haircut was nothing less but perfect, her make up was very good. Everything was perfect in her, even the smallest trifles. But her eyes. . .

Stacy shook her head a bit.

She tried to be positive, she tried to think that nothing will change after the marriage, but somehow. . . it didn't convince her. And who the hell invented that stupid marriage?

John. . .

Where is he? How does he feel? What is he thinking? Does he at least care, that she got married? Or he doesn't give a damn about her, after she ended their romance?

Another painfull thought occupied her head.

WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT?????!!!!!  
Why did he have to kiss that. . . girl? Why? Why! Why?!

But Stacy didn't let herself cry. Bret is a much better person than John. He doesn't hurt her. Then why can't she love him?

These thoughts were tearing her from inside. Life is difficult and very ironical. When you want to cry, you put on a smile. A bright and huge smile. You don't want people to know what's hurting you, because they wouldn't understand. She has no right to show Bret that she's unhappy. Not after everything he did for her. She'd be ungrateful. She can't let him down. He did not deserve it.

Stacy let out a breath, took one last look at the mirror and turned around, slowly making her way near the door. It was when she heard to women voices.

Trish and Ashley.

Stacy wasn't interested in their conversation. They're best friends. They talk about everyone and everything. Sometimes important, difficult and hurtful conversations, but most of all, chick chats. Boys, fashion, manicure, blah blah blah. . .

And as Stacy was touching the door's knob, she felt stiff as she heard Trish's voice. She talked about _him:_

_- Ugh fine Ashley! Ok. . . God, you're annoying! - both girls giggled a bit. - Who called me? John._

_- John? - Ashley raised her eyebrow. - As of John "The Wizard" Cena?_

_- Yes, him. - Trish nodded._

_- Oh my god! - Ashley covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes full of joy and interest. - Ok. . . calm down, Ash. . . deep breath. . . - she calmed herself down. - What. Did. He. Say? - she asked trying not to start jumping. _

_- Nothing much. His girlfriend dumped him. He feels sad and lonely. - Trish responded, rolling her eyes at her best friend's joy._

_- And that's why he called you. - Ashley said. It wasn't a question._

_- No, I called him. - Trish shook her head._

_- I knew it! - Ashley said. - I knew it! You like him, girlfriend. You totally like him! I could see it when you two talked or even when accidentally looked at you, or you accidentally looked at him. You have a crush! On John! This is so great! - she hugged Trish, but Trish lightly pushed her away after a couple of seconds._

_- If I called him that doesn't mean already that I like him! - she rolled her eyes._

_- Yeah, but it's big enough reason to think. . . - she started. _

_- Oh common! - Trish said._

_- Why did you call him? - Ashley asked as Trish blushed a little._

_- I was just wondering. . . uhm. . . I wanted to know. . . is he. . . ya know. . . how is he doing. . . and. . . - she lied._

_- This is so super cute! - Ashley giggled. - What else did he say?_

_- I will not get away from you, will I? - she rolled her eyes as Ashley shook her head. - He asked me if I want to be his girlfriend. _

That was time when Stacy got sick in the stomach. She couldn't listen to it anymore. She felt like she will throw up any second. The feeling was like butterflies going wild in your stomach, but not in the exciting way, more like in annoying one. Ashley's giggles after what Trish said, made her feel even worse. What made her want to be dead, made Ashley happy. Stacy put a hand on her heart and closed her mouth with another hand, so girls wouldn't hear her sobbing. Tears warmed up her face. If back then John kissing that woman was like a blow which made her feel like in agony, then this blow was the deadly one. And as she heard Trish saying something again ( she couldn't hear her, not now - her voice annoyed her, hurt her, made her mad and jealous ), she quickly opened the door, got near the stairs, and climbed up to the second floor. That moment, she couldn't care less, that Ashley and Trish gave her weird looks.

* * *

- Jeff, could you please go to my bedroom, open the commode's first drawer, behind the heap of clothes, there will be a file of documents. That's all the information we have about Cena, Hardy and Orton. I want to show those documents to mister Bischoff and mister Adamle. - Bret whispered to Jeff. Jeff nodded and went away.

* * *

When Stacy entered her bedroom, she bend down to the floor, leaning against the bed and kept crying. Yes, she did break up with him, but it still hurt. More than she could imagine. More than when she saw him kissing that whore. Because when he did that, maybe it was only the unimportant one night stand or something, but if he offered Trish to be his girlfriend. . . then it was important. He likes her. If he doesn't, he wouldn't have done that.

And why shouldn't he like her?

She's pretty, smart, rich. And she's not easy to get with.

And her. . . she slept with him barely knowing him. How much is she better than that slut, which he kissed?

Stacy cried out in anger. He keeps breaking her heart and she lets him. He makes her cry a her own freakin' wedding!

And then she heard a small noise. Stacy raised her had a bit and saw the window of the room opening up. She knew very well who was there.

Stacy stood up. Usually, she would have been scared that Bret will see them, or excited that she will get to be with him. But now she was ready. She wanted to see him. Not because she wanted to kiss or hug him. No. She wanted to cry out to him what a bastard he is. How he made her feel. She wanted to hit him. . . once, twice. . . until she'd get tired.

_But what right did she have to do that?_

She broke up with him. He can do whatever he wants. Why should he explain something to her? Why should he care how does she feel?

_Why should he come here, if they're over?_

- Stacy. . . - John whispered as he landed in the room and closed the window. And just as she saw him, all the anger was immediately replaced by hurt. Before did she know, she threw herself straight to his arms and he gladly hugged her back.

- John. . . - she whispered as tears were rolling down from her face.

- Don't cry, kitty. - he lightly broke their hug and brushed her tears away. - Everything's alright.

- Why John? - she asked.

- What are you talking about? - he asked.

- I heard Trish and Ashley talking. - she said. - You asked her out. You want Trish to be your girlfriend!

- The worst thing about people listening to other's conversations, is that they never listen to the end. - he laughed a bit. - It was a joke. - he explained. - She called me, asked me how am I, I told her that my girlfriend broke up with me and joked "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" and she was like "How much did you drink last night?". That's were it all ends.

- Your girlfriend? - she gulped.

- What? - he asked, not understanding her.

- You called me your girlfriend to her. - she responded.

- Well I thought it would be better than telling "Your dad's fiancee, who is my lover, dumped me". - he giggled.

- Do you like her? - she asked.

- Listen, yes, I was a womanizer or whatever men like this are called. - he rolled his eyes. - But there's just only one rule, which even I admit. The girl, who your friend likes, is not reachable. - he said. After his words, he saw Stacy's confused face expression. - I bet on my life, Jeff likes Trish. Well, Bret knows him as Jack.

- So Jack is Jeff? - she raised her eyebrow.

- Long story. - he smirked before kissing her.

- Wait, I didn't forgive you yet. - Stacy said pushing him away.

- Stace, you just got married. We're both hurt. - he kissed her forehead.

- I didn't want to marry him. - she said as sadness started hitting her again.

- I know. - he nodded. - But there's nothing we can do about it anymore. - he smiled sadly.

- But we're back together, right? - she asked.

- We were never apart. - he kissed her again. Then Jeff entered the room.

- What the fuck do you think you're doing here? - he asked pissed. - Even at her wedding, you can't keep your hands away from her. - he said angrily as Stacy blushed.

- Jeff. . . - John tried to explain.

- No, John. Even after what me and Randy told you yesterday, you keep acting the same. You still don't give a shit, you dork. - he snapped out. - But I'm not risking for you anymore. - he shook his head a bit, getting near the window. - Get the hell out of here, before someone see you. - he commanded as John was about to say something, but Stacy pressed his hand, calming him down. John just took a deep breath and nodded. Then he turned his face to Stacy and passionately kissed her. Jeff rolled his eyes, opening the window. - It's not a freakin' Titanic, hurry up!

- Bye, John. - Stacy whispered as they finished their kiss and held their forehead closed for a second.

- See ya, Stacy. - he smiled a bit, getting near the window and putting one leg on it's windowsill. Unfortunately, he was stopped, as someone else opened the door and entered the room. That someone was Bret. Bret's face got pale, he stood there not believing what he saw.

- You're not dead. - he whispered staring at John, who was also pale. Then his eyes slowly turned to Jeff and he gulped. Jeff was clearly helping John to get out, that was obvious. - Who the hell are you?

* * *

**_Will the guys_ _make it up and become friends again? What will John's and Stacy's marriage be like? Who is The Master? Who will join the story? What will Jeff and John do now?_**


	23. Trouble?

_**Chapter: **22_

_**Chapters name: **Trouble?_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Candice Michelle, Bret Hart, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, Ashley Massaro, OC Lauren, Brian Kendrick, OC Kyla, OC ?_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, trishjeffhardy, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-06-26_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Stacy broke up with John, but in the end of the chapter they got back together.  
* Randy, Jeff & John got in a serious argument. They all quit the league.  
* Stacy and Bret got married.  
* Another mysterious character - The Master, and he's on the bad side. Who is he? How important will he be in this story?  
* The Master told Bret, that someone else will join the story.  
* Trish called John. Ashley thinks she likes him. Jeff's jealous, cause, thanks to Ashley, he found out about Trish calling "some guy".  
* Ashley's not pregnant.  
* John took away Kyla from her step parents. She will now live in Children's Home, where John's aunt will take care of her.  
* John came to Stacy's bedroom and they reconciled. Jeff saw them and told John to go out of the house, before someone sees him. Unfortunately, Bret saw them. . .  
_

* * *

- Bret. . . - Stacy tried to explain, but Bret didn't look at her. He was staring at Jeff, waiting for his response.

- I guess it's all over. - Jeff let out a deep breath.

- You're not Jack Martin, the good guy, who used to be a mime and who saved me and Brian. It was all set up. - Bret said silently.

- Yes. - Jeff nodded as John gave him a "What the fuck are you doing?!!!" look. - I'm not Jack Martin. I was never a mime. And I don't consider myself a good guy. At least not right now. My name's Jeff Hardy and I guess it explains everything.

- Of course. - Bret smiled a bit, as he understood everything. - You just wanted to get in the house.

- For another hint. - Jeff admitted. John painfully closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

- Smart. - Bret admitted. - I never even imagined that you. . . God, you're just as your fathers.

- But don't worry. - Jeff shook his head. - We're not your problem anymore. We all quit the league. Me, Randy and John. Alma is all yours Bret.

- You knew about that? - Bret looked at Stacy.

- She didn't. - John shook his head, not letting Stacy say anything. - I lied to her, that I also work for you. She believed me. She has nothing to do with it. - he lied.

- Trish? Ashley? - Bret asked them. - Did they know? - Jeff was about to deny it, but the girls also appeared in the room, from behind Bret.

- Yes, dad. - Trish responded as Bret turned around to see her. - Nothing personal, I never wanted to betray you, so please don't think this way. You knew from the very beginning I'm interested in that crystal as well. We thought they could help us to find it.

- Favour for favour? - Bret smiled sadly. - They help you, you don't tell me about them. - he said. Then looked at Jeff and John again. Then Bret just turned around and left the room, making Jeff, John, Trish, Stacy & Ashley feel a bit awkward.

* * *

As Candice was standing in front of the mirror, thinking is there anything else missing in her outfit, she heard a knock on the door.

- Happy birthday. - Randy smiled widely just as she opened the door.

- Aww, thank you. - she smiled back taking the bunch of roses, which he handled her. Then she opened the door wider, letting him in. He kissed her cheek as they hugged for a bit.

- You look beautiful. - he complimented, making Candi blush. She wore a little pink dress. - There's just one thing in you missing.

- What? - Candice asked.

- Something. . . - he started taking out the oblong dark blue box with white swan and note "Swarovski" on it, from his pocket. - . . . like this. - he smiled handling her a box. Candice took it smiling widely and slowly opened the box. In it she saw a very beautiful necklace with crystal pink heart.

- Oh my. . . Randy you shouldn't. - she smiled at him. - It's. . . beautiful! Thank you!

- Let's try it on you. - he smirked taking the necklace, she turned around as he clasped it on her neck. Feeling his breath on her neck, send tones of butterflies in her stomach.

- I love it! Randy, thanks so much. - she hugged him again.

- Just don't get emotional, I know girls go crazy for adornments. - he giggled a bit. - Lets go?

* * *

- I can't believe it happened. - Ashley said, as she, Jeff, Trish & John were walking through the town, away from the house. They all understood, that it's better not to get on Bret's last nerves. - If he at least would have started shouting on us, or blaming us. . . And now he just turned around and went away. I swear, that moment, I felt like a piece of garbage.

- We did a right thing telling him. - Jeff answered. He didn't really feel very comfortable being around John. Right now, he and Randy were the last people, he wanted to see.

- One day, he had to find out. - John added. - It was just a matter of time. It's just pity, that it happened at his wedding.

- Yeah. - Ashley nodded. - Let's go to the restaurant or something?

* * *

- I-is everythi-thing alright, Bret? - Brian asked as Bret came to his office.

- Jeff Hardy. John Cena. - Bret responded.

- Wha-what about them? - Brian asked.

- Cena's not dead. Hardy and Jack Martin are the same person. - Bret said. Brian just took a deep breath.

- I al-always had a stra-st-strange feeling about that guy. - Brian shook his head.

- But there's also good news. - Bret smiled a bit.

- What?

- There is no league anymore. They all quit it. - he laughed a bit.

- Smart de-decision. - Brian admitted as they heard a knock on the door.

- Come in!

- People are wondering where are you. Stacy's already there. Someone wants to say a toast. - Eric Bischoff said while coming in.

- Ok, thank you, Eric. - Bret nodded. - Let's go, Brian.

* * *

- Do you guys wanna go somewhere? - Ashley asked as they four were sitting in an outside restaurant. Guys were drinking bear, Ashley - strawberry cocktail, Trish - soda with ice cubes. - Like camping near the lake or something?

- Ashley, I don't really thinks that right now is the best time to have fun. - John responded.

- Why? It would be cool! I know what happened at the wedding. . . was awkward, but we can't just sit here, thinking how miserable we are. - Ash responded.

- Maybe later. - John rolled his eyes.

- Just saying. - Ashley also rolled her eyes. They giggled at each other.

- Trish, what's up with the whole being quiet thing? Ain't you supposed to be annoying? - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- Ain't you supposed to shut up, keep your head low and stop bothering us, after you screwed everything up? - she responded back.

- Hey! Everything has come to an end. What? You thought we could lie to him forever?

- Of course not, dad isn't stupid, he would have found out either way. But, Geez, Jeff! It's his wedding! - Trish responded.

- And we gave him a perfect wedding present. Can you at least imagine, how excited he is, that we no longer are in league? - he responded.

- About that. . . - John interrupted.

- Don't even bother. - Jeff responded. - I know I'm supposed to feel horrible after all these things were said, but I'm not. I meant it, John. Every single word.

- What happened? - Ash asked.

- Doesn't matter. - Jeff responded. Silence followed his words.

- John. . . - Trish spoke first.

- Yeah?

- What were you doing at Stacy's bedroom?

* * *

- Do I have to sing you a "Happy Birthday" song? Because I'm a terrible singer. - Randy smiled as he and Candice were sitting in a restaurant. Candice was eating ice cream, while Randy enjoyed fruit salad.

- Ok, fine, you don't have to do it. - Candice giggled rolling her eyes. - Instead you can tell me what bothers you today.

- What do you mean? - Randy asked.

- Don't lie to me Randy. Seriously, you don't have to do it. I see, that you're not yourself. What happened?

- Well. . . first of all let me tell you, that I hate it, that I'm like an open book to you. - he smiled a bit. - And what happened? A lot of bad things happening these days. To start with uhm. . . we. . . I kind of. . . got in an argument with my friends. The big one, ya know. It was like a Third World War or something. And next, of course, Lauren. I can't even visit her, and that sucks big time. - he said. And tough Candice hated to hear Lauren's name from Randy's lips, she decided to play it off cool.

- I'm sure everything will get back to normal. - she said. - Just give it time.

- Yeah, but it stil doesn't raise my mood. - he smiled sadly. - God, I'm sorry for talking about it at your birthday. I don't want to ruin your mood.

- It's ok. I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell this. - she smiled a bit.

* * *

- I. . . uhm. . . huh. . . - John mumbled. - Came out there looking for Jeff. - he lied. Jeff just rolled his eyes. - Yeah, I wanted to talk to him, so I need to get in the house, but since I had no idea which room I'm climbing in, I found myself in Bret's and Stacy's bedroom.

- Coincidence? - Trish asked.

- _Total _coincidence. - John nodded.

- Oh, well. - Trish let out a deep breath as John relaxed. - How did Stacy react?

- She freaked out. Obviously. - John shrugged his shoulders. - I made up a lie, and she believed it.

- Thank God. - Ashley smiled a bit and then turned her face to Jeff, who was glaring at both John and Trish. - Jeff, can you lead me to. . . uhm. . . bathroom?

- Of course. - Jeff responded not even looking at her.

- What was that? - John raised his eyebrow, as they were gone.

- Ashley thinks that me and you. . . ya know. - she smiled a bit as John giggled. - She wants to leave us some space or something.

**XOXO**

- You don't want me to lead you to the bathroom, am I right? - Jeff asked as he and Ashley went a bit further.

- Yes. - Ashley giggled nodding.

- Then what's up?

- Look at them. - Ash pointed to the table, where Trish and John were sitting. John was giggling and Trish was smiling. Jeff took a deep breath raising his chin for a bit. - Ain't they cute?

- Not at all. It's even painful to imagine them as a couple! - Jeff responded.

- I think they're awesome together. And this whole "I came to the house, because I was looking for Jeff" excuse. He was there because he wanted to see _her! _- Ash giggled. - And when she asked him, why was he there, he went totally awkward.

- So John was the guy, who she talked on the phone with?! - Jeff's eyes widened as Ash nodded.

- I hope he'll ask her out and they'll be just as happy as we are. - Ash kissed him. After that they went near the bar, to buy more drinks.

**XOXO**

- Seriously? What did she say? - Trish giggled.

- Nothing, she didn't want me to beat up her husband even more, so she was completely fine with me taking Kyla away. - John smiled. - I love it, when things go so easy.

- But will the girl be happy at Children's house? I mean, many people imagine it as hell. - she raised her eyebrow.

- Depends on the institution. - John responded. - The place, Kyla lives in, is completely awesome. They take care of children. . . - he was interrupted by his phone ringing. - Excuse me. - he said to Trish, before answering it. - Hello? . . Yeah. . . Why? What's wrong? . . Did she say for what? . . No, I'm not busy. . . Ok, be right here.

- Is everything ok? - Trish asked.

- My aunt called me, she works in a Children's home, where Kyla is. She said that Kyla wants to talk to me. I wonder what happened. - John answered.

- Do you want me to go with you? - Trish asked as John shook his head.

- No, it's ok. I'll take care of it. - John said while standing up.

- As you wish. But if you need help or something. . .

- I'll call you. - he smiled a bit kissing her cheek and leaving. - Excuse guys for me!

- Bye! - she waved smiling.

**XOXO**

- Hey ya, where's John? - Ashley asked a bit concerned as she and Jeff came back near the table.

- He went to his aunt and Kyla. - Trish responded.

- Yeah, right. - Jeff raised his eyebrows.

- Any problems? - Trish asked.

- Yeah, but they have nothing to do with you, so please mind your own business. - Jeff snapped out, taking a gulp of his bear.

- Gee, and I thought you couldn't get any more unbearable. - she rolled her eyes.

- Ok, stop you two. - Ash interrupted. - Does John need our help? After all Kyla is our all responsibility.

- He said he'd call, if he needs us. - Trish answered.

- Bastard. - Jeff whispered to himself, but girls didn't hear him.

* * *

- You know, this is the best birthday ever. - Candice said while finishing her ice cream.

- Oh, don't make fun of me! I know I'm not the best of a company. . .

- I'm serious! - Candice giggled. - I like you the way you are. - she smiled as Randy sadly smiled back.

- Well then you're the only one. - Randy mumbled.

- Believe me, no. - Candice shook her head. - Many girls would kill and die to date you. They're just afraid.

- Of what? I know I'm not the hottest man in the planet, but I didn't t think I'm that scary. . .

- No, silly! - Candi giggled again. - If that will calm you down, you're _very _hot. What girls got scared off is your seriousness. You look like. . . I don't know. . . You seem so calm and self confident. I mean that's a good thing, but girls are afraid that you will eat them alive or something.

- Then what should I do? - Randy laughed.

- Relax. - she responded.

- And why am I asking this? - Randy said. - I mean I have a girlfriend. Why should I care what other girls think of me?

- I don't know. - Candice shrugged her shoulders. - Randy, can I ask you a question?

- Go ahead. - Randy nodded.

- And you won't get mad?

- Why should I get mad? - he smiled.

- Well, you'll understand when I ask it. . .

- Listen, if I won't like the question, I'll just change the topic, ok? - he asked.

- Ok. - Candice smiled back.

- Then I'm listening.

- Have you ever thought that maybe. . . _Maybe _Lauren is not the right one? - Candice asked.

- What do you mean? - Randy questioned.

- That. . . ya know. . . maybe she's not for you, or something? - she asked as he lowered his head. - You see I told you, you're gonna get mad. - she said.

- No, I'm not mad. - Randy answered. - I'm just. . . I never had motivation to think this way.

- Oh. - she nodded.

- I love 'er. - Randy said.

- However. . . - smile appeared on her face again. - Do you know why, besides that you're here, this birthday is so great?

- Why? - Randy smiled at her optimism.

- Because I've got an offer. . .

- From who? - Randy raised his eyebrow, taking a gulp of his drink.

- From PlayBoy. - she responded as he practically spat out the gulp off his mouth and started coughing.

* * *

- Kyla! Hey! - John smiled as girl ran straight to his arms. - I was told, that you wanted to see me.

- Yes. - Kyla nodded with big smile.

- Is everything ok? Did anyone hurt you?

- No, this place is awesome. - Kyla shook her head. - I just forgot one thing.

- What? - John raised his eyebrow.

- This was my grandma's. - Kyla took out the key from her dress' pocket. - She told me to give it to a person, who will take care of me and who'll be good.

- Really? - John took the key from her hands. - Thank you.

- You're welcome. - Kyla giggled hugging him once again and running away fom him, near the grup of children, who were playing something. John took a better look at the key.

* * *

- They offered you what? - Randy almost shouted out.

- To pose for them. - Candice responded. - Isn't it great? I mean PlayBoy is so classy. . .

- You can't pose for them Candi!!! Are you out of your mind?!

- Why? I'm adult! - she giggled.

- Because. . . _because_, I mean doesn't the thought that almost every single man in this country will stare at you. . . naked and do. . . whatever they want to do?!

- Oh common! It's 21st century. It's a huge honor for every girl to be offered by PlayBoy.

- It's an insult! - Randy responded. - I mean. . . God!!! What does your family say about that?

- They don't know. - Candice shrugged her shoulders. - And I'm not telling them. It's gonna be a surprise, when the photo shoot is done. Because, if my brother would find out about it. . . He'd kill every photographer of PlayBoy and shut me in a convent. - she giggled.

- I want to talk to your brother. - Randy announced. - Because I'm totaly in his side. - Candice took and let out a deep breath.

- Ok, tell me one reason, why should I let them down. - she asked.

- Because society will look at you as a slut. - he responded. - Tell me one university or college or wherever will you keep studying, who'd want to admit a girl, who was seen naked by millions of men, to their institution?

- Uhm. . .

- Exactly. - Randy nodded.

- Oh, fine! You won. I won't pose for them. - Candice said a bit upset.

- Candi, I'm saying that not because I want you to get upset or something. I'm just taking care of you.

- I know. - she nodded. - And I appreciate it. - they smiled a bit for each other, as suddenly a very angry woman joined their table. - Lauren. . .

- We three need to talk. - she said silently but very angrily.

* * *

- Here. - John said while handling Vickie the key.

- What's this? - Vickie asked as curiosity took her over.

- Another hint. - he responded simply. - We're no longer a league. I just thought you should have it, in case if you find someone else interested in whole thing. - John finished kissing her cheek, turning around and leaving. Vickie was speechless.

* * *

- Lauren! - Randy's face brightened up. - What are you doing here?

- Well, doctors made another blood test, to find out am I really having a grippe. - she said sitting near Candice, in front of Randy. - And the results were negative.

- So you're not having a grippe? - Randy asked excited.

- No, I'm not. - Lauren shook her head.

- Then why did they think this way at first?

- A misunderstanding. - Lauren responded. - You see, something very strange happened. Remember when you lead to me to doctor that day, when I had to make a blood test?

- Yeah. - Randy nodded.

- Well, doctor was very surprised, that my blood was checked so soon. It didn't even took a hour. - she raised her eyebrow. - _Somebody _faked the results.

- Who could do such thing? - Randy wrinkled up as Candi blushed. - Unbelievable! What a nasty, cheating, evil person. . .

- Tell me about it. - Lauren smiled a bit. - Complete, undisputed, unbearable bitch. . . or bastard.

- Do you know who was it?

- You tell him, or I have to do it? - Lauren asked Candice.

- What are you talking about? - Randy asked.

- I did it. - Candi whispered.

- WHAT?

- Randy, I'm sorry. . . I wanted to spend more time with you, and she was always there. . . I know it was. . . bad to do that, but I had to do something and that moment it looked the best idea.

- How could you, Candice? - Randy asked as Lauren smiled. - I though you. . . I though you were. . . different. I trusted you. I _believed _you. I thought we were friends. . . I guess I was wrong. . .

- No, Randy, please. - Candi asked on the verge of tears.

- Let's go Lauren. - Randy stood up, followed by his girlfriend. - I don't want to see you ever again. - he said to Candi, making her cry as they left the restaurant. Candice covered her face with her hands.

_The best birthday ever._

* * *

- Ok then, see ya later? - Ashley asked as Jeff was about leaving home.

- Yeah. - he nodded kissing her.

- Can you two hurry up? - Trish asked.

- Oh common! - Ash giggled. - I thought that now, when you found John, you'd understand.

- Yeah, whatever. - Trish smiled rolling her eyes. There was no point telling Ashley, that she and John are friends and nothing more, she still wouldn't believe it.

* * *

- Guys, this is stupid. Please stop it. - Vickie said. She was sitting on a sofa, while John, Jeff and Randy were all packing their things.

- Vickie, we already talked about it. - Randy responded.

- But you can't just quit it because of a stupid argument. - Vickie answered.

- And who's gonna stop us? - John raised his eyebrow. - At first this was fun, but now. . . with the whole Bret thing. It isn't a funny adventure anymore.

- Yeah. This is getting spooky. - Jeff nodded. - And besides, how many hints there left? Maybe we'd have to search for them for the rest 20 years or something.

- Thank you for everything, Vickie. - John kissed her cheek before leaving.

- You were awesome. Thanks. - Jeff smiled a bit hugging her and then also leaving.

- I guess. . . it's over. - Randy smiled a bit taking his bags. - This whole thing was amazing. Without you, it wouldn't be possible. I'll miss you, Vickie. - he said as they hugged.

- Take care, boys. - Vickie said as Randy left. She couldn't fight her tears anymore.

* * *

- Wait! - Jeff called out. John turned around. - We need to talk.

- About what?

- You are the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met. - Jeff said silently but very angrily.

- Hey, what's your problem? - John asked putting his bags on the ground.

- First, you go out there to Hart's palace and get all romantic with Stace. You don't give a shit that she's married. You risk our all lives with no remorse. And now what? You're getting closer to Trish? Playing with them both at one time? Who the hell do you think you are?

- Hey, chill man. I don't have to explain you anything. - John responded. - It's not my problem that you're stuck between Trish and Ashley.

- You obviously didn't understand me. - Jeff said pissed. - Queen is. . . annoying, arrogant, impossible to be arround with and a little bit sick in the head. . . and I can't stand her, but she's a good person. . . crazy, but good. And she didn't deserve you dating or whatever her and her dad's wife at once. I won't let you do that.

- Jeff. . .

- No, let me finish! Almost the same thing goes for Stacy. She's confused, all women before their wedding are. And I can't believe that you used the situation to get with her. I understand you about being a womanizer and stuff. I'm one myself! Some guys prefer drugs, some alcohol, another ones, like Randy, are addicted to gambling games, and me and you - we go for women. I mean both Stacy and Trish are super hot. Compared with them, hell is freezing, but common' John! Are you sick? Stacy is Trish's step mom!!!

- So what? - John asked. - What's your problem? I do what I want to do. If you like Trish, that's cool, but do you really think that she or anyone else will wait till you have guts to ask her out? She's a very attractive woman, and if you can't understand that. . . well that's your problem already.

- So that gives you right to act like an ultimate moron? - Jeff asked. - And what the hell is up with you people? Who told you I like Trish?

- If you don't, then why are we having this conversation in a first place?

- She's my girlfriend's best friend.

- I'm not buying that, Jeff. - John responded. - I might be "interested" in both Trish and Stace at once, but I'm still better than you. These two girls are not exactly best friends, and you? . . You're dating Ashley. In love with Trish. You will screw up their life long friendship.

- That's my problem already. _My _personal life. - Jeff snapped out. - And you're not invited.

- Same for you, Jeffro. - John said. - Same for you.

* * *

- Candi? Sweetie? What's wrong? Why are you crying? - Chyna asked as she entered her daughters room and found Candice lying on her bed crying.

- Nothing. Everything's fine. - she lied brushing her tears away.

- It's about Randy? - Chyna hugged her.

- Yes. - Candice sobbed.

- Oh, bunny. . . In your age. . . well it's a difficult timing. All the trifles looks so huge. After some time, after a couple of years, you'll understand.

- And now, mom? - Candi asked. - What do I do now? Wait till those years pass by?

- I'm just saying, that whatever happened. . .

- It was huge mom. - she broke down crying again. - He said he doesn't want to see me ever again. And he means it. He always does.

- What happened?

- Randy. . . well he's a total hottie, so he obviously has a girlfriend. But she doesn't deserve him. She's a complete bitch.

- Candi!

- She is mom! She really is. - Candice responded. - Her name is Lauren. And I can't stand her. From the very moment we met, we started silently competing. It was kind of fun at first. - she giggled through tears a bit. - She does something to me, I get back at her. So once I found out that she's going to make a blood test and I went to the hospital after her. When she was done, I went to the doctors office, which was empty, and faked the results. - Joanie's eyes grew wild. - I made it look like she's having a serious grippe, and for a couple of days, she had to sit at home, without seeing people. She got isolated and I got to spend some more time with Randy.

- Oh Candice. . . it was a nasty move.

- I know. - Candice nodded. - But it was worth it. I thought Randy would never find out about this.

- Let me guess? That Lauren girl find out and told him?

- Exactly. - Candice nodded. - And now he hates me.

- He doesn't hate you. It's impossible to hate you. - she smiled a bit. - Randy's mad. And he's supposed to. Give it some time, then go and apologize. Everything will get back to normal.

- You think.

- I _know._

* * *

- Excuse me. - some woman said as she came near Randy. - One person asked me to give you this. - she handled him a letter.

- Who? - Randy asked staring at the letter in his hands.

- She was over there. . . - woman pointed further the street. No one was there. - I guess she went away.

- Either way, thank you. - Randy smiled a bit as woman smiled back and left.

* * *

As Jeff was checking his email on pc, he found there a new letter, from some unknown person.

- What the hell is this? - he asked himself while opening it.

* * *

John heard his cell phone ringing as he was watching football. Since the number was unknown, John decided to ignore it, but it still kept ringing annoying him.

- Ugh fine! I give up. - John rolled his eyes picking up the phone.

* * *

_John's in trouble. You have to help him.  
Vickie's cinema. 14:00_

- What the fuck? - Randy whispered to himself, his arms were shacking, shock and fear rising inside him. Randy quickly took a look at his wrist watch. 13:48. He gulped and then took out his cell phone trying to call Jeff, but Jeff's phone was off. So the only person, who he trusted in this situation was unable to reach. Randy put his hands on his head. Then looked at the watch again: 13:50.

Randy started running as fast as he could to the cinema.

* * *

_Randy made himself a BIG problem. This time for real. Do you care enough to help him? Cause nobody besides you can.  
Vickie's cinema. 14:00_

- Shit. - Jeff whispered to himself, but there were no questions, what he has to do. Jeff quickly grabbed his coat before running through the door, before taking a look at his pc's clock. 13:52.

* * *

- Hello? - John answered his phone.

- _Vickie's cinema. You have 6 minutes. - _voice on the phone whispered.

- Who are you? - John wrinkled up.

- _All you have to know, is that Jeff's health or maybe even life belongs on you. _

- What have you done to him? - John practically cried out but that _someone _hung up his/her phone. _6 minutes. _John quickly ran out of his apartment straight near Vickie's cinema.

* * *

**_Who send a letter to Randy, wrote an email to Jeff and called John? Will Randy forgive Candice? Will the league reunite?_**


	24. Who's The Daddy?

_**Chapter: **23_

_**Chapters name: **Who's The Daddy?_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Melina Perez, Eric Bischoff, Mike Adamle, Ric Flair, Vickie Guerrero & Brie Bella_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Amelia92, Esha Napoleon & trishjeffhardy_

_**Date: **2009-06-28_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Bret found out that Jack is Jeff and that Trish and Ashley helped the guys.  
* Randy got mad on Candice, since he found out, that she faked Lauren's blood test results.  
* Kyla gave John some key. Where will it lead?  
* Randy, Jeff & John all moved out of the house.  
* Randy got a letter saying that John's in trouble.  
Jeff got an email that Randy has a huge problem.  
Somebody called John to tell, that Jeff is in danger.  
In Randy's letter, Jeff's email and John's phone call, a person told them to get to Vickie's cinema at 14:00._  
_

* * *

_

- JOHN! - Randy called out as he entered Vickie's cinema which was pretty dark. Soon he heard a familiar voice.

- RANDY! - Jeff called out, as they found a way near each other.

- What are you doing here, man? - Randy asked confused.

- I came here looking for you. . . - Jeff stated saying, but Randy cut him off.

- Listen, if you want to apologize for all those harsh things you said and if you want to tell me that now you feel like a total moron. . .

- No, you idiot! - Jeff wrinkled up. - I came here because I've got an email. It said that you're in danger.

- What? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Yeah. . . but I see you're alright. Anyway, what are you doing here?

- I've got a later. . . the one, who wrote it, said that John's in trouble. . . - he said as suddenly John ran near them and hugged Jeff. Jeff and Randy shared weird and confused glances.

- Hey, chill, man. I have a girlfriend ya know. - Jeff laughed as John immediately let him go and wrinkled up.

- So your not in trouble? - he asked.

- Let me think. . . - Jeff crossed his arms. - Uhm. . . nah. . . I guess I'm fine.

- Moron. - John elbowed him. - That was a sick joke you know! That spooky voice on the phone. . . Did you two made this up?

- Made what up? - Randy asked, almost knowing an answer.

- This whole nonsense? I had a phone call. It was like from the horror movie or something. . . The person was whispering, very very spooky. If I wouldn't be such a tough, smart and fearless man, I would have freaked out!

- Listen tough, smart and fearless man, - Randy rolled his eyes. - this isn't funny anymore. I've got a letter and Jeff got an email with almost the same text. Mine said that you're in problem, Jeff's that I screwed up on something.

- But since we're all ok. . . - Jeff gave a hint.

- It was a lie. - John finished slowly as a first grader.

- Yay! He got that! - Randy pretended to be excited as they with Jeff clapped hands.

- You two are unbearable. - John rolled his eyes. - Lets get the hell out of here. . .

- I don't think so. - they three heard a voice which made them turn their faces further to the cinema.

* * *

As Trish was in her home's hall, wanting to climb upstairs to her room, she saw Stacy sitting on a sofa, looking very worried. She was wringing her hands, her head low. Stacy was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice her, no matter how strange it would sound, step daughter. Trish decided to not pay attention to her, after all they never got along, and climbed a few steps ahead, then took a quick look at Stacy. As she wanted to still keep going, she just took a deep breath and turned around. Trish slowly made her way near another blonde and sat down besides her.

- Hey. - Stacy gave her a nervous smile, a bit ashamed, that she didn't notice her.

- Is everything alright?

- Yes. - Stacy lied.

- Men are stupid, so we can feel free to lie to them, they still won't understand. But lying to another woman. . . well, lets say it's not the smartest idea. - Trish smiled a bit raising her eyebrow. And then she took a deep breath. - Listen, Stacy. . . Let's be honest. You don't like me and I don't like you. We never got along, from the very first day dad represented us to each other. I think your aiming for dad's money. You think I'm daddy's little princess locked in her golden coop, so I have no idea how other people, who are not that. . . lucky. . . lives. That's fine. We're not best friends, but Stacy. . . look around. This is your wedding. You got married with my dad. Officially, you're my stepmother, which means. . . love it or hate it, we're family.

- I get what you're saying. - Stacy nodded.

- And. . . I don't want to hurt dad anymore. . . I've done enough problems to him already. So I think you and I. . . we could at least _try _to get along, for him. . .

- You're right. - Stacy agreed. - We're different, but we both care for Bret. That's what we have in common.

- Besides the fact, that we're both blondes. - Trish said as both girls giggled. - And now, can you tell me what is wrong? This is your wedding, ain't you supposed to be with all the guests? Be the star of the night?

- I never liked being in spotlight. - Stacy confessed.

- Don't change the topic.

- Ok, I just. . . me and you. . . we just deal to try to get along. And you've never been so friendly with me before. . . I don't know what your reaction might be.

- Try me. - Trish smirked as Stacy smiled a bit.

- Ok. . . you see. . . my days. . . they're late. And I mean _really _late. - Stacy said as Trish's mouth opened wide.

* * *

- WooHoo! - John smiled as he saw, who was standing there. Of course, it was a woman. A _very _beautiful woman. She wore a white top, white mini skirt and white long shoes. A 'black, a bit curly thank hair - naturally red/dark pink lips - and dark, expressive eyes' combination was very attractive. Her body was slim, no extra gram.

- Wow. - Jeff added.

- I saw her first! - Randy said not moving his eyes off her.

- Shut up, morons. - John whispered to them and then looked at the woman again, with a huge smile. - Well hello there, pretty lady. May we know your name?

- Melina. - the girl responded. - Melina Perez. My pleasure.

- Can we call you Mel? - Randy asked.

- No. - she responded. - And don't even bother. I'll make it clear from the very beginning; I _am not _interested in that kind of offers.

- Well anyway, what are you doing here? - Jeff asked.

- I'll better tell you a little about myself. - Melina responded. - I know about Alma. - guys' eyes grew wide. - I knew your fathers, let it sound unbelievable. I know about Bret Hart and his true self. I've heard of Trish, her mom, by the way, was a very nice woman. I also know about your little affair with Hart's wife. - she looked at John. - You're passion for lottery. - glanced at Randy. - And your relationship with two best friends. - looked at Jeff. - In other words, I know everything there is to know about you, guys.

- How do you. . . - John tried to ask.

- Don't worry, everything's alright. - Melina said. - I'm on your side. The thing is. . . I've heard that you guys want to quit?

- It's not 'we want to quit', it's 'we _already _did that'. - Jeff corrected her.

- One way or another, you'll have to reunite. I'm here to help you find Alma.

- Are you the fourth member? - Randy asked.

- No, the fourth member is Hart's daughter. That girl Trish. - Mel said.

- Are you kidding me? - Jeff said pissed. Then he heard John's and Randy's happy shouts and words like _"Alright!" _or "_Now that's what I'm talking about!"._

- What? We like her. - Randy shrugged shoulders as he noticed Jeff glaring at them.

- Yeah. - John nodded. - We think she's cool.

- Listen! - Melina cut them off. - Trish is the daughter of a traitor and of an angel. Bret betrayed your fathers many years ago, Anna later reunited them, so you can trust her. She's very alike her mom. But don't forget who her father is as well. She had to inherit something from Bret. I'll check on her later and I'll make sure if we can trust her, but first things first. I need to know. . . guys are you willing to get back in the league?

* * *

- You serious? - Trish asked.

- Yeah. - Stacy nodded. - And you have no idea how sick worried I am.

- Well, but. . . it doesn't mean already that you're pregnant! - she responded. - It's your wedding, a lot of planning, a lot of tension. It might be because of nerves. . .

- For so long? - Stace raised her eyebrows. - I don't think so, Trish. And besides all of that. . . morning sickness, I have collapsed, different strong smells annoys me. . . All the signs show. . .

- Even if you are expecting a baby, so what? It's not that you're alone, without a man, without money. . . You got married, dad is rich. This child is gonna be the luckiest ever. You two are gonna give him absoluetly everything he wants. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I myself, when I was a little girl, lived in some kind of a wonderland. Dad made all my dreams come true.

- Yeah, but. . . I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. . . - Stace responded. - It's all happening so quickly. [ _Besides I don't even know who this baby's daddy is - John or Bret ]_

- Does dad know about this?

- No, he's busy man, I don't want to bother him even more. First I have to be sure.

- Well. . . there's just one way to find out. - Trish raised her eyebrow.

* * *

- I don't know. - Jeff responded, now all of them were sitting on chairs.

- Me too. - John added.

- Common guys! - Randy rolled his eyes. - We found so many hints. . . we've been in danger, we got beat up, we met Bret, which was the worst part. . . Don't make it for nothing. We started this whole business, lets finish it.

- Maybe you're right. - John nodded.

- Have you forgotten the argument we had? - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - And now what? We'll forget everything that happened? Continue with this bullshit and things will be like they used to? I don't think so guys. - he shook his head. - Besides, I still hate both of you.

- We don't love you either. - John responded. - But don't you feel sorry for quiting this? After everything?

- My life has never been so interesting before. - Randy added.

- Mine too. - Jeff admitted.

- Then let's quit this discussion! - John said and then turned his face to Melina. - We're in. _All _of us.

* * *

- I don't know about that. - Stacy shook her head.

- Ugh, Stace. . . What's wrong with you? - Trish rolled her eyes. - You are pregnant or you're not. . . Nothing will change right now if you take the test. You have to know.

- But this is my wedding. . . Bret will be here soon, looking for me. . . I can't be missing. . .

- Stop looking for excuses. - Trish responded. - Exactly, this is your wedding, dad is having fun. Right now, he's probably drunk, so is one half of guests. No offence, but nobody will even notice.

- Ok. - Stacy took a deep breath. - I'll do it.

- That's what I'm talking about! - Trish smiled. - You go to dad and guests, play it off cool, I'll tell a maid to go to the drugstore and buy a baby test. I will also soon join the celebration.

- Ok. - Stacy nodded as Trish stood up and was about to go, but then she stopped her. - Trish!

- Yeah?

- Thank you.

* * *

- Awesome! - Melina smiled a bit. - Now, where have you left off? What's the new hint?

- Some key. - John responded.

- Where is it?

- I gave it to Vickie.

- That's where it will stay for now. - Melina nodded. - We will make a break from all those hints. - she announced as boys immediately brightened up. - Before continuing, I have to test you boys.

- How? - Randy asked.

- You see, with each passing day, it's getting more and more dangerous. It isn't a joke, guys. I have to make sure, that you're. . . _right _for the league. That you have what it takes to continue.

- Haven't we proved that by searching and following hints? - Jeff asked.

- Oh. . . that was the easy part. - Melina giggled. - You had fun following them.

- So _how _will you check us? - Randy asked.

- Look at it, like it's an exam. The final test. Following hints, was learning - first level. Now it's gonna be a test _what_ you learned - second level. And the last, the following part, is gonna be _using_ your knowledge. That key, which Vickie has, will open the door to the third level. Just count on yourselves.

- Right, that calmed me down. . . So what exactly will we have to do? - John asked.

- There will be 4 parts of exam. You will have 4 days. 1 day for 1 task, starting tomorrow. To pass each different task, you will have to use each different feature, which you just _have_ to have.

- What if we won't pass some task? - Jeff asked.

- Then your out of the league. - Melina answered.

- Well, but. . . as for now, what do you think of us? - Randy smirked.

- Well, you were pretty creative with those hints, but all in all. . . I think, that you guys are true screw ups. - Melina smiled innocently. - Why? First, look at your personal lives. You have no peace, you're like boats in a storm, never know where will the wind carry you. Second, you're always joking, always laughing. Sometimes it's a matter of life and death. And with these things you can't be kidding. And third, how stupid you guys are? You know nothing about me, except for my name, and you're already discussing with me about Alma? A bit more discretion! What if I were one of Bret's people? In that case, you'd be screwed.

- But. . . you ain't one of Bret's people. . . right? - Jeff asked.

- No, I'm not. - Melina shook her head. - I'm just saying, that you should be more careful. To prove myself, I can tell you, that I know Vickie. We're friends. Ask her if you want. I'm one of those rare people on this Earth, who you can trust. And now, goodbye boys. I'll come to you tomorrow at nine o'clock.

- Bye! - Randy waved as Melina left.

* * *

- Have you found out who will supposedly join the league? - Mike Adamle asked. He, Bret and Eric Bischoff were standing in a little circle, while other people were dancing or sitting around tables, talking and eating.

- No, but we have a guess. - Eric responded.

- I bet it's that annoying bitch. Melina, huh? - Bret clenched his teeth. - She always loved to make things harder, always had to interrupt other people's business.

- If you ask me, she just makes things more interesting. - Mike laughed out. - You're just angry that she, when she was just a little kid, overheard our conversation, when we talked about league's destruction, and told about that to Anna. That was when Anna finally released who you really are.

- Mean, arrogant, evil son of a bitch. - Eric added laughing.

- Am I, Eric? - Bret asked. - If I'd be so evil, don't you think, Melina wouldn't be alive by now?

- You couldn't touch her, because she was a kid. - Eric responded. - And she reminded you of your daughter. That was a limit, which you just couldn't cross. And now, as you can see, she's back to the spotlight.

- Which proves that you made a mistake. - Mike added.

- With your consent and blessing. - Bret snapped out.

- What will happen, if she repeats the story and tells everything to Trish? - Eric asked.

- She won't. - Bret said. - She's not that stupid. She'll wait until guys will found out themselves, and a lot of time will pass before that.

- We have to get rid of them. - Mike said. - Kill them all. They're just a trouble. What do you do with trouble? Take care of it.

- I disagree with that. - Eric shook his head. - Let's be smarter, my friend. Lets let them do all the hard work, until there's just one step left, only then you could do to them whatever you want. They will work to find the crystal, but in the end, we will be the ones, who will have it.

- I'm in Eric's position. - Bret added, just before he saw Stacy entering outside to the celebration, from the house. - I'll exuse.

- Go ahead. - Eric added.

- Darling. - Bret smiled taking Stacy's arms and kissing her. - Why are you shaking?

- Oh, it's nothing. - Stacy lied. - I'm just excited about the wedding.

* * *

- Grandpa? - Randy's eyes grew wider, as he, John and Jeff entered the house and saw Ric sitting on a sofa.

- What are you doing here? - Ric asked surprised.

- What are we doing here? - Randy raised his eyebrow as he and the boys also sat down. - You come to our house and ask what are _we_ doing here?

- This is your house? - Ric looked completely confused.

- Uh-huh. - Randy nodded.

- Oh. . . I'm sorry. I'll leave then. - he stood up, but Randy grabbed his wrist, making him sit back.

- No, it's not necessary. - he said feeling a bit guilty. - I'm sorry grandpa. I just have a lot of problem by now, so I'm not exactly in the best mood.

- I can clearly see that. - Ric responded. - I went to the party, and met this lady. . . I'm totaly in love with her. No doubt about that.

- Really? - Randy giggled. - What's her name?

- Chan. . . Sharm. . . Chantal. . . or Sharmel. . . Something like this.

- Yep. That's true love. - Randy smiled widely.

- Romeo and his babe are nothing compared to you two. - Jeff added.

- That's true. - John nodded. - Romeo and his _babe _Juliet are just two teenagers. . . and you. . . true passion, real love. . .

- Ha ha. - Ric faked a laugh. - You are the last ones to make fun of me, especially with so _successful _love lives!

- Our love lives _are _successful. - Randy said. - Have you seen our girlfriends and his lover?

- Exactly. - Ric nodded. - I saw Lauren. She looks like celebrating Halloween or something. - Ric shook his head. - I saw that girl Ashley or what's her name. . . She's hot, but she' totally not for you. You two fit just as good as Ice Man and Lilith ( _Author's Note: Lilith - mythological creature, Queen of Demons ). _And I haven't seen your lover. She's married?

- Yeah. - John nodded.

- Need I add more? - Ric raised his eyebrow.

- We're fine with that. - Jeff said annoyed. - And did you just called me an Ice Man?

- God, you guys are. . . sad. - Ric rolled his eyes.

- What do you mean by that? - John asked.

- Look at yourselves. Your problems are minimum. You could just fix them and live happily ever after, but no! You just want to make things complicated. Let's say Randy; all you have to do is take a break from your relationship with Lauren and make sure that you really don't feel anything else but friendship to that other young girl. Or Jeff; say bye bye to Ashley, wait a couple of months, so she could get over it, and then go straight to your Queen, press her against the wall and give her a kiss she will never forget. And, finally, John; I've got three words for ya - kidnapp and desert island. That's it. Who cares about her husband?

- That's the attitude. - John laughed a bit. - Her husband is an asshole, so you're right. Who cares about him?

- I was taking seriously. - Ric rolled his eyes.

- Sure you were. - Jeff laughed a bit while standing up. - Anyone for a can of beer?

* * *

- Do you have it? - Stacy asked as she entered her and Bret's bedroom, where Trish and Ashley were already waiting for her.

- Yes. - Trish nodded, handling her the pregnancy test. - But you'll have to wait for tomorrow.

- Why? - Stacy raised her eyebrow a bit disappointed.

- Brie, the maid, told me, that the chemist said it's best to use it in the morning. - Trish explained.

* * *

- That girl Melina. . . she's hot. - John smiled.

- I know. - Jeff nodded. - I just wonder what those tasks will be. I hope nothing too hard. . .

- . . . or too crazy. - Randy nodded smiling.

* * *

- Excuse me, sir. - Brie bend down from behind where Bret was sitting and whispered to his ear. - Can we talk for a second.

- Of course, Brie. - Bret smiled standing up as they walked a bit further. - Today is the happiest day of my life and I have time for absolutely everyone.

- That's good to hear. - Brie smiled sincerely. - I won't interrupt you for long, I just think there's something you should know.

- Really? What is that? - Bret asked a bit concerned.

- I just. . . promise me, that this is gonna stay only between us two. I don't want to cause any problems, or to get miss Trish get mad on me.

- Why should my daughter get mad on you? - Bret asked.

- Sir, just don't get nervous or anything, I might be wrong. . .

- Brie, what's the problem? - Bret asked a bit annoyed.

- You see, miss Trish stopped me maybe an hour ago and asked me to go to the chemist and buy her a pregnancy test. . . - she said as Bret's face got pale. - So I think that _maybe _she might be expecting a baby. I just thought you should know that.

- Thanks, Brie. - Bret nodded, his face still pale, his hands a bit shaking. - You did a right thing. And I appreciate it. Trish won't ever find out that you where the one, who told me that.

- Always happy to be useful. - Brie smiled a bit.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

- Bret! - Vickie said shocked as she opened the door of her house and saw Bret standing there. He was the last person on Earth, who she expected to see.

- Hello, Vickie. - Bret greeted.

- Come in. - Vickie opened the door wider, as Bret stepped inside. - Can I help you?

- Yes, actually, you can. I'm here to ask a favour.

- Bret, if it's a bout the boys. . .

- It's not about them. - Bret cut her off.

- Then I'm listening. - Vickie crossed her arms. She didn't really like Bret, so she wanted him out of her house as soon as possible.

- I'm almost sure, that my daughter is pregnant.

- Trish?! - Vickie's mouth opened wide.

- Well, as far as I remember, she's the only daughter I have. - Bret smiled a bit.

- Yes. . . of course. - Vickie blushed, her lips a bit twitching. - But, Bret. . . Oh my God! . . Trish? Pregnant? This is. . . shocking. . .

- Imagine my reaction when I found out. . .

- Did she tell you that?

- No. - Bret shook his head. - The maid told me, that Trish asked her to buy her a baby test.

- Oh. . . - Vickie said. - Then it might be a misunderstanding.

- I really hope so. - Bret nodded. - And that's why I'm here. You're the mother of her best friend. I came here, because I want to ask you, if you could. . . talk to Ashley, so maybe she could talk with Trish about that. . .

- Bret, this is useless. - Vickie responded. - The girls are best friends. If Trish will want to keep that in secret, Ashley will help her. Ash would rather die and burn in hell than betray Trish.

- No, I didn't mean it like that. - Bret shook his head. - What I want is Ashley to find out is it truth. And if it is. . . to try to convince my daughter, to tell me that. Nothing more.

- In that case, I'll see what I can do. - Vickie shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

- Ok. . . Calm down, Stacy. . . Everything's alright. . . - she tried to calm herself down walking to and fro the bathroom, having baby test in her hands, waiting for results to show up. - There's nothing to worry about! . . You're married. . . You're in love. . . Well, not with your husband, but still. Love is a good thing. . . This baby will be a bless. . . If I'm pregnant, which probably I'm not. . . I mean I couldn't get pregnant. . . Could I? . . What if it's John's baby? . . Then what? . . - Stacy kept talking to herself, before looking at the baby test. She slowly, very slowly, moved her hand away from the window of a test, where the results were supposed to show up.

_One line._

Ok nothing's wrong. One line is good, that means you're not pregnant. But her hand was still covering half of tests window. . . Stacy felt col sweat on her forehead, her heart went crazy, she had butterflies in her stomach. Stacy slowly removed her hand from the test.

_Second line._

- Oh my god. . . - Stace whispered to herself. - I'm pregnant!

* * *

- Now come here, mister. We have a lot to talk about! - Vickie said angrily as she entered boys' apartment and found Jeff swinging in a swinging bed.

- Nice to see you too, Vicks. - Jeff laughed a bit.

- Vicks? - she wrinkled up. - What the hell is that?

- Old people. - Jeff rolled his eyes. - Sometimes it seems that you're living under the rock or something.

- Who do you think you're calling old? - Vickie said sitting down on the sofa, which was near Jeff's bed.

- However. What did I do now? - Jeff asked.

- Exactly, Jeff. _Exactly._ I know everything! Did you do that?

- Did what? - Jeff asked.

- A child to Trish?!

- WHAT???!!! - Jeff jumped up from the bed.

* * *

- Hey Bret. - Stacy smiled nervously, as her husband entered their room.

- Good morning, Stace. - he kissed her.

- Where were you? - she asked.

- Oh, nothing important. - Bret lied. - Just taking care of business. I'm sorry once again for not arranging the second day of a wedding. With my schedule, it was impossible.

- I understand that, Bret. - Stacy nodded. - Bu the way, you know I'm not the biggest party fan.

- Yeah. - Bret nodded.

- So seem nervous, is everything alright?

- I think Trish's pregnant. She asked Brie to buy her a pregnancy test. - Bret responded as Stacy's face got pale.

- She asked her to buy that test to me. - she said silently, as Bret immediately turned his face to her. - I have to tell you something, Bret.

* * *

- Trish. . . Trish. . . Trish's pregnant? - Jeff asked.

- Bret thinks this way. We're not sure yet, but there's a huge possibility. - Vickie responded. Her face expression meant nothing goof for Jeff.

- I can't believe it. - Jeff sat back down, staring at the floor, his elbows on his knees, his head in his palms.

- I saw the way you look at her, I'm not dumb, Jeff. Did you cheat on my daughter with her best friend? Are you the dad of Trish's baby?

- No, no, no, no! - Jeff said. - I've never. . . we never. . . nothing happened. You understand me? _Nothing. _I didn't cheat on Ash, but that's not the point. She can't be pregnant!

- Well. . . then who's the dad? - Vickie asked. - For the past months, I've never seen Trish around any other guy, except for you, Randy and John. Then of course. . . maybe they didn't want their relationship to be known.

- Of course they didn't. - Jeff said silently, yet his voice was angry and upset. - That's the only rule when you're seeing two women at once. . .

- What are you talking about? - Vickie asked. - Do you know that guy?

- Oh, yeah. . . I do. - Jeff smiled evilly. - But not for long. Because _that guy. . . _is about. . . to get. . . killed.

* * *

- Stace. . . - Bret said, cause Stacy kept quiet for the past couple of second. - What do you want to tell me?

- I took the baby test. And it's positive. - Stacy said. - I'm pregnant, Bret.

When she first said it, his face brightened up. He seemed very very happy. But suddenly. . . is face expression changed, as reality hit him. He didn't look like the happiest man on planet anymore. Now he looked upset, angry. . . afraid.

_She semt strange for the past couple of months._

_She always had to "go somewhere". Sometimes she went to the "manicurist", but came back home without manicure. Sometimes she went to the "hair stylist", but came back home without a new haircut._

_Lately, everytime she understood that he wants to have sex, her face expression was identical to the prisoners, who will get a death penalty._

_She never seemed happy about spending time with him._

_For the past couple of months, she wasn't very excited about their wedding._

- Is the child mine? - he asked, staring at her with watering eyes. She was about to respond "of course", but something happened. Guilt hit her in the stomach as she gulped. Her eyes also got watering, and soon after that, tears started dropping from her eyes.

- I'm sorry, Bret. - she said. Her voice was like she would beg him. - But I don't know. . .

* * *

**_What will Melina's tasks for the boys be like? Will they successfully fulfil them? What will Jeff do now, when he believes, that Trish is pregnant? Who is Stacy's baby's daddy? Will Bret hurt Stacy, after she told him the truth?_**


	25. Changes

_**Chapter: **24_

_**Chapters name: **Changes_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Bret Hart, Stacy Keibler, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, Melina Perez, Ashley Massaro, _

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat & Amelia92 _

_**Date: **2009-07-08_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* The guys met Melina, the girl who knew their fathers, and who will help them to find Alma. Unfortunately, to prove themselves to her, they will have to fulfil four tasks.  
* Trish and Stacy ( kind of ) became friends.  
* The league is back again!  
* Jeff believes that Trish's pregnant with John's kid.  
* Stacy's expecting a baby, but she don't know who his father is - Bret or John. Exactly that she told Bret. . . _

* * *

- You cheated on me? - Bret whispered still staring at her with watering eyes. Stacy put her palms on her face. - ANSWER ME!!! - he cried out.

- It all happened so quickly. . . - she sobbed. - I didn't mean that, Bret. I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . - Stacy said as he clenched his fist and bit the skin on his wrist. He slowly turned around, trying to control himself, and that was impossible seeing her. The woman who hurt him. . . who used him. . . who humiliated him. His anger, unfortunately, was just too big. So Bret just quickly turned around and slapped her. Stacy felt down to the floor.

From the very childhood, when Stacy saw her dad hitting her mom, because she just got on his nerves, she sweared to herself, that if a man will do something like this to her, she'll just turn around and leave him. No matter, if before that, their life was perfect and romantic. She hated men, who beat up women. She always thought that men, who do that, are worthless. And she could never find an excuse for a male, to lay his arms on a female. But when Bret hit her, and she fell down with a burning cheek. . . it released her. A very strange feeling, it's almost impossible to describe it. If you're a bad, selfish, evil person, after death you go to hell. If you steal something from the shop, you get arrested. If in the eve of an exam, instead of studying, you play computer games or hang out with your friends, you get a negative mark.

People call it _consequences._

It sucks, but that's the way it works. You pay for your actions. A lot of people hate this law of nature, but sometimes, very rarely, people who feel incredibly guilty, after they pay for their actions, they feel release. They feel free. Like they settle their accounts. And they can breathe deeply again - no rock on their hearts anymore.

That's the way Stacy felt about that slap.

- I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! YOU HEARD ME? EVERYTHING! - Bret kept shouting. - AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU BITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING! WHERE WOULD YOU BE BY NOW, IF IT WAS NOT FOR ME?! HUH? WHERE?!

- Bret. . . calm down. . . please. . . - Stacy begged, while slowly leaning against the wall, her palm still on her cheek.

- Who is he? - Bret asked calmer, but with just as much anger. Stacy's skin got pale. She didn't care what will happen to her anymore. Right now, all that mattered was John and the baby. She wanted to protect them. No. . . She _had _to protect them. - I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHO IS HE?!

- One of my brother's, Chris', friends. - Stacy lied.

- I want a name! - Bret said annoyed.

- Dave. . . - she gulped.

- Very well. - Bret nodded while grabbing the phone and starting dialing the number. - I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I gave you my heart, and you slept with another man. And you now what, Stace? You will pay for it. God knows, you will. - and then he put the phone near his ear. - Chris? . . Yeah, whatever. I want you to do me a favour. . . Oh, it's nothing, really. I just want a phone number. . . Of your friend Dave. . . - he said as Stacy's heart started going wild. - Really? - Bret raised his eyebrow and looked at Stacy. That look told her very well, that it's just the beginning. - You don't have a friend, who's name is Dave, huh? . . Nothing, everything's fine. . . I'm sure. . . Bye.

- Bret. . . - Stacy sobbed as Bret knocked down the commode, crying out in anger and breathing deeply.

- So. . . You think I'm an idiot, huh Stace? - he asked, not looking at her. - A guy to be joking with? A man, who'd forgive an affair?

- I'm sorry. . . - was all she could say. - I can't let you hurt him. . . I just can't. . .

- You'll have to. - he said sitting on the floor besides. - Because there's no other way around it. You see, Stacy, I won't lie to you. I'm angry. I'm very angry. It's an 'eye for an eye' thing. Somebody is gonna have to pay for this. You, of course and someone else. I will give you a chance to choose. It's whether your baby, or your lover. Which one do you love more?

- This might be your baby, not his. - Stacy said horrified.

- That's why I really hope you'll pick the lover.

* * *

- What the hell is going on in your little, blondie head?! - Jeff cried out as he saw Trish sitting alone in Vickie's house.

- Excuse me? - she stood up. - What makes you think you can talk to me like this?

- Oh, yeah, of course. How cute. So now you're all sensitive and stuff? - he asked angrily.

- Ok, change your tone, when you're talking to me, Pirate. - she raised her voice a bit. - And what the hell is your problem?!

- _You _are the only one having a problem right here. And this time for real. You screwed up, Trish. You both did! - he snapped out. - Don't you watch TV, go on the net, or simply don't pay attention to all those posters on the street? It clearly says: if you're stupid enough to sleep with a womanizer, we've got three words for ya: protection, protection, protection.

- I'm not talking to you about my love life. - she smiled a bit. - And besides, quit the hints. Tell me what's bothering you now?

- What's bothering me now, is that you're pregnant. With John's kid!

* * *

As Randy was making his way out of the hospital, where he works, he heard his cell phone ringing.

- Hello? - Randy picked it up.

- Randy. . . - Candice said. - Can we meet somewhere?

- I thought I said it very clearly. I don't want to see you ever again. - he responded.

- Please, I'm asking nothing more. I want to see you. We have to talk about what happened. You won't have to say a word. Hell, you won't even have to look at me. I just want you to listen to me. - she begged.

- Ok. - he agreed. - But I don't have much time. So you'll have to hurry up.

- Thank you. - Candi said. - I'll wait for you in cafe near your house.

- Deal.

* * *

- John. - Stacy said through tears, hating herself. - John Cena. - Bret, at first, stared at her shocked, then he started laughing.

- Of course! - he said. - He was at our engagement party, and earlier today, I saw him in your room. But "you just thought he was working for me", right?

- Don't touch him. - she said. - I'm begging you, don't touch him. It was all my fault. - she was all shaking.

- Why should I, Stace? - Bret stood up. - Because you asked me? Why should I give you favours? - by then, he knew already, that he can't kill John. He was the part of a league. Without him, Randy and Jeff probably couldn't find the crystal. The crystal, which Bret wanted. But making a person suffer, not necessary means killing him or torturing him using knife or gun or rope. . . right? There's another way of torture. . . much more useful way.

- I'll do anything you want. . . just don't do anything to him. . .

- Anything? - Bret raised his eyebrow.

* * *

- What? - Trish asked shocked, but smiling.

- I know the truth. - Jeff told her. - The maid of your palace told about the pregnancy test to Bret, Bret told Vickie and Vickie came rushing to me. She thought that the kid's mine.

For a moment, Trish was speechless, she didn't know what to say. This whole John/Trish thing got far. Real far. And that was kind of funny, the world thought that there's something between them, while in reality, they were only friends. And it all started with a simple phone call she made. Trish opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but then changed her mind. Why not?

You wanna play? Let's do it. Nobody would still get hurt. . . hopefully.

- Oh, Jeff. . . - Trish said, her face expression was upset. - I'm so confused. I don't know what to do! - she fell straight to his arms, making him feel awkward. First, he just lightly put his palms on her back. . . but then, as he convinced himself, that it's nothing wrong, he wrapped his arms around her.

- Yeah. . . yeah. . . - he rolled his eyes, trying to act normally. - And you should. . . I mean. . . Maybe you'll find a solution.

- I hope so. - she set herself free. - Getting pregnant. . . I mean God! . . I sure as hell didn't expect that one coming! - she said and then painfully closed her eyes, putting a hand on her stomach.

- What's wrong? Are you ok? - Jeff asked concerned putting one of his hands on her back, another on her stomach.

- Yeah, it's strange. . . - she tried to hold on her laugh. - Do you think the baby can already kick me in the stomach? I mean, of course, it depends on how much time pregnant I am. . . but to be honest with you. . . - she shrugged her shoulders. - . . . I don't know. I really don't. I might be one month pregnant, or 3 weeks and 4 days, or 3 weeks. . . or 2 weeks. . . or 1 week and 5 days. . . I can even be pregnant for one day! But I suppose. . . then I wouldn't have a bare idea about the pregnancy, right? - she asked making him want to throw up. Only the thought of John and Trish. . . together. . . in a bed. . . turning over between the coverlets. . . made him sick in the stomach.

- Yeah. - he nodded quickly. - John. . . does he know about it?

- No. - Trish shook her head. - And please don't tell him. I want to wait for the right time. I mean it's so special. . . so romantic. . . it makes me wanna cry! - she said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

- Oh common! - he said lightly stroking her back.

* * *

- And it's pretty funny, because. . . - John was saying to his friend in bar, as he heard his cell phone ringing. - Exuse me. - he picked it up. - Hello?

- John. . . It's me. - Stacy said trying to control herself.

- Hey, Stace. . . - John immediately brightened up. - What's up, darling?

- I want to tell you something. - she said through tears.

- Tell me what? What's going on?

- Remember all those times I told you, that I love you? - Stace asked.

- Yeah. - he nodded.

- Well I was lying. I don't love you John. I never did. I love my husband, and I'm gonna be with him. . . forever. . .

- What are you talking about? - John asked getting concerned. - Stacy, you're talking nonsenses. . .

- I mean every single word, John. - she cut him off. - So. . . I think, that you and I. . . we're over. And. . . please don't call me ever again. Goodbye, John.

- But, Stace. . . - John wanted to say something, but Stacy picked off her phone. - What the hell was that? - he whispered to himself.

**XOXO**

- Happy now? - Stacy asked angrily, while giving Bret the phone.

- Very happy. - he laughed a bit. - I just could hear his heart breaking. . . And that was the music to my ears!

* * *

- Hey. - Candice greeted as Randy entered the cafe and sat near the table.

- As I said, I don't have much time. . .

- Ok, I'm sorry. - she nodded. - The thing is. . . Randy I think that you're an awesome man. You're smart, funny, outgoing, caring and sweet and. . . And I can't believe that you chose her. _Her?_ I mean, she's just bringing you down. She didn't deserve you! You're worth the best. . .

- You mean I should get with someone like you? - he cut her off.

- Not necessary. - she shook her head. - She's annoying, Randy. You know it. All of us know. And it's just. . . she's not for you.

- I think I'm the only one, who can decide that. - he responded.

- It's just my opinion. - she lowered her head. - I didn't want to hurt you. I never meant it. I just wanted to spend more time with you. . . and this idea hit me, when Lauren wrote me in to help old people in Elders house at Community day. . .

- She did what? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Yeah it was her job. - Candice smiled a bit, nodding her head.

- So you were annoying each other?

- Kind of. - Candice confessed.

- And it was all for me? - he asked upset.

- Randy. . .

- Where exactly are we standing at Candice? - he asked. - I made sure from the very beginning about my intentions. You're 9 years younger than I am. And I have a girlfriend. Can't you understand? We're only friends. I can't offer you nothing more.

- From when the age is a limit? - she asked. - And about _her. . . _

- I'm not breaking up with Lauren, Candice. . .

- And there's nothing I can do to change that?

- What do you mean? - he asked. - Of course no. I love her and we're a wonderful couple, and you can do whatever you want I will still. . . - he was saying as she interrupted him with a kiss.

* * *

- What should be the name of a baby? - Trish asked as they were sitting on a sofa.

- Trish, I don't know. - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- I was thinking about Johnny. Just as his dad's. - Trish smiled. - Or Johnathan. . . I don't know something like this. . .

- What if it's a girl? - Jeff yawned trying to keep up the conversation.

- Then maybe Joanie. . . It's familiar to John, right? Besides, his mom's name Joanie too. So it would fit perfectly.

- Uh-huh. - he nodded.

- Isn't it awesome? To have the mini version of a wizard?

- I can just imagine. - he rolled his eyes.

* * *

- What are you doing? - Randy whispered as they stopped kissing, their foreheads were still pressed against each other.

- It takes two for a kiss. - Candi giggled.

- It's not right. - he whispered before quickly kissing her again.

- That's why it feels so good.

- I have to go. - he stood up.

- Please. . . stay. . .

- I can't. - Randy said. - See ya later, Candice.

* * *

Jeff was completely bored. Hearing Trish going on and on and on about how awesome is her pregnancy, all these baby names. . . His head was about to explode. Even the heartache became smaller. And then, suddenly, she started giggling.

- What's so funny? - he raised his eyebrow.

- You really believed it, huh? - she smiled widely.

- What. . . are you talking about?

- Oh, Jeff. . . - she took and then let out a deep breath. - I'm not pregnant. - Trish rolled her eyes as Jeff immediately looked at her. - Me and John. . . we're not even dating. . . We never did, never will. We're only friends, how many times will I have to repeat that?

- But you said. . .

- I know what I said. - Trish nodded. - But wouldn't you have used the situation if you were me?

- Thank God that I'm not. - he stood up. - You're unbelievable! Un-FREAKIN-Believable!

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

- There's gonna be a few changes in our relationship. - Bret spoke again. Stacy was sitting on the edge of theirbed. - First, you're not going anywhere from this house, without my permission. And I'll make sure that the security of this house is better than ever. So he better don't ty to get in here from the window.

- Ok. - Stacy nodded. Tears were still falling down her cheeks.

- And this child is officially gonna be mine. We won't make any DNA test, no nothing. - Bret said. - And you will never complain, never argue, you'll do whatever I'll tell you to do. You lost my trust. Deal with the consequences.

* * *

- Where's Melina? - Randy asked as he entered the house and saw Jeff and John sitting there. Both of them looked. . . upset. - It's already 9 a.m.

- She told Vickie, that we'll have to meet her in garage. We were waiting for you. - Jeff responded.

- Is. . . everything ok with you guys? - Randy raised his eyebrow. - You seem strange.

- Stacy called me. - John responded staring at nothing. - She said it's over.

- For good. - Randy added.

- It was weird. Very weird. She was crying and stuff. I was thinking. . . maybe Bret found out and forced her to tell me this?

- Nah. - Jeff shook his head. - I don't think so. If Bret would have found out, you wouldn't be sitting right here right now, man.

- You'd be dead. - Randy added.

- He would have killed you the slowest, most painful death. - Jeff said.

- And rent you a place in hell. - Randy laughed a bit.

- That's exactly where I am right now. In hell. - John responded. - I'm worried that he won't do anything to her.

- He won't. He's not stupid. Besides, there's one chance in a million, that he knows about you two. - Jeff responded.

- Let's go? - Randy asked.

* * *

- This me and dad at our wedding day. - Joanie smiled as she and Candice were looking over the old family album.

- I missed him. - Candi said.

- Well, honey. . . He's in a beter place right now. - Joanie stroked her head, and then pointed to another picture.

- And this is you and John, when you were little kids. - she said.

- Oh, mom. . . - Candice giggled. - John looks like a kid supersmodel righ here and I. . . man, I was ugly.

- No, you weren't. - Joanie wrinkled up.

- Common, let's admit it! - she smiled. - Look at me! I had a lot of zits. . . and those huge glasses. And I was short, I was always getting 'A' marks, and that's why, as everybody thought, I had no personal life. And they were right. I was ashamed to go outside, play with the other kids. I had no self confidence.

- But you had a boyfriend. - Joanie giggled.

- Yeah. . . that's true. - Candi also giggled. - An internet boyfriend. We end up as he asked me to send him my photo.

- What was his name?

- I don't remember. But he was really sweet and really nice. And he had a lot of friends, everybody liked him. He had a lot of girls wanting to hang out or chat with him. But he was older than me, so I had to lie to him that I'm about 5 years older than my real age.

- That was stupid to do. - Joanie smiled.

- But we shared a beautiful 5 months long relationship. My personal record!

* * *

- Hello boys. - Melina greeted them near the door of the garage. - Are you ready for the first task?

- It's not a freakin' reallity show, just tell us what to do. - John rolled his eyes.

- Before getting to the point, there's one thing, which you have to know.

- What thing? - Jeff asked.

- While fulfilling the task, you can use help from anywhere and anyone. That's the only rule. - Melina responded before opening the door of a garage and entering it along with the guys. Guys saw an old brown horse standing there.

- A horse? - Randy raised his eyebrow. - He looks like he was in First World War.

- Then he'd be like 100 years old. - Jeff wrinkled up, not understanding.

- Exactly. - Randy nodded as Jeff laughed a bit.

- Anyways. . . what will we have to do with it? - John asked. He wasn't up for joking and playing.

- Sell it to a person. And I mean not for two dollars, you'll have to earn a solid price.

- Nobody with half brain would buy it. - Randy noticed.

- Then find someone with no brain. - Melina giggled.

- Oh common! - John rolled his eyes. - What will we learn or prove by doing it? Deceiving people?

- Smartness. - Melina respoded. - Not eveybody would be able to sell a horse, who's almost dead already. And you won't decieve a good person, to steal from a stealer is not a cryme. . . techniaclly. There is this man: Steven Clark. He's one of the horcerace judges. Evil and wily man. . . He takes money from competitors. If you want to get his vote, you have to bribe him. That's why a lot of talented, but poor horseman never get to the top.

- I see. - Jeff nodded. - We can use anybody's help?

- Absolutetly. - Melina nodded. - And you have to do it in one day. The horse must be sold til tomorrow so hurry up! Oh. . . and. . . the money you will earn. . . you're gonna give it to a poor Children House. They'll have to close, if they doesn't have many money, so they're trying to get people to help them.

* * *

- I wonder where Jeff is and what he's doing at the moment. - Ashley said as she and Trish were at work.

- Probably with the guys. - Trish responded searching for the info on the net. - We kind of, got an argument again.

- What's this time? - Ash rolled her eyes giggling. - You didn't like his tattoo's? He didn't like your second name?

- Brie told dad, that I asked her to buy me a baby test, and dad thought I'm pregnant. So he went to your mom and asked her to convince you to talk to me about it. Jeff. . . uhm. . . overheard it. . . - She lied on her last sentence. - And thought I'm expecting John's child. I played it, that I am pregnant. Afte he found out that I'm just fooling him, he got mad. That's the story.

- Oh. . . wow. . . About that. - Ash said. - Mom really went to talk to me. I told her the truth. Ya know, that the test was for Stacy, so she calmed down. - she said as her cell phone rang and she picked it up. Trish knew, who was calling her, and she really didn't want to hear their conversation, so Trish concentrated on her article. - Guess what? - Ash asked as she finished.

- What?

- Boys need our help. - she smiled.

- Sure as hell didn't expect that one comin'. - Trish giggled.

* * *

- This really sucks. - Randy said as they all were sitting around a little table in a garage. - I mean, when we will tell someone, that we want to sell that horse, they will think we're just joking.

- We can do this. - Jeff responded.

- Who cares we sell it or not? - John asked. - Right now I have way more important things to do. - it was time, when Ashley and Trish entered the garage.

- What's up boys? - Ashley smiled.

- What do we have to do now? - Trish asked.

- Sell a horse. - Randy pointed to it. - We will give all the money we earn for ir to a Children's house.

- You're absoluetly kidding me. . . - Trish responded.

- Ain't those kids important to you? - Jeff asked, acting that he's getting upset. - Don't you care that these poor little miracles don't have home? Loving parents? Food to eat? - John patted his shoulder for support. - They have nothing. . . Destiny took everything away from them. . . - he covered his eyes with his palms.

- Oh common! - Ashley rolled her eyes. - Did you turn into Mother Teresa in one night?

- I can't believe it. - Jeff emmidiately removed his arms from his face. - I can't believe that this comment came out from your mouth, Ashley. I just can't!

- God you're such a bad actor! - Trish said. - I'm telling you, you're a horrific actor.

- Because I don't have a lying gift like you do? - Jeff smiled.

- Anyway, guys. - Randy rolled his eyes. - You're in or you're out girls?

- Whatever, we're in. - Ashley said.

- What will we have to do? - Trish asked.

- First things first. - John stood up getting between the girls and hugging them both. - We need money.

- How much money? - Ash raised her eyebrow.

- And for what? - Trish added.

- About two thousand dollars. - he pointed to it. - We'll need those money to buy that horse all this stuff, so he'll look at least a bit better.

- We don't have money. - Randy said. - Not a bit.

- Dad blocked my bank account after what happened with the wedding. - Trish let out a deep breath.

- And we'll get our pay for the job in an agency only like. . . after 4 days. - Ashley added.

- Then what do we do? - Jeff asked.

- I have an idea. - Randy smiled.

* * *

Stacy lightly stroked her stomach. This baby already brought so many changes and it's not even born. She had no idea who's it, and to be honest. . . she didn't even want to know. What's the matter anyway? Bret told her clearly, that the baby is his. And it doesn't matter, who his or her father is. Stacy will still love er child. Because it's her's.

She didn't care what Bret might or will do to her. It wasn't important enought to waste her time on it. But even the thought that he would want her baby to suffer. . . it brought the animal inside of her. She would kill Bret herself, if he at least had smaller intensions to hurt her child.

* * *

- No way in hell! - John said as they 5 were standing in front of a not-so-good reputation club.

- Have any other idea? - Randy asked. - There's a lot of ways to get money from here. People play here poker from money, you can earn some cash in an arm wrestling, you can go an dance on a bar, they pay good for it, you can also compete in beer drinking contests and so on.

- So this is what you want us to do? - Trish raised her eyebrows. - Strip off our clothes on a bar in front of all these alcoholics?

- You won't have to strip anything. - Randy explained. - Just dancing and that's it.

- Is it at least working? I mean it's only 10 a.m. - Ashley said.

- Yep. - Randy nodded. - Yesterday's party is slowly coming to an end. That means that right now, is a very hot atmosphere, everyone has a great time, they're not stingy, not afraid to risk and make bets on money. We're on time.

- A beer drinking conest is not so bad idea. - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- Nobody could beat you on that one, isn't that right Jeff? - Trish rolled her eyes.

- Trish, go get another victim to get you pregnant. I see you're obssesed with that idea, ain't you darling?

- Your darling is my best friend, not me. And get over it, Pirate! What's your problem anyway?

- Whatever you're talking about. - John cut them off. - Count me in. Really in. I couldn't care less right now. I have some. . . let's say experiance in arm wrestling. It could help.

- Whatever you decide to do, don't forget, we need 2000 dollars. That means that each of us has to get at least 400 dollars. Without money, none of us will step out of here.

* * *

- I'm sorry ladies, we have no jobs available for today. - the man, who was in his late thirties or in his early fourties said. He was sitting besides a small and low table, writting on some documents, while Trish ad Ashley were standing in front of him. The room, they were in was small, dismal and stuffy. There were some photos and PlayBoy magazine covers hanging on the wall. Since the walls were very thin, you could clearly hear the music going wild in the club. - But if you come here tomorrow. . .

- We want a job today. - Ashley cut him off looking for a window, since it was almost impossible to breathe. As I mentioned before, the place was very stuffy. Only a very small window was in the wall, but it was closed.

- In that case, as I said, I have no offers for you girls. - the man responded.

- Are you sure? - Trish raised her eyebrow putting her hands on the table and bending down a bit, so he could see her cleveage. The man gulped.

- We thought you could help us. - Ashley added putting her leg on the low table ( she wore shorts ). Now it looked like a man wouldn't mind some more air as well.

- I. . . I. . . uhm. . .

- Oh well. - Trish let out a deep breath as the girls were about to leave.

- Wait! - he said as girls exchanged the "I told you" looks. - When I thought about it better, I released that we sure wouldn't mind another dancer and another barmaid. I'd give 150 hundred dollars for each of you, plus you can get some solid tips from the customers. What do you say?

- That fits just perfectly. - Ashley nodded.

- Thanks. - Trish winked at him.

- Now go to the locker room and change to some. . . sexy clothes. Believe me, you'll get more money like this.

- Thanks again. - Trish smiled a bit as they left his "office".

**XOXO**

- I told you it wasn't a good idea to challenge me for arm wrestling match. - some fat guy ( Mark Henry ) said to another guy ( Umaga ), who was sitting in front of him. Umaga gave Mark a 100 dollars bank-note. - I always win. There's maybe only 4 other guys in this country who could beat me on that one.

- Then it happens to be that I'm one of those 4 guys. - John said as he came near them.

**XOXO**

- Randy The Playa. - Chris Masters laughed a bit standing up as he saw Randy. - What's up man? - they calpped hands and then bumpped each other's shoulder ( typical men greeting ). Chris and Randy. . . they were "friends" if you get what I mean. Randy always thought that Masters is a "greedy, arrogant son of a bitch", while Masters looked at Randy as "A loser, who never wins". Officialy, they were friends and they loved competing against each other. But inside, they couldn't stand each other. - Came here to lose more money to us?

- Actually, I'm here to get every single dollar you'll place, Chrissy Bitch. - Randy responded. ( _Author's note: Chrissy Bitch - Have you ever heard about a person named Chris Crocker? He/she is Britney Spear's number one fan. Then maybe you've heard Britney's song "Gimme More", which starts with "It's Britney Bitch". So Chris made a parody of this song, and it's first line says "It's Chrissy Bitch". Thanks to Chris Masters' name, Randy could feel free mocking him with it. Not that he did in reality though. )_

- Whoa there! - Chris laughed a bit. - Why so sure?

- Intuition.

- Intuition is a women's thing.

- Are we here to talk or to play? - Randy asked annoyed.

- Alright! I have no problems! - Chris raised his arms in defence. - Initial contribution 50 dollars. - he said as Randy checked his pockets, but found no money. Then Randy started looking around, so maybe he would find any of the guys and ask them to lend him some cash. A certain blonde on the bar caught his eye.

- Be right back. - Randy said.

**XOXO**

- Oh common dude! - Jack Swager told his friend. - I thought you couldn't get enough beer!

- I thought so too. - Tommy Dreamer nodded. - But. . . really, man. . . I don't have any more money. Besides, my wife's at home. . . waiting for me. . .

- God, you're a wimp. - Jack said annoyed. - Anyone else for the contest? Beer drinking? 120 dollars for each win?

- Here! - Jeff raised his hand a bit.

- Jack Swagger. - he held out his hand.

- Jeff Hardy. - he shook it.

- I have to warn you, man, I drink beer like it's water. - Jack smiled.

- And I drink beer like it's beer. - Jeff responded as Jack laughed a bit.

**XOXO**

Trish was dancing on the bar as a lot of men were staring at her. She wore short jean shorts, orange sexy half shirt and long white boots. Also she had an orange garter on her leg, which was now holding pretty many banknotes. She wasn't really very happy about having to do this, she felt. . . slutty and indecent and all wrong. . . but there's no 'I' in a team, right? Besides, it's not that she danced naked or men were touching her. They were allowed only to watch. . . and shove money behing her garter. Randy slowly got near that bar, acting that he's relaxed and that nothing special is going on. Trish noticed him and "accidentaly" got near. He ran his two fingers ( index and middle ) from her knee to her ankle, once again acting that he just wants to have fun. She, while dancing, bend down to him.

- I need 50 dollars. - he whispered. Trish secretly took a banknote from off the garter and stroked his neck, from chin to clavicle and secretly shove it under his T-shirt. - Thanks, I owe you. - he smiled a bit.

- No, don't worry. I already have almost 400 dollars. - she winked.

- See ya. - he mouthed before leaving near the poker table.

**XOXO**

- Hello boys! - Ashley winked as she came near Jeff and Jack, who were preparing to compete in a beer drinking contest. She wore a white half-shirt with red details, which ended maybe 2 inches over her navel and which showed off half of her black bra. She also had a tartan red mini skirt, fishnet stockings, long black armbands, which were going from her wrists to her elbows and a black cap. This whole black-white-red contrast fit perfectly with her long blonde hair with black/ pink streaks. - Anything to drink?

- Actually we're going for a beer drinking contest. - Jack winked at her.

- Then the bar welcomes you. What kind of beer will you drink? - she asked as Jack and Jeff exchanged looks.

- The strongest you have! - Jack laughed a bit.

- Awesome. - Ash smiled.

**XOXO**

- She's your girl? - Chris asked as Randy came back with 50 dollars and sat down. Chris probably saw how he got those money from Trish.

- Not exactly. - Randy responded.

- Lover? - Chris raised her eyebrow.

- Why do you think we share this kind of a relationship? - Randy smiled a bit.

- I watched her for a while. - Chris responded. - And I noticed that she don't really let guys to touch her. Why is she so friendly to you?

- Oh whatever. - Randy rolled his eyes. - She is my lover. - he lied, wanting to end this conversation.

- How can a guy like you, get a girl like her? - Chris asked. - What? You told her you're having a cancer? - he laughed a bit.

- We're playing or not? - Randy asked annoyed.

**XOXO**

- That was luck and nothing more. - Mark explained while giving John 100 dollars.

- Yeah, yeah. - Umaga behind him laughed. - This guy just beat you. I guess you're no longer the best around.

- He will be able to call himself the best, only when he'll beat _him._

- Him? - John raised his eyebrow.

- Here he is. - Some other guy ( CM Punk ) pointed to a huge man, who was coming near them.

- Who is he? - John asked.

- Glenn Jacobs, but everybody calls him Kane. If we would have an Arm Wrestling Championship, he'd be the champ. - CM Punk responded.

- I saw how you won. - Kane said. He was huge, pale and super scary. - That was impressive. Do you want to wrestle against me?

**XOXO**

Jeff and Jack were still still competing and theirresult was prettymuch the same. Ashley saw that Jeff was getting dizzy and so was Jack. So she started pouring Jeff a bit lighter beer, but he shook his head, giving her a sign, that he doesn't want to cheat. Beer drinking contests wereone of those rare things, which Jeff took seriously. And soon Jeff won. He got 120 dollars and a view of disappointed and embarresed Swagger.

**XOXO**

- You're so sexy. - some man ( AJ Styles ) said as he came near Trish. - Do you imagine how muh money could you make if you. . .

- Not. . . interested. - Trish cut him off.

**XOXO**

**- **And here I win again! - Jeff laughed a bit getting 120 dollars from Evan Bourne, who he also just beat. Evan was a way easier "victim" than Jack.

- You're unbeatable, man. - Evan said while leaving.

- Pretty good reputation, huh? - Ashley giggled mixing a coctail for some other customer.

- Yep. - Jeff said. - But I only have 240 dollars. And I have no idea how could I take nother beer contest. I almost can't stand on my fucking feet!

- How much more money do you need? - Some guy asked as he came near ( Shelton Benjamin )

- 160 dollars. - Jeff responded.

- Beat me and I'll give you 200.

**XOXO**

- It did not just happen. - Kane said amazed and shocked as John won against him. Have to notice, it was a very hard fight, and a few times John almsot lost ( his arm was about 3 inchess away from the table ). - Ubelievable!

- You're srong, man. - John responded. - But it's only a hobbi to you, while I need money. I guess it explains everything.

- So you need money, huh? - Batista asked as he sat down in Kane's place. - How about a double bet? Beat me, and you've got 200 dollars.

- Fits to me.

**XOXO**

- You were cheating! - Chris said shocked as Randy took all the placed money. - You never win!

- I told you, this time it was something different. I made it clear, that I'm here to win. - Randy smirked.

**XOXO**

**- **Heya. - Trish smiled a bit as she came outside the club, changed into her casual clothes and saw John standing there and counting money.

- Hi. - John smiled a bit. - How much money do you have?

- 420. You?

- 400 to be exact. - John smiled a bit. - I had to beat this guy Batista in an arm wrestling match. I lost to him at first. Then I won against him. Then he got a rematch and I won again. I swear he almost broke my arm. You should have seen him! He's huge! H-U-G-E. I don't know how the heck I win. He's the strongest bastard I've met in my life.

- Good for you. - Trish smiled a bit. - I'd rather go competing with those guys in arm wrestling match then dance like some cheap stripper on the bar. That was disgusting!

- I common! You've got 420 dollars! - John giggled friendly hugging her. - So. Let's go or let's wait for them?

- Lets go. - Trish smiled. It was the moment Randy came outside.

- Hey guys! - he laughed out. - I swear I've got that arrogant bitch luck in love with me! I was like a. . . Poker God or something! I've got 500 dollars!

- Congrats. - Trish giggled.

- Yeah, man. - John added.

- I've got Ashley's and Jeff's money as well. - Randy added. - Both of them got 400 dollars, but they decided to spend some alone time in a locker room, if ya know what I mean. - he giggled. Trish took a deep breath and looked to a different direction. She wanted to think of Ash and Jeff as an odd, different couple, which limits themselves to a simple make out session. She wanted to believe that maybe they're one of those couple's, who believes that sex is after marriage. . . And now Randy just got to her face like that. . . It hurt. But maybe it was the right thing to do? She has to face reallity. And reallity is that her best friend dates the man that she. . . Ashley dates Jeff. - Let's go to buy the horse all this stuff?

- Nah. - John shook his head. - We're pressed for time. You go and buy everything and me and Trish will go to wash the horse. We'd be quicker, ok?

- Fine with me. - Randy nodded.

* * *

- Calm do-down and con-co-concentrate, Bret. - Brian stammered. - You're go-gonna tell a live speech. Every-ever-everyone will watch you. Al-almost entire town. You can scre-screw up.

- Got it. - Bret smirked. - Besides the inaguration speech, I've got an awesome news to entire people of this town. To _my _people_. - _he shoot a quick look to Stace. - You will go with me.

* * *

- Give me a hose. - John asked while brushing horse's mane. - It's time to wash him.

- Ok. - Trish nodded, while going to take it from the floor. - Are you alrght?

- What are you talking about?

- You seem upset. - she said.

- My girlfriend dumped me again. - he smiled sadly. - But something's wrong here, I know that there is. She must be hiding something from me, I just feel it and that's kind of. . . - he was saying as Trish lightly watered his back and started giggling. John jumped from his place surprised, his jaw opened wide and he unsuccesfully tried to hide his smile as he felt is T-shirt a bit wet in the back.

- Somebody's afraid of water, huh? - she giggled. He laughed as well before bedning down to a bucket full of water, and put the sponge in it. - No no no no! - she said a bit freaked out as he threw a sponge at her. Unfortunately, she bend down a bit, so it didn't hit her, but some drops still landed on her. Now John was giggling. - You're so regreting this! - she giggled too wanting to water him more with a hope, but he grabbed it and they started playfully fighting for it.

- Let it go. - John said thought lough.

- You're out of our mind. - she giggled as they continued "fighting". - Listen, let's finish this. Let it go, I'm not doing it again.

- You're serious? - he asked as she nodded. - I trust you. - he said.

- You're doing a right thing. Trust me. - she smiled.

- Oh well. - he took a deep breath letting the hose go. John took a few steps ahead as she watered his back once again. He once again freaked out and placed his foot wrong. - AHH! - John cried out in anger.

- What happened? - her smile was immediately gone.

- My ankle. I'm afraid I dislocated it. - he said while puting his hand around her shoulders and she hugged his waist with one hand, helping him to stand.

- What the hell do you think you're doing? - Jeff asked as he and Ashley came in.

* * *

- So much money. . . - Randy whispered to himself. He was standing in fron of a Casino. All the money was in his hands.

- Will you come in? - some man asked as he came near him.

- I don't know. . . Nah. . . . I can't do this. . . This is my friends' money as well. . . I can't lose them. . .

- Who's talking about losing? - the man asked. - Just imagine your friends' reaction if you double this money. What do you say?

- They would be excited. - Randy admitted. - Besides I had so much luck tonight in pocker. . .

- Exactly. - the man nodded. - Let's go.

* * *

- John dislocated or strained his ankle. - Trish responded helping John sit down.

- Why you're all. . . wet? - Ashley raised her eyebrow as both Trish and John giggled.

- How cute. - Jeff whispered under his breath.

- Ahh let's say. . . we couldn't share a hose. - John smiled while turning in the small TV, which was there.

- You and I. - Jeff said looking at Trish. - We need to talk. - he finished lightly grabbing her wrist and going outside. While going Trish gave an asking look to Ash, but Ashley just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what's this all about.

* * *

- No no no no! - Randy put his hands on his head. - I lost. . . everything!

- What are you talking about? - some man asked.

- These money were my friends' and I lost every single dollar!

- Fuck. - the man responded.

- They're gonna kill me!

* * *

- So. . . you and Trish? - Ashley giggled sitting down besides John, while he was switching channels.

- What do you mean? - John asked.

- You know. . .

- I don't. - John shook his head smiling.

- Listen, I know I'm probably bothering you with all those little 'John and Trish sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Johnny in a baby carriage' thing. - she giggled. - I swear I'm gonna stop it, if you let me to ask you one question.

- Go on. - John agreed.

- Why are your pants wet? - she laughed looking at his jeans.

- That's water!- he also laughed a bit. - I told you we had a hose fight!

- Woah woah woah! - Ashley's smile slowly disappeared as she looked at TV. - Bret's inauguration speech.

- What interesring can he possibly say? - John rolled his eyes also taking a look at TV.

_"As I said before this whole year was extremely surprising and happy to me. Not only that I got married with an amazing and honest woman. _- Bret shoot a quick glare at Stacy, who was standing a bit further his back. - _But I also got a huge responsability and an amazing honour to call myself the mayor of this town. _- he let people in the hall applaud to him. - _And if that's not enough, now I'm standing here, with another great news to tell. Ladies and gentlemen I want to share with you my happiness, what I call the greatest and most exciting surprise that have happend to me so far. My wife, Mrs. Stacy Hart, - _he took her hand and hugged her waist. John's heart started beating faster. - _after about 8 months will give birth to my son or daughter. It's gonna be her first and my second child, among my daughter Trish, who, I believe, is now as happy as I am."_

- What? - John asked shocked, his skin pale, his heart still beating like crazy.

* * *

- What do you want to talk about? - Trish asked as she and Jeff were standing outside. - And how are you pretty much. . . normal after so many beer drinking competitions?

- Cold shower. - Jeff responded. - Trish, I'm sick. You understand me? I can't take it anymore. I have to ask you something.

- Ask me what?

- What the hell is up with you and John?

- Why do you care? - she smilled a bit.

- You really want an answer? - he asked. - Because I'm not sure you will like it.

- Yes, Jeff. - she rolled her eyes. - I want an answer. - It was the time when he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

And this kiss was the wrongest, most pasionate, sweetest kiss she experianced in her lifetime.

* * *

**_What's next for Randy & Candice? What will Randy do now, when he lost all money? Will the guys fullfil the task? What will John think of Stacy's pregnancy? And what will Jeff and Trish's kiss lead to?_**


	26. The Worst Day In John's Life

_**Chapter: **25_

_**Chapters name: **The Worst Day In John's Life_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Brian Kendrick, Bret Hart, OC Lauren, OC Steven Clark, OC Paul._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, trishjeffhardy, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Esha Napoleon & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-07-23_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Bret found out that Stacy was cheating on him with John  
* Trish told Jeff, that she's not pregnant with John's child  
* Bret forced Stacy to call John and quit their relationship  
* Candice kissed Randy and he responded the kiss  
* Task nr. 1: to sell an old horse to an evil horse race judge  
* Candi talked with Joanie about the guy, she used to date on the Internet  
* Jeff, John, Randy, Trish & Ashley went to a club to get some money for a horse. Jeff competed in beer drinking contests, John competed in arm wrestling contests, Randy played poker, Trish danced on a bar, Ashley was a barmaid.  
* Randy lost all the money they earned in poker  
* John saw Bret's live inauguration speech, where he announced that Stacy's pregnant  
* Jeff finally kissed Trish_

* * *

- No. . . - she whispered while pushing him away.

- Why not? - Jeff asked.

- Ashley. - Trish responded simply. - I can't do this to her. She didn't deserve this.

- And neither she deserved a boyfriend, who doesn't love her.

- If you just give it a shoot. . .

- Trish, we're not in high school anymore. - Jeff cut her off. - And this is also not a Mexican soap opera, where the guy sees a girl and after two days decides to marry her. I wish it would be that easy. . . unfortunately it isn't. Deal with it. I don't love her. I _can't _love her.

- And I _can't_ betray her._ -_ Trish responded. - How can you act like this, Jeff? Don't you have heart, or. . . or conscience? Standing between two friends. . . She's like my sister. I'm not even supposed to look at your side! Do you imagine how heartbroken would she feel if she find out?

- She would kill us. - Jeff smiled sadly.

- If you say, that means you don't know her. - Trish shook her head. - She wouldn't do anything to us, which would hurt even more. She would ignore us. She'd be disappointed, broken, betrayed. . . Which lead me to suicide.

- Then what do we do? - Jeff asked. - Play it off cool? Nothing happened, I hate you, you hate me. Every thing's normal?

- I think it would be best. - Trish said. - Just forget it. . .

- Look at yourself! - Jeff raised his voice a bit. - You make barbie look real! Sometimes it pisses me off when you're so. . . mechanical. You think everything has a solution? You think that this whole thing will have a good ending? Wake up, darling! Stop lying to yourself. Someone is gonna get hurt. And as far as I hate it, that someone is Ashley.

- No. - Trish shook her head. - There's no way in a hell that will happen. I'm not going to be a part of my best friend's destruction.

- You don't need to. - Jeff responded. - Have you ever hard that truth always comes out? We didn't mean to do that to her. It just happened.

* * *

- John. . . Do you feel alright? - Ashley asked concerned. John was staring at the TV with a pale face, his lip was twitching a bit.

- She's pregnant? - John whispered.

- Yeah, isn't that great? - Ashley smiled. - They will be such good parents!

- Uh-huh. - John nodded still shocked.

- But isn't he a little bit too old to have children? - Ashley raised her eyebrow as suddenly Randy along with Jeff and Trish entered the room. - Where's the stuff for the horse?

- That's exactly what I asked him. - Jeff added.

- Randy, what's the problem? - Trish asked.

- I. . . I I I. . . uhm. . . as I was going to. . . to the shop, there was a casino in my way. . .

- No. - Jeff put his hands on his head.

- You couldn't. - Trish said almost in a whisper.

- Guys, I didn't mean to lose money. . . I wanted to double them! I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . - he said as both Jeff and John, both angry, both pissed off, pressed him against the wall.

- All you were asked for is to buy the fucking stuff for the fucking horse! - John cried out.

- But as usually, you screwed up. - Jeff added.

- Why it doesn't surprise me? - John asked.

- You have a serious problem, dude. - Jeff said. - Not only with those fucking gambling games, but also with your nut-sized brain!

- I said I'm sorry. - Randy said angrily.

- Guys, enough! Let him go. - Ashley interrupted, but nobody really listened to her. - What's the point anyways? It won't give us back the money.

- Randy, we worked so hard to get these money. . . Each and everyone of us. . .

- I know, Trish. - Randy nodded. - But I couldn't help myself.

- Nobody could help you, after what _I _do to you! - John cried out ready to attack Randy. Jeff, Trish & Ashley all had to try their best to stop him.

- Calm the fuck down. - Jeff said.

- I'm sorry! - was all Randy could say.

- You are gonna get all those money back, you heard me? - John asked. - I don't give a shit how, you will get our 2000 dollars back. Today!

* * *

- You can't let him act like this with you. - Torrie said almost in a whisper. She was sitting along with Stacy on her and Bret's bed's edge. - He doesn't even let you go anywhere?

- He's angry and he should be. I don't blame him. - Stacy responded. - But I won't let him give vent that anger on my child.

- Do you know who's the father?

- No. - Stacy shook her head. - I have no idea. And I don't wanna guess.

- What about John?

- John and I are over. For his own good. I'm not putting him in danger.

* * *

- Randy? - Candice asked as she saw him sitting in an outside cafe, sipping brandy. - Hey. . . again.

- Hi, Candice. - he smiled a bit. - Please, sit down.

- Thank you. - she smiled a bit taking a seat. - Isn't it a bit too early to drink alcohol? It's only 2 a.m.

- 2? - Randy asked immediately taking a look at his wrist watch. - Oh shit!

- Is everything alright? - she asked concerned.

- Yes. . . No. . . Maybe. . . No. - he shook his head.

- What happened?

- I don't want to bother you with my problems. . . - he responded.

- Right now, you should be more concerned about not bothering me with your lame excuses. - she giggled as he smiled a bit.

- You remember when I told you, that I love gambling games?

- Yeah. - Candice nodded.

- I had the unlucky day in poker, which lead me to loosing all of my friends' money.

- Ouch! - Candice shook her head. - Are we talking about a big amount?

- 2000 dollars. - Randy responded. - And I have to give the money back to them today.

- What are you gonna do?

- Have no idea.

- I think I can help you. - she smiled a bit taking out a a roll of money from her purse.

- No no no no. - Randy shook his head refusing.

- I wanted to put them in my banck account or something. I thought it's enough to be a burden to my parents, I have pretty much money in there I can tell. But I guess you need them more than I do now. - she shrugged her shoulders putting the roll in the middle of the table.

- I can't take them. - Randy responded. - I appreciate your help, you have no idea how much I do. . . but I can't take them. Please understand me.

- Randy, when you'll be able, you could give them back to me, and now. . . I have to help you in problem. That's what _friends _do. . . right?

* * *

- Oh, Ashley. - Brian whispered to himself sitting in Bret's house's hall.

- Brian. - Bret nodded entering the room and heading to his office. Brian stood up following him.

- What di-did you want to-to talk about? - he asked as they already were in an office.

- Stacy cheated on me.

- With who? - Brian raised his eyebrows.

- John Cena. - Bret answered shocking Brian. - I promised her to not to do anything to him. . .

- . . . which wa-was a lie. - Brian finished.

- Exactly. - Bret laughed out. - I have a plan. Tell me what do you think about it.

* * *

- Stacy's pregnant. - John whispered to Jeff, as they all four were waiting for Randy in a garage. Girls were finishing cleaning the horse. They were chatting and giggling, so they couldn't hear the boys.

- Wow. - Jeff's mouth opened wide. - Does that mean that now you two are _finally _over?

- That kid might be mine. - John whispered angrily. - And if so, I'm not gonna sit in one place not moving a finger. That bastard won't be the father of _my _child. Not in his dreams.

- I thought one day having children was your biggest nightmare. - Jeff laughed a bit.

- This is different. - John shook his head. - I have to know who's the father. I have to talk to her.

- Do you really wanna know the answer bro? - Jeff raised his eyebrow.

- It's time to grow a pair of balls. - John answered angrily. - I have to take responsibility for my actions. Unlike you, I'm not running away from the problem. - he said as Jeff was about to respond, but Randy entered the garage, with some bags. - Your ticket to this place is 2000 dollars.

- I have 'em. Well, not them, but the stuff for the horse. - Randy responded smiling.

- How? - Jeff's jaw dropped. - So quick?

- Yep. Don't ask how I got them. - Randy said as John glared at him. - No, John. I didn't steal them. It's all clean and innocent as a baby.

- Why did everyone suddenly feel the urge to talk about babies? - John whispered to himself.

- Mmkay. - Jeff nodded sitting down. - With all of that set and done, I have a plan.

* * *

- You're not going anywhere. - Lauren said as Candice was about to leave the restaurant. - We're gonna talk.

- Usually, conversation starts with "Can we talk, please?", "Do you have a second for a conversation?" or "I need to talk to you if you don't mind". - Candice responded sitting back down.

- I'm serious. - Lauren rolled her eyes putting her purse on the table. - I came to. . . apologize.

- You ain't serious, are you? - Candice asked.

- I am. Unlike a child like you, a woman like me doesn't like arguing or getting into cat fights.

- Actually, Lauren. . . 19 in United States is considered an adult age, if you haven't figured out already. - Candice said.

- Whatever. . . Just so you know, it's not age that makes a person full grown, it's what's happening in his head. - she explained. - None adult would fake the blood test for almost any reason what-so-ever. You hurt me. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought I was gonna die or something. . . Why did you do that to me?

- You're the worst actress in the universe! - Candice laughed out. - I _hurt _you? You were _scared_? PUH-LEASE!

- Here we go again! It's all just a joke to you, isn't it? You want Randy _only _because you know you can't have him.

- If I really were no danger or competition, you wouldn't even be here! - Candice responded. - I can get Randy anywhere, anytime, anyday. And you know it.

- Like a toy?

- What?

- He's like a toy to you isn't he? You think you can do whatever you want with him. You can make him leave me, you can make him turn on his friends. You look at him as if he was your boy toy?

- Sort of. - Candice raised her eyebrow. She couldn't get what a innocence Lauren just said. Randy was a man, not a toy. That's the way she looked at him, that's the way she would treat him.

- Gotcha! - Lauren laughed out taking out the Dictaphone from her purse. Candice's face got pale.

* * *

**IN STEVEN CLARK'S FARMSTEAD**

- We've seen a couple advertisements on the net. - Steven's helper, Paul, said. - But none of them are what we need. There's mostly too old or just born horses. We need a horse for a race. It has to be strong and quick. None of those horses seem to be like that.

- So what are you offering? - Steven asked.

- It would be cool to check the horses from other countries. Like from England. They love horse races. But we don't have enough time for that. The horse must be here this same day or tomorrow.

- I know that, Paul! - Steven said. - Tell me what the hell am I supposed to do.

- Well. . . uhm. . . the newspaper just came. There's an attractive advertisement. - he said giving Steven a newspaper.

- Attractive? - he raised his eyebrow taking it from Paul's hands. He saw there a picture of a beautiful brown horse in there. A blonde girl was standing near him ( Trish ). - I can clearly see that. - Steven smiled a bit.

- The horse would be exactly what we need. It satisfies all the requirements.

- How much do they ask for it?

- Much. - Paul shook his head. - More than usually.

- But we need the horse quicker than _usually _too. - Steven raised his eyebrow. - Organise me the meeting with the owner. Today.

- Of course. - Paul nodded. - The horse looks good after all.

**XOXO**

- God, bless the PhotoShop! - Ashley laughed out as guys gave each other 'high fives'.

* * *

- Now listen up clearly _brat_, cause I'm gonna say it once and I'm not gonna repeat it. - Lauren said. - Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, got it? You lost, deal with it! It's whether you end your _friendship, _or he gets to listen to this tape. - she pointed to the Dictaphone.

- No no no no. - Candice shook her head. - You know I don't consider him a boy toy. You know I would treat him ten times better than you do.

- As far as I know, Randy doesn't have talent to read your mind. - Lauren shrugged shoulders. - He will hate you. He will absolutely despise you. And it will all end the worst way for you - your appearance in his life will only make our relationship stronger, cause he will understand, that the only people in this world, who he can trust is Jeff, John, maybe those two girls. . . uhm. . . Ashley and Trish. . . and. . . _most_ importantly. . . _me_.

- I love him. - Candice whispered loud enough for Lauren to hear.

- Too bad. - Lauren laughed it off. - That's your problem already, darling. And now, since I made my point and we're finally done with you, I hope I will never see you again, Candace. - she said leaving the restaurant.

- IT'S CANDICE! - she cried out just as Lauren was almost out. Lauren just laughed at it. Candice broke down crying, and, at the time, she couldn't care less what other people though about it.

* * *

- I called that girl in advertisement. - Paul said entering Steven's office once again. - Her name is Cathee ( _Authors Note: What's up **trishjeffhardy**? ;) _She owns the horse.

- When do we meet? - Steven asked taking a look at the clock. 5 p.m.

- Well. . . uhm. . . actually. . . she wants _you _to come to her.

- Me? - Steven raised his eyebrows. - But I. . .

- That was her only request.

- She's one young, capricious lady for sure. - Steven shook his head. - But it's not that I have a choice.

* * *

- What did you just do? - Jeff asked pissed.

- What you heard. - Trish shrugged shoulders. - I told him that we're gonna meet at my place, not his.

- Ugh. . . - Jeff rolled his eyes. - Sometimes I wish I could strangle that chick! - he said to himself.

* * *

Randy was taking a walk at the city ( his part in the plan was just about to come ) as his cell phone rang.

- Hello? - he answered it.

- _Hey. _- Candice greeted. He could hear that she was crying.

- Hi. . . Is everything alright? - Randy asked.

- _Yeah. Sure. _- she lied. _- I'm sorry for bothering you 3rd time a day, but can we meet? It won't take too long._

- Of course we can. - Randy nodded. - I have a little free time before. . . something.

- _Cool. I'll wait you near the lake, where we. . . well where we first kissed, ok?_

- Yep. - he answered feeling a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

- Who this place belongs to? - Jeff asked as he and Trish entered a big and luxury house.

- It's my friend's. Her name is Michelle McCool. - Trish answered taking off her high heels and then taking a seat at huge white sofa. Jeff followed her. Trish started switching channels on TV. - She just got to the trip with her husband, Mark, who is way older than her, so she had no problems for giving me a key.

- Her husband is way older than her? - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - No wonder she's your friend. . .

- What do you mean by that? - Trish wrinkled up.

- Irresponsible. Silly. Insane. Just like you. - he shrugged his shoulders.

- Irresponsible, silly and insane, huh? - she asked. - It's kind of funny that you say that, because if I had to pick 3 words to describe what you did earlier today, I'd pick exactly those words.

- Saint much, huh? - he rolled his eyes. - If my memory is correct, you gladly accepted the kiss. - he said as Trish blushed a bit, stopping changing channels, as soap opera appeared on screen. - You know one awesome thing about soap operas?

- What? - she asked angrily.

- You can watch them without sound, and you will still understand what the characters are talking about. - Jeff smiled making Trish giggle. - You wanna try it out?

- Go on. - Trish nodded muting the TV.

- Mmkay. - Jeff nodded. From that moment, he softened his voice. - "_The guy took girl's hands in his and started talking" _Oh, Maria Louise, I love you so much! Nothing seems important compared to you! - Trish laughed, cause Jeff's voice was hilarious. - "_The girl moved her hands away and dramatically turned her back to the guy" _That's not true! I saw you with Estrella Clara Helen Perez, my best friend, who turned into my enemy and who now appears to be my sister! "_The guy put his hands on her shoulders and softly touched her neck with his cheek" _You know that was the evil and dirty plan of Chuan Pablo, who just wanted to separate us! Everybody knows he fell in love with you the moment he saw you and that same day he proposed to you. How could you accept it? He gave me time to think about it! I accepted to marry him only one day later! That was the only way to forget about you! My true love. _"Another guy appeared in the scene. He was "evily" glaring at the couple" _Move your hands away from her you bastard! _"The scared girl said something" _Don't you use curses like "bastard"! My ears will explode from such dirty words! _"The "evil" guy responded:" _Oh yes, I know many curses! And I will use them all if I ever see you with him again! "_A scared girl said something again:" _No! Please don't! _"Evil guy appeared again" _You will find out who Manuel Alejandro Fernando Robles is! - After that, Trish, who was still cracking up, turn on the sound.

- You know better than anyone else does, that it's painful for me to admit it. . . but you were good. - she admitted.

- Why thank you. - Jeff laughed a bit then taking a look at his wrist watch. - Do you think that Steven guy already met Ashley?

- I bet it's about time for them to meat. - Trish giggled.

* * *

As Steven was driving his car to meat Trish, he saw a blonde punk girl in tight black long sport shorts and pink half shirt, bend down to her red Chevrolet. She was trying to fix it's engine.

- Is everything alright? - Steven asked through the open window. He wouldn't usually be that "nice" if the girl wouldn't be so pretty.

- Oh, thank God somebody's here. - Ashley let out a relaxed breath. - Could you please help me out? I need to turn on the car, but it just. . . doesn't let me.

- I wish I could help you, I really do, but I'm rushing to an important meeting. . .

- Please, you can't leave me here! I swear it will only take a moment. - Ashley gave him puppy dog eyes. - Look, I have all the stuff here! - she showed him some wired. - Pretty please! - Steven just let out a deep breath.

- Only if it won't take long!

* * *

- I don't even know should I say "hi" for the fourth time or no. - Randy giggled as he saw Candice sitting on some rock near the lake.

- It's not necessary. - she smiled a bit. - I have to tell you something.

- What's up? - he asked sitting down besides her.

- You tried to tell me so many times. . . but I chose to be deaf. I though I have chances. I guess I was wrong. . .

- What are you talking about? - he wrinkled up.

- Do you love your girlfriend?

- I. . . do. - Randy responded.

- That's what I'm talking about. - Candice nodded. - I tried to be competition to her, because I thought me and you. . . you and me. . . we fit perfectly together, but reality slapped me in the face. Pretty hard I have to add.

- Candice. . . you want a sincere conversation? - he asked as she nodded. - Those kisses we shared. . . they were wrong. But. . . only _during _them I realised what those "butterflies in the stomach" are all about. It had never happened with Lauren. Not even when we. . . ya know.

- But you said you love her. . .

- There are many types of love. I _do_ love her. But I don't know _how _I love her. We've been together forever. From high school. That means that we're together for over 10 years, and. . . I'm just used to her. She became the part of my life, and even tough this story is romantic and all. . . I haven't experienced what it's like being with another girl. A girl like you, completely different than her. Lauren's responsible and confident. You're crazy and fun. She thinks of a future and she knows what exactly will she be doing after like anther 10 years, her life is perfectly planned. You're impulsive and surprising. You live for the moment. And exactly after meeting you, I, for the very first time, started doubting about my relationship with Lauren. And, even tough I've been with her for ages, and me and you. . . we just met. . . I feel closer to you than to her. I feel that I know you. Ya know. . . familiar souls and stuff.

- You really feel this way? - she asked.

- I do. - he nodded. - But. . . what did _you_ want to tell me?

* * *

- Miss. . . can you _please _hurry up? - Steven asked. - I really have to hurry up. . .

- Yeah, I'm almost done, just one sec, please. - Ash smiled to him.

- Yeah. - he nodded. - _Just _a sec, because that's exactly how much time I can waste more. - he finished as suddenly John, dressed up as police man, joined them.

- Good day. - he greeted.

- Hello. - Steven gulped.

- Is this car over there. . . - he pointed to Steven's Mercedes. - . . . yours?

- Yes. - Steven nodded not understanding what's this all about.

- Did you know that it's forbidden to park cars right there? The miss over there. . . - he took a quick look at Ashley. - . . . is, as I can see, having problems with engine, so I can't say anything to her, but you. . . What's your excuse?

- I'm just. . .

- AND if that's not enough, - John cut him off. - The car's very familiar to the one, which was stolen a couple of days ago.

- I did not steal the car. - Steven responded angrily.

- Can I see your documents, please?

- Of course. - Steven nodded taking out his certificate from the purse.

- Huh. . . - John wrinkled up looking at the photo in the document. - . . .doesn't look like you. I'm afraid we'll have to take you to the commissariat to make sure that it's really you in the picture.

- WHAT? But this is ridiculous! - Steven responded.

- Are you calling the police officer ridiculous, sir?

- Uhm. . . no. . . of course not. . . actually otherwise. . . I LOVE policemen! - he smiled as John gave him a weird look.

- You love policeMEN? - he raised his eyebrow.

- A word 'respect' would fit better. - Steven corrected himself.

- Listen, let's just go, ok?

* * *

- It's hard. - Candice gulped. - I'm not sure if you could understand.

- Try me. - he smirked.

- We're still having a honest conversation, right?

- I wish we would _always _have sincere conversations. - Randy smiled.

- I called you out here, because I was about to end everything we have. . . whatever it is that we have. . . and disappear from your life.

- Why? - Randy wrinkled up.

- Because Lauren told me to. - Candi confessed.

- WHAT?! She doesn't have any rights in the world to tell you what to do!

- Well. . . she didn't ask me. . . she _threatened _me.

- Candice, you have to tell me what the hell is going on, cause I don't get the damn thing you're saying. - Randy took her hands in his.

- We shared a conversation. - Candice responded. - And. . . I said some. . . hard to explain. . . stupid things. It sounded like I look at you as a boy toy, who would be completely obsessed with me and who would do whatever I tell him to do. She recorded it. Lauren made me choose, it's whether I move away from you, or she gives you the tape, so you would hate me. But I swear Randy, I respect you, you're an amazing person. There's no way in a hell I would think this way of you. I swear. If I'm lying, the lightning can kill me right at this second.

- WOW.

- Do you believe me? - she asked as he looked into her eyes. Then he just kissed her.

- I think I love you. - he whispered as she smiled. - I can't promise you anything, maybe we will last only few weeks, but I have to give it a shot. . . if you want to.

- Of course I do. - she giggled kissing him again.

- And as for Lauren. . . we're gonna share a serious conversation.

* * *

- We're sorry for this misunderstanding, sir. - John said as after a couple of hours they arrived back near his Mercedes. - I think all these people were right. I do have problems with my vision.

- I hope _your _problems won't ruin _my _deal. - Steven raised both of his eyebrows sitting in a car. When he was about to drive away, he noticed that he can't start the motor. - WHAT THE. . . - Steven whispered pissed. Somehow, only one person appeared in his mind. Ashley. - BITCH!!!

* * *

- What's the time? - Jeff asked. He and Trish were sitting on a sofa, watching some movie and eating popcorn. Jeff had a bottle of bear, while Trish had a bottle of cold diet cola.

- 7 P.M. - Trish responded.

- Which means that we succeed. - he smiled. Then her mobile phone started ringing.

- Hello? - she picked it up.

- _Hello, miss. - _Steven greeted.

- Call me Cathee. - Trish smiled making signs for Jeff to turn the volume of TV down. - And as far as I remember, we were supposed to meet hour and half ago.

- _I got some. . . unplanned problems. I'm very sorry._

- We're both about business. You, as well as me, understand, that sorry is not nearly enough. Nothing personal, but I have another potential buyer, so. . .

_- No, please don't sell it to anyone! I need that horse. I desperately need it._

- If that makes you feel better. . . _sorry. _- she responded ending the conversation. Jeff's shocked expression greeted her.

- You did not just do what I think you did. - he said.

- I did. - she giggled.

- Listen, I know I told you to be. . . not easy, but being _not easy_, doesn't mean ruining the entire task!

- Pirate, I _know _men, so no worries. He's all ours, ok?

- God, I hate you. - he shook his head.

- I hate you too. - she giggled. - Chears?

- Chears. - he smiled as they clinked their bottles.

* * *

- I'll be right back. - Stacy said to her bodyguard as they were in a clothes shop. Bret hired a bodyguard to make sure, that Stacy will never see John again. When Stacy entered the fitting room, she finally understood why did everyone called John a Wizard. - How did you know I will come here? - she asked shop.

- Just felt like it. - John said. He wasn't smiling, he was very serious. - And that's not what matters. Is that true? Are you. . . you. . .

- Pregnant. - Stacy nodded. - And I think. . . I _know _it's a boy. I'm gonna have a son.

- Who's the father? - he asked in a whisper. She gulped.

- Bret. - she responded. John painfully closed his eyes.

But when she responded. . . somehow it just felt that she's lying.

* * *

- WOW. - was all Candice could say after Randy told her about Alma. - That's. . . unbelievable.

- We've had a couple of serious arguments and it's not always so cool, but all in all. . . I think it's fantastic. We have so much fun working on it!

- I bet. - she giggled.

- Woah, it's 10 p.m, I better drive you home already. - Randy smiled bit. - Or your mom will never let you go out again!

- No worries, my mom is staying in her office for tonight. Ya know. . . working.

- But still. . . it's pretty late if you haven't noticed. - he smiled a bit.

- What if we. . . go to your house?

- Oh. . . uhm. . . - Randy felt a bit uncomfy.

- Relax, I'm not going to rape you. - she laughed a bit. - I just want to know you better. The first step would be seeing your place.

- It's not exactly my place. I already told you it belongs to my aunt. But if you wanna go there. . . I see no problems.

* * *

_- _I told you it wasn't a good idea to act so stubborn! - Jeff said. - Look at the clock. It's over 11 p.m and he's not here. You ruined the task!

- Chill out! - Trish rolled her eyes. - He desperately needs a horse, he will be here.

- Couldn't you just sell to him that stupid horse and that's it?

- Of course I could, but how much money would we get? 4 thousands? I don't think so. I want more.

- You _always _want more.

- Believe me, I wouldn't mind having to handle _less _of you. Because. . . God, Jeff. . . I'm just so done with you!

- No wonder. - he shrugged shoulders. - _All_ girls gets done with me_._

- Perv. - she threw a pillow to him as he just laughed. - And besides, wasn't it your plan? Ya know, to not give it away easily?

- Well. . . kind of.

- Exactly. - she smiled a bit. - When he'll finally gets here, he will find me selling the horse to Randy. Then they will start negotiate about it and I will finally sell the horse to Steven.

- How much will you ask?

- Not less than 10 000. - she responded as Jeff chocked with his beer.

* * *

John silently entered the house. He was. . . tired. Not physically. All those intrigues, dramas, danger. . . it worn him out. It wrung him like a sponge. He just. . . he seriously needed a break. A soft, big and comfy bed looked like a best idea right now. And just as he was making his way to his bed, he saw Randy's T-shirt lying on the ground.

- Oh great! Is it so hard to clean up after yourself? - he whispered angrily picking it up. Since Randy's bed was high, you had to climb the ladder to get into it. John started climbing up, wanting to threw the pillow on his bed. It was dark, the lights were out, but the view John saw in that bed. . . well he thank God that he can barely see it.

His sister, his _baby_ sister Candice, was lying in that bed ( fully dressed ), hugging shirtless Randy. They both were sleeping.

- You. Are. The Bastard?! - John said almost in a whisper.

Candice slowly woke up and just as she saw John, her face got pale. She elbowed Randy, who, after a couple of seconds, also woke up. Randy gulped confused. He didn't understand the damn thing that was going on.

John's face was red from anger, his fists were tightly clenched, his eyes big as golf balls. He was breathing deeply and heavily.

Compared to John, big angry tiger would have looked as a sweet tiny puppy dog. . .

* * *

**_Is Bret really the father of Stacy's baby? Was Jeff & Trish's kiss just a mistake? What is Bret planning? Will guys successfully fulfil the task? How will Randy & Candice survive John's anger?_**

_P.S Please go to my channel and check out the many posters I made for WWE!  
The next chapter won't be up soon, cause I'm going on the trip.  
_


	27. Doomed

_**Chapter: **26_

_**Chapters name:** Doomed_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Bret Hart, Stacy Keibler, OC Steven Clark, Ashley Massaro, Melina Perez, Brian Kendrick, Mike Adamle, Eric Bischoff, ? The Master. _

_**Huge Thanks to: **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92_

_**Date: **2009-08-03_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Jeff kissed Trish, but she pushed him away.  
* Randy lost the money, which he and the guys made. Candice borrowed some cash to him.  
* Bret has some plan, which includes John.  
* Lauren tried to get rid of Candice, but it didn't work.  
* Randy & Candice got together.  
* For what it seems the first time ever, Jeff and Trish shared a normal conversation.  
* Stacy told John, that Bret is the father of her son. Was she lying?  
* Jeff & Trish are waiting for Steven Clark in Trish's friend's house. It's over 11 P.M  
* John found Candice and Randy sleeping in one bed. . . _

* * *

- John calm down! You're gonna get a heart attack! - Randy said as he and Candice helped John ( who didn't really liked to get help from them ) get down on the floor.

- And you're. . . gonna get. . . a face attack. . . - John responded breathing deeply. His face was super red.

- What did I do? - Randy asked.

- Well. . . John is. . . my brother. . . - Candice smiled a bit. Randy's mouth opened wide. - And you are, as I understand, his childhood friend. John told me a lot about you and Jeffy. . .

- Stop. . . calling him. . . Jeffy! - John's face got even more red.

- BUT I never thought that you're _that _Randy. - she finished her sentence.

- Oh, God. - Randy put his hands on his head. - John, I swear, I _didn't _know!

- Well now. . . since you found out. . . put your shirt back on. . . my _baby _sister can't see you. . . like this!

- Oh common! - Candice giggled. - Ain't you supposed to be happy that your best friend dates your sister?

- DATES? - John jumped up from the sofa, where he was seat down.

- I didn't touch her! - Randy raised his arms in defence.

- . . . yet. - Candice added giggling.

- You will _never _touch her! - John glared at the two. - Heard me? First you'll have to kill me and bury me under the ground.

- Well in that case. . . where do you want to be buried Johnny? - Candice asked smiling as Randy softly elbowed her. - Where's your sense of humor? I'm just kidding!

- _That. . . _was not. . . funny. - John responded.

- John you have to accept it. I'm not a child anymore. I'm 19. It's time for me to make my own decisions and not just listen to what you and mom have to say. I want to be with Randy. And you better find a way to deal with it.

- I will never deal with it. - John responded.

- You'll have to. - Candi shrugged her shoulders. - Or you will lose a sister. I made a decision. All I'm asking you, is to respect it just as I respect yours.

- Unlike yours, my decision ain't stupid! - John raised his voice.

- So you think it was smart to get with a married woman?! - Candi also raised her voice.

- I don't have to to explain you anything. - John said angrily.

- And neither do I. - Candice nodded before placing a small kiss on Randy's cheek and leaving.

* * *

- Why do they all say that we're acting like cat and dog? - Trish asked.

- You can't stand me like cat can't stand dog. I don't like you, like dog doesn't like cat. - Jeff explained.

- It's more like cat and puppy dog. - Trish giggled.

- I'd say we're like a mad kitty and a cool, strong and big dog. - Jeff smiled widely.

- Nah, don't think so. - Trish shook her head giggling.

- It's hard to learn the truth, huh? - he laughed a bit.

- Very funny. - she faked a laugh as well. - Is this the best you've got?

- Oh, darling. . . you couldn't handle the best of me. - he smiled hugging her shoulders with one hand.

- Listen Pirate. . . about that kiss. . .

- I know your opinion about it. - Jeff rolled his eyes. - And you know mine.

- So you like me? - she giggled, he ignored her, trying to hide his smile. - Oh my gosh, you do! You always did! Remember when we were in that island? Even back then you already had your head over heels with me!

- The only thing I remember is you faking your death, which was the most stupid prank I ever experienced. And that says a lot. Having friends like Randy, John, Yuk, Shannon, Shane, Kimo and so on. . . you have no idea how many pranks we've made for each other.

- Then tell me. - she shrugged her shoulders.

- It was Valentine's day and Yuk was making a romantic surprise to his new girlfriend. He got a huge peace of paper and wrote "I fucking love you" on it. Then he sticked many colored hearts on it. We took a marker and drew an arrow from word "love" to the space between "I" and "fucking", so you could read it as "I love fucking you". His girlfriend was shocked. Yuk didn't talk to us like all month long or something, but their reaction was hilarious.

- Bunch of bastards. - Trish giggled.

- It ain't that big, but when you're doing something like that every single day. . .

- I can imagine. - she smiled. - I just can't get how someone as ignorant and ego-maniac as you can have so many friends?

- Maybe I ain't that bad? - he shrugged his shoulders. - Maybe you just got the wrong opinion about me? You've never seen the other side of me.

- Well unlike you, I don't have any other sides. - she responded. - I am who I am, and if people don't like that. . . well then fuck them!

- Damn straight, fuck them all! - Jeff laughed a bit.

* * *

John was sitting on a sofa, evilly glaring at Randy.

Randy was also sitting on the other sofa in front of John, feeling. . . awkward. He felt like a school grader, who did something very bad and now is waiting until the director will call him to his office and tell the judgement. He was wringing his hands trying to calm down his nerves and forget that John is staring at him like an eagle at it's victim. The whole house was silent, if there were bees, you could clearly hear the sound of them flying.

- So. . . uhm. . . how's the weather? - Randy tried to lighten up the mood, but not one muscle in John's face stirred. - Huh. . . I like it too. Not too hot and not too cold. Just perfect.

- Perfect for what? - John asked. His face haven't got any friendlier.

- Stuff. . . - Randy shrugged his shoulders a bit.

- Stuff like lying around in bed with my sister? - John asked.

- Uhm. . . may-maybe? - Randy raised his eyebrow. Unfortunately he realised too late, that his answer wasn't exactly the one John wanted to hear.

- So now you got all Brian? - John asked. His face expression even less friendlier.

- You mean I got 20 inches shorter? - Randy tried to joke again, but. . . he failed. John was never near laughing or at least smiling. _Can Jeff and Trish finally give me a call, please??!!!_

- So this is what you care about? Looks and size? - John took a gulp of water from a bottle, never taking his killing glare away from Randy.

- Well, about the size question you should discuss with the girls. - Randy tried his luck again. Unsuccessfully. - I mean of course no. Number one for me is what's inside. That's what ties me up with a girl. Her persona.

- And what kind of girls you like? - John raised his eyebrow.

- I. . . uhm. . . like them all?

- Let me get this straight. - John wrinkled up. - Lets imagine a situation kind of this. You're walking. . . _hand in hand. . . _with _my _sister in the crowded street. There are many other girls. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, blackheads, punks. Short skirts, little shirts, high heels, long legs, tanned bodies, perfect frames. Men heaven to sum up everything in few words. Do you stare at all of those girls? Do you turn your head around and get all "Wooo" as your grandpa? Do you try to get them look at you? Because, hey! "_You like them **all**"._

- No. - Randy shook his head. - And I. . . uhm. . . don't like them all. . . as a matter of fact, I don't like neither of them!

- So you don't like girls? - John raised his eyebrow.

- No! I mean. . . I _do _like girls. . .

- So you like them all or you don't like them _at _all?

- I like only one of them. Candice Cena. - Randy gulped, as John got even madder. He didn't like that Randy got a right answer.

- You needed so much time time to answer one simple question. You couldn't give me a straight and strong answer right on the way. You're doubting. How is my sister supposed to create a future with a man, who's doubting?

- She. . . uhm. . . I can change. For her. - Randy tried to answer correctly. It was like an exam for him. Then his cell phone rang.

- Who is calling you at 12 p.m? - John asked.

- Jeff. - Randy answered to John's question answering the phone too. - Hello?

- _I think you can already start driving here. -_ Jeff responded on the other side of the line.

- OK, man! - Randy answered all excited.

- _Since when going to. . ._ _job(?). . . at 12 p.m makes you happy? - Jeff laughed a bit._

- Tell ya later. I'm on the way! - Randy responded before ending the conversation. - Well. . . I. . . uhm. . . gotta go. Duty calls. Can't believe that my part of a plan is only now! - he rolled his eyes pretending to be pissed off.

- So you rather get a sweet nap instead of sacrificing yourself for someone else? - John asked.

- No. . . I. . . uhm. . . I better go. Don't wanna be late. - Randy smiled a bit uncomfortably before leaving. John's aching glare followed him, until he disappeared in the other side of the door.

_Yep. This is totally not going easy._

* * *

- Where were you? - Bret asked as Stacy entered their bedroom.

- Shopping. - Stacy responded. - I forget about time while doing that.

- What do I have to do for you to understand? - Bret asked calmly. - Things have changed. You don't have freedom to come back home whenever you want.

- I. . .

- Wherever you go, you have to come back not later than 8 p.m, understood? Or I have to teach you the hard way?

- OK, Bret. - Stacy took a deep breath. - I. . . I'm sorry. - she said which was like a blow to her ego.

- You know what makes me angry about the 21 century? - Bret asked sitting down on the bed. - Do you?

- No. - Stacy shook her head.

- That women has so many rights. Almost as many as men. You ain't responsible or smart enough for that. Neither of you are. Thank God there's such thing as marriage. Husbands can control their wives at least for a bit. If it wasn't for men, Earth would be standing in one place with no progress. - he responded. Stacy clenched her teeth. - Don't you feel lucky to have a husband to remind you the limits, Stace?

- . . . I. . . do. - Stacy responded through clenched teeth.

- Good. - Bret smiled a bit. - Now go take a shower. And don't worry. I will wait for you, just don't take too long. - he said as Stacy nodded a bit secretly placing an arm on her stomach while making her way to the bathroom.

_It's all for the baby. Sacrifices, pain, disgust, torture, captivity. . . it all will pay off. It all **has **to pay off. . . _

* * *

- Wow. - Jeff said half stunned, half laughing as Randy told them what happened earlier.

- So that Candice girl is John's sister? - Trish asked.

- Uh-huh. - Randy nodded. - You had to see how he was glaring at me. I knew I was gonna get killed if I won't disappear soon. I think he really takes the whole "friends sister is untouchable" thing seriously.

- Whar are ya gonna do? - Jeff asked as Randy shrugged his shoulders.

- Any advices?

- He's an overprotective brother, he worries about his sister. That's natural. - Trish responded. - Just prove to him, that no matter what, you can take care of her and guarantee that while you're around nothing wrong is gonna happen to her.

- And what do I do _before _he believes that?

- Stay out of his sight. - Jeff responded. - Never argue, never complain. Just shut up and be fine with whatever he will come up with. That's the way the guy, who would lay his eyes on my sister Maria and who would be 10 years older than she is, should act with me. Unless he's tired of living.

- You have a sister? - Trish raised her eyebrow as Jeff nodded.

- You should meet her. - he added. - She's wonderful! Maria's very patient. With a little bit of stubbornness and extra effort, she could bear even you! - Jeff finished as Trish rolled her eyes. Then they heard the knock on the door.

- Told ya he would show up? - Trish sticked her tongue to Jeff while standing up and opening the door.

- Good evening, miss. - Steven greeted. He was super tired, you could bet he was running.

- Steven, what are you doing here? - Trish asked.

- Miss Cathee, I know I'm late and stuff, but I _need _that horse. I desperately need it.

- I'm sorry, but exactly at the moment I'm negotiating for a horse with mister Diego Parker. - she opened the door wider and looked at Randy.

- Cathee, please. . .

- I'm really sorry, Steven. - Trish was about closing the door as Randy "unexpectedly" stood up.

- Wait! - he came closer the door. - I have a competive spirit. - he smiled. - We can made a little auction if you want.

- Really? - Steven's face immediately brightened up.

- Yeah, but I have to inform you that my wallet ain't small, so. . .

- Price doesn't matter. - Steven shook his head. - It's all about the horse. . .

- . . . and who will have it. - Randy smiled.

- Exactly. - Steven laughed a bit. - Thank you for a chance mister Diego.

- No prob. - Randy smiled as Trish closed the door behind Steven and they got to the hall.

- Oh, so we will have company. - Steven smiled as he saw Jeff. - Nice to meet you, Steven Clark. - he raised his hand.

- Emmett Chandler. - Jeff stood up shaking his hand. Both Randy and Jeff were much taller than Steven. - Horse expert AND her boyfriend. - he looked at Trish, who sent him a "WTF?" look.

- I totally forgot about bringing my assistant Paul during this rush. He's a horse expert himself. And I. . . have to admit, don't really can tell a good and a bad horses apart.

- That's why I'm here. - Jeff smiled sitting back down as Randy, Trish & Steven followed him. - I "met" the horse and it's in an excellent quality. Highest class, satisfies all the standarts.

- Emmett is also my good friend. - Randy added. - He always helps me out when I'm about to buy a horse. He was the one who presented me with Cathee. And I'm telling you, this guy's have a gift. Let's say we go to the horse race, and from the very beginning he can tell which one will win. Isn't it just fantastic?

- It's because I practicaly grew up with horces. - Jeff smiled. - Same enthusiasm, same animalistic instincts. - he kissed Trish's temple as she blushed. Randy and Steven laughed a bit. - Sweetie, is this a new perfume?

- Actually, yes. - Trish immediately brightened up. Fashion was a subject, she loved talking about. - My friend works in a perfume fabric, she's the main chief out there. And she gave me this perfume as a birthday present. It isn't even on stores yet!

- No wonder they don't release it. - Jeff smiled a bit as Randy and Steven giggled. Trish faked a laugh as well.

- Oh, he's such a joker, isn't he? - she asked. - Even in bedroom he just can't stop making me laugh! - she said as Steven felt uncomfortable and Randy tried his best not to laugh. Jeff sent her a killing glare. Trish responded with an innocent face expression.

- Anyways, can we start with the business? - Randy changed the subject.

- That's a good idea. - Steven nodded.

- We're starting off with 2 thousand dollars. - Trish smiled a bit.

- 2 isn't nearly enough. - Jeff shook his head. - Horse is simply too good.

- 5 thousand. - Randy.

- Five and half. - Steven responded.

- 6.

- 6 and 300.

- 7 and half.

- 8!

- 9.

- 10.

- 10 and half.

- 11

- 15! - Steven said without thinking.

- Sold! - Trish shouted out.

- Ah fuck! - Randy pretended disappointed.

- So the horse is mine? - Steven smiled widely.

- All yours. - Trish giggled.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

- So, yesterday we shared an argument with mom again. - Ashley let out a deep breath. She and Trish were sitting on Trish's bed.

- Once again about your dad? - Trish asked.

- Uh-huh. - Ash nodded. - When I asked her about it yesterday, she just switched the topic. Ya know, I wanted to throw up! I'm just so so _so_ sick with her.

- Yeah, I imagine. That pretty much sucks girlfriend. - Trish nodded.

- Any ideas what do I do?

- I don't really like to get involved into the whole thing. - Trish responded as Ash once again let out a disappointed breath. - What if he's a dangerous psychotic criminal and that's why your mom doesn't want you to know about him? - Ash giggled. - She would blame _me _for "borrowing" you the idea.

- Ok, imagine it this way: we're not talking about me. It's you who wants to find out who's your real dad. - Ashley smiled.

- I would find a detective. - Trish responded as Ashley raised her eyebrows. - And a damn good one.

_Why didn't I think of it before?_

* * *

- Here. - Randy handled Melina the roll of money. He was very proud. He was standing in the garage along with Jeff and Mel. - 15 thousand dollars. - Melina let out a deep breath.

- What's wrong? - Jeff asked.

- First of all, where's John?

- He said he. . . - Jeff was starting his response as John suddenly entered the place.

- Sorry for being late. - he yawned. - I overslept.

- Well at least you didn't bother to think of some unbelievable, lame excuse. - Melina raised her eyebrow. At the meantime John shook hands with Jeff and nodded to Melina. He acted as Randy isn't there. Jeff elbowed him and pointed to Randy with his eyes.

- Forgot someone? - Jeff whispered.

- Hey Randy! - John got a huge fake smile. - How are you doing? OH THAT'S great, - he finished and than looked at Jeff, who rolled his eyes. - can we move on to something important NOW?

- You're being a jerk. - Melina shook her head.

- I _am _a proud jerk. - John answered to her.

- ANYWAY, - Jeff cut it off. - What do you think? - he asked Melina. - Did we succeed?

- No. - she responded simply as the guys got shocked. - You failed and you're out of the league. _Each _of you. Forget everything until next year, when I comeback and then check on you guys again. - she turned around and went near the door.

- Can you at least tell us what we did wrong? - Randy asked pissed off.

- You were supposed to be done _yesterday_. And you finished nearly 1 p.m, that means _today_. - she explained.

- Do you hear what you just said? - Jeff wrinkled up. - That's bullshit!

- The rules were clear. You knew what you have to do and you knew _how _you have to do it. Wanna blame someone? Blame yourself. - she was about opening the door, but John stopped her.

- I want a second chance. - he said. - I _demand _it. Please. . .

* * *

- Candice I know Randy, since he's my patient. - Joanie said as they both were having breakfast. - And that man has a problem. About gambling games. Besides he's much older than you are.

- Since when age is a limit? - Candi asked a bit angry.

- Don't get me wrong, ok? - Joanie sipped her coffee. - He _is _a good guy, but. . .

- He's not perfect. - Candice cut her off. - I know it. But I never felt that good in ages. And if he does have problems, I'm gonna help him go though it. It will just make our relationship stronger.

- You're no Joan of Arc, you can get yourself a regular good boy, who would be more like you. You don't have to sacrifice. You're just too young for that.

- I'm too young for everything, right mom? - Candice rolled her eyes. - Maybe if you let me grow up, things would be different.

* * *

- You kidding me? - John asked. He, Jeff and Randy were sitting on a sofa ( Jeff in the middle ). Each of them were holding a Rubik's cube.

- All we'll have to do is solve it and the league is back? - Jeff asked happy.

- Yep. - Melina nodded. - You will sit here, until you will solve it. And don't pay attention to absolutely anything. Nothing exists anymore, just you and the cube.

- Us and the cube. - Jeff sniffed. Melina just rolled her eyes.

- Ok, we're starting now. - Melina clapped her hands. First two minutes nothing interesting happened, the guys just tried to solve the cubes. Then they all heard a knock on the door. Melina went to open it.

- Miss, I'm so sorry, as I was cleaning the floor of your house, I accidentally slipped and while falling down I pulled down your glassware vase. - the old women said, her hands were shaking a bit. Melina wrinkled up.

- You did what? Do you at least imagine how much that vase cost?! - she cried out. - It's worth more than your life! - Jeff raised his eyebrow, John wrinkled up and Randy was about standing up and stopping the argument, but then, rather, he stopped himself. _"And don't pay attention to absolutely anything. Nothing exists anymore." _Randy didn't want to screw up things for the guys and himself. - Get out of here, you're fired!

- But miss, please. . . I'm old, I need medicine. . .

- And I should care about it because? . .

- I will pay for the vase, please. . . just don't fire me. - the woman begged.

- Not interested. - Melina cut her off. - Get out of my sight before I make your health even worse! - she slammed the door straight at old woman's face. Then Melina turned around at the guys, who pretended as they heard or saw nothing, and took a deep breath. - Alright guys, stop solving it. Forget about the cubes. You failed again!

- What did we do wrong now? - John asked pissed. - Because as far as I remember, we did everything correctly. You told us to solve the cubes and pay attention to anything, and that's exactly what we did.

- No matter what you're doing and no matter what are the rules, if you see injustice, you have to stop it. And you didn't do it. I was acting like an ultimate bitch with that woman, and all you did was watch. That ain't working for me. Not this kind of people should be given a chance to find Alma. - she explained.

- So that woman. . . - Randy started.

- I payed her for this scene. - Melina responded. - And now bye bye.

- Common! - Jeff stood up. - We can't read your mind. How could we know what you want us to do?

- That's the whole problem, Jeff. - Melina said. - It's not me who has directions of the game, it's not me who's the boss. You three are the main players. And you simply don't know how to play. You failed twice, why should I waste my time on you?

- Because maybe we didn't help that woman, but we helped a lot of other people. - Jeff responded. - Like that girl Kyla. She had the worst step parents in the universe, and we helped her. Or the young racers. We taught the bastard, who didn't let their dreams to come true, a lesson.

- Yep. - Randy nodded. - This morning I've read in the newspapers that the horce we made him to buy, died.

- And you wanna talk about injustice? - John added. - Don't you think you're acting unfair just ending everything, after so many things we had to come through? We have Bret Hart and his people wanting us dead and buried under the ground. And for what? You're taking that reason away.

- Ok, fine. - Melina nodded. - You guys might be right. You will have a third chance. Third, and the last. - she finished as all guys hugged her. - Ok, common! HATE group hugs. Hate hate hate them! - she said half laughing.

- But you said there's gonna be 4 tasks? - John asked.

- Taking one task away is your punishment. - Melina responded. - If you had four chances, you would have 2 more still left. That means 2 extra chances to prove yourself. You didn't deserve it. You're having only one opportunity.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in Bret house's hall with laptop on her knees. She was searching for information about detectives and how much does it cost you hire one. It was the time when Brian joined her.

- Hey. . . Ash-a-Ashley. - he smiled a bit sitting down.

- What's up, Brian? - she smiled back.

- What are you d-d-doing? - he asked.

- Oh, nothing important. - she closed the laptop. - Just preparing another article.

- I hear-her-heard your birthday's c-c-coming?

- Yep. - she smiled.

- You're go-g-gonna have a big party, I b-b-believe?

- No, it's just gonna be me and a couple of close friends. That's all. I don't want anything big. - she responded.

- That's cool. - he smiled a bit standing up. - Oh and Ash. . .

- Yes?

- Today, you lo-look beautiful. - he said before leaving.

* * *

- We need to talk. - Randy said as he entered Lauren's apartment. She was about to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

- What's wrong? - she asked concerned.

- How could get so low? - Randy asked.

- What are you talking about?

- Candice. That's what I'm talking about.

- Oh, here we go again. - Lauren turned her face away from him. - Talking about that brat again.

- The only one, who's acting like a brat here, is you. I know everything. Secret competition. Irritating one another. You threatening her. For God sakes, what is wrong with you?

- She wasn't a saint either, ya know. - Lauren responded.

- At least she didn't treating you. And unlike you, my supposed-to-be girlfriend, she was there for me, when I needed her. And where were you? At work. It was always number one for ya.

- We're together for about 10 years. You never staged this circus before.

- Because I was blind. She opened my eyes. Me and you. . . we're over!

* * *

- Any information? - Bret asked as Brian entered his office.

- The Mas-Master wants to see you, A-Adamle and Bischoff. Now.

* * *

- What's bothering you? - Candice asked as she saw John sitting in one coffee. He looked pissed, angry, upset. He was totally not in the mood. Candice sat down near him.

- You and The Bastard. Me and Stacy.

- You don't have to worry about me and Randy. - Candice smiled a bit. - We're gonna be fine.

- Yeah yeah. - John rolled his eyes.

- And what about you and Stacy? - she asked.

- You're not my diary, that I would tell you everything. Besides, you wouldn't understand.

- I know earlier we had an argument. - Candice nodded. - But I'm your sister and I care about you. So what's bothering you?

- Have you seen Hart's inaugural talk? - John asked.

- Of course I did. You know better than anyone else does how much I'm interested in politics. - she responded sarcastically.

- He said _she's _pregnant. - he responded.

- I'm gonna become an aunt? - Candice's mouth opened wide.

- No. - John shook his head. - The child is his. And that's a problem. I'm not the family type of guy. I like many woman, and I couldn't last long with only one of them. Then why the hell am I worrying so much about one simple lover?

- Maybe she isn't just another simple lover? - she raised her eyebrow. - And besides, are you sure that you're not the dad?

- _She_ told me that. . .

- Did you. . . do it _safe _with her? - Candice blushed a bit. She felt a bit embarrassed talking about things like that.

- Well. . . - John tried to remember. - Once we. . . forgot and. . .

- That means there's an opportunity that you're the dad. - Candice clapped his shoulder. - Besides, she might be lying you know.

- Why should she do that?

- Because she realises what kind of danger you would be in, if you were the dad. You two would practically get killed or something. I'm sure Hart wouldn't tolerate that. She tries to protect you. - she shrugged her shoulders.

- So you think that. . .

- I'm almost sure. - she nodded.

* * *

- I know you have important things to take care of, and I understand that those things can't wait. - Ashley said. She and Jeff were sitting on the edge of the empty road outside. - But I'm going through extremely tough moment in my life as well. All this stuff about my dad, who he is, where he is, does he know about me. . . And, I'm upset that you ain't with me when I need you the most. I just can't understand why when you have free time, you spend it with your friends and not with me. That makes me upset.

- Upset? - Jeff asked as she nodded. - Ashley. . . uhm. . . I want us to talk about something. . .

- What's wrong? - she asked concerned.

- You're incredible. . . you're beautiful, you're. . . smart and sexy. And I like you a lot. - he said as she smiled. - But. . .

- But you don't love me. - she cut him off. The small smile was still on her face. - Is this what you wanted to tell me?

- I do love you.

- Yes. - she nodded. - But as you're other sister, as your friend.

- And I'd give everything to change that. - he confessed.

- No. - she shook her head. - Everything's alright. I always knew that. I always saw that in your eyes. In your magical green eyes. Did you know that you can drive a woman crazy only by looking at her? - she smiled.

- It's not right. - he shook his head as she placed her arm on his cheek. - I'm being unfair with you. But I can't make anything different, I wish I could though. . . We have to end it.

- End what? - she smiled. - We shared something amazing, but I don't even really know can we call it a relationship. Everything happened so quickly. In one evening, that's how much time we needed. Maybe if we would have give it more time. . . more effort. . . maybe then things would gone a little bit different. That was our both mistake, but I don't regret it. I loved every single second spent with you. Whatever we had, that was unrepeatable.

- I know. - he nodded. - But this can't continue.

- You love another woman? - she asked calmly. A short silence followed her words, he looked at the floor. Then Jeff looked into her eyes again and shook his head.

- No. - he responded. - There's no other woman in my life now, and there ain't gonna be one anytime soon. I simply won't let any girl in. It seems that all world's problems got in one huge hurricane and it got me in the middle of it. I don't need another extra headache. Love is simply. . . too difficult. And I'm tired of trying to figure it out. I'm just so freaking tired of it.

- Good luck, Jeff. - she smiled a bit after a short silence.

- Take care, Ash. - he smiled back. He placed his palm on her neck, and she placed hers on his knee. Then he stood up and slowly started walking away. First Ash was just sitting there, watching at him or at the ground.

When Jeff was far enough, she silently broke down crying.

* * *

- Tomorrow's the last day. - Bret said. He, Eric, Mike and The Master ( who was in a dark long soutane with a hook ) were sitting behind a small table. - An agent found out that tomorrow's their last task day.

- I've heard about some key. - Mike nodded. - Melina will give it to them tomorrow, if they won't screw up. That means we won't need them anymore.

- Be careful with your words. - The Master warned. - You never know what the future holds.

- Give it some time, and we will be creating our future ourselves. - Bret smiled a bit.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

- Hello boys. - Melina smiled a bit entering the boy's house. She was holding a tray with 4 tea cups and a jug - Ready for today?

- Yep. - Jeff nodded with no enthusiasm.

- What are we gonna do? - John asked sitting down on a chair.

- First of all, lets sit down and relax. I can see all of you have some personal problems, and this whole Alma thing is getting on you nerves even more because of that. - she sat down. - I brought some tea. - she said taking the jug and starting pouring some tea in each of the cups. - It's from Korea. I believe Korea is the country, where the best tea comes from. Why don't you taste in and tell me what's been upsetting you lately?

- I broke up with my girlfriend Ashley. - Jeff conffessed sipping a bit of Mel's tea from the cup. - I don't love her, but it sucks hurting her. I never meant to do that.

- She will be fine. - Melina responded. - I believe she's a young girl, and when you're young, love wounds quickly heals.

- I have more and more doubts about my girlfrie. . . about one girls pregnancy. She's married. Even though she said the child is her husband's I think she might be lying. - John said sipping from the cup.

- Stacy Hart has a reason and motivation to lie, you have to understand her. - Melina giggled. - Right now, don't risk seeing her. You will find out the truth, just give it time and be patient.

- I found an amazing girl. - Randy smiled also sipping the tea. - But my best friend doesn't approve it. John thinks I'm not good enough for his sister.

- Of course you're not. - John responded. - You're an addicted gamer and you're much older than her. What do you expect from me?

- Enough of words, prove him that by actions. - Melina smiled. - We're living in a century, where words doesn't really mean much. People don't trust each other anymore. If you wanna get someone's trust, you have to prove him that by actions.

- And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. - Randy looked at John.

- Can't wait. - John shrugged his shoulders. - I'm just afraid it might take forever.

- Well anyway, guys. - Melina smiled. - It was so nice talking to you, that I almost forgot to tell you one little trifle.

- What trifle? - Jeff asked.

- The tea that you just drank. . . it was poisoned. - she smiled as John immediately spat out the gulp of tea, which was in his mouth. Randy stared at her shocked. Jeff started feeling the incredible pain in his stomach. - And the poison is deadly.

- What the hell? - Jeff whispered. John also started feeling the pain in his entire body. Randy stared coughing, it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

- Yet, don't worry. - Melina stood up. - Somewhere in this house, I hid one dose of antidote, which you have to find in 3 minutes. That means, that one of you is gonna survive. Other two will die.

* * *

**_What will Ashley do now? Will John ever accept Randy & Candice's relationship? Now, since Jeff broke up with Ash, will he get with Trish? What is Bret thinking of doing? And, most importantly, which guy will find the antidote and which two will die?_**


	28. Death Comes Unexpectedly

_**Chapter: **27_

_**Chapters name:** Death Comes Unexpectedly_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Bret Hart, Melina Perez, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Ashley Massaro, Brian Kendrick, Vickie Guerrero, OC Adam, ? Master._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Amelia92 & Andrea ( I'm sorry, but it doesn't let me to write your nickname. Like what the hell?! )._

_**Date: **2009-08-07_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* John, after finding out that his best friend Randy dates his baby sister Candice, got super unfriendly with Randy  
* Randy, Trish & Jeff sold the horse to Steven for 15 thousand dollars. The horse died other day  
* Ashley thinks of hiring a detective to find her father  
* The guys failed on the first task, since they sold a horse too late  
* The guys failed on the second chance as well, since they did nothing while seeing injustice  
* Joanie isn't very happy about Candi dating Randy as well  
* Ashley's birthday is coming  
* Randy broke up with Lauren  
* John thinks of a possibility that Stacy is lying to him about who's her baby's father  
* Jeff broke up with Ashley  
* Bret has an evil plan  
* As a third task, Melina gave the guys a poisoned tea. There's only one dose of antidote hidden somewhere in the house. Who will find it? _

* * *

- I knew it. - Randy said while coughing. - I felt from the very beginning that we shouldn't trust you.

- You're just. . . an evil. . . bitch. . . - John managed to say while wringing on the floor.

- You work for _him_, right? - Jeff asked. - He sent you to get rid of us, am I right?

- I work for myself. - Melina responded. - And if you wanna waste your time blaming and insulting me, that's your choice. But the clock is ticking. Witch each passing second, you have less time.

- Like it's possible for us to find it! - John laughed out. - None of us can even stand up.

- Wake the power inside of you! - Melina cried out. - You are like three spoiled kids! We ain't talking about a hidden candy or about a hidden car toy. The talk goes about your lives! Don't you wanna save it? Don't you wanna see your Queen ever again? - she asked Jeff. - Don't you wanna try a new life with Candice? - she looked at Randy. - Don't you wanna see the birth of your child? - she shouted out concentrating on John.

- The child isn't mine. - he responded.

- Oh yes, John. You _are_ having a son. - Melina laughed out. - Bret's not the father, it's clearer than a bright day in Maldives!

- How do you know that? - John asked coughing.

- I know everything about you. - she let out a deep breath. - And now start searching! Now!

* * *

- Why are you c-crying? - Brian asked as he saw Ashley sitting on the stairs outside her house.

- I'm not crying. - she shook her head wiping her tears away. - I'm just. . . I. . . uhm. . . I'm going through a tough moment in my life and sometimes it just seems that I can't take it anymore. . . - she broke down crying again and Brian hugged her.

- C-c-cal-cal-calm down, Ash. - he whispered. - Everything's go-gonna be alright. I know it's a worn out p-p-phrase, but it's true. P-p-problems are like waves. They c-come and gone.

- What if it's not a simple wave? What if it's a tsunami? - she smiled through tears.

- Believe me, no. - Brian responded. - Ashley, I'm telling you with all of my heart. . . I've been through a lot, I've seen, done and went through things, which would make even Satan close his eyes. And if you had a bare idea what am I talking about, whatever is happening in your life at the time. . . it isn't worth your attention. And most of all, it isn't worth your tears. - he smiled a bit trying to brush her tears away, but she pushed his hand away. She was staring at him confused and shocked.

- Brian, you. . . you aren't stammering. . . you spelled every word correctly. . .

- No, I. . . you-you see. . . I. . . - his face got red. - I've got-gotta go. . . - and with that he was gone, leaving Ashley with millions of unanswered questions.

_"I've done things, which would make even Satan close his eyes. . ."_

* * *

- It's not here. - Jeff said as he throw down almost all the things from his commode. Jeff just fell down to the floor near a little round table.

- I can't find it either. - John responded. He also fell to the floor on his knees near the table. Melina was walking up and down the room.

- Here! - they heard Randy's weak voice. - I found it. - he joined the guys near the table. In his shaking hands he had a small glassware bottle full of some transparent liquid. - It was. . . in the kitchen. - he said while coughing.

- Then what are you waiting for? - Melina asked. - Drink it! You're short of time! - Randy opened the bottle and pressed his lips against it. But then he moved the bottle away. - What are you doing? Hurry up! Drink it!

- I can't do that. - he whispered loud enough. - I can't let my friends die. - he shook his head. - Jeff, it would be fair if you will have it. - he said handling Jeff the bottle. - You've done more for the league than me or John. You deserve it.

- Thanks, man. - Jeff said also in a whisper and was about to drink it, but then, after a couple of seconds, he simply put the bottle on the table and put his hands on his head. - No. . . I can't. . . What the hell is wrong with me? I just. . . I just can't drink it.

- You morons! - Melina cried out. - We don't have time for this bullshit!

- Shut up, bitch! - Jeff responded to her as she just rolled her eyes. - John, if one of us can survive, it must be you. - he pushed the bottle near John. - You will soon become a father. That child will need you.

- No. - John shook his head. His lips and throat were dry. - One way or another, Bret will still kill me. What's the point? Now or a bit later. . . I'm still leaving this Earth. Randy, I hate you. I really do, but when I'll be gone, you will have to take care of my sister, do you understand me? Drink it. - he said handling Randy the bottle.

- Yeah, Randy. - Jeff nodded. - You found it, you have to drink it. It's gonna be best. Just promise me that you will make sure that everything's alright to. . . to my Queen. . . and to Ashley. And if you have a free time, look up at Vickie sometimes.

- And Stacy. - John added. - I don't care if I'm dead, I will find a way to kick your ass if you won't take care of her.

- Drink it, Randy. - Melina encouraged. - You have to do it.

- I'm not doing it. - Randy responded. - We're a league. If we fight, we fight together. If we win, we win together. If we lose, we lose together. If we. . . die. . . we die together. That's the way it works.

- You wouldn't do it. - Melina shook her head.

- Watch me as I do. - Randy smiled while throwing the bottle out of the window, which was open. - How do you like that?

- I like it a lot. - she giggled. - You passed the third task. I didn't want to kill you boys, or to check how good are you at searching and finding things. It was all about teamwork. I wanted to know what would you do in a situation kind of this. And the bottle you just threw out. . . it wasn't an antidote. - she shook her head. - It was just another dose of poison. If one of you would have drunk it, he would immediately die.

- And other two? They would die as well, just a bit later. - Jeff said.

- No. - she responded. - Here's the real antidote. - Melina took out three small bottles from her cleavage and gave it to the guys, who slowly drank it. - Other two would get this and would survive.

- Oh God. - John let out a deep breath after taking his dose. - It's impossible with you!

- You would risk our lives only to try our friendship? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- You're sick! - Jeff added.

- Congratulations boys. - Melina smiled widely taking out a key from her pocket. - The third stage of the mission begins!

* * *

- Good morning, Bret. - Stacy greeted entering the hall, where Bret was having breakfast.

- Sit down. - he pointed to an empty seat near him. She did what she was told.

- Where's Trish? - she asked trying to keep up the conversation.

- You know very well how "good" is my relationship with my daughter. She's probably having breakfast in her bedroom or is out with. . . with you know who. - Bret responded. - But forget about her. Today is a special day. Sad, but special. Everything is gonna change.

- In a good way? - Stacy asked.

- For some of us. - Bret shrugged his shoulders. Silence followed his words. - Is that true that mothers and pregnant women have this way stronger than usual 6th feeling?

- Well. . . kind of. - Stacy responded.

- Then tell me what does your 6th feeling tell you. Who is the father, Stacy?

- Bret, I don't know. . .

- You must know! - he raised his voice and then took few deep breaths. - Do you love me? Huh? Do you love me, Stace?

- You know you don't want to hear an answer. - she responded silently. Stacy was very scared. Then Bret stood up and threw down all the dishes, spoons, flowers, tablecloth. . . everything on the floor. Stacy stood up, only to greet Bret's palm hitting her cheek. She fell down to the floor. Bret grabbed her by hair.

- What is this for?! - he cried out to her ear. - Why are you doing this?! Because of him? - he asked pulling her hair harder and making her stand up, only to throw her at the wall a couple of seconds later. Stacy got blood coming from her mouth, she tried to hold on her stomach. She couldn't lose the baby. - So you wanna play a Titanic here?! Be careful enough not to have the same consequences as them. - he hit her in the eye with his his fist. That was enough for Stacy to collapse.

* * *

- Hey, Randy! - John called out through coughing. The guys were still lying on the floor, leaned against the sofa. Melina was already gone.

- Yes, John?

- Forget everything I said earlier about the whole 'take care of my sister' thing. - John responded. - Only in my deathbed I would actually ask you to do that.

- Well. . . then I go outside to find that dose of poison. - Randy pointed with his eyes at the window. John, even though he didn't want that, couldn't help but smile a little.

- Oh, fuck! - Jeff said holding on his stomach. - It still freaking hurts.

- I wonder if the girls feel this way when they're PMS'ing? - John asked.

- Good question. - Randy nodded.

- Yep. - Jeff agreed slowly standing up. - Maybe I go and ask one.

- Leave her alone. - Randy rolled his eyes. - She's not for your nose!

- Who's talking. - John raised his eyebrow at Randy and then looked at Jeff. - You're a single man, you can do whatever you want. Go and find her.

- Why can't you say the same thing to me? - Randy asked.

- Because I don't like you. - John responded and then looked at Jeff. - True love always win.

- What love are you talking about? - Jeff wrinkled up leaving the house.

- Which means that me and Candice will have a happily ever after. - Randy smiled.

- You know, really, go and find that poison. Maybe somehow I will be able to pour it in your drink. - John rolled his eyes.

* * *

- Hello, Melina. - Bret smiled a bit as he saw the dark haired woman in an empty and neglected street.

- Long time no see, Bret. - Melina responded. She didn't seem scared.

- Too bad. - Bret shrugged his shoulders a bit. - I would have loved to keep up the contact with the girl, who ruined my marriage.

- I didn't ruin your marriage. - Melina giggled a bit. - If you wouldn't have done anything wrong, I wouldn't have anything to tell Anna.

- If you wouldn't have opened your mouth, maybe she would still be alive. - Bret responded.

- But now she's gone. - Melina answered. - Wasn't it an unexpected destiny shot for you Bret?

- Don't you dare to ever talk about it again, do you understand me? - Bret asked.

- And now you're about to lose your current wife. - Melina smiled. - Gilbert took away your first wife from you, and now his best friend's son is about taking the second one. Not even mentioning the little thing going on between your daughter and Gilbert's son. Ouch! It should be hard for even a heartless bastard like you.

- And you obviously didn't hear of such thing as respect for an older person, huh?

- I respect those, who deserve respect. - Melina responded. - What do you want from me?

- Like you don't know. - Bret laughed out. - The key, sweat heart. I want the key. - and as Melina was about to say something, he cut her off. - And don't eve bother telling me that you don't have it.

- I didn't intend to. - Melina smiled. - I just wanted to say that you ain't getting it.

- Am I? - Bret asked as Melina felt the cold ashes of knife almost touching her throat. Someone was standing behind her. - Give me the key. Now. - he commended. After a couple of seconds of silence, Melina finally took out the key from her pocket and handled it to Bret. She already knew what's going to take place now.

- They will find out. - she whispered as tear rolled down from her eye. - The first second they will hear about it, they will understand it was you.

- I know. - Bret nodded second before knife's ashes came in contact with the skin of Melina's throat. The red liquid was now visible on the wall of some building. - But the fact is, I don't care. - he said looking at the dead body of a young woman, who was lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood.

* * *

- Trish! - Jeff called out as he saw the blode girl making her way to Vickie's apartment.

- Jeff, what happened? - she asked concerned. Jeff was still holding on his stomach, and he was still coughing a bit.

- Well I just almost got killed. - he shrugged his shoulders. - Melina gave us the poisoned tea as a third task.

- What? Are you serious? - Trish's face got pale as she immediately hugged him. She didn't know that at the time, Ashley was about going out of her mother's house, but the view of her best friend and her ex boyfriend, made her lose the control of her body. True, she couldn't hear what they were taking about.

- Yeah, but now everything's ok. - Jeff answered.

- And how are Randy and John? Are they fine too?

- Yep. - he nodded. - They're good. . . well at least physically. And I was actually, uhm. . . I was looking for you.

- For what?

- Yesterday I broke up with Ashley. - he said as her mouth opened wide.

- Why?

- You know damn well why. - Jeff rolled his eyes.

- Actually no. I don't. - she shook her head. - She's an amazing girl, how could you dump her?! Why?

- That's why. - he said before kissing her. Then Ashley brushed her tears away and got back to her house.

* * *

- _Got it? _- The Master asked on the phone with Bret.

- Yeah.

_- What does that key unlock?_

- There are some numbers on it. With the help of my people, I found out that it's the key of a room in a cheap motel.

- _And the workers and owner of that motel let it stay unusable for so many years? _- Master raised his eyebrow.

- It's not even a bedroom. It's a small store-room. Maybe they got payed well, maybe they were friends with those, who can't be named. - Bret responded.

_- So as I get it, you're in there at the time?_

- Yes.

_- What do we have here?_

- A blue cradle.

_- Cena's son. - _The Master immediately understood. - _We can't get rid of him._

- Yes. - Bret nodded.

_- You know what you have to do, do you, Bret?_

- Damn well.

* * *

- How could that happen? - Vickie cried. She, John, Jeff & Randy were all standing in a morgue near a cowered body. - Melina was so young.

- Maybe it's not her, calm down. - Randy placed his hand on her shoulder as John slowly took the spread of the body's face. Vickie uttered from fear and shock. Guys felt stiff as well. It wasn't a long red scar on her neck, that scared them. Melina's usually completely black hair, now was white like paper.

- What the. . ? - Jeff whispered as John covered her head once again.

- Who could do that to her? - Randy asked.

- Try to guess. - John smiled a bit super sadly. - And that same man can do something like that to my girl.

* * *

- Ash! - Trish called out as she entered Vickie's house. - Where are you? - she asked entering Ashley room only to find her crying. - What happened?!

- You promised. - Ashley responded. - You swore you would stay away from him.

- You saw? - Trish asked having the scene outside a bit earlier. Ash nodded. - I pushed him away. . .

- Of course you did. - Ashley laughed out.

- You gotta believe me. - Trish said. - Please. . .

- Yeah, right. - Ash nodded. - First I find you two in bed, but I believe a lame excuse you gave me and now I see you kissing. How can you back that up, Trish? Huh? What will you tell me now?

- I will tell you, that we didn't mean it. - tear rolled down from her eyes. - It just happened.

- You love him? - Ashley asked. - Cause I know damn well that he loves you. Do you, Trish? - silence followed her words.

- Yes. - Trish nodded as another tear rolled down her eye. - I'm sorry. . .

- Get out. - Ashley cut her off. - I don't wanna see you now or ever again. We grew up together, we shared dreams, we shared secrets, we shared everything, and now you thought that we can share a man? I don't think so.

- Ashley. . .

- No, I don't wanna hear it. - she shook her head. - Keep it to yourself.

- I just. . .

- Leave. - Ashley cut her off again. - And knowing that we had to sacrifice our friendship and my happiness, I hope it will pay off. I hope my boyfriend will make you happy.

* * *

- What a day. - Randy shook his head as he, Jeff & John were sitting on a sofa in the house.

- Tell me about it. - Jeff responded. - I just. . . What the hell was up with her hair?

- Have no idea. - Randy responded. - But I definitely don't like it.

- You think I should tell Trish what's happening? - Jeff asked.

- What's the point? - Randy shrugged his shoulders. - Do you really think she would believe it? We have no proves.

- But she's in danger only being around him!

- He wouldn't hurt his daughter. - Randy responded. - She _isn't_ in danger while being around him.

- Unlike Stacy. - John added. - And my child.

- Well. . . her situation is a little bit more difficult. - Randy agreed.

- I'm worrying about her. - John said. - If he will lay one finger on her, that finger will be cut off. - he finished as his cell phone rang.

_- What happened to Melina was horrible. But we can't change the destiny. - _the voice said.

- Who are you? - John wrinkled up.

_- It doesn't matter. - _someone responded. - _There's nothing you can do to save Melina. But to raise the mood, I will give you chance to change a few details in Stacy's destiny._

- Don't. You dare. To hurt her. - John responded angrily.

- _That belongs only on you now. The unfinished 5 stored building near the Red Cross hospital. After 20 minutes. Don't risk of taking your friends with you. She might pay expensive for that mistake. _- and then that someone hung up. John immediately jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the house.

- What's up with him? - Jeff asked.

- Maybe he just needs some alone time. - Randy shrugged his shoulders. At that moment when John ran away, Trish stepped in the house. Guys could see she was crying.

- Hey, what happened? - Jeff asked concerned while standing up and hugging her. - Are you ok?

- Ashley saw what happened outside. - she responded burying her face to his chest. - And now she hates me. For real this time.

- Don't worry, princess. - Jeff kissed her forehead. - I'm gonna talk to her. - he said before leaving.

- Is everything alright here? - Trish asked Randy, since she noticed that he was upset.

- Not really. - Randy shook his head.

- What happened? - she asked.

- Come here. - Randy pointed to a seat near him. - I tell ya.

* * *

- Then she came here, wondering why I'm crying. But I told her to go away. Our friendship is so over. - Ashley told Brian as they were in her house, sitting in a kitchen.

- F-for good. - Brian nodded. - Trish grew up in a f-f-family, where she had to s-snap her fingers, and ev-everytime Bret would make sure that all her d-dreams, all wishes would c-c-come true. Now she thinks the s-same thing c-c-can happen in a p-p-p-per-personal life. She wanted your b-boyfriend only because he was yours. What kind of a friend act this way?

- I know. - Ashley nodded as she hard a knock on the door. - Excuse me for a second.

- It's ok. - Brian smiled a bit. When Ashley opened the door, she saw Jeff standing there.

- What are you doing here? - she asked. - I think you came into a wrong girl's house.

- Can we talk? - Jeff asked, as Ashley looked at Brian, who stood up.

- It's al-alright. - Brian said. - It's time f-for me to go. - he smiled a bit.

- You don't have to. - Ash shook her head.

- See you l-later. - Brian kissed her cheek.

- Bye. - Ashley shut the door after him and then looked at Jeff. - What do you want to tell me?

- That it's all my fault. - he said. - Don't blame her for what's happening. She always tried to stay further away from me, but I. . . I'm sorry that I hurt you. But there's no reason to be mad with her.

- She used to be my best friend. What did you expect? - Ashley asked. - That I will be happily surprised to see you kissing her day after we broke up?

- Exactly. It was me who kissed her. I'm the bad guy over here. - Jeff responded. - And about that kiss. . . she pushed me away.

- Oh poor, Jeffy. - Ashley pretended to be sad. - Am I supposed to comfort you?

- You know, you're right. - Jeff nodded. - I came into a wrong girl's house. Ashley I know would try to solve things out before ending a life long friendship with a girl, she used to call her sister. And you. . . you just want to hurt yourself and hurt everyone around you. And while you're like that. . . I really have nothing to say to you. - Jeff responded before leaving. Ashley just tried to control her anger and disappointment.

**XOXO**

As Jeff was making his way out of Ashley's house, he overheard Brian's conversation on the phone. Jeff could bet he was talking to Bret.

- Yeah, b-but don't you th-think it's too much? - Brain asked. - I know. . . Yes, but. . . What if we wi-will need him later? What will we do the-then? Don't you wanna use not so dras-drastic tools? It's not necessary to kill a p-p-person to make him suffer. . . - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - What I'm saying is that Cena might be use-useful. . . - and just as he said it, Jeff immediately showed up and Brain hung up his phone. He gulped.

- What the hell are you going to do to John? - Jeff asked pissed off.

- No-nothing. - Brian responded. Jeff angrily pressed him against the wall, holding on his shirts collar.

- After some phone call, John ran out of the house. If you love your life, you will tell me where did he run to.

- The un-un-unfinished building. . . near the h-hospital. . .

- What hospital?! - Jeff cried out.

- Red Cross. - Brian responded. - That's all I know, I swear.

* * *

- Oh my God. - Trish said as Randy finished telling her what happened. Then his cell phone rang. Trish didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, but as Randy's face expression during the call changed from upset to angry, she became concerned. - What's wrong? - she asked as Randy stood up and grabbed her hand.

- C'mon! Let's go. - he said as they ran out of the house.

* * *

- Hello?! - John called out. - Is anybody here? Stace! - John was in the already mentioned unfinished building, in it's second floor, since searching for somebody in the first one, turned out unsuccessful. - Stacy!!!

- Don't bother. - he heard a voice behind him. John turned around to see some man dressed up in black. - She's not here.

- Where is she? - John asked trying to control himself.

- She is in completely different place. They take a good care of her. - the man responded.

- _They? _Who are those "they"?

- People, who are payed to do that. - the man responded simply.

- Then why did you call me? - John asked me as the man threw him a fencing sword, which he successfully caught.

- Because you have an unfinished business to take care of. . . on the top of the building. Now it's all in your hands.

* * *

Stacy slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was in pain, it hurt her lungs everytime she took a gulp of air. Yes, she remembered what is this whole pain came from. He hit her. He slapped her. He beat her up. He wasn't worth concidering himself a man. People don't act like this. Only animals.

But it wasn't really pain that mattered to her at the moment. It was the place, where she was in. It was all white. Walls, ceiling, ground, bed she was in, the pj she was wearing. Everything. The room was normal sized, her bed was in the middle of it. Then some white sofas and a little table. That's it. Normally she would think it's a hospital room, but it had no windows. Only one big investigation room type of window in front of her bed. It looked like a window to her, but she was sure that people in the other side of it, could see her. Stacy tried to look at that window from her bed, and she could clearly see the big bruise near her eye. As Stacy tried to came near the window, she noticed the drip connected to her arm. Stacy slowly took it away. Then some woman also dressed in white entered the room.

- Where am I? - Stacy asked, but a woman didn't respond, she just once again connected the drip to her hand. Only before leaving the woman turned around. - Give it some time. Mr. Hart will explain you everything.

* * *

- Welcome, John. I was waiting for you. - Bret smiled a bit as John got on the top of the building and saw Bret standing in there.

- What have you done to her? - John asked pressing the fencing sword in his hand.

- She is my wife. She is _my _problem. You shouldn't be so concerned about a married woman. - Bret responded.

- I'm not the only one, who acts not as he's supposed to. - a small smile of disgust appeared in his face. - Shouldn't a mayor like you be honest and fair? And what do you do instead? Go and kill a young girl. FOR A KEY!!!

- I didn't kill Melina.

- Then how do you know she was killed? - John asked as Bret smiled a bit.

- She saw that coming. - he responded. - Who cares about her in the first place?

- I do. - John answered pointing his sword inches away from Bret's throat.

* * *

- Why did you bring her? - Jeff asked a bit pissed off. He, Randy & Trish were all standing in front of the building. - You're just putting her in danger.

- I can take care of myself. - Trish said as Jeff rolled his eyes.

- Listen, you ain't going any further away from me than 10 inches, understood? And I'm not ready for surprises, just do what I tell you to do if you wanna go with us. - Jeff said.

- Gee, thanks Jeff, but I'm not looking for another dad. - she responded.

- In your case, word 'dad' should be very near the word 'devil'. - Randy interrupted.

- You say that only because you don't like him. - Trish told Randy.

- Listen, let's just hurry up, ok? At the moment of talking, your daddy might be killing John. - Randy said.

- My father isn't a killer! - Trish raised her voice.

- I honestly hope you're not getting a chance to get proves of I'm saying today. - Randy smiled sadly.

- Ok, enough of talks, lets go and find them. - Jeff added as he grabbed Trish's hand and they all got inside.

* * *

But as John pointed his sword near Bret's throat, Bret just laughed it off.

- What are you trying to do, boy? - he asked. - Guys like you wouldn't kill a bee.

- Well, I'm sorry if compared to you, I might not be that experienced. - John raised his eyebrow. - But you don't wanna bet, that when the talk goes about Stacy, I wouldn't give a shit piercing your throat with this same sword. And believe me, I wouldn't waste a second doubting and regretting that before or after.

- Then do it. - Bret shrugged his shoulders. - Besides, I've heard you're good friends with my daughter? I just can't help wondering how would you look in her eyes after that?

- I would find a solution. - John smiled.

- Then, nothing stops you from. . .

- _I_ stop myself from that. - John cut him off. - Unlike you, I like playing the clean way. Then the victory is so much more tasty. So get you sword, we're going for a fencing match. All or nothing.

* * *

- Where. Do you think. You're going? - some man asked as he saw Randy, Jeff and Trish walking through the building.

- Adam? - Trish asked surprised.

- You know this dude? - Jeff asked not taking his eyes away from the man.

- He's a bodyguard, who works for my dad. - Trish responded.

- Still think that your father is an angel without wings? - Randy raised his eyebrow also looking at a guy, dressed up in black and holding a sword. Randy also could see some pistols under his belt.

- I never thought this way of him. - Trish shook her head. - But I repeat, he is not a killer.

- Miss, you shouldn't be here. - Adam said looking at Trish. - Things might get. . . dangerous. Especially for a lady like you.

- Lady like me? - Trish raised her eyebrow. - You mean a spoiled blonde daddy's princess, with no responsibility? Don't underrate me, Adam.

- One way or another, you three have to disappear from this place, unless you want problems. - Adam responded.

- And who are gonna make those problems to us? - Jeff sniffed. - _You_?

- Us. - Adam smiled as other 3 guys appeared from his back.

* * *

The beginning of a match between John and Bret was slow, but with each passing second, they got quicker, more aggressive and more dangerous to one another. A few times Bret and John got on the very edge of the building and were seconds away from falling down. And they should thank God, for helping them to keep their balance.

Bret was leading for about a couple of seconds, and John had to try his best, not to let Bret's sword to touch his body. But one thing about the leading ones. . . sooner or later they make mistake. And Bret wasn't an exception. Just as the a bit stronger wind came in and Bret's long hair got in his eyes, John immediately kicked his stomach, making Bret to fall down. Bret's sword fell down from the 5th store building to the ground. John's sword touched his throat.

- Common. - Bret encouraged. - Do it. - after a couple of seconds of silence. John let out the sword from his hands.

- Here's the difference between me and you. - John said. - I'm smarter, I don't need to kill people to fix my problems. - he finished and turned around to go. He haven't seen as Bret took the pen knife from his pocket. . .

* * *

The match between Jeff & Randy and the four guys also was getting more dangerous. One bad guy was already on the floor with a wound in his stomach. Randy's sword was a bit bloody.

- Get out of here! - Jeff shouted to Trish whole fencing with the black guy. - I'm begging you, go outside! - he said as Trish did what she was told, even tough she was dead worried about her dad, Jeff, Randy & John. She didn't want to lose neither of them.

Another guy fell down to the floor, crying out in pain holding on his arm. Jeff and Randy smiled to each other. When the number between them and Bret's people got equal, they knew the bad guys had no chances in hell.

* * *

And just as John was making his way near the hole in the floor ( it was the exit from the building's top ), he felt a super sharp pain in his back. John's face got pale. The pain was just so big. Almost unbearable. It was Bret's penknife shut in his back.

- Smarter than me? - Bret whispered to his ear from behind. - If you really were smart, you would have remembered the golden rule in every single case of this life. Never turn your back on an enemy. It's a shame you forgot that. - he said while slowly pushing John near the very edge of the building.

- Does it hurt John? Huh? Does it hurt? - Bret asked. - Well at least now you can imagine what I felt in my chest when Anna left me for Gilbert. Your friend's dad. - Then Bret started twisting the knife around, so the wound wouldn't close. The incredible pain now got insane. But John didn't scream. He didn't have enough strenght. - And now the pain got double, right John? This is how I felt when Stacy confessed that she cheated on me with you. The pain in my chest also got double.

- It was all your fault. - John whispered. His voice was super weak. - You wouldn't have lost neither of your wives, if you were a good man. You pushed them to the limit of finding someone else. - he said as Bret stuck the knife even deeper. John felt his own blood in his mouth.

- Did you know what did I do after finding out about Anna and Gilbert? - Bret continued. - I took Trish and _begged _her to come back to us. I didn't shout on her, I didn't ask her why. I just wanted her back. I _swallowed _my pride only for her. But she chose Gilbert. She loved him as was dreaming she would love me. Then she told me she would disappear with _him, _your and Orton's fathers to a different, better place. Away from me. And then she said she would take Trish with her, as your fathers would have done the same thing with you. I couldn't let that happen.

- Oh my God. . . - John whispered.

- Boat accident was the best thing that came in my mind at the time. - Bret continued. - I couldn't let her to take away my daughter from me. But Trish wasn't the only reason. I wanted her and Gilbert to _pay _for what they done to me. And it worked. Watching them burn. . . watching them die. . . it was like a medicine to my heart.

- You're sick. - John whispered. The view in front of him was slowly becoming blur.

- And you know what? - Bret asked. - Now you brought my pain back, and John. . . I know only one way how to heal it. - he whispered. Seconds after Trish, who was outside, and Randy with Jeff, who were just done with the bad guys, saw him falling down from the 5th floor to the ground. On the grass.

- NO!!! - both Jeff and Randy cried out as they saw it from the balcony. Trish, at the meantime, cried out in fear as John's body landed only a few metres away from where she was standing.

* * *

**AFTER ABOUT 10/15 MINUTES**

Stacy was holding on her stomach. The baby was weird. Her stomach hurt, herself was very not calm. A very strange feeling, which she wished she could get rid of soon. That was the moment when Bret entered the room. His head was low, his arms in his pockets.

- Bret, what the hell is going on?! - Stacy asked. - Where am I?

- In a lab. - Bret responded. - You're gonna stay here until you will give birth to the baby. By the way, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I lost my patience. Bruises don't fit you at all. You're too pretty for them.

- What are you gonna do with me? - she asked ignoring the last part of his previous response. Bret came closer the bed, where she was sitting. - I want to get out of here! Now!

- I'm afraid it's impossible. - he responded. - Your and John's baby is the next hint. Another step to find Alma.

- How do you know the child is his? - she asked as he took a deep breath.

- The fast is, we need a baby. And unfortunately. . . I can't say the same thing about you.

- What. . ? - her face got pale.

- Just after your sons birth, we will inject you a medicine, with which's help, you will die after about 5 minutes. But don't be afraid, you won't feel any pain at all.

- You can't do that. . . - she shook her head. - Please. . . my son will need me. No!

- It was your choice to cheat on me. What goes around, comes around. - Bret shrugged his shoulders. - John found out just how right that phrase is.

- What did you do to him? - if Stacy's face first was pale, then now it was as white as snow.

* * *

**BEFORE ABOUT 10/15 MINUTES**

- John!- Trish called out as she immediately ran towards him and placed his head on her knees. She was all shaking, she was never that afraid in her lifetime, but Trish also understood, that she has to control herself if she wants to help him. John's life belonged on that. Very soon Randy and Jeff also appeared there, bending down near the Wizard. Blood was coming from his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

- You two stuck the the knife in my back. - Bret responded. - And I did the same thing to him. Only in a real meaning of that word.

- No. - Stacy shook her head as tear rolled down from her eye. - You're lying. . .

- And then I let him experience what it's like flying. . . from the 5th stored building. - Bret finished as Stacy fell down from bed on the floor.

* * *

- John, everything is gonna be alright. - Jeff said. - Can you hear me? Randy called the hospital, they're on their way. Just keep holding on your life.

- Yeah, John. You're gonna have a son. And Stacy needs you more than ever. - Randy added ignoring the tears which came from his eyes.

- Don't quit. - Trish also cried. - You have so many reasons to live for. Just don't quit.

- Unless you want us to take your part of money for Alma. - Jeff tried to keep up the mood.

- Take care of them. - John whispered. - Take care of what. . . what I love.

- You can do that yourself. - Randy tried to convince him brushing his tears away.

- Remember when I said, that. . . that only in my deathbed I would ask you to be there for Candice? - he asked Randy. His voice was super weak, he was whispering. - Well, maybe it's not bed, but. . . I'm dying. . . which means that. . . you will have to be there for her.

- Of course I will. - Randy nodded.

- And, you three have to. . . you have to find Stacy. . . Without her, I'm nothing. She has to be alright.

- She will be. I promise. - Jeff said.

- She and my son. . . Tell them that I love them. . . Repeat that to them every day. . . - Trish's face got pale as she slowly started understanding what the hell is going on. - And, Jeff?

- Yeah? - Jeff asked trying not to let tears fall down from his eyes.

- Promise that when my son will grow up. . . you will teach him to play football. And don't let Randy do that instead of you. He sucks in that game. . . - John smiled a bit as Randy smiled though tears as well. - Trish. . . don't trust _him. _Don't believe a damn thing Bret says for you. . .

- What are you talking about? - Trish asked as John started coughing. - Calm down, you have to save your energy. . . Please. . . - she was crying.

- And finally. - John continued. - Take care of yourselves. You guys. . . are the best of friends any human on this planet could have. Who needs Alma or money when he has you? It's ironical that only now I understand that I spent so much time looking for the crystal, while the real treasure was always here. . . with me.

- John. . . - Jeff tried to say, but John interrupted him.

- It ain't the end. One day, after many many years, when all of you are gonna get old and nasty. . . we will meet again. And man, how much will I be mocking you for your wrinkles. - he smiled a bit before closing his eyes. His head inclined. That sexy little smile, that only he had, got stiff in his face. Trish and Randy both broke down crying. Jeff covered his face with his hands.

John Cena had died.

* * *

- He's dead, Stacy. - Bret said. Stacy's face expression got stiff. Tears were running uncontrollably, but her eyes were staring only at the wall. She saw nothing. The flashbacks of all the moments of them together started running through her mind. The moment they met, their first night, their last night, the last time she saw him. . .

She stopped controlling her body. Stacy could feel as some men picked her up from the floor and placed her in bed, but at the moment, she payed attention to absolutely no one.

He was killed.

And in some cases, so was she.

_Turn off the stars - how blank is their sparkling?  
Cut down all the trees - they ain't making my breathing any easier.  
Hide the sun - without you, it will never be warm again.  
Never let day to come - I prefer staying in the dark.  
Because you went away and left me alone. You're gone.  
And so are all of my reasons for living. . . _

* * *

**_Do I really need to ask any questions after that?_**


	29. 8 Months Later

_**Chapter: **28_

_**Chapters name:** 8 Months Later_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter: **John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Bret Hart, Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Brian Kendirck, Stacy Keibler, OC_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Andrea, Esha Napoleon, Ainat, GrafittiArtist INC, trishjeffhardy, Amelia92, JeffXXXHardyXXXChick & xXRiaHardyOrtonXx  
( OMG, thank you guys so much! I've never got so many reviews before! It made me super excited! YOU ALL ROCK!!! )_

_**Date: **2009-08-07_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* The guys passed the third task and all got the dose of antidote  
* Ashley saw Jeff kissing Trish and refused to have any kind of contact with both og them  
* Bret beat up Stacy and locked her into the lab, where she wilol stay until the birth of her baby. After that, she will die  
* Bret killed Melina and got the key  
* Next hint - John and Stacy's baby  
* Bret confessed to John, that he was the one who killed Trish's mom and guys' fathers  
* John had died_

* * *

- One. . . Two. . . Three! Everybody step back!

- Nothing. - nurse shook her head.

- Lets try it again. One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Everybody step aside! - doctor shouted out as he once again let the electra through John's body using special medical apparatus.

- Still nothing. - nurse said. The annoying long "beeeeeep" was heard in a ward. - We lost him.

* * *

- I know it's hard, but try to think logically. - Bret said sitting down on the verge of the bed. Stacy was lying in her bed, tears were running down her face, but her face expression was cold. It said nothing. - Why should you care is he's dead or alive? You would still never see him in your lifetime even if he wasn't dead. So what's the point? You're just wasting your tears. - he tried to wipe the small salty drops from her her face, but she turned her head a bit, not letting him do it. - You wouldn't be like that if it were me in his place, right? - Bret stood up. - ANSWER ME! - he cried out, but Stacy didn't open her mouth. She acted like he isn't even in the same room with her. Then Bret started making his way near her, until someone from behind stopped him. It was one of the labs workers, who probably saw the whole scene from the window.

- Sir, you gotta calm down. You don't want her to lose the baby, right? - he asked as Bret let out a deep breath and nodded. - Lets leave her alone. She needs time.

- Ok. - Bret responded turning around and making his way near the door. And just as he was to leave the room, he heard a voice from behind him.

- You don't know it yet, but one day you will realize, that you reached nothing. - Stacy said calmly. - After about 8 months, I will see him again. And we will be together. - she finished as Bret left without even turning around, hardly slamming the door behind him.

* * *

- It's such a shame. - the nurse shook her head covering John's body. - He was a young, handsome man. His time shouldn't have come so quickly.

- I wonder who's to blame for his death? - the doctor asked filling in some documents.

- Who knows? - nurse raised her eyebrow. - I just hope he doesn't have kids or wife. . . It would be a very painful shot to them.

**_-+-+-+-+-_**

_John opened his eyes. A blue light sky was the view he saw in front of him. He did remember what happened to him. . . the pain in the back. . . the fall. . . then a moment, he didn't remember that well. A moment of darkness. He didn't know how long did it last, but it was obviously enough to heal that pain he felt in all of his body when Bret stuck the knife in his back and when he landed on the floor. How much time passed by?_

_He wanted to be worried and afraid about where he is at the moment, but he just couldn't make himself feel that way. The place was unknown, but he liked it. It was calm and relaxing. And most of all, it seemed that pain or any other negative emotions exist here. For what it seems the first time ever, he couldn't remember any troubles, any worries, any heart breaking moments. Nothing bothered him anymore. Maybe with that pain he felt some moments ago he released himself from all of that?_

_John slowly sat down on a soft grass. The grass was different than the one, he used to see before. It wasn't trampled, none sprout seemed damaged in any possible way and when you lay on it, you feel more comfortable than in a king sized bed. It's colour was also different. It was. . . brighter. Like from those pictures edited with Photoshop. John smiled a bit as a little lady-bird got on his finger and then flew away. _

_He stood up and looked around. He could see an unimaginably beautiful pond a bit further. It's water was crystal clear and there also was a small bridge going from one to another side of it. John could guess that the pond isn't deep, so the first thought that came in his mind was that he should bring Stacy and their son here sometime. _

_Pain._

_That's what he felt when he remembered them. The pain in his chest. It grew bigger with every second. Where are they? How are they? Is everything alright to them.? . . John once again sat down on the floor, because it seemed that pain got that heavy, that his legs couldn't handle it._

_- Having problems in paradise? - he heard a pleasant voice from behind. John turned around._

* * *

- Where is he? - Candice asked just as she came into the hospital and saw Jeff, John, Randy, Joanie, Trish & Vickie sitting in a waiting room. They all seemed. . . broken.

- Candi. . . - Randy stood up taking her hands. - Candice, baby. . .

- What is it, Randy? - Candice asked. Her watering eyes locked on his face.

- He's. . . John is. . . in a better place right now. . .

- No. - Candice shook her head as few drops from her eyes landed on her cheeks and then rolled down her throat.

- Doctors are still in there, but. . . - a tear appeared on Randy's cheek as well. - I was there, when. . . I. . . I saw it. . . I saw him when he. . .

- If you were there then why didn't you protect him? - Candice asked. - Why did you let it happen?! - she broke down crying as Randy hugged her tightly, not letting her fall down on the floor, since she didn't seem to control her legs. Candice buried her face to his chest.

* * *

_- Dad? - John asked surprised. His father, also John, was standing there in a white suit. And he looked much better than in those old photos, that John saw. There were no troubles viewable on his face, only a bright little smile. He and John looked more as brothers and not as father and son. John Sr. died when he was just a bit older than John at the time._

_- Only you manage to feel bad in heaven. - he laughed a bit as John stood up and hugged him._

_- Dad. . . - John whispered._

_- Tell me what's bothering you. - John Sr. asked letting his son out of his embrace. - And don't you dare lie that everything's alright. We don't have much time._

_- But, dad, you're. . . you're dead. . . _

_- You're not that alive yourself. - he laughed a bit._

_- So I died after that? - John asked a bit sadly._

_- It was an upsetting ending. - the older man nodded. - Until you ruined it all with the last sentence! "Man, how much will I be mocking you for your wrinkles"? Are you serious? Who would have chosen this sentence as their last one?_

_- You would. - John smiled a bit._

_- Yeah, well. . . I haven't got that opportunity. - he smiled back sadly. _

_- Did it hurt? - John asked. - Being in a boat explosion? . . Dying?_

_- It all happened very quickly. - his dad responded. - One second I'm sailing there, another I see a huge light, then for a second I feel a terrible pain, and then I wake up in here. I didn't even realise what was happening. It's just pity that we didn't finish what we started._

_- So. . . we're in paradise? - John tried to change the sad topic._

_- Some call it this way. - John Sr. shrugged his shoulders. - It's good to see you son. . . _

_- It's good to see you too, dad. - John smiled. - But why did you say that we don't have much time? I mean ain't we going to be here forever?_

_- Well. . . it's a little bit more difficult. - John Sr. tried to explain. - Death smiles to everyone, and all that's left for a person. . . is to smile her back, that's a natural circle or life and death. But sometimes. . . often enough. . . someone gets in here too soon. . . And you are one of those people. So am I, Gilbert, Anna, Bob and many other people._

_- What's the matter anyways? - John asked. - There's no turning back now._

_- There is for you. - John Sr. smiled as his son looked at him surprised. - You're getting a chance, which millions of people out here deserved. I hope you understand how big it is._

_- What are you talking about? - John asked._

_- Have you ever heard of such thing as clinical death?_

_- Yeah, but. . . Oh my God. . . You're sending me back. . . - John said shocked._

_- You have too much unfinished business out there. - his dad smiled. - It's not your time yet. . . Not now. _

_- Oh dad. . . - John hugged him again._

_- See you not soon. - John Sr. laughed a bit._

_And then John returned to the dark._

_****__-+-+-+-+-_

- Jesus Christ and all the saints. - nurse covered her mouth with a hand when she saw some curves in a monitor, which showed the beating of John's heart. - He's alive!

- What?! - doctor asked immediately uncovering John's body. - Bring here the best of all crew. Now!

* * *

**_8 MONTHS LATER_**

* * *

8 months. 32 weeks. 224 days.

Much tame passed by. It seemed that every hour seemed to last forever. No matter how many days went by. . . they were all blank. All empty. All pretty much meanless. It was time, when the guys would save every hour - they were always rushing, always running. Never turning back, never taking a break. Time simply cost too expensive. As they say - time is money, and they could all feel the cruel yet fair meaning of this phrase. And now. . .

Now everything was different.

Randy, Jeff, Trish, Stacy, Ashley, Candice. . . they did practically nothing. Previously, in one day they've done more than in all of these 8 months that came and gone, without leaving a simple mark. . . in Alma mission. The situation was a little bit different in their personal lives.

* * *

Jeff and Trish, a couple of months after his break up with Ashley, got together. After the tragedy, they both needed comfort, and they found it in each other's arms. She started living with the guys. Trish felt guilty in front of Ashley and tried to talk about it with her many times. 10 at least, but Ashley wanted to do nothing with neither of them. She completely ended all her links with everyone in the league and with everyone, who helped the league.

Yet, not always Jeff and Trish's relationship was like a fairytale.

They got differences. Many differences, but they would always search for compromise, and that was why they felt truly happy. They didn't plan their future and they never once got this "marriage, kids, grandchildren" conversation, they didn't want to plan anything, because they knew well enough how unreliable destiny is. They, as well as all the others, had to learn that the hard way. . .

* * *

Randy and Candice, when they weren't thinking about what kind of situation is John in, were also super duper happy. But they would also notice their differences, and they also got involved in many fights and arguments.

Sometimes, age is a problem.

He's 10 years older than she is. He's more responsible, he thinks before doing something. He plans everything and everytime. He wants to be sure about his future. She, in the other hand, is a true and proud brat. She would do all these craziest things that would come to her mind. She would wake him up in the middle of the night only to tell that she just got a dream about them together. He not always found it cute and romantic, because he had to wake up 6 in the morning for his job.

But they find a way through all of it. They believed that plus attracts minus. Two different people make a perfect couple, because they replenish each other. Thanks to Randy's convictions, they were firmly standing on the ground. Thanks to Candice's playful insanity, their relationship never got boring.

Candice also started living along with Randy, Jeff & Trish. At first, her mom, Joanie, wasn't very happy about this idea, but Candice didn't really left her another option but to agree.

* * *

Ashley and Brian started dating. He was head over heals with her, she wasn't really in ninth heaven, but she was happy. Brian would make her feel those things, that she thought she would never feel. He would bring coffee to her bed every single morning, when she or he stood over at each other's houses. Brian would also give her buckets of roses and say some passionate poem. Only when she started giggling and playfully teasing him, his cheeks would get red and he would admit, that he got those poems from the Internet. She, in response would try to help him on his stammering problem.

All in all, Brian was a hopeless romantic, and that was one thing she loved about him. He was everything she wanted Jeff to be.

Jeff, Trish, Alma, league. . . these were the topic they would never talk about. A silent, yet unbreakable rule in their relationship.

Ashley still counted on the detective, who was supposed to find her dad, but they haven't really got anywhere further, than "he might be your mom's ex crush". Yeah, wow. That was really worth all the money she gave him!

* * *

Bret, The Master and the rest of the "Anti-league" as they started calling themselves. . . well they were waiting for the child's birth. Nothing important happened during that time among their circle. They were waiting and hoping. That was the only thing they could do.

* * *

Vickie did nothing more than working and praying.

* * *

Stacy was now almost nine months pregnant, and could be giving birth anytime. People - the lab workers - were always keeping an eye on her. Many different feelings were tearing her heart. She wasn't afraid of death, that would come just after the baby's birth. She wanted to see John, to finally meet him there, in heaven. God, how much did she miss him. Everytime when she thought about him - about 23 hours per day - a lump would appear in her throat and some painful feeling would beat in her chest along with her heart. But she also couldn't help worrying about the baby. . .

What will happen to their son? What will Bret do to him?

Use him to find Alma, and then what? He will be sent to his parents? He will be killed. He's just a child. . . could Bret do that to him. . ?

Of course he could.

There weren't many things that Bret Hart couldn't or wouldn't do. The man was heartless and cruel. He was made out of stone. Stacy couldn't convince herself, that after her death, her baby boy will be in good hands. And that was the only thing why sometimes she would think of how to escape and save the baby. That's what John would have wanted her to do.

* * *

John himself. . . Stacy thought he was dead. Bret demanded the lab workers to make her think this way.

But John was alive. . . Well, his heart was beating and his brain was working. But nothing more.

He was in coma for the past 8 months. The guys would go to visit him every single day, with a secret hope that he would suddenly wake up. He's a magician. . . he can make a miracle come true. . . right? And everytime they saw that John was still "sleeping" as they called it, their hearts would silently break a bit again.

Of course, they were happy that John's alive. They practically made a party when they found out he haven't died. Candice would spend hours in John's ward talking to him, telling him what was happening in their lives with all the details. She knew, that John hated it, when she started talking long and without breaks, especially when she was talking about people he didn't know doing things, he didn't care about. She was secretly hoping, that once John would just wake up and cry out something like "Could you just shut the hell up?!", but he didn't. . . He was calmly "listening" to everything she had to say to him. . . usually that made her cry.

How many times she wished he would find time to listen to her and her stories, and now that he did. . . She prayed every single second for him to wake up and cover his ears.

Nobody really understood how much did it hurt her seeing him like this. He was her brother and she loved him. . . He was always so passionate, so happy to be alive. . . and now he was a piece of stone. A body with no emotions. That just wasn't right, and she couldn't deal with it.

Yes, he was breathing. Yes, his heart was pounding. Yes, his brain was working. But does that make a person alive?

* * *

_When I was writing the first chapter/promo of this story, I already knew, that somewhere "in the end of the middle" John would die. But when I published the previous chapter, a thought came into my mind "What do I do without him?", and I still don't have a right answer. John's death would make this story way more dramatic, but can this story really survive without him? What I'm saying, is don't get too excited about John being alive. I didn't make up my mind yet. The coma thing was like a lifeboat to me until I decide what to do. It's really a 50/50 thing. It's whether: a) John will wake up, b) John will never wake up or c) John will die during coma. A little help on this situation would be HIGHLY appreciated =)_


	30. On The Edge

_**Chapter: **29_

_**Chapters name:** On The Edge  
_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter:** Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Bret Hart, Eric Bischoff, Mike Adamle, Stacy Keibler, Ashley Massaro, Brian Kendrick, OC._

_**Huge Thanks to: **Andrea ( damn FF for not letting me type in your nickname. Sorry gurlie ), Ainat, GraffitiArtist INC, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx & Amelia92  
Plus thanks to trishjeffhardy for sending me a PM and giving an advice.  
**IF ANYONE ELSE HAS ANY ADVICES ON THIS STORY I WOULD GLADLY HEAR THEM OUT. FEEL FREE TO PM WITH YOUR SUGGESTIONS. OF COURSE, I'D GIVE YOU CREDIT.**_

_**Date: **2009-09-18_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* John went through clinical death and saw his father.  
* 8MONTHS PASSED BY  
* Jeff and Trish got together  
* Randy and Candice are trying to be a couple as well  
* Ashley and Brian are dating  
* The Anti-League are waiting for the birth of the baby  
* Stacy is now 9 months pregnant, she thinks that John is dead.  
* John's in coma._

* * *

- How is he? - Randy took a gulp of his beer as Candice came back home from hospital and sat on his lap.

- As always. - she responded sadly. - Still sleeping.

- Give it some time, baby. - Randy put the bear bottle on the table, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. - I'm sure he'll wake up. As a matter of fact, I see it no other way.

- Then when is it gonna happen? - a small tear rolled down her cheek. - I don't want to see him like this, Randy. I don't want him to lie in that bed until death. FUCK BRET HART! - she cried out standing up. - FUCK HIM AND THE REST OF THOSE ASSHOLES! I hate them. I hate them so much!

- Calm down. - Randy hugged her tightly, one hand on her waist, another stroking her brown hair. - Don't shout like this. Trish's here. And Bret's her father.

- Yeah well, good for her. - Candice responded with a little disdainful smile. - But because of her dad, my brother, my 25 year old brother is in coma and he might never wake up. I'm not going to pretend that I'm ok with that. - she shook her head whipping her tears away and slowly setting herself free from him.

- She feels terrible about it, you know it. You saw it. - Randy whispered. - We all know what happened. It's not necessary to remind everyone. None of us have yet recovered.

- You know what would make me feel better? - Candice asked. - Meeting that Stacy and beating the crap out of her, then I could calm down. Then I could finally sleep at night. It all happened because that slut couldn't stay away from John, she couldn't be faithful to her bastard of a husband. And now look at the consequences, Randy. It's all her damn fault. - she fell in his arms again.

- It's not her fault. - Randy shook his head not really wanting to argue. - It's all because of Bret.

- Why do I have to adapt to all, Randy? - she broke down crying again. - Why can't I never tell what I think about Bret, because Trish's in the room? Why can't I tell the _truth _about Stacy, because someone might not like to hear that? It's my brother in there, Randy. And somebody's guilty for what happened to him. I can name two people.

- Imagine what position is Stacy in. - Randy started softly as Candice rolled her eyes. - She's pregnant. She's controlled by the man, she hates, by her husband. And she hell knows where. We promised John to take care of her, but we can't fulfil the promise. - he painfully closed his eyes. - 8 months, and we still know nothing about her.

- I wish she would just disappear. Forever. - Candice hissed. - Hell, I wish she never existed.

- I swore him, Candi, you understand me? I _swore _to John that everything's gonna be ok to Stacy and their baby. But their not ok. - he shook his head. - Me and Jeff tried our best to find her, but nothing worked out. Maybe she's not even alive. - he hugged her even tighter.

- I hope she's not. - Candi whispered as Randy let her go and stared at her with shock. His face was pale, his lips twitching. He couldn't believe that Candice, his Candice, that innocent sweet girl, could say that. That she could feel that.

- Never tell that again. - he whispered. - Never. - he turned on his heel and went to another room, leaving Candice behind.

* * *

- How do you feel? - Jeff asked kissing Trish's forehead. The couple were lying in hammock outside, slowly and peacefully swinging in it between two trees.

- Why? - she raised her eyebrow pulling on the coverlet to her neck.

- You're pale, you're burning and you always feel cold. - Jeff explained. - I think you're sick, darling.

- It's because of nerves. - she shook her head. - You see how Candice acts lately? She tries to stay quiet when I'm around, but she's totally losing control, not that I blame her for that. But I can't stand it that she thinks it was my dad who ki. . . who did that John. - Jeff let out a deep breath. _Everyone thinks this way. Actually, everyone knows it. Only Candice is. . . less descreet about it than me, Randy, Vickie and all the others. _- I know he didn't do it, Jeff. He couldn't do it.

- Your father isn't saint, sweetie. - Jeff stroked her hair. He didn't want to slap her in the face with the obvious true, but he also couldn't lie, that he thinks the same way she does too.

- I know he isn't. - she nodded slightly. - It _might _be one of his people, but not him. He couldn't kill anyone.

- Yeah. - Jeff whispered letting out a deep breath.

- You know who I miss the most during this whole time? Besides John, of course? - she asked as her eyes started watering.

- Who baby?

- Ashley. - she gulped. - I hate myself for hurting her. She didn't deserve all of this. If only she could forgive us. . .

- It's not that easy. - he responded sincerely.

- I know. - she nodded. - But I would feel that much better if she were here, with us. She always knew what to say when I felt miserably. She's like my sister, it's not the same without her.

- Nothing's the same now, honey. - Jeff smiled sadly. - Everything's different.

* * *

- It pisses me off. - Eric angrily whispered smoking his cigar.

- What? - Mike asked.

- This waiting. - Eric hissed. - For the past 8 months we've done nothing. Nothing at fucking all. That's not like me, I want action, risks. I want to do something!

- Calm down. - Bret smiled a bit. - If we could last 8 months, we'll have no problem of having to wait for few more weeks. She's in ninth month. The baby can be born anyday. Until then. . . there's nothing else we can do.

- We could do the same thing to the rest of the gang, as we did to John. - Mike added carefully.

- Including your precious daughter. - Eric smiled as Bret sent him an evil warning glare.

- With you it's like with a 5 year old child. - Bret hissed. - How many times do I have to repeat you that your not doing nothing, _absolutely _nothing to my daughter?

- She switched ships, Bret. - Eric responded. - She's with them and against us. I don't give a fuck that she's your child, she's an enemy. What do we usually do with enemies?

- We put enemies trough hell. - Bret shrugged his shoulders. - And as far as you want to hurt Trish, you're my enemy, Eric.

- It's not that I want to hurt her that much. - Eric rolled his eyes. - I'm just afraid, that if the time, when you'll have to choose between her and us, comes, you might be doubting.

- I'm never daubting. - Bret stood up. - I know what I have to do, and I do that, Eric.

- Where are you going? - Mike asked.

- To see Stace. - Bret mumbled under his breath.

* * *

She knew she looked horrible. During the last 8 months she barely said a word, she didn't eat much, so nurses, that took care of her, had to inject her all kinds of vitamins. Her hand, thanks to small bruises around her veins, which she got because of those injections, made her look like some kind of a drug addict. She had lost weight, only a huge belly made her look. . . alive. She didn't sleep much either, and that brought dark circles around her eyes. She looked like a scary, outworn shadow of herself.

Stacy, as usually, was lying in her bed, staring at the white wall with the eyes, that seen nothing. She was far away. She didn't know where, but her thoughts weren't in that room, in that prison. She couldn't feel her body. Maybe it was because of those medicine, that the nurse was now injecting her? Or maybe this different kind of meditation, that she's been taken up with for the last 8 months, really done it's work? Maybe she had learnt how to separate from her body and just fly? Fly, where she really wanted to be?

With John.

She painfully closed her eyes.

_John,_ _we're gonna see each other soon. But what about our baby?_

Stacy didn't want to ignore the nurse, that was with her at the moment, but she really forgot everything about that woman. Nurse was still injecting the dose of medicine or vitamins. She had opened her mouth to say something a couple of times, but she always stood silent. What can you say to an emotionally killed woman, that's soon gonna be killed physically? "Hello, how's your mood today?"? "Oh, wow, your belly looks even bigger than yesterday!"? Or maybe "death isn't that bad as we imagine it?"? That would sound plain stupid. Nobody knows what's it like being dead. If we knew, right now there wouldn't be 7 billion people on Earth. There would be half of our population. Many would choose death instead of life and the only thing that stops them, is unknown. They're afraid that after death, it might be even worse.

But could this young pregnant woman be in even worse condition, than she is right now? Hardly.

Nurse let out a deep breath, shaking her head a bit. Stacy's face expression kind of encouraged her to open her mouth, since she wasn't sure if Stacy heard her or not.

- You, misis, just prove that those stereotypes about blondes are correct. - she mummbled, not raising her eyes to check out is Stacy listening. - You have nothing to lose, why aren't you trying to get along with mister Hart? He's angry, but he loves you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so crazy about keeping an eye on your well being. - she shook her head again, like proving her disagreement with Stacy's actions. - If you just_ tried_ to work things out. . . if you _tried_ to apologize. . . if not for yourself, then for your baby. Don't you care about your son? Are you selfish enough to leave him alone in all of this? - she asked, waiting for an answer, but never received one. - Bret Hart is a horrible man, but you're even a worse woman. - she said with some disgust and anger. - At least he adores his daughter, he does everything to make sure she's alright. And tell me one thing, that you've done for _your_ child? You've done nothing and you're not even trying to do. You simply don't care. I understand that your in depression, you've lost the man that you loved, but forget about yourself for once, misis. It's time to start thinking about your baby. - she turned around and left, almost sure, that Stacy haven't heard a damn word she was saying.

But Stacy heard.

* * *

- B-beautiful flowers, for beautiful woman. - Brian smiled handling Ash the bucket of roses, adoring the huge smile that found a way to her face.

- Awesome, Brian! You practically spelled all the words correct. - she giggled. - And of course, the flowers are adorable.

- You are adorable. - he smiled back kissing her.

- Can we talk about something?

- Anything. - he sat down, being followed by her.

- I kind of have these couple of things on my mind. - she started. - Do you remember, when a couple of days ago, Trish was here?

- Yeah. - he nodded. - But you d-d-didn't tell me what we-were you talking about.

- Exactly. - she linked. - We were talking about Stacy. - she said silently not taking a look at his pale face, preferring to stare at her knees.

- And I was hoping you two would reconcile. - he mumbled.

- Not anytime soon. - she shook her head. - She just wanted to ask me do I know where Stacy is. . .

- Since you're d-d-ating me, and I work for Bret, so I p-p-probably know and told you? - he finished her sentence.

- Brian, do you know where she is? Stacy isn't my friend, and neither is Trish, so I wouldn't tell her. Why the hell should I help her and those bastards? But Stacy's disappearing isn't a good thing. I just want to know do you have anything to do with it.

- I don't know where she is. - Brian responded a bit angrily. - And I know fo-for sure that neither does Bret.

- Then where has she gone?

- I don't know. - Brian responded. - Maybe she just w-wants to take some time off? To give b-birth and raise her child alone? Far a-away from here?

- Do you think Bret would let that?

- He doesn't care about her anymore. - he lied. - She cheated on him. She's a b-bad woman. He doesn't want to do anything with her. Don't you t-think that's logical?

- Yeah. - Ash nodded. - What happened to John is horrible, but when I think about it better. . . maybe he deserved it? For stealing the wife from her husband?

- He probably does. - Brian smiled a bit.

* * *

- Hey Candice. - Trish smiled a bit entering the kitchen, where Candi was lazily eating her dinner.

- What's up, Trish? - Candice responded with a weak grin as well.

- I think I have temperature. - she collapsed on the chair.

- Is there anything I can do for you? - the brown haired girl frowned in a concerned way. - You could go take some rest and I, at the meantime, would make you some tea, or some soup? It's helpful. My mom does that, when I'm sick.

- No, but thanks. - Trish smiled shaking her head. - I just. . . I was wondering have you seen Jeff somewhere? I was looking for him.

- You guys having problems? - Candi sent her a "knowing" look as Trish was about to deny that, but Candi opened her mouth first. - Me and Randy too. - she nodded. - I'm sick of him always defending Stacy. I'm sure Jeff does the same(?)

- We don't really talk about that. That's a. . . sensitive topic for all of us. - she raised her eyebrow. - It's not that I hate Stacy. . . but that's my father who she cheated on. I honestly hope that everything's alright for her and for the baby, but. . . But I highly dunno will I ever be able to be friends with her again. Not after everything, that happened.

- You know that I'm not in the best opinion about your old man, so please don't blame me that I won't start feeling sorry for him. . .

- I'm not in the best opinion about him as well. - Trish nodded. - I know that you blame him for what happened, and I guess you have all the rights in the world for that. John's precious to all of us, but you're his sister. I can just imagine how you're feeling. . .

- Don't even try. - Candice smiled a bit stroking Trish's hand. - You know, sometimes it seems that I'm starting to not feel anything at all. The pain's just so big.

- I'm sorry Candice. - Trish whispered. - If my father has anything to do with it. . . I'm so sorry.

- Trish, you're an amazing person, but you're also so blind. - Candi shook her head. - Just think about it. Who else had motivation to do that?

- Maybe it was a simple accident. - Trish quickly removed her hand beneath Candice's. - Ever thought about that?

- Then how do you explain Brian's phone call, that Jeff overheard? - Candice rolled her eyes, forgetting that Jeff never told Trish about that, not wanting to hurt her. - Where Brian tried to convince Bret that "Cena might be useful and that killing a person is not the only way to make him suffer"? - she asked and immediately bit her lip as she noticed Trish's face getting pale as paper.

- _What_? . .

* * *

- What is going on with you lately? - Vickie asked concerned sitting nearby Randy on the sofa.

- I'm just upset. - Randy responded lazily. - John tragedy effected me a lot.

- It affected all of us, but that's not what's bothering you at the moment. It's something else, isn't it? - she asked.

- Candice. - Randy mumbled. - She's gone so. . . cruel. . . She's not the way she used to be and I don't like that. You should have heard our conversation about Stacy earlier. Or maybe you shouldn't. I was shocked at the things she said.

- Try to understand her. - Vickie patted his shoulder. - She's broken and hurt. She needs to take it all out on somebody, if she doesn't want to go insane.

- She's not the only one hurting, Vickie. - Randy shook his head. - Yeah, they're brother and sister, but that doesn't mean that she's in worse condition than the rest of us.

- You're wrong right here. - Vickie shook her head. - Think about it. You and Jeff are men, you're tougher, you've seen bad things happen before. You can keep holding on. Trish knew John for awhile, but not for her whole life. She feels horrible cause her father is involved into this whole thing, but still, she haven't got enough time to grow as close with John as you and Jeff. Me and Joanie are older than the rest of you, and we can find some peace in prayers and religion. And Candice. . . What does she have?

- Well then how 'bout Stacy? - Randy raised his voice for a bit. - If Candice feels bad right now, than Stacy is going through hell. She's pregnant, she's stuck with Bret and she practically lost her love. How does she feel, Vickie, huh? Candice can wait for John's wake up surrounded by the people that love her. At the meantime Stacy, probably, can't be sure about tomorrow. Far away from all of us. Her son on the way. Did that ever cross your mind?

- I'm worried about Stacy as bad as you are. - Vickie responded. - But there's nothing we can do to help her. Candice situation is different. We can help her. We _must _help her. It's not some sort of a "Who's the biggest victim in the story" contest. And why does it seem to me that you're more worried about Stacy than about your own girlfriend?

- Whatever. - Randy rolled his eyes standing up. - Seriously, what the fuck ever, Vickie. - he headed to the door.

* * *

- Jeff?! - Trish called out searching for her boyfriend through all the house, Candice worriedly going after her, blaming herself for opening her mouth. - JEFF!

- What's the noise about? - Randy asked annoyed entering the house.

- Do you know where is he? - Trish asked.

- Where is who?

- Jeff Hardy. The liar. That fucking moron! That. . .

- Whoa whoa whoa. - Randy raised his hand interrupting her. - Why are you so harsh on him? What did he do now?

- He lied to me that's what he did! - Trish cried out. - And you're no better Randy! You all lied to me!

- About what? - Randy frowned as Candice sat up on the sofa closing her face with her palms.

- About my father, about John, about everything. Why didn't you tell me about that phone call that Jeff overheard? Brian's and dad's phone call? - she asked as tears started falling from her eyes and her face got pale, like only now she understood the meaning of that conversation. Randy took her elbows in his palms, cause he wasn't sure will she be able to keep standing on her own two feet. - Oh my god. . . my father did it, didn't he? If John's in coma that's because of him? . .

- I'm sorry Trish. - Randy responded silently, sinking her into his embrace. - We though it would be too much for you to handle.

- Where is he? - she asked through tears.

- I think he's in the "green room". - Randy responded as Trish got away in that room's direction. Randy didn't need to ask who told her. He knew. And he clenched his teeth before turning his eyes to Candice.

* * *

- How are you feeling today? - Bret asked entering Stacy's ward not even waiting for response, that he thought he wouldn't receive.

- What are you gonna do to my son? - she asked silently brining a little smile to his face.

- These are the first words you told me so far. . .

- What are you going to do to my son? - she repeated a bit more angrily this time.

- And how do you think, Stace? - Bret responded with a question sitting on the verge of her bed. - Maybe I'm gonna raise him as my own child? You know, I always wanted to have more kids. . .

- Listen, you bastard. - she hissed. - I don't give a damn that you're gonna kill me. I'm already killed if you haven't noticed. But my son is a saint deal. Stop kidding around cause I don't want to hear your annoying voice any longer. What. Are you gonna do. To my son?

- He's another task, Stacy. - he let out a deep breath. - We're gonna use him to find Alma. We're gonna do _whatever it takes_ to do it.

- So that's what it's all about? - ironical smile appeared on her face as she out her arm on her stomach. - That fucking crystal? From the very beginning it was the only damn thing on your mind.

- You were always close second. Along with Trish. - he smiled.

- Asshole. - she hissed before painfully closing her eyes.

- You were never an angel as well. - he stood up. - You think I don't know that you married me because of my money? You really think so? - Bret didn't notice as Stacy slowly started writhing in pain. - And I was fine with those rules. I give you money, you give me your body. Why did you broke the deal? Why is he so fucking special? He's not rich, not responsible, not smart enough.

- How do you know what was he like? - she hissed through pain.

- I knew his father. - Bret responded. - I don't think he could be much different.

- You know shit about him. - Stacy responded. - And now get your fucking doctors in here. Maybe for the very first time they will be useful. - she said as he raised his eyebrows. - The _hint _is coming.

* * *

As Trish was making her way to the "green room" - a little place with lots of flowers, a table in the middle of it and 4 chairs surrounding it, she started hearing Jeff's voice getting louder with each step she took. Jeff was talking to someone on the phone. And she definitely didn't like _what _he was talking about.

- Yeah sweetie. . . I know, I missed you too. - he said on the phone as Trish's heart stopped for a second. - The tension's still here, everyone's on the verge of their nerves. . . Uh-huh. . . No, he haven't woken up yet. . . Yeah that _does _suck. You know, I try to be optimistic about everything, but sometimes I just stop hoping for the miracle. We can pretend as long as Candice's around, but what are the chances that John won't be in coma for the rest of his life? Those chances are slim. . . I'm happy you're finally here. You and your crazy attitude will totally lighten up my mood. . . You better try to do it. - he smiled. - Meet? Today? - he took a look at his wristwatch. - Yeah, ok. I think I can find some time for ya. Where do we meet? . . Your apartment? Where is it in the first place? . . Uh-huh. . . I know that place. . . Cool, see ya soon. . . Bye. - he turned off his phone as tears started running down Trish's face even more.

Before Jeff could notice, she just silently ran away.

* * *

_**Is Candice turning bad? Are her and Randy's relationship is getting weak? ****Stacy's giving birth - does that mean that these are the last days of her**** life? Is Jeff cheating on Trish?**_

* * *


	31. Rise And Shine

_**Chapter: **30_

_**Chapters name:** Rise And Shine  
_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter:** Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Eric Bishoff, Bret Hart, Mike Adamle, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, OC  
_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Andrea, trishjeffhardy & Amelia92  
_

_**Date: **2009-10-01_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

_* Candice hates Stacy and blames her for what happened to John.  
* Randy & Candice are going through bad time in their relationship.  
* Candice proved Trish, that her father sent John to coma.  
* Stacy is giving birth.  
* Trish overheard suspicious Jeff's phone conversation. Is he having an affair?_

* * *

- You just couldn't keep your mouth closed, could you? - Randy hissed shaking his head, his angry glare following Candice. - Since you're feeling unhappy, you want everyone else in this house feel the same too.

- You're insulting me. - she whispered.

- No, _you're_ insulting yourself acting this way! - he raised his voice. - What is wrong with you, Candice?

- You don't even know what happened. . . - she tried to explain.

- What happened is that you told Trish about that motherfucking phone call. Why on Earth did you have to do it?! Do you feel satisfied now, Candice? Huh? Do you?! Does it make you happy that Jeff and Trish are gonna have an argument now, just as we do every single day?!

- Well maybe we're always fighting because you defend that blonde bitch Stacy?!!! - Candice raised her voice standing up. - Maybe it makes me angry because you're behind her back and not behind mine?!

- Shut up! Just shut up, I don't wanna listen to you. - Randy responded turning his back on her and heading to the door. But before he did so, she kept shouting.

- Maybe it makes me angry that you defend that same woman, that practically killed my brother! - she cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

- It wasn't her fault. - Randy turned around.

- Then who's? Who else cheated on her husband with a guy, that she met in her engagement party? Who was a big enough slut to do that? - she asked. - Who else got pregnant and doesn't even know who's the father? Who else got Bret Hart pissed on all of us?!

- Who else made John the happiest man on this universe? - Randy responded with a question. - Who turned his life around, changed his mind, his moral, his principles? Who got pregnant with a child, that John was talking about before going through clinical death? Who else risked her own life falling in love with your brother?

- Bullshit. She didn't risk anything!

- I don't even expect that you might understand that. - Randy sneered. - I mean sacrifices, pain, danger. . . you would never go through anything of that for me, would you?

- What the hell are you talking about? - Candice frowned.

- Exactly! - Randy laughed out. - You're too childish to understand that.

- For you, I would go back and forth hell, Randy. - she said silently. - And all I ask for it, is your love and understanding. Which is obviously too much. After going through all this shit with Lauren, for _you, _what do I get? You call me immature and you defend a woman, who ruined the life of my brother, who's _supposedly_ your best friend.

- _Supposedly_? - Randy raised his eyebrow.

- Yeah, _supposedly_. - she repeated. - If you really cared for him, you wouldn't act this way.

- Only because I care for him I act like this in a first place, for god sakes! - he cried out. She was just _so _getting on his nerves_._ - She was everything he cared for.

- Yeah well. . . - Candice smiled sadly, through tears. -. . . right now it seems that she's all _you _care about too. - she said before turning around and leaving. Randy had to try his best to control himself.

* * *

Trish was sitting on the cold stairs outside. She was blankly staring at the road, that Jeff just went by. To meet that _friend _of his. How could all these horrible things happen just in one day? First, she found out that her father is a killer, who sent her friend to coma, and now this phone call that Jeff had. . .

Those damn phone calls.

2 phone calls and she's on the edge again. Disappointed in everything. Without faith. Without religion ( _Where's God, when she needs him most? ) _In this _surreal _world. Never trust anyone, because no one deserves it. 2 things, that she was completely sure about, now appeared to be fake - her father's innocence, her and Jeff's relationship.

And Ashley's not here. Trish was used to have her best friend around whenever a tough moment in her life came. And now she's gone.

John's also not here. It's not that Trish and John shared a sister/brother relationship, but they grew close enough during all this time, all these adventures that they been through. And this knowing that John's not being here is because of her own father. . . It was tearing her heart apart.

That same daddy, that raised her, that cared about her, that she loved so much. . .

He was also gone.

Mainly because of a FUCKING crystal. It was cursed, no doubt about that. It brought tragedies, pain, tears. It split her family. It split John, Candice, Jeff and Randy's families too. And what for? What fucking for?

Trish didn't know, that she wasn't the only one having difficult thoughts occupying her head. Ashley had a silent discussion with herself too. She was standing in the corner, secretly watching her ex best friend. She never saw Trish that upset before. Ever. All this time, that they've been like sisters, helped each other out, Trish was never like that before. And Ashley sincerely didn't know what to do about it.

Should she help her out?

Should she just ignore it?

What should she do to satisfy both - her morality and her self-respect?

* * *

- She's what?! - Eric's eyes lightened up as he stood up from his chair. It was the first time in the last couple of months that he had actually smiled so super widely. Usually he would be pissed, inpatient, angry. . . Now everything changed.

- She's giving birth. - Bret mumbled walking up and down the room, slowly, yet impatiently.

- Which means we're gonna move on with our mission. Good. - Mike smiled swinging in a chair.

- Do you imagine how huge it is?! - Eric asked. - The long wait is over, were once again on the rode, with a new hint, closer to Alma than ever before, Mike! And all you can say is "good"??! What is your fucking problem? It's not 'good', Mike. It's freaking awesome!

- Don't get that excited. - Mike shook his head. - We have a hint, but that doesn't mean already that we're gonna solve it.

- Oh, whatever. Talking to you is like talking to a piece of stone. No emotions found. - Eric rolled his eyes, turning to Bret. - Bret, today is big day, my friend. I hope you do realize that.

- Yeah. . . - Bret nodded.

- Oh great. You're not excited as well. - Eric let out a deep breath collapsing on a chair. - Isn't it ironic? When we had nothing, I was pissed and you two were all optimistic and stuff. New when we _do _have a thrum, I'm happier than ever, while you two seem upset.

- I'm not upset. - Mike smiled. - I'm just being realistic.

- We're gonna have to get rid of Stacy now. - Bret said silently.

- Great! Awesome! Fantastic! - Eric laughed out. - You know, I never really liked her. She's too. . . sweet for me. It was kind of like. . . if you will hang out with her for too long, you're risking to go down with diabetes. And now, she'll be gone. Isn't that what you wanted, Bret? - he asked as Bret stood silent. - Is it? - Eric raised his eyebrow.

- Yes. - Bret responded silently.

* * *

- What goes around, comes around, doesn't it, Trish? - Ashley asked leaning against the rail of the stairs. - All the pain that you caused me, now returns straight back to you.

- Not now Ashley. - Trish shook her head.

- What happened?

- Nothing. - Trish responded.

- Once a liar always a liar?

- I never lied to you. - she answered. - Me and Jeff started dating only when you two were over.

- Right. - Ash rolled her eyes. - You think I'm blind or just stupid? You always tried to seduce him.

- Brian told you this? - she sneered. - So now you believe everything he says?

- Once I used to believe everything _you _said. - Ash raised her eyebrow. - And that was a wrong thing to do.

- I never meant to hurt you. . . - Trish silently.

- But you did. - Ashley interrupted her. - You have no idea how much.

* * *

- Why is it taking so long? - Mike asked swinging in his chair.

- What do you expect? Her to give birth in 2 seconds? - Eric smiled as Bret once again entered the room, they were in. - What did he say?

- Master asked me to call him when the baby will be born. - Bret responded sitting down on a sofa.

- Did you go to Stacy? - Mike asked as Bret nodded. - How is she?

- Not so well. - Bret responded.

- Why?

- Because I forbid the doctors to give her painkillers. - he responded with a little smile as Eric started laughing slowly shaking his head.

* * *

- Hey. - Jeff smiled a little as he opened the door of the house and stepped inside.

- Hi. - Trish responded not even raising her eyes from the magazine, which she was reading.

- You know, I think this depression that we were living in since what happened. . . I think it finally gave me a short break. - Jeff smiled getting closer her.

- Really? - she sneered raising her eyebrow.

- Yeah. - Jeff nodded bending down to the sofa where she was sitting and trying to place a kiss on her cheek. But she turned her face away from him, making Jeff confused. - What's wrong? - he frowned.

- Nothing. - she shrugged her shoulders.

- You sure? - he raised his eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

- Yeah, I'm sure.

- Then why don't you let me kiss you? - he shook his head not understanding a damn thing.

- Oh, get over it Jeff. - she frowned. - Can't you see that I'm reading right now? Just leave me alone for awhile.

- You're acting weird. I mean it. - he mumbled heading to another room.

* * *

- It pisses me off. - Candice shook her head sitting on the sofa in her mom's house, while Joanie, her mom, was stroking her back. - I swear it does.

- I can see. - Joanie nodded.

- It's like. . . we're living on the edge all the time you know? - she explained. - Make a wrong move, take a wider step. . . And you'll find yourself falling down to the abyss.

- Dramatizing things won't make you feel better sweetie. - Joanie smiled sadly.

- Oh, believe me mom, I'm not dramatizing. - she raised her eyebrows shaking her head. - I'm pretty optimistic as a matter of fact.

- Life's going on, Candice. No matter we like it or not. - Joanie explained. - You just have to move along with it.

- How can you be so. . . fine with it? - Candice frowned not understanding. - For god sakes mom, that's not a neighbour that got in coma, that's your son!

- You will never understand the pain that I feel whenever thinking about John, unless you'll jump in a cage full of hungry lions. - Joanie frowned removing her hand from her daughter's back. She was just letting herself too much. - But don't you feel sick being sorry for yourself all the time? Will it change the situation if you keep whining and crying and complaining? It doesn't help you, it doesn't help John and it doesn't help people around you.

- Right now I have more things to worry about than people around me. - Candice sneered. - No one helps me to go through all of this, why should I bother myself trying to help them?

- As far as I've seen it, your friends are going absolutely crazy trying to help you. - Joanie shook her head. - Are you blind for not seeing it? I mean only the fact that they silently handle your little. . . break outs. . . shows how much they care about you. - Candice rolled her eyes. If it wasn't her mother speaking, she would just raised from the seat and slammed the door. But it was her mom. And Candice could still remember such thing as respect for your parents. - Maybe you were just too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice that, don't you think? Common Candice. . . it's John who's in coma, not you.

- Oh so now it turns to be a bad thing that I'm missing my brother? - Candi asked annoyed.

- Missing him is not a problem. - Joanie shook her head. - But getting on your friends' nerves like they're responsible for something. . .

- My friends? - she raised her eyebrow. - _Friends_? - now she sneered. - What friends are you talking about mom? Friends like that daddy's little princess Trish. . . or shall I say murderer's little princess? Another reason why Bret hate us all is because _his little _girl got involved with us. Or maybe Jeff? That guy doesn't even seem to care about my brother. The only thing that he looks interested in is screwing life long friendships, first of all sleeping with one friend, then picking up on another one.

- Their personal lives is none of your business, Candice. - Joanie tried to be patient with her daughter. - That's why it's called _personal _lives. It's supposed to be personal. . .

- Or maybe you were also referring to Randy? - she interrupted. - I wonder does he even remember that _I'm _his girlfriend and not the gold-digging, life-ruining, lying and manipulative hoe?

- Gold-diggind. . . life-ruining. . . lying. . . and manipulative hoe? - Joanie's eyes grew wide. The only thing why she was handling all of this, was because she was a psychiatrist.

- That's a synonym to a name 'Stacy'. - Candice explained.

- What did she do to you? - Joanie frowned.

- You don't want me to get started.

- Because you wouldn't have an answer.

- Because I wouldn't know where to start.

- You know, - Joanie let out a deep breath. - I wonder how patient those guys are. How long will they be able to handle you. Even me, your mom, the one who loves you more than anything in the world, even I have a hard time trying to put it up with you.

- Oh, well then. . . in this case. . . If I'm bothering you so much, I'll stop giving you a hard time spending it with me. - Candice stood up from the sofa and headed to the door. Joanie didn't stop her, as Candice maybe expected. She just wasn't playing her daughter's games.

- When will you grow up? - she whispered to herself as Candice was already gone.

* * *

Stacy took deep long breaths as if she were running a long distance. She could feel the sweat on her forehead. She didn't have any strength. And she heard the most amazing sound she'd ever heard so far.

Her baby was crying.

But her son wasn't with her. He wasn't lying near her. He was resting in an arms of a nurse.

- Give him to me. - Stacy whispered, but no one seemed to hear her. - Give me my son!

- I'm sorry Mrs. Hart. - the nurse smiled. - But I can't. I'm only following mister Hart's orders.

- Handle me my son or soon you'll be following god's orders. - Stacy hissed.

- Once again. . . - the nurse giggled as if it was a funny scene. - . . . I'm truly sorry.

* * *

- Hey man. - Jeff said as Randy entered the house and collapsed on sofa.

- What's up Jeff? - Randy asked letting out a deep breath.

- Bad day, huh?

- Not the one I'm gonna want to remember. - Randy smiled sadly.

- What's wrong? - Jeff frowned a bit taking a gulp of his bear.

- Women. - Randy responded rolling his eyes. - They're just. . . wrong.

- You can tell? - Jeff raised his brow sarcastically. - I've noticed that a LOOONG time ago.

- No seriously, Jeff, they're so freaking difficult. - Randy shook his head. - They're like children. No matter what - they're gonna immediately start crying and run to their mom. And then that mom is gonna get pissed at you "for hurting her little princess". And she doesn't even spray a though that maybe, you know just maybe, that "little princess" isn't that innocent. You're the only bastard in the entire story.

- They're more like road police. - Jeff responded. - They're gonna start bothering you for the slightest trifle, get on your nerves, and in the end you're gonna remain guilty. - he shared a thought as both friends chuckled. - So, as I can guess, Candice is at her mom's?

- Yeah. - Randy nodded. - I can only imagine what kind of bullshit she is throwing on me right about now.

- Listen, about Candice, man. . . - Jeff rubbed the back of his head as Randy understood that he feels a bit uncomfortable. - I kind of. . . uhm. . .

- Just spill, man.

- I can handle all her. . . emotional break outs, because I can understand that she feels like shit because of John. . . but I won't stand it if she will start picking on my girlfriend. You know, about Bret and stuff.

- I know what you mean. - Randy bowed his head, a slight hint of shame and guilt viewable in his face. - And I'm sorry for what Candice did. . . You know, telling all that stuff to Trish.

- What stuff? - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - I don't catch you.

- Oh common, you know what I'm talking about. - Randy rolled his eyes. - The phone conversation. Between you and Brian. Just before the accident.

- She told her about it?! - Jeff practically spill out the gulp from his mouth as he stared in Randy in disbelief.

- Yeah. . . Didn't she tell you?

- She didn't. - Jeff mumbled as things got clearer to him. - That's why Trish was acting so weird.

- Probably. - Randy nodded. - But are you sure that she didn't mention it to you?

- Positive.

- Maybe you just weren't listening carefully?

- Listen, Randy. - Jeff glared at him. - I _always _listen to what my girl says to me. . .

- So you could later use her words against her? - Randy chuckled.

- Maybe, but that's above the point. - Jeff responded. - And I sure as hell wouldn't miss it if she would be talking about something as serious as that.

* * *

- He has your eyes. - Bret bend down to whisper in Stacy's ear as she was still lying on the operation table. - And my smile.

- And I thought. . . - Stacy whispered weakly. - That a child can only inherit his relatives' features.

- Who thought you had such a sense of humour. - Bret hissed in her ear. - I won't forget to mention it on your tombstone. Of course, if I'll be kind enough to buy you one in the first place.

- Is that supposed to scare me? - she raised her sweaty eyebrow. Her voice was tired and weak. - You're gonna give me a ticket to John, and you want me to whine about it?

- Is he all you care about you selfish whore? - Bret whispered angrily to her ear, before standing up, still staring at her.

- A whore? - she forced to smile. - Well at least I get some, Bret.- she snapped as he immediately grabbed her throat pressing it hard enough to cause her some breathing problems.

- Do you understand that your future as well as your son, is a toy in my hands? I can do whatever I want to, Stacy. Don't make me want what's worst for both of you. - he let her go, as she started coughing.

- I don't even have a future. - she responded staring at him, when she was done with coughing.

- But your baby does. - Bret smiled evilly as Stacy practically jumped up from her bed and started throwing punches at his chest, taking out all the anger on this man, who she despised with everything she had. She hated him. She _hated _him. She HATED him.

* * *

- They don't care anymore. They forgot everything about you. - Candice let the small tear slip her eye, as her temple was resting on John's forehead, her hand slowly stroking his cheek and his neck. Needless to say where were they. In a hospital ward, which was white, medium and boring. How much did this environment bothered her, but she couldn't do anything about it. - They moved on with their lives, leaving you behind. Like you don't even exist. I think it would have been better for them, if you had died, John. They wouldn't have trouble then. Now when they can't use you, when you can't help them, they turned their back on you. - she slightly nodded, staring at space. - And on me too. - she gulped. - Because I didn't do what they did. I didn't turn my back on you. And I'm here, with you. Still.

She stood silent for a couple of seconds, like rethinking everything she had just said. She believed every damn thing she spoke. It just made sense to her.

- When was the last time, that they payed a visit here? - she asked then waiting a couple of seconds, only to hear dead silence instead for an answer. - Exactly. - she blinked. - About a week ago. And how often do I visit you? Every day. Because unlike them, I love you. And you can trust me. Just as I can trust you. . . can I?

Silence.

Candice smiled.

- I knew I can.

* * *

- You should of thank me, you know. - Bret said while sticking a needle into a special medicine bottle. - Eric, my friend, a member of the Anti-League, he desperately wanted to visit you. He even prepared you a nice before-death speech. I think it could have get you emotional. - Bret nodded like proving his words. He filled the needle with some white liquid.

- Like I'd give a shit about his words. - Stacy responded. She just felt so. . . sleepy. However, her plams and forehead were getting sweaty. She was getting nevous watching the needle with the medicine.

_Is it really the end?_

- Do you know what it is? - he put the bottle on the table nearby and held out a needle with a medicine inside of it.

* * *

- Even our mom. . . - Candice continued her monologue with her brother. - Shouldn't she be here? Shouldn't she never leave your side? But no. Of course not. - she sneered. - She's too busy with her psychopaths. Her so-called patients. She's more concerned with their problems, and not yours. I mean they're the random strangers, and you. . . you're _just _her son.

Candice shook her head.

- Or your supposed-to-be best friends. I don't have anything against them, even if I did bash them to mom. But shouldn't they care more about you?

She frowned.

- And Stacy. . . - she frowned even more. - What the hell were you thinking, John? - she asked. - Where was your head when you got with her? Everyone's so much more concerned about her, than they are about you. I mean, oooh she's gone. Missing. Like hell she is!

Candice raised her tone a bit, feeling herself getting angry. Candi slid her hand to grip his palm.

- I'm almost sure she ran away with Hart. I'm almost sure, she helped him organise all of this. . .

She was about to continue, before something mind blowing happened.

Someone pressed her hand. Candice looked at John and her palms in shock and disbelief.

- John. . ? - she gulped.

* * *

- Do you _know _what it is, Stace? - Bret repeated.

- I wanna see my son. - she gulped.

- That was out of topic. - he smirked as she clenched her teeth.

- Why does it matter so much? - her eyes got watery. - I just wanna see him, for god sakes.

- When will you realize? - he rolled his eyes. - I don't give a flying fuck about your wants, wifey. It's almost like. . . tell me what you hate, and I'll do it.

- I'd hate to hold my son in my arms. - she let out the words without a blink.

- Smart move. - Bret smirked.

Unfortunately for her, his smirk quickly turned into a frown as he fast pricked the needle into her vein. . .

. . . and let in all the medicine in her blood.

Stacy's face got pale, it was getting harder to breathe, as she was trying to take the gulps of air. . . but with each try her face would get just more violet-blue. Even in this state, she could still feel as Bret put his arm on the top of her head, leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. His hot lips pressed against her cold face, before he slowly moved his head towards her ear.

- Goodbye Stace. . . - he whispered as her body started shaking. - . . . and burn. . . in. . . hell.

Her head helplessly hung down.

* * *

- And we've got another patient, doctor. . . This one's condition might be serious. - Nurse said looking over some files as doctor was sitting at a table, filling documents. - We suspect that he might have a swine flu. - she shook her head at a thought as doctor did the same.

- When will people start taking care of themselves, of their healths. - doctor commented. - Many people have this wrong. . . _wrong _attitude as "if I get sick, doctors will heal me, there's medicine for that".

- If they'd only knew how wrong they are. - nurse raised her eyebrow.

- Uh-huh. - doctor nodded. - Doctors ain't magicians as many people imagine. And medicine. . . it will make one organ work better, but it will cause damages to another.

- But swine flu, doctor. . . - nurse shook her head. - The disease's horrible. I can't get that 6 year old girl from my mind, who died because of it last week. It breaks my heart, you know. She was such an adorable child. Her parents must be. . . - she couldn't continue as the door opened wide and they relieved a deeply breathing brown-head standing in a door way. It took a few moments, before her breathing got at least a bit balanced, and she started speaking.

- My brother. . . - she put an arm on her heart, afraid that it might jump from her chest. - Cena. . . the guy in coma. . .

- What happened? - nurse stood up.

- You gotta come to his ward. And you got to do it now. - was all she said.

* * *

- I know you're mad. - Trish jumped up from her seat as she felt somebody's lips on her neck. - And you have a reason to be. - Jeff looked at the floor.

- You're damn right I do. - she clenched her teeth throwing the book she was reading on the table.

- Baby. . .

- I was a baby 24 years ago. - she snapped.

- Let me explain. . .

- Can you get at least a bit less worn our phrases? - she frowned crossing her arms. - You don't even have an explanation, do you?

- I don't. - he sucked in his lower lip. - But you have to understand what position I was in.

- Am I suppose to be sorry for you? - she raised her eyebrow. - To jump in your arms and try to make you feel better about all of this? Is this what you expect me to do?

- Trish, shut up and listen to me! - he cried out before Randy ran in the room, a shock expression on his face.

- Guys, John's doctor just called me. - he said trying to catch his breath. - We have to go to the hospital.

* * *

Candice ran all the way to John's ward, with the nurse following behind her. When she reached the right room, she almost tore out the door while getting it wide open. And if it wasn't for a nurse, who stopped right behind her in a doorway, Candice would have probably fell down to the floor. That's how damn shocked she was at the view she saw in front of her.

As usually, John was calmly lying in his bed, not moving a finger. But his eyes. . .

. . . THEY WERE OPEN!

- John. . . - Candice put an arm on her mouth, as tears were running down her cheeks.

John turned his head to the side, where the voice was coming from. He smiled a bit reveling his baby sister. And then the smile transformed into a frown as his heart started beating faster. The thought. . . well the face actually. . . suddenly entered his mind and refused to leave.

- Stacy. . . no. . . - John whispered having this. . . horrible feeling.

* * *

Stacy moved a little. She frowned. Blond woman's eyes were closed, and she was calmly resting on her back in some dark place. She moved a little again, feeling some unpleasant tickling on her hand. But it didn't stop.

She frowned again turning her head, but the tickling still didn't stop bothering her.

Stacy slowly opened her eyes only to close it again since the place was so dark, that it wasn't really much difference her eyes are closed or not. Stacy looked around, to see nothing but the dark. She had to wait a couple of minutes until her eyes got used with it.

Tickling.

Stacy frowned yet once again looking at her hand. And she cried her lungs out as she saw an ugly huge spider slowly walking on it. She sent it flying somewhere near her feet, and then moved her legs further away from it. She got a bit concerned and her heart started beating faster as her knees bumped into something wooden.

Stacy tried to sit back up, but her head bumped into something wooden again. Her heart started beating even more faster and hear breathing became unbalanced. She tried to stretch her arms to both sides, only to feel them bump in the same wooden surface again.

Spider didn't matter anymore as she felt a little silk pillow beneath her head. Stacy looked around again.

Her eyes got wider after realizing hit her, fear taking over her entire body.

Stacy had to find her voice before once again crying her lungs out as tears started streaming down her face. She started throwing her little fists to the wooden surface above her like crazy.

- No no no NOOOOOOO! - she cried out as hard as she could. The though, where she was in, was driving her insane.

No surprise though.

Stacy was lying in a coffin.

* * *

_**What will John do? What will happen to Stacy? Are Jeff and Trish on the verge of breaking up? Is Candice turning her back on the others? What will Anti-League do to Stacy's and John's son?**_

_P.S WHAT SHOULD THE NAME OF THE BABY BOY BE? PLEASE HELP ME OUT ON THIS ONE!!!_

_P.S.S Am I using too many curses in this story? I really don't want that in each sentence there would be like 3 swears, but I think that it's kind of making the conversations more realistic. When a person is pissed and he thinks that his life wouldn't get any worse, he expresses his mood and feelings exactly in that kind of form. However, if you feel that I'm crossing the line with this, just let me know, and I'll start controlling it._

_P.S.S. So sorry for the long wait. It's not really my thing to not to update my stories in such a long time. It's just getting harder to find time to write and post a chapter. I'm not whining though._

* * *


	32. The Hart Family Crypt

_**Chapter: **32_

_**Chapters name:** The Hart Family Crypt  
_

_**Author: **Adrea019_

_**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Bret Hart, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Joanne Laurer, Vickie Guerrero, Brian Kendrick and others._

_**Characters in this chapter:** Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle, Jeff Hardy, Mike Adamle, Bret Hart, Eric Bischoff, Brian Kendrick, Stacy Keibler, Maria Kanellis & OC  
_

_**Huge Thanks to: **Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Amelia92 & PurplePinkBlueRedYellow  
_

_**Date: **2010-01-17_

_**Disclaimer: **All of the mentioned characters belongs to themselves. This story is based on Chris Morena's Alma Pirata. So I'm just rewriting her story the WWE Style_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON "THE SPIRIT OF A PIRATE":**

* Stacy gave a birth to a baby boy  
* Jeff & Trish are going through a tough time in their relationship  
* John woke up from coma  
* Bret gave Stacy some medicine. She tuned out. . . only to wake up later in a coffin. . .

* * *

Ashley let out a heavy sight, nervously rolling an oblong plastic stick in her manicured hands. Of course, she was waiting for this moment for a long time. It was all perfect. The nervousness, happiness, everything. . . But _it _chose the worst time _it_ could ever chose. And maybe, Ashley doubted, not the most dreamed-of man.

Brian was a good person, as far as she knew him. He treated her like princess. He took care of her. He loved her. He acted so cute not ever being sure if he's worth her. She was every man's dream. And he. . . he was the mid-height, not so good looking workaholic, who, besides everything, had a stammering problem. And he knew it. And it was kind of cute.

But he wasn't the type of a guy she imagined to be the daddy of her baby.

Ashley opened her eyes, feeling a bit of sweat on her forehead. This was it. The moment of her lifetime. Ash took a look at the pregnanacy test. . .

. . . which was positive.

* * *

- John. . . - Randy whispered, his shocked eyes fixed on a man in a hospital bed. John slowly turned his head to the sound of the door flowing open, to reveal his three friends - two males, one female - standing in a doorway. His hand still remained in Candice's, who was crying her eyes out of happiness, coughing him up with everything that has happened, while he was gone. . . of course, in her point of view.

To give away the truth, saying that he was stunned was too modest to describe his feelings. It seemed that in those eight months ( eight fucking monhs!!!! ) happened more things than in his lifetime. He blankly remembered what happened, but when his sister brought everything out to him, he wished he could go back to unknown. All of that hurt so much. . .

How could he be out of it for more than half year? How can it be possible? Why didn't he find strength inside of him to do the easiest thing for any human being - open his eyes. He had no right to cause so much pain for everyone. . . though he wasn't sure if anyone cared.

Before he could gather all the thoughts, he found himself in an embrace of Trish, who seemed very excited about his wake up. Tears were running down her face, and he couldn't push her away like that. He put his large palm on her back, his eyes still focused on Randy, who was staring at him in disbelief, and Jeff, who had covered his mouth in shock.

- God, John. . . - Trish spoke breaking the silence while breaking their embrace too. - I'm so happy that you're ok. You have no idea how hard it was to. . .

- Cut the follyness, Trish. - John hissed as her mouth slightly opened from shock. And it was nothing compared to guys' reaction, who seemed like they saw a ghost. He knew that he was being rude, but he didn't really care at the moment. They deserved it. And he was going to make sure they knew it. All three of them. - It's nice for you guys to visit me. Really, I'm flattered. But I'm not interested in hearing how "hurt" - he made air quotes - you were. Especially since it's a lie.

- What are you talking about? - Randy frowned a bit. He couldn't find himself pissed off, cause he was still to shocked about his wake up. Not everyday people wake up from coma after all.

- Candice told me everything. - John responded as Candice smiled a little. Randy clenched his teeth in anger and disgust. - You couldn't care less that I got into coma. And to think. . . - he sneered. - you were the ones I was talking about in, what it was supposed to be, my last minutes of life.

- She's a liar! - Randy cried out as Candice turned her face away from him to the window so he wouldn't see her watery eyes. - Don't tell me you actually believe her!

- She's my sister. - John responded harshly. - And you three. . . you are _nothing _to me.- he said as Randy, Jeff and Trish all felt stunned. Did the words really just escaped his mouth? - You even mean less than Stacy. - he continued as Candice smiled once again. - Where is that bitch right now, anyways? Fucking Bret Hart?

- Lying in a coffin. - they all heard a tired from running voice. All 5 used-to-be friends turned around to see Brian standing in a door way.

* * *

- Lie him down. - Mike said silently as Bret bowed down a little to put the baby boy into a cradle, which was standing in a neglected little room. - OK, see what happens. - he hold his breath, waiting for another hint but nothing really came.

The baby toy took a little rattle, that was lying there,but none of the men noticed it, cause it was white just as the sheets. A little child started playing with it.

- How cute, kid playing with a toy? - Bret rolled his eyes. - Is this what we were waiting to see for so much time?

- Did you notice it? - Eric asked.

- Notice what? - Mike asked carefully looking at the boy trying to find something that would help them to get to Alma.

- The rattle. . . it just doesn't sound right. . .

- I didn't know the rattle can sound wrong, Eric. - Bret rolled his eyes as the ash-haired man took a toy away from the boy causing him to cry. He clenched his teeth, gathering the force to break it in half and when he did, they found many little flat stones in it. Each and every of them, had a letter written on it.

- Bingo. - Mike chuckled.

* * *

- What did you just say? - Jeff raised an eyebrow, his eyes not once leaving Brian.

- She's lying in a coffin in Hart Family crypt. - Brian confessed with his cheeks red from embarrassment. He was a part of it. He knew that. He didn't stop it.

- She's. . . dead? - Trish frowned, her eyes slowly getting watery, but she didn't seem to notice that.

- She's not. - Brian shook his head. - When she gave birth to a baby boy, your father. . . - he began talking slower, somehow afraid of what Trish's reaction might be. - . . .he injected her a dose of medicine. One of it's effects was that she fell asleep for a couple of hours. And now she probably awoke in a coffin. I hope she won't go insane until you rescue her.

- You son of a bitch, you knew about that?! - Randy cried out not caring that he's breaking some hospital rules.

- My son. . . - John whispered.

- I couldn't do anything about that. - Brian gulped. - Unless I wanted the same destiny. Bret is not the man to mess with. And I didn't want to try my chances with him.

- I have to go. - John said more to himself than to anyone else, quickly throwing the blanket from off his legs. When he tried to stand up, he almost fell down to the floor, but Jeff caught him.

- John, you haven't been standing on your feet for 8 months, your legs are stiff. You need to give it some time. - Trish commented softly, tears pouring from her eyes, as Jeff sat his friend on the bed. John looked destroyed.

- Calm down Trish. - Randy wrapped his arms around a crying blonde, receiving a death glare from his brown-head girlfriend. But at the moment, he could care less. - You knew what he was capable of.

- I had a stupid hope he would change. - Trish whispered in his chest, also ignoring the not so happy look from Jeff. At the moment, she could care less either.

- The mother of my child is in a coffin, can you delay your snuggling? - John asked clenching his teeth.

- She will suffocate, if you spend too much time thinking of what to do. - Brian warned.

- I will go to get her. - Randy let Trish go. - John's in no condition to do it at the moment.

- The crypt is locked.- Trish responded. - I'll go with you to give you a key.

- Cool. - the tall man nodded, as suddenly John's face got pale.

- Where's my son? . .

* * *

- Did you get it?

- No such luck. - Mike responded to Bret's question, trying not to get annoyed buy his walking up and down the room, trying to collapse the little stones with letters into a word.

- Is it even possible to do that? - Eric frowned swinging in his chair.

- All you have to do is sit in one place, I do all the job, so maybe I'm the only one here having a right so complain, huh? - Mike asked.

* * *

- Hey, Mark. - Trish smiled to a very tall black-haired man, who was the guard of her family crypt.

- Good evening, miss Hart. - the man smiled a little. It was obvious he didn't do that too often.

- Listen, can you help me with something? - she asked wrapping her arms around her body, defending herself from cold.

- With what? Do you want to come in? - he glanced at the door of the spooky room.

- No, thanks. - she shook her head. - Something's wrong with my car engine, could you help me with that? I don't want to die in a road. - she responded taking his arm and dragging him away. The man wanted to complain, but she just didn't listen to him. He didn't even notice when some other man appeared near the crypt door and opened it up. . .

* * *

Jeff put the remote control on a coffee table as he heard the knock on the door. He slowly made his way through a room to open it up and was immediately greeted with a bear hug from a petite brunette.

- I missed you so much! - she confessed wrapping her arms around his neck even tighter. He thought she would suffocate him.

- I missed you too. - he smiled. - Come on in sis. . .

* * *

It was undeniably spooky. The crypt wasn't big, as the dead ones don't need that much space, however the piles of fresh flowers seemed to find place in there. In the middle there were two coffins lying on top of two stands. In right, there was some sort of a wardrobe with three "shelves" where another three coffins were lying. There were wall lamps hanging, spreading light, which Randy turned on. Also a big wooden cross.

- Stacy! - Randy called out, not really expecting an answer. He couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable in the place. - Stace. . .

He went near the first coffin on a stand and read the name of Stewart Edward "Stu" Hart written on a gold color plate attached on it. In another coffin, as the other plate read, Helen Hart was resting. Randy got near the "shelf". The top coffin belonged to Owen Hart, Bret's brother. The middle one - the forever bed of Dean Harry Anthony Hart, another brother. Randy kneeled unable to stop his heart from beating faster.

Stacy Ann Hart.

Probably two seconds didn't past from when he read it as Randy immediately grabbed the coffin and pulled it out. It wasn't locked, but Stacy herself still couldn't get out of it, cause second "shelf" wouldn't allow. He slowly opened it up. . .

* * *

- I have good news for ya. - Maria smiled putting her coffee cup on the table.

- And that would be? - Jeff raised an eyebrow.

- I'm moving in here! - she cheerfully announced as Jeff almost spat out the gulp of his drink.

- You what?!

- Won't it be cool to have your little sister living with you? - she asked with puppy dog eyes.

- Ria. . . lately this house reminds of a cemetery. . . Everyone in here are just. . . dead. I don't think it would be the coolest place to live in as of right now. - he confessed.

- Exacty. - she nodded. - I'm going to bring in some much needed happiness.

* * *

She was pale. Dressed up in a simple black dress, which just showed how pale she really was, Stacy was lying in a coffin unconscious. Her eyes were red from endless crying, he could only guess how many times she screamed for help, which never came. Until now. Randy brought his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. It was week, but her broken heart was still beating.

He couldn't help but notice that her stomach was pretty much flat, as Brian said, she already gave birth to a baby. Where was her and John's son? What did Bret and his followers do to him? Did he have heart to. . .

No, he couldn't think about it. It wasn't Randy's child. It wasn't even his true nephew, but his heart would break in a second, brought by a thought of a little child, who wasn't breathing. Bret couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

Shaking all the negative thoughts away, Randy immediately gathered himself to help Stacy out. He had to get her the hell out of that place to John, so they could work things out. But he also couldn't carry her all through the city on his arms. He'd probably get arrested "for taking out and kidnapping a woman". So this option wasn't the right one.

The artificial respiration was. He had to wake her up. Randy slowly opened her mouth and softly squeezed up her nose.

And then his lips crashed into hers.


End file.
